Screaming Match
by The Scurvied One
Summary: After one too many requests from the bare knuckle champ, John really pissed. This time he got awoken in the middle of the night, interrupting a particularly hot dream with none other than…the leader of Nexus? Wade Barrett/John Cena SLASH
1. Chapter 1: A Coke

**Title: Screaming Match**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett John Cena**

**Rating: M for language and delicious SLASH**

**Summery: After one too many requests from the bare knuckle champ, John really pissed. This time he got awoken in the middle of the night, interrupting a particularly hot dream with none other than…the leader of Nexus?**

**Authors Note: I had to write this because I wanted to see Wade with John and not be an evil abusive ass hole. Okay, so he's still evil in this, but in a good way, I promise. Please read and review!**

* * *

The tension was getting out of had. John hated Barrett with every fiber of his being and knowing that he had to get the asshole coffee didn't make things much better. There was only one problem. For the past few weeks John was being awakened by dreams that would make porn stars blush. That, in of its self was not the problem. Since the idea of random local girls was creepy to him, all he had were Rosy Palm and his own thoughts, so he was not about to pass up a good wet dream. The problem was the subject of his dreams, Wade fucking Barrett.

He had always thought of himself as a bi-curious man. There were a few drunken moments when he may or may not have let some one suck him off or vice versa, but not much more than that. He wasn't opposed to sleeping with another man; the opportunity had just never really presented itself. These dreams were taking things to a whole new level.

Since they began, John noticed himself staring at Barrett more. Sometimes it was just because he couldn't stand that he had to be subservient to him. Then there were times when he'd see the Englishman oiling up his body, wearing only his wrestling trunks and boots, and John had to remind himself to close his mouth.

Thinking about the bare knuckle champ in compromising positions when alone was one thing. Getting distracted when the guy was screaming at him, wondering how good his mouth tasted was an issue. It made John mad, really mad. And on this particular night, after being pulled out of a particularly hot dream, with the 6'7" Wonder, because he wanted a fucking coke at 2AM was the last straw.

* * *

Wade Barrett knew he was good looking. He loved the effect he had on people, both men and women. He loved being with both, so it worked for him. This desire that his lovers had for him was like a drug The power he had to get them to do what ever he wanted them to… he fed off it; needed it like air.

This need for power was currently being directed at none other than the crowd favorite, John Cena. Wade knew when he was getting signed to the WWE, more specifically the Raw brand, exactly who he wanted to dominate. It was his idea to go after Cena. Knowing that, if all went as it was supposed to, Cena would have to do what ever he wanted made Barrett hard just thinking about it. Seeing how mad John was getting every time Nexus came into the ring, seeing the veins popping in John's neck, watching him in the ring getting all sweaty had fueled Wade's spank bank for months.

Then the opportunity presented itself for his complete take over of the 'People's Champ'. Their match at Hell in a Cell had the stipulation that if Cena lost he would have to become a member of Nexus. Wade was practically giddy backstage before the match. John lost because of 'audience interference'. The only thing better than actually fighting Cena in the ring that night, was the idea that he could be fighting him in bed soon. He knew about John's curiosity, and had no intention of forcing himself on Cena, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Now that John was a member of Nexus, Wade had him where he wanted. The older man was told he had to follow Barrett's orders or risk being fired. The power Wade had over John, both in and out of the ring, was intoxicating. Wade started off slow, making John carry his bags or do his laundry, but it wasn't long before the demands got more and more ridiculous. Barrett knew it was one thing to make someone do their bosses laundry; it was an entirely different thing to make him do his teammates laundry. Barrett knew he was getting to the other man when he started fighting back. John would get so close to hitting Wade, but all he had to do was remind him of his love for his fans and Cena would back off.

Wade also saw how John was looking at him now, a mix of out right rage and complete wantonness. He would catch the Champ watching as he got ready for his matches, slathering on the oil, and stretching. He had seen how John watched him while Nexus worked out. Wade even detected a slight breath catch from Cena once when he passed John on his way out of the shower after an event. Of course, Barrett had conveniently forgotten his towel on the bench and was completely nude, but that was purely an accident.

During some of their more heated arguments of the past few weeks, their bodies got so close that Wade had to restrain himself from jumping Cena right then and there. He knew that getting John to come to him would be better. That night's scream-fest had been only slightly different from the previous ones. This time, their bodies rubbing together in the middle of a very ugly argument, Wade detected a slight change in John's behavior. At one point, Cena bit the corner of his lip, almost as if he wanted to do something else with them. Wade knew how close he was to having complete sexual power over Cena. When John finally left the locker room that night, Barrett felt the sexuality exude from the older man.

Later that night, being completely horny and totally awake he decided to try something new. Never before had he demanded anything of John in the middle of the night. He knew that waking Cena would most likely be the thing that tipped the scales, so he couldn't help but smirk to himself as he hung up the phone. He had just called John, obviously waking him, to request one simple thing, a coke.

* * *

John was seething. Literally there was steam coming off of his body. He didn't know if it was the amazing dream he had been having, writhing under Barrett, arms and legs everywhere, or just the fact that the vending machines were right outside his boss's room but at the complete other end of the hotel from where John was staying. Probably a little of both. John was so pissed he didn't even bother putting a shirt on, or at least he told himself it was because he was mad.

He did as he was requested and knocked on Barrett's door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He was starting to get even more upset, though he would have been positively livid if he knew that Wade was on the other side waiting, not opening the door until he was sure the Champ was thoroughly enraged.

Finally the door opened and John couldn't believe what he saw. Wade Barrett was leaning against the door frame in the most suggestive way possible wearing nothing but simple cotton pajama bottoms. Though John was still as mad has he had ever been, he couldn't stop his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"John, did you get my coke?" the younger man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Coming out of his thoughts and handing the beverage over, Cena responded, "Why couldn't you just get it yourself? The machine is three fucking feet from your door."

"Is that anyway to speak to your superior?" Barrett asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "It isn't like I asked you to cook for me, although now that I think about it…I am a little peckish."

"Jesus Christ Barrett, why the fuck are you doing this to me?" John asked a bit too loud, cutting him off.

"Well because I can, muffin."

"This is getting out of hand. All these demands are one thing in the light of day, but its 2AM and I am fucking tired." John realized that his volume was a little high for the hallway of a hotel and pushed past Barrett into the room.

"Well you know, you could always just quit." The smile on the taller man's face was getting wider and wider the louder John got.

"Are you fucking kidding me with that shit?" John yelled spinning around to face Barrett as he shut the door. "You know I would never do that. This job is all I have. I'm certainly not quitting just because some asshole on a power trip has it out for me."

Grinning wider still, Barrett asked "If the job was so important, when why do you have the most ridiculous catch phrase ever." He proceeded to imitate the 'You can't see me' that Cena was so famous for.

The idea that the leader of the Nexus was performing his trade mark move was probably one of the funniest things that John had ever seen; he promptly retorted with and imitation of his own. "You con't see me, Cena," he said in an awful English accent, waving his hand in front of his face as if he had no joints. It was exactly how Barrett had just done it. "Who the fuck are you, Frankenstein?"

"Not too bright are we Johnny boy," Wade said moving to stand only a foot away from the shorter man. "Everyone knows that Frankenstein was the doctor, not the Monster."

John hated people insinuating he was dumb. He had to deal with that shit for far too long as a child. The comment from Barrett was the last he was going to take. Wade saw as John's hands began to clinch. He could see the sheen of sweat building as John held back. He could also see the desire in the Champ's eyes. He moved chest to chest with Cena and, looking down at him, added, "You know if you hit me, I can get you fired?"

With out a warning, John stepped back and landed a fist to Wade's mouth. Barrett was in pain, but nothing could really hurt him with all the adrenaline pulsing through his body.

Right when his fist made contact, Cena knew he was in for it. He was so full of anger. He looked at Barrett and saw that his lip was bleeding. The mood changed when he stuck his tongue out to lick the blood up. It was one the sexiest things John had ever seen.

Throwing caution to the wind, John reached up, grabbing Wade's head in a vice like grip, pulling him into the hardest kiss either had ever experienced. John forced his way into the younger man's mouth like a charging bull.

Wade was a little caught off guard by the kiss, but went with it, even enjoying the feeling of John's steely grip in his hair. When John viciously explored his mouth, it was all Wade could do to keep his libido check and attempt to regain control of the situation.

As John curled his tongue into every crevice in Barrett's mouth he couldn't help but wonder what the fuck he was doing. Making out with you boss was not the greatest idea he told himself as he ground his hips into the other man's. He couldn't believe how much better the real thing was from his dreams. Wade's mouth was so hot and velvety, his tongue so slippery and wet, that John could feel his pants getting tighter. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it felt too good to stop.

When they broke the kiss, both men were panting. John looked up at Wade with a confused expression on his face. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but Wade captured his words with another skin searing kiss. It was like John's whole body was on fire as he felt Wade's strong hands roughly run down his back, grabbing his ass, pulling their bodies closer together. John felt the younger man's erection grinding into his upper thigh, the friction of which elicited a moan of sheer pleasure from his mouth.

Barrett pulled his mouth away from John's, trailing kisses and nips along the shorter man's jaw, stopping to pay extra attention to the sweet spot behind his ear. He sucked on it, lightly pulling skin into his mouth before giving it a good bite, reveling in the soft scream this act caused.

"This is not a good idea Barrett," John said, barely able to form the coherent thoughts necessary for speech.

"You don't always have to be good, Cena," Wade said before moving on to lavish his tongue on the older man's neck and collar bone.

"Don't want to stop…Fucking hate you…Feels to good…" John managed between moans. "Holy Shit!" he yelled when Wade latched onto one of John's rather sensitive nipples.

"I know you hate me," Barrett said, kissing and licking his way down John's chest and stomach. "That just makes this better."

He made his way down to waist band of Cena's shorts, loving the look of the denim stretching over the erection they housed. He gave it a playful flick.

"Jesus fucking Christ," John yelped, both in pain and pleasure. "Please don't do that again."

"What are you going to do if I do?" Barrett asked as he did it again. "Remember I can still fire you."

"I'll let you do what ever you want," John pleaded, letting out a breathy moan when Wade cupped his hard on and began kneading it through his shorts.

"Anything?" Wade asked looking into the glossed over eyes of the man standing over him.

"Yes. Good God!" John gasped out. "What part…of anything…did you…not understand?"

Wade began to unbutton the man's shorts. John's breath caught as he felt the zipper glide along the sensitive skin of his aching shaft. Since he slept in the nude and had been awoken in the middle of the night, John hadn't bothered to put boxers on. Wade was a little too close because when he got the zipper all the way down, the older man's cock hit him in the chin.

"Well, well," Wade said with a smile, noticing John's above average size. "Packing heat aren't we?" He leaned back and wrapped his hand around John's member. Beginning just under the head, he slowly moved down the shaft, twisting his hand on the way. When he got to the base, he lifted it up and snaked his tongue along the underside, swirling around the head.

John nearly lost his balance when the younger man took him into his mouth and began bobbing up and down. Wade hummed a happy little tune that may or may not have been John's entrance them, but when he began to massage his balls, a little more roughly than he was used to, John lost all ability to think clearly.

Wade, skilled in the art of blow jobs, lightly grazed his teeth along the older man's shaft, causing John to grab Wade's hair. The moans coming from John were enough to let Barrett know it hadn't hurt too badly.

"Evil…son…of…a…bitch," John muttered, pushing the kneeling man's head down to take more of him in.

Wade took his mouth away from John to say "Yes, but you love it don't you?"

"Torture…not…OH FUCK ME…very nice," John got out before nearly falling when the younger man picked up where he left off.

"Was that a request?" Wade asked. John whimpered when Barrett released him to speak. "I want you to ask nicely."

John was a little nervous, having never been fucked by another man, but he didn't care. Barrett was torturing him with his hands and mouth. All John wanted was a release. He didn't care how it happened as long as it happened.

"Please…" John moaned out.

Wade flicked his tongue out circling John's engorged head. "Please what?" he said in a very demanding tone as he flicked his tongue out again.

"For the love of all…" a deep hum from Wade interrupted John's thought, "that is HOLY!"

Knowing that he had complete and total power over Cena made Wade grin as wide as ever. Punctuating each word with a lick, Wade said, "Please what, John?"

"FUCK ME!" John yelled out. "Please, fuck me!" Wade laughed a little when John begged him. He put his mouth back on John's swollen head, licking the pre-cum off. "OH GOOD GOD!" John exclaimed loosing balance again. Wade actually had to catch John as the older man almost fell over. "Stop with the licking or I'm gonna blow my load in your eye!"

Barrett grasped onto John's hips as he stood to tower over him. John couldn't get his shorts from around his feet quick enough, kicking them off hard enough to send them across the room.

"Little eager, aren't we, Cena," Barrett laughed with an evil grin. John growled in response. Wade reached down and grabbed two handfuls of John's ample ass. John screamed out with a mixture of pain and pleasure but was silenced when Wade captured the older man's moans with a fierce kiss.

Guiding him closer to the edge of the bed, Wade couldn't help but enjoy how vehemently John explored his body with his hands. John reached down the front of Wade's pants, grasping on to the younger man's cock, stroking it slowly. Wade bucked his hips into John's hand, letting a few gasps and moans out himself.

The younger man broke the kiss, slightly biting the older man's bottom lip before shoving him back onto the bed. John fell with a grunt, looking up at Barrett with lust filled eyes. Wade began to slowly lower his pajamas bottoms. John's eyes grew five times wider when he saw what stood before him, an extremely large and rather aroused Wade Barrett with a wicked lust filled grin. Wade loved the pleading look he was getting, knowing he had all the control.

John scooted back, propping himself up on his elbows as Wade climbed on the bed like a stalking lion. John took the initiative and took Wade's lips in another fierce need filled kiss. Barrett reached to grab the condom and bottle of lube on the nightstand behind John.

"You know," Wade said as John explored the skin of his chest with kisses and bits, "you've been so good at all this, I might just let you put this on me." He leaned away from John, settling on his knees between John's muscular thighs.

John grabbed the condom from Wade's hand, ripped it open, and said "Why thank you, oh fearless leader." John placed it in his mouth, leaned over, and took the younger man in his mouth, rolling the condom down in the process. Wade nearly fell over when the Champ returned the favor done for him earlier and hummed The Nexus theme, taking Wade in and out of his mouth a few times before leaning back on his elbows.

Wade trailed his hands down John's chest easing the older man on to his back. He reached down, lifting John's knees and spreading his legs wide. Wade took the bottle of lube and squeezed some in his hand, slathering it on his throbbing cock. Leaning on one hand, he slowly inserted one finger of the free hand into Cena's tight entrance, loving the pain filled moans he heard from the older man. "You okay, Champ," Wade asked pulling his finger in and out, only slightly concerned.

"Yeah," John managed to get out, "you just have to go slow." John's moans were only slightly muffled when he shoved his fist in his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly screaming again in pleasure.

Normally, Wade would not have asked, but he didn't want to hurt John too badly realizing that this might be John's first time. He didn't want to ruin Cena for any bed wrestling opportunities in the future. Slowly, he inserted another finger, stretching John. He continued to pull in and out of John, curling his fingers to hit the older man's internal sweet spot.

John was covered in sweat, panting, barely making any sense with his words and loving every minute of it. Sure, he was in pain, but the pleasure was mounting, overtaking the pain.

Barrett removed his fingers from John. Taking his cock in his hand, hovering over John's hole, Wade said, "John, I want to you look at me when I fuck you." John opened his eyes just as the younger man thrust part way into him.

The older man was sure he felt tear welling in the corner of the eyes as he let out a pleasure coated scream. Wade leaned onto both hands and captured John's screams with his mouth. Wade slowly pushed all the way in. "God, you're tight, Cena," he groaned out. Wade stayed still for a few seconds, letting John become accustom to being filled, before he then began to pump in and out, slowly at first.

John wrapped his legs around Wade, resting his calves on the younger man's muscular butt, allowing him to thrust deeper. He began to move his hips in time with Wade's thrusts. John's breath was getting shorter and shorter. "Faster," he managed to plead between panting breaths.

Feeling like John had endured about as much teasing as he could, Wade did as he was asked and picked up the pace. With each thrust, Barrett brushed past John's prostate, knowing the pressure was building in John just as it was building in him.

"Sweet…fucking…Christ," John yelled out, feeling a familiar tingle in his balls. "I'm so close." John knew he was right on the edge and he could see Wade was as well. "Harder! Fuck me harder," he breathed out, grabbing onto the hips of the other man.

Wade thrust into John with all he had. In just a few thrusts, he felt John tighten around his cock as the older man's orgasm ripped through him. John yelled in pleasure and gasped for more air as he shoot his load all over his stomach.

This triggered Wade's release. Moaning unintelligible words, Wade came hard into the condom, his body quaking above John with the force of the orgasm. He fell on John's shaking body, and they stayed that way for a few minuets, not bothering to pull away from each other, catching their breaths.

John ran his hands up and down the chiseled back of the man on top of him, loving the slippery, sweat covered skin. Wade finally pulled out of John, and tossed the spent condom in the little trash can beside the bed.

John turned to look at the Englishman, resting his head in the hand. "So what now?" he asked, still clearly out of breath.

"Well, we go back to the way we were before," Wade answered rather matter-of-factly. "You still have to do what ever I want you do to." His smile widened as certain situations sprang to his mind.

"Well obviously," John replied. At first he couldn't quite understand why Barrett was grinning. All he could think of was weeks on end of performing Wade's every wish. His laundry…carrying all of his bags…getting him food…getting him drinks…Then John finally got it and had to smile as well. "There are just more demands for you to choose from now, " he chuckled out.

"That there are Johnny boy," Wade responded. "Speaking of which," he said as one of those demands came to mind, "I need a shower and I need you to help sponge me off."

John saw the glint in Wade's eyes as the younger man hoisted himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. John got up slowly, still in a little bit of pain. He chuckled to himself before walking into the bathroom to perform his duties as he had always done. Only difference now was that he didn't mind them.


	2. Chapter 2 Shower

**AN: Hello to my readers. Many thanks for the great reviews. They have inspired me to turn this one shot into a full blown story. Yippie! This fic is based on the epic fued between John and Wade. For the purposes of this story, both of them are single. Hope you enjoy. And remember to review as that is my favorite part!**

**Disclaimer (that I forgot in the first chapter): I do not own the WWE, or any of its characters/ people. I wish i did. Also this is not ment to defame or insult any of the WWE employees (not that they will ever read this) but is ment for pure entertainment at the hands of dirty dirty smut. Thank you!**

Chapter 2:

Shower

Luckily, because they were staying in a rather nice hotel, the shower was big enough for both men. When John reached the bathroom, Wade was already in the shower with the huge glass door open, turning on the water and adjusting the knobs. Again, John realized that what they had done and, with any luck, what they were about to do, might not be the greatest idea in the world, but he didn't much care. His thoughts went back to what had just happened. Had Wade asked him if he was okay? _How out of character was that? Strange_, John thought.

Wade could tell what John was thinking about. He saw it written in the smirk on John's face, and more to the point, it showed in John's already mounting hard on. _Good Lord_, Wade thought to himself. _He's ready again_?

"I didn't think anyone had that kind of turn around," Wade mentioned before John realized that he was being stared at.

John blushed seven shades of scarlet, looking down, trying to play off the fact that his penis had a mind of its own. "What? Oh yeah…I guess…"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Muffin," Wade said sarcastically with a smile, turning around to stand under the water. "In fact I am flattered. I didn't even have to touch you. You might want to do something about your obviously dirty mind if we ever have to fight each other. I know you wear jean shorts, but they can't hide everything."

John didn't know if it was what Wade was talking about, his intensely sexy voice, or how the younger man was running his hands all over his body while he spoke, but John was having a hard time breathing, again. John watched, mouth agape, as Wade lavished his body in the hot, steamy water, running his hands through his dripping hair.

"Well," Wade said looking over his shoulder as the older man, "don't just stand there. I gave you an order."

"Huh?" John asked, pulling out of his thoughts and realizing his mouth was hanging open. _Fuck, I'm drooling too_, John thought.

"I told you, I needed help washing my back," Wade said. He had turned on his usual, authoritative voice, deep and attention commanding. "You can't expect me to clean this gloriousness with out the help of my personal slave." He had turned to face John, indicating his well muscled body, smirk firmly planted on his face.

John was mildly pissed by this comment. John stood his ground and crossed his arms. "And here we were, having a good time, and you have to go and remind me of my servitude to you."

"Well," Wade said, putting his hands on his hips, "that's what you are, John, my bondservant."

"You are such an ass, with all your big fucking words and that ridiculous accent. I'm not doing anything with you in that shower."

"Little, or should I say not so little, John, apparently thinks differently."

"He might have a minuet ago, but you went and fucked it all up with your demands."

"Not even if it means, you get to touch me?" Wade was being purposely tantalizing, grinning at John wickedly.

"Nope, not even that," John replied shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter what you or your dick want or don't want." Wade was acting a lot more pissed off than he really was. He just wanted to see how riled up John would get before he caved. "You are to do as I say, when I say it or so help me God, I will fire you."

"You wouldn't dare." John was starting to get really pissed. He walked into the shower, just a foot from the younger man.

"Watch me." Wade could see, that John was about to burst, and if the events of earlier were any indication, Wade knew where this argument was going to lead. Wade was growing hard with anticipation.

"You really do delight in making people hurt don't you?" John was so angry. He hated feeling out of control. There was something about Wade that made him both angry as hell and hornier than a jack rabbit. He hated being near the man, but at the same time he wanted to feel his touch so bad it hurt.

The look of pure hate that Wade saw on the older man's face quickly changed to absolute sexual desire when Wade licked his lips. John was on them in a second, barreling into Wade's mouth like a runaway train. John angrily shoved Wade against the cold tile wall, forcing his hands above his head, and making the younger man grunt with pleasure. "What makes you think that?" Wade asked as John licked and kissed his way from the younger man's ears to just below his Adam's apple.

"Obviously it is painful for me to lose control like this." John said between kisses and a few rather hard bites. John loosened his grip on Wade's wrists and began to slide his hands down the taller man's arms, loving the fell of the strong muscles under his fingers.

Wade sucked in his breath when John bit down on his nipple. "Jesus, Cena," Wade cried when the older man kept hold of the taught nib in his teeth and pulled on it. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I'm just trying to show you how much I hate everything you stand for," John said with a wicked smirk. John moved his hands down to Wade's ribs and around to the strong back, grabbing and clawing all the way.

* "Clearly, you despise me quite a *_bit_!" Wade yelped out the last word in mixed pleasure and pain when John turned his attention to Wade's other nipple. John moved his hands down to Wade's hips, and around to his butt, loving how the wet skin beneath his hands felt like silk.

"Loathe the very ground you walk on," John said making his way back up to the younger man's mouth. John once again captured Wade's moans with his mouth as he clawed at Wade's backside, pulling them closer together. Rubbing against one another, both men gasped at the feeling of their cocks sliding alongside each other. John couldn't help but smile when the other man's tongue demanded access. John relented, and opened his lips to let Wade in. Wade licked and messaged John tongue with his own, until both men pulled away, panting for air.

John reached down between them and grabbed Wade's member. He began stroking it with the lightest of touches, eliciting moans of frustration from the younger man. John continued stroking, changing paces and twisting at the same time. He loved the expressions on Wade's face, ranging from toe curling pleasure to complete irritation. "I thought you were mad at me?" Wade asked, hardly able to speak.

"I am," John replied with a rough growl. He moved his hands up to hold on to the younger man's face. John used all the force he could to shove Wade back into the wall, venting his frustrations through a kiss that could have knocked the building down.

Normally more dominate in any given sexual situation, Wade couldn't help but love how John was acting. There was an element of danger when John kissed him that had Wade begging for more. The pain of being shoved into a wall with such force, and the pleasure of John stroking him, was more than he could handle.

Moving to his knees, John left a trail of bite marks down Wade's chest, settling his hands on the younger man's hips. Wade thought he knew what the older man was going to do, but was surprised when John bypassed his cock and continued nipping at the skin of his thighs. Wade moaned in pleasure and pain when he felt John's fingers dig into his muscles, loving the feeling of the older man's nails passing over his stimulated flesh.

When John had finished worshiping the younger man's legs, he began to nip and lick around the base of Wade's aching cock, bringing gasps of aggravation from Wade. Licking a path around the shaft, John made his way to the head, giving it a few extra flourishes.

"You can't be that mad at me," Wade gasped out, looking down at the man in front of him, and struggling to breathe.

"You haven't seen anything yet," John said with a wicked grin, locking eyes with Wade. With out another word, John engulfed the younger man cock in his mouth, taking in as much of Wade's considerable length with out gagging. John slowly drew Wade in and out of his mouth, reaching down to message his balls, pulsing his hand like the beat of a heart.

Wade grabbed on to John's head, trying to gently force the older man to go faster, but John grazed his teeth along his shaft before swatting his hands away. Wade yelped in pain and pleasure, but moved his hands behind his head. He may have sort of liked the feeling of John's teeth, but it still hurt.

For now, John took pity on Wade and picked up the pace, beginning to hum a little. Wade's moans got louder and louder with every one of John's movements. It was all Wade could do not to fall over out of sheer ecstasy. "Didn't know you were this good," Wade managed through pants for breath.

John knew Wade was close when the younger man let out a stream of words that didn't even sound like English. An angry groan escaped Wade's mouth when John slowed his ministrations. Coming down from a near orgasm was not Wade's idea of fun. "Why?" Wade asked his voice thick with frustration.

John didn't say anything but kept his movements slow and steady, loving the tortured moans he was causing. With out warning, John moved his hands back to the younger man's ass and squeezed hard while taking Wade's dick in and out of his mouth a little faster. John deepened the pitch of his hum, sending shock waves through out Wade's entire body.

In less than a minute Wade, again, felt the tingle in his balls. "So close," he wheezed out. "I'm gonna…" John slowed down to a snails pace stopping the hum as well. "Fuck, Cena!" Wade gasped out in complete exasperation. "Why are you doing this to me?"

John removed Wade from his mouth and looked up at the man towering over him with a naughty grin. "Because I am really pissed off at you." John reached out and began to stroke Wade's throbbing member with feather light touches. As John looked up, the eyes that met his were full of unspoken pleas. John had Wade right where he wanted him as he flicked out his tongue to lick the engorged head in front of him. Punctuating each word with a slow, swirling lick, John said, "I really, really, from the bottom of my soul, hate you."

Each flick of John's tongue caught Wade's breath. He could no longer contain his cries and shoved his fist in his mouth. John was loving what he was doing to Wade. The older man replaced his hand with his mouth, starting to move up and down, slowly at first. John increased his speed when he heard the younger man whimper with the need of his release.

In an even shorter time than before, Wade felt and overwhelming orgasm building. It took every ounce of stamina he had not to let John know how close he was, in case he backed off again. And as if John could read his thoughts, John slowed down again. "For the love of Christ!" Wade howled, infuriated with his inability to release. "Just let me go! I can't take this shit anymore!" John thought he heard Wade crying.

Taking pity on the younger man, John took Wade in and out of his mouth with more fervor than before. In just a few seconds, John felt Wade's legs begin shake as his release built up. With a great cry of pleasure, Wade slipped over the edge and let loose a stream of hot liquid into John's rather capable mouth. Wade shook as he rode wave after wave of one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. And of course, John swallowed every bit of what the other man let lose.

To keep from falling, Wade grabbed onto John's shoulders as his knees buckled. John tried to catch him, but the water had made their skin slippery. Wade slid along the wall, through John's arms, into a well sated heap on the floor of the shower.

John chuckled to himself as he looked at the man in front of him. "You okay?" he said with a genuine smile, pleased with the job he had just done.

Breathing heavily, Wade managed, "Damn." John's grin got even wider as he leaned back to rest his butt on his feet. "If I had known you could do that," the younger man sighed, "I'd have made you mad earlier."

"Right time, right place," John replied with another soft laugh.

Wade closed his eyes while he caught his breath. He felt a little light headed after all the exertion, but a morning head ache was well worth it. "What you do with your mouth…Well it should be considered an art."

"So I've been told."

* When his breathing returned to as normal as he could expect, Wade opened his eyes. He was stunned at the sight he saw. Before this whole shower thing started, he was really only concerned with getting *his needs met. But when he saw the gorgeous specimen of man perched between his knees, he knew he was being selfish, a thought that was strange and new to him. John was still hard, if not harder than when they started, and Wade wanted to show how much he enjoyed what John had just done.

With out a word, Wade grabbed onto John's shoulders, pulling the older man into a fierce kiss. Wade took possession of John's mouth with a passion he didn't know he had. John was a little caught off guard, but he couldn't deny that the voracity at which Wade explored his mouth was one of the sexiest things that he had ever experienced. To keep from falling into Wade, John was forced to place his hands on the wall on either side of the younger man's head.

Wade's hands explored the muscles of John's back, running his fingers over every mountain and valley. He grabbed and clawed at what ever he could, no longer fighting the need to possess the man in front of him. Moving his hands down to capture John's ass, Wade was struck by the need to have John to himself, but he pushed this, and all thoughts like it, to the back of his mind.

John was all too aware of where Wade's hands were. There was a possessive side to Wade which was not something John was unaware of. He had felt it from emanating from the younger man the day they locked eyes. The way this need was currently presenting itself was a whole different thing. It was almost as if Wade was a predatory animal and John was his pray.

Wade broke their kiss, causing both men to gasp for air. Wade moved his hands back to John's hips and, with a force that was both gentle and harsh, turned John around. John realized what Wade was trying to get him to do, and moved his legs out from underneath his body, plopping on his butt between Wade's thighs.

Wade wrapped his arms around John's chest, pulling him closer. John cooed with pleasure as the younger man covered his neck and shoulders with kisses and nips. Wade lifted his knees to better grasp John between them. Wade began to stroke John's chest with the lightest of touches, letting his fingers flutter over the hot, velvety skin underneath them.

John moved one hand to Wade's head, enjoying the softness of his hair. He placed the other hand on Wade's knee, moving down to graze his fingers down the outside of the other man's leg.

John was murmuring so softly that Wade couldn't hear what he was saying. He took the opportunity to cover John's mouth with his and John moaned a little bit louder. Wade ran his hands over John's chiseled abs eliciting more soft cries from the man in front of him.

Wade, with one hand across John's chest, reached down and began to stoke the man's hard on. He started off slow, loving the moans he heard. Wade alternated between light and heavy pressure, not enough to cause pain, but kept the slow pace.

John was beginning to gasp for air between nonsensical words when he moved his hand from Wade's leg and hooked both arms around the younger man's neck pulling their kiss closer, deeper. Wade started stoking faster and a little bit rougher when John began to buck his hips in time with Wade's thrusts.

Wade knew how close John was to falling over that all too amazing cliff of ecstasy when John broke the kiss and could still hardly breathe. Grabbing on to one of his nipples and twisting it lightly, Wade bit rather hard on the sweet spot behind John's ear, sending the other man tumbling over the edge of his own explosive orgasm.

Screwing his eyes shut, John cried out in sheer pleasure as he shot his seed on the shower floor. His body trembled as he rode his orgasm. Never before had he felt as good as he did at that moment. Never before had he felt as comfortable with any sexual partner.

John's breathing began to calm. The two men laid there on the cold tile floor with the water still spraying them for a few minutes. Making sure he was clean of any fluids, John reached up and turned off the water.

"We should get toweled off," Wade said not moving. "You must be getting cold."

"I am," John replied, eyes still shut, but face relaxed, "but I'm too tired to move."

"You want to turn into a giant prune?" Wade asked with a light chuckle.

"No I guess I don't. I just don't think my legs can lift me."

"Lucky for you, I am rather strong," Wade said in a mockingly cocky tone. Wade gently pushed John forward allowing him to crouch behind the older man. Wade hooked his arms under John's and began to hoist him to his feet.

"I did know that," John laughed in response. "You've 'Cave Manned' me several times."

With the first genuine laugh John had ever heard from the man, Wade said, "It's called the 'Wasteland'."

"Whether it's called the 'Cave Man' or the 'Wasteland,' you still grunt like a Neanderthal when you do it."

Wade turned John around to face him. He tried to look hurt, but was really fighting back laughter, knowing what John was saying was true. "Alright, alright, enough jokes at my expense," Wade replied grinning from ear to ear. "I think its time to get dried off.

The two men stepped out of the shower, grabbed towels and dried off. Wade finished first and went into the bedroom. He flopped on the bed, face first, loving the fact that the bed smelled like sex. He flipped over, grabbed the remote and turned the television on. He flipped through a few channels, when John finally emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped low over his hips.

John couldn't help but love the sight in front of him. Wade was lying on the bed in nothing but a towel, one hand behind his head and the other resting over the remote on his stomach. He walked over to the side of the room where his shorts had landed and picked them up off the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wade saw as John gingerly bent down to put his feet through the legs of his pants. Wade was over come with the need to get John to stay. "What are you getting dressed for?" he asked.

"Well I just thought that… well I figured that you'd…" John was clearly blushing, trying to get his words out.

"Just say it, John," Wade replied.

"What I mean to say is…well I assumed that you would want me to leave."

"What if I didn't?"

"Well, I suppose that would be a good thing?"

"Get over here, Cena," Wade said motioning to the bed.

Clearly, John was happy, but he tried to play it off as best he could. Wade got off the bed and pulled the covers back. Before climbing back in, he shed his towel. Wade heard John's breathe catch. "What? I sleep nude," Wade said with a soft smile. A little wary of an increasingly strange situation, John simply nodded.

* Watching as the younger man scooted under the sheet, John thought to himself, *_I am on a train to awkward-town, population me_. "If you're nervous of sleeping in the same bed with me," Wade replied in response to John's face, "then I can assure you we will just be sleeping." He added with a remembering grin, "I am too tired from the shower to do much more than pass out."

Feeling a little more comfortable with things, and reminding himself that Wade had already seen him quite naked, John dropped his towel and climbed in. John was grateful that Wade kept his distance and eventually turned to face the other way. They each turned out the light next to them.

"I just want you to know that nothing is going to change," Wade said with a tired laden voice. He added with a slight chuckle, "I meant what I said earlier."

"Well I still hate you," John said smiling to himself, "if it makes you feel any better."

It was a few minuets before John heard Wade's deep breathing behind him. He laid there for what seemed like hours thinking of how strange the day had been. He had woken up this morning, full of the knowledge that he was the servant to the leader of the most powerful group that the WWE had ever seen. A leader who seemed to enjoy nothing more than humiliating John at every turn. A leader who seemed hell bent on destroying John's life and career. A leader that he despised with every fiber of his being. John had woken up this morning, filled with rage for the leader of The Nexus, Wade Barrett. The same man that was sleeping peacefully at his back.

John had come to this room to deliver a request from Wade, that of a coke at two in the morning. John had been more than pissed, more than livid, and no, enraged didn't quite cover it either. John didn't know how it happened, but after weeks of sexually charged dreams about the man, all it took was one punch to break the dams of his feelings for Wade.

John didn't quite know what these feelings meant or even if Wade felt anything for him. John still felt the hate for the English man in the pit of his stomach, but as exhausted as he was, he didn't much care. _I'll figure it out later_ he told himself as he closed his heavy, tired eyes. Just before he fell asleep, he felt Wade turn over and drape his arm over John's ribs. John felt the younger man pull him to his chest. It was just before sleep came that John realized he was spooning a man that he, an hour or so ago, had wanted to punt in the skull. He knew Wade would always find a way under his skin, but the peace he felt at being held the way Wade was holding him, made his anger fade a little.

It was the first night in months, since the debut of The Nexus, that John got a full night of sleep.

* * *

David Otunga was woken out of his sleep by shouting from the next room. He turned over on his stomach and reached for his phone. It was a little after two in the morning. Otunga knew that his boss, Wade Barrett was in the room next to him and he was pretty sure he had heard John Cena's voice through the walls as the shouter. David heard the shouting cease and quickly fell asleep again.

What seemed like immediately, but turned out to be only fifteen minuets, Otunga was shocked awake by…_No it couldn't be_ he thought to himself. He couldn't be sure, but Otunga thought he heard Cena crying Barrett's name out? _And is that the bed shaking?_ Now that he thought of it, David had not heard the door open and shut.

Almost as soon as he heard the crying and shaking, all the noise stopped. Thinking it had to be a mistake, Otunga fell back asleep with a mountain of confused thoughts racing through his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Laundry

Chapter 3:

Laundry

Light streamed through a crack in the curtains and across the sleeping face of John Cena. John was awake, but he didn't want to get up. He was so warm and cozy, enjoying the feeling of soft breath across his neck. Thinking the events of the evening were a dream, it startled John when he realized who was behind him. Looking down at his chest, he saw the arm of Wade Barrett lazily draped over him, his hand resting on John's heart. _This is really bizarre_, John thought to himself.

Not wanting to wake Wade, but realizing he needed to pee, John slithered out from the younger man's grasp as smoothly as possible. It didn't work. Wade groaned at being exposed to the cold air of the morning. With out even opening his eyes, Wade said with a smirk, "I order you to get back in this bed."

"I have to pee," John replied walking to the bathroom. "I'm sure you'd agree with me when I say that loosing one's bladder in bed is not very sexy." The pained sound to Wade's voice caused John to grin.

"Well after that, get back in here."

"Look at the clock, Wade," John said as he left the door cracked. "It's almost 9:30. I know we don't have much to do today, but you can't stay in bed."

"I can if I want." Now, Wade was deliberately sounding like a five year old.

John couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look on Wade's face. The man was pouting. "You may be the leader of The Nexus, but you still have a job to do," John said exiting the bathroom. He found his shorts and while putting them on, added, "What would it look like if the members of said group were running amok because their leader was a little tired?"

"Good point," Wade replied, feeling a little defeated by John's obviously truthful words. "I was just so comfortable and warm with another body in bed with me." Wade smiled and propped himself on one elbow to stare at the older man. He had wanted to say he was warm and comfortable with _John's_ body next to him, but he didn't for some reason.

"Well, I have to go," John replied, smiling at Wade. "I have to get dressed and ready to be your little bitch all day."

"Oh, yippie," Wade responded with a stupid grin, clapping his hands together. John couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Wade looked. "For my first demand," Wade said in a slightly mocking tone, "I want you to come back over here and kiss me."

John obliged, climbing on the bed with one knee, taking Wade's head in his hands, and landing a kiss on his forehead.

"I meant a proper kiss," Wade responded with a faux angry tone. John leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. When John pulled back, Wade could see the smirk on the older man's face. With a grin of his own, Wade said, "I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Wade grabbed John's face between his hands, and kissed him passionately, pushing John's all too willing lips open to explore his mouth. Wade pulled the older man on top of him, not that John was resisting, deepening their kiss. John let himself be rolled over on his back, loving the feel of Wade's body on top of his.

"Not that I don't enjoy what you are doing," John said when Wade move to explore the spot behind his ears, "but I better get out of here before I get caught."

"Damn it, Cena," Wade said rolling off of John, "I hate it when you're being sensible."

"Sorry." John got up out of bed and searched around, wondering if there was anything he had dropped. He went to leave, but before he got to the door, he turned to face Wade who was propped on one elbow, sheets barely covering his groin. "Um," John stammered, "do you mind if I barrow a shirt of yours?"

"So you win for strangest question of the day," Wade replied with a confused grin. "Why do you need a shirt?"

"Well, it's morning, and there are people up and about the hotel, and I just don't want to walk down the hall shirtless." John was beginning to turn bright red.

Wade's expression turned into a smile at seeing the older man get a little flustered. "I guess," he responded. "Take that one on the chair." He watched as John walked over to the chair, put on the shirt, and walk back to the door. "Oh, and Cena," Wade added with his leader voice before the older man could leave, "make sure you add that to the laundry I gave to you yesterday." Wade could see that John's face changed and was a little annoyed. "And don't fuck it up, that's my favorite shirt." Wade was still smiling.

Despite the amazing night John had with Wade, now that the demands were coming out again, John got defensive. The fact that the younger man was taking pleasure in making John do these things, still, royally pissed John off. "Fine, is there anything else?"

"Not for now," Wade had to hold back his laughter. "You may go." He emphasized this last comment with a wave of his hand.

John walked out of the room and shut the door. When he got back to his room, John took off the shirt Wade had let him borrow, and threw it on the bed. Before he knew what he was doing, John fell on the bed and buried his face in the younger mans shirt. Wade's sent, a mix of spices and woods, was the sexiest smell John had ever encountered. It smelled like pure man, but John loved the hit of softness it carried. If it were up to John, he would have stayed there all day, surrounded by it.

(BREAK)

David Otunga woke at 6am to begin his morning work out. He had just returned to his room and was on the floor doing a few crunches when he heard the door to the next room, Wade's room, shut rather harshly. Otunga got up off the floor, and walked to the door. Opening it slowly, to make sure he didn't startle who ever was in the hall, Otunga peeked out. He looked towards the room next to him, no one was there. He looked the other way. _Is that Cena?_ he thought. And why the hell is he wearing a Preston North End jersey?

Wade never let anybody touch that shirt. In fact it was one of the only items he hadn't made John wash. These things Otunga knew. What he couldn't understand was what had changed. Then, like a flash, David remembered what he had heard the night before. John Cena crying out Barrett's name and the bed shaking. _And now he is wearing Wade's precious shirt? Oh my God!_ He ran back in the room before he was noticed.

Otunga knew exactly what was going on. His boss and the leader of The Nexus, Wade Barrett had slept with John fucking Cena. Otunga was going to be sick. He was so confused he didn't know what to do.

He sat on the bed, letting his thoughts collect, trying to figure things out. He couldn't stand that he had to be subservient to Wade even if the man had won NXT. Otunga knew he was better, in every way. Most of all he knew he would make a better leader. It had become obvious to Otunga that Wade was using Nexus to get a title, and so far it hadn't worked. They had all looked like fools when Barrett tapped out to Cena's STF at SummerSlam, causing them to loose. And now Wade was sleeping with the man.

Otunga finally realized what he was going to do. He knew that this information would come in handy. Otunga knew that he could use it to take over Nexus and get rid of the weakest link. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how, but Otunga knew that it would work.

(BREAK)

When John finally made it to the arena, he was actually nervous. His day wasn't going to be any different than they had been for almost two weeks. He would have to clean up after those Nexus brats and remain calm when they baited him into fights. Not that he wasn't baiting them as well. He did call Heath Slater 'Wendy' when ever he could. He knew it was mean, but he couldn't help enjoying watching the kid turn bright red with rage when ever he said it.

Well okay, one thing would be different. The relationship John had with the giant, asshole leader of The Nexus, also known as Wade Barrett, was now a little more complicated. _And by complicated_, John thought to himself, _I mean really, really fucked up._

John walked through the halls of the backstage area, greating some of the other wrestlers as he went. Things were still a little bit on edge with everyone, but they were beginning to see what John was going through. They were still a bit distant, but at least they said 'hello' to him now.

When John finally opened the door to The Nexus locker room, he wasnt at all suprised at what he saw. It was a complete fucking mess. It only being 10:30, the guys couldn't have gotten in there until around 8:00. It was as if every item of clothing that the five of them owned was strewn all over the place. John began to pick shirts and pants up off the floor, throwing them in a basket and wondering why the little shits couldn't a least put their laundry in a pile. Even Wade gave it to him in a bag, and he was a complete dick. John slowed at his cleaning, flashing on a particular piece of anatomy of said leader. _Note to self, never think that word about that man again. And certainly not in public._

Just as he was finishing with the pick up, the locker room opened and in came the rest of The Nexus.

"Oh good," Heath Slater said, "I was beginning to think you'd never get here. And now that we said 'hello', you can get back to work doing our laundry." There was an arrogant smile on Slater's face that John wished he could smack right off.

"Please remember to use unscented detergant on my boxers," Michael McGillicutty added, equally smug smile in place. "You forgot last time and I got all irritated."

"That was kind of a TMI douche," Husky Harris retorted.

As usual, Justin Gabriel said nothing. John had a feeling the kid didn't like what was going on, but didn't want to start something he had little chance of finishing. It was because of this, that John usually left him alone when he went after Nexus members. Gabriel treated John with respect, or at least as much as he could with out looking suspicious to the other guys.

The only disconcerting thing about this little shit show in the locker room, was the fact that David Otunga, usually rather quick witted with his snide comments towards John, hadn't said a thing since Nexus had entered. John continued gathering all the laundy. "Cat got your tongue ,Otunga," John said.

"No," Otunga said with distain dripping from his every word. "Just confused as to why you haven't picked up the clothes yet."

"What do you think are in this basket?" John said, confused and annoyed. "And here I thought you were smart, having gone to Harvard and all."

With a widening smirk, Otunga, grabbed the basket of clothing from John and threw it across the room, sending its contents scattering to every corner. He handed the now empty basket back to John. "Clearly, the basket is empty as all of the clothes are on the floor."

It was all John could to not to attack. It wasn't that picking the clothes up had been hard, it didn't even take him that long. It was that the little punk was delibertly trying to get John to fight him, something that in the past had ended very badly.

A few days after John was forced to join Nexus, Otunga said something rather rude and inapropriate about himself and John's mother and John lost it. He flew after the younger man like a bullett and started pummeling him. It took several members of Nexus to pull John off the downed man. When Otunga was on his feet, he took the oppertunity to lay a cheep shot right at Cena's gut. John still managed to get away and corner Otunga. When Wade walked into the locker room to see what all the noise was, all he saw was John kicking the shit out of David. He flew into a rage, throwing his full weight behind a punch to John's kidneys. Cena fell to his knees in pain. Wade had grabbed him by the scruff of tthe neck and pulled him to his feet before shoving John into the cinder block wall.

"If I ever see you fighting with a Nexus member again Cena," Wade said, voice full of furry, his mouth inches from John's face, "Ill see that your life is worse than it is now." John had been so pissed then he hadn't even heard what Wade said. Wade let go of John and added, "Just for that, your duties for me have just extended to the rest of the Nexus." John hadn't thought it possible to be any more angry than he was as he lay in bed that night. He fumed long into the night, falling into an uneasy sleep near dawn.

The strange thing, he remembered now, about that night was that's the night the dreams had started.

(BREAK)

"Where the fuck is Cena?" Wade Barrett yelled the second he threw open the door to The Nexus locker room.

"Fucking up the laundry again," McGillicutty said, looking up from is cell phone.

"Did I not tell him yesterday that I wanted all of that done before I got here?"

"You certainly did sir," Slater responded with a peppy grin.

"Stop trying to kiss his ass, Wendy," John responded, walking in the door, nearly running into Wade who had turned around to glare at him. "I'm sure Wade would agree with me that your hair being anywhere near his ass is...well its just disgusting." Wade had to stiffle a laugh when John grinned like a used car sales man. The other members of Nexus fell about the floor in fits of laughter.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Slater responded, quickly getting up and trying to get around Wade to John.

"I was just saying how gross your hair is." Even Justin Gabriel, Heath's best friend in the group, thought that one was funny.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Slater launched himself at John, who's arms were full of clean laundy. When Wade wouldn't move, the younger man shoved him out of the way.

Before he could reach John, Slater was thrown back by Barrett. "I don't give a shit if he calls you an illiterate hill-jack," Wade said grabbing Slater, and spinning him around. Holding on to his shirt and getting right in his face, Wade growled. "Put you hands on me again, and I just might make you one."

Slater backed off, looking slightly scared, although still angry that John was enjoying himself. "Laugh all you want Cena. He might be here now, but let's just see how you do when Wade isnt here to stop me from kicking your guttless ass."

He hated being called guttless. That's what he felt like since joining Nexus and he hated being reminded of it. "Really, kid," John responded moving after Slater, a sudden fury in his eyes. "You wana go? Cause there's a empty ring out there." Both men went for each other. Slater was caught by Husky and McGillicutty while John was stopped by Wade.

Throwing more insults at each other, as well as a steady streem of curses, both men were like rabbid dogs, chomping at the bit to get to the other. Wade was actually having a hard time holding John back. "Nexus out!" he bellowed over the din. Wade threw John against the wall, not hard, but just enough to get him to stop.

Struggling to get at John, Heath was carried into the hallway by Harris, with the rest of Nexus in tow, Heath still screaming when the door was shut.

Wade turned on John. "What the fuck is going on. I told you what would happen if I ever caught you fighting them." Wade moved in on John, cornering him. "I still have the power to fire you, remember?"

"Do you know how dehumanizing all of this is?" John was fuming with anger. "All I do all day is your dirty work, and now I do their's. I may be a forced member of this little band of assholes," John closed the gap between them, "but that doesn't mean they can treat me like shit."

"Oh yes it does." Wade shoved him back into the wall. "You are mine to do with what I want." Wade knew this next would really get to John because the older man didn't come after him again. "In light of this little tiff, I think I might have to have a word with McMahon." Wade began to grin a wicked grin. "I think a fight may do you some good, Cena." He looked back at the older man, furry still in his eyes. "Yes, you and Slater, tonight." With a dry chuckle he added, "And the rest of Nexus."

He turned on his heal and left, only after he kicked the basket of clean laundry John dropped when Heath had come after him. This sent the clothes to the floor again.

John knew that Wade was doing this on perpose. He knew the other members of The Nexus were doing it on perpose as well. John was normally a pretty level headed guy, but this whole survitude thing was beginning to wear him down. He did have one comfort about tonight, at least. He got to fight Nexus. He may not win, probably wouldn't, but he would inflict as much harm as possible, especially to that little shit ginger.


	4. Chapter 4: Discipline

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I've been stressed out with school and work and they have really helped to boost my mood. I do love this chapter. I wrote it while watching the Cena/ Orton fight from Breaking Point 2009. Lets just say that certain aspects of that match were a huge inspiration. And, no, before you get all confused and/or excited, this is not going to turn into a threesome fic, nor will it become a Centon fic (though I do love that pairing). It is a great match and I suggest to all that they watch it. You can find it on youtube. With that said, please enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated;-)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Discipline

Wade walked down the hallway, on his way to work out. He had just talked McMahon into letting John take on The Nexus in a five-on-one tag team handicap match. Vince hadn't been all that receptive to the idea, as it was a little out of storyline, but he ended up liking Wade's angle. John had gotten a little out of line on the previous Monday Night Raw, and this was just a way to bring him down a few notches. Both men knew if the audience liked what happened tonight that it would be great for an upcoming live show.

There was a part of Wade that was a little nervous about this match up. He knew what his boys could be like when they weren't holding back. Part of him was concerned that this fight would put on hold any of the millions of naughty things Wade wanted to do to Cena. The other part was concerned for John's well being? _What is wrong with me?_ Wade thought. _One night with the man and I care about him? Can't be true. _This is why he had a rule about not getting involved with one of his peons. It always ended badly for the other person. Wade was a dick after all and dicks don't have feelings.

This being said, the previous night had been all that Wade had hoped for and more, but something had changed. There was something different in the way he saw John Cena. Wade still loved getting John all riled up and angry. _Nothing like poking a bear with a stick,_ he thought. Wade chuckled to himself at the word 'poke'. _Should, at least, make for an interesting evening._

* * *

As tonight was just a house show, John knew there wouldn't be as many people to cheer him on, but there would be enough. He was a little surprised to hear that McMahon had agreed to let him fight The Nexus, as it went against the story line as the fans knew it. John didn't care about what the fans knew of the story line only because they didn't know it was real. John was the official Nexus Bitch. Anything they wanted, he had to do, lest he risk getting fired.

Another interesting thing about the fight tonight was that neither McMahon nor Barrett had told him how the fight was going to go down. John knew he wasn't going to win. He may be strong, but thinking he could take on five young guys, hell bent on beating him, was just ridiculous. He could hurt them, but ultimately, the numbers game would win out. It was going to be a five-on-one tag team handicap match, so John was going to take out as many of them as he could.

About an hour or so before the show was supposed to begin, John had finally finished all of the laundry. Despite how much he hated the guys, he did do a good job, dryer sheets and all. Having been a wrestler for some years now, he knew how important the comforts of home were. Fresh laundry was one of those things.

As John was taking the time to pack all of the clothes into the bags of their owners, he heard the door open. He didn't turn around; waiting for an insult from which ever Nexus member had just come in. None came, so John continued packing Otunga's bag. He knew there was someone in the room, and judging by the silence, it had to be Gabriel. When John finished, he turned to leave, but before he got to the door he heard a small voice say "Thank you, John."

This made the older man stop and turn. It wasn't as though this was the first time Justin had spoken to John; it had just been a while since anyone in a Nexus shirt hadn't been mean. John looked a little shocked but softened when Justin gave him a sheepish smile. "I know we aren't all that nice to you," Justin said quietly, "but you do all that is asked of you."

John was surprised his words, but still a little on the defensive. "It isn't as though I have a choice, Gabriel."

"True. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate this." He motioned to his gym bag full of clean clothes. He gave John a genuine smile, however timid it was. Taking out a sweatshirt of his, Justin covered his face with it and inhaled deeply. "Makes me miss home."

John was struck with how child like Justin seemed, and he smiled back. "You're welcome." John walked out of the room to go find some peace and quiet before the match, wondering if this day could get any stranger.

* * *

As John had expected, he lost. Before the match, all of The Nexus came out in the middle of the ring and Barrett announced the match. The crowed was a little confused, but renewed their booing when Wade explained that "John still doesn't know his place and needs reminding." John had to admit to himself that Wade was clever in thinking of that reason, but he still hated being humiliated, even if it wasn't live TV. Many in the audience had bought a ticket to see him. He wasn't being vain in thinking this. In fact most of the time he got a little embarrassed by how much the crowd loved him. He did what he knew how to do. John went into that ring with the express purpose of giving the audience a good time.

He loved what he did for a living, but recently it was a little harder for him to get into the whole thing. When he came out that night, the crowed yelled and screamed, but as pissed as John was, he could only focus on the five diaper wearing brats in the ring. When the bell rang, it was him and Harris. For such a big guy, Husky was surprisingly nimble, not that his quickness did him any good when John managed to get him into an early Attitude Adjustment followed by a pin fall. McGillicutty was in next. The kid threw a few good punches at John who got pinned in The Nexus corner. McGillicutty tagged in Gabriel who round house kicked John in the shoulder, knocking him down. That's pretty much how the fight went. John would get kicked and punched by Nexus and somehow still get them into a count out or submission.

Then it was down to Slater and Otunga. Slater had been a little more brutal then was necessary, but so had John. It was as if they had silently agreed to make this fight a little more real than it should have been. Otunga on the other hand had been a little more distant than usual. John noticed how the younger man kept giving him the oddest looks, as if he John disgusted him. John knew that Otunga was next in line for Wade's job as leader, and something in both his looks and the way he was moving in the ring gave John the impression that Otunga thought he could gain the upper hand by taking John down.

When the fight was over, Slater having pinned John, the crowd booed as loud as they could, but nothing could dampen The Nexus' spirits. Just as he was leaving, Heath kicked a still downed John in the ribs. John had to have the help of the ref to get up off the mat. He wasn't hurt that badly, just drained of energy.

He took his time getting back to the locker room, not really wanting to have his loss thrown back in his face. John entered the now deserted locker room and slumped on to the closest bench. Just as he was beginning to relax, the door opened.

"Took your time didn't you, Cena?" Wade Barrett said with a sarcastic tone.

_Well there goes calming down,_ John thought. Putting his face in his hands, John closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He could feel the anger rising. "What do you want?"

"Is there a tone in your voice that you want to rethink?" Wade responded.

John looked up to see Barrett with an irritated smirk, hands on his hips. "No, I'm tired and I don't need your shit right now is all."

"Well, I don't care how tired you are." Wade was really enjoying this. "Despite the fact that Nexus won this fight they still lost, as you are a member of said group."

"Don't you mean gang?" John mumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to forget that you said that and continue as if uninterrupted. As I was saying, because of the loss you will be punished."

"Great, just what I wanted." John was still seated, but he was having a hard time staying that way. The anger bubbled so close to the surface, it threatened to explode.

"Again I didn't hear that. So your punishment for losing, embarrassing me and the rest of your teammates, is this list."

Wade handed John a huge list of random things. John read it over with ever widening eyes. There had to be thirty or forty items on the list. "Are you fucking kidding me with this?" John yelled, standing quickly, waving the note at Wade

"Absolutely not," the younger man responded with wicked grin. "I want all of these things delivered to my room before the night is over."

"This goes beyond anything you have ever done." John was so pissed he could hardly see. But he did notice Wade's grin widening. "Glad you think this is funny, asshole," John said pushing past Barrett on his way to the door. "This is going to take all fucking night."

Wade knew it was wrong, but really did love the way Cena looked when he was angry. His voice got all raspy and muscles bulged. It was sexy as hell. And Wade knew what that anger was most likely going to turn in to.

* * *

After a few hours, John had only managed to find a few things on the list. He suspected it was either McGillicutty or Harris who had asked for a football helmet full of cottage cheese. _Clearly,_ John thought, _some people think this is some sort of traveling frat and, apparently, I'm the new pledge._

Reading over the list one last time, John knew he wouldn't be able to get a few items. He was fairly sure that things like 'Madonna's panties' and 'the tears of a thousand baby seals' would not be readily available at the local department store. But still, being a man of his word, he tried. For some of the less ridiculous items, like a thousand brown M & M's and one hundred pink Smarties, John knew it would just take time. His favorite request was that of a stripper's thong. As soon as John had seen that one, he called information and found the nearest gay strip club. The women gave him the phone number for a place called 'Bear Naked'. Judging from his knowledge, however limited, to that particular part of gay culture, this was not the club one would want a thong from. _And that is why it is perfect._ John let out a wicked, evil cackle causing an old woman he was passing to jump out of his way. John couldn't help but smile

* * *

It was around midnight that John finally said 'fuck it' and began to make is way back to the hotel. It wasn't that he was giving up; it was just that nothing else on the list was obtainable. He pulled up to hotel, loaded up the cart a bell-hop brought him, and made his way to Wade's room. On his way there, John felt the anger begin to rise. It had been masked by the relative humor of the items on the list, but now it surged through John's veins again.

John got to the door and knocked, hard. No answer. _Not this again_. He knocked again and still no answer. _This is getting ridiculous_. John took half a second to breathe deeply before he knocked again; nothing. "Open the door, Barrett," John said, anger dripping from his voice.

He heard a soft giggle on the other side and could feel his skin burning from all the pent up rage. "This isn't fucking funny, asshole. Now open the goddamn _DOOR_!"

Wade opened the door with a devilish grin. "Quiet down," he answered, enjoying the look on John's face. "You'll wake the neighbors." Wade stifled another laugh.

John tried to calm down;tried to slow his breathing, but seeing the look of glee in the other man's face did nothing to help. Squeezing the words out slowly through gritted teeth, John managed, "I have your shit."

Grin ever widening, Wade motioned to the room. "By all means, Cena, please do come in." John moved past Wade, rolling the cart into the middle of the room. "Give me the list, Cena."

As John reached into his jean pocket to get the list, he couldn't help but feel he had failed. He knew it wasn't his fault. Some of the items on the list were impossible to get on short notice or, for that matter, at all. He handed the list to Wade, trying with all his will to cover the sheepish frown.

"I see that you didn't get everything," Wade said, faking distain. "What part of 'everything on the list' did you not understand, Johnny?" Wade got right up in John's face.

"Don't call me, Johnny," the older man managed, keeping his face turned away from Wade's eyes.

"Answer the question." Wade raised his voice feeding off the fury emanating from the man in front of him.

John knew if he opened his mouth, he would regret it. He was royally pissed off, but he couldn't help but be completely aroused. All this anger, the yelling, the emotions, had never been turn on for John, until now.

"Answer the fucking question, Cena!" Wade was practically screaming at him. Still, John stayed silent, only encouraging Wade to keep going. "Fine, you waste of human skin. You couldn't complete your task because you gave up. You quit because you are a gutless, spineless, coward!"

John turned his face so his eyes met Wade's. He could barely think he was so angry. "Don't ever, _EVER_, call me a coward." John was seething, so, just about at the end of his sexually charged rope, he turned away. He managed to speak with an even tone, "If you weren't such a sadistic bastard you would have noticed that there was no way I could have ever gotten a hold of Betty White's bra."

Leaning in close to John's ear, Wade whispered, "You failed again." Wade could feel the older man shaking with rage. He let out a low shudder before continuing. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you."

Against his better judgment, John whipped his body around. "Because you want me so bad it kills you." It was all he could do not to turn his anger where it wanted to go. Wade's eyes will filled with distain but his voice was coated in desire. John hated more than ever how much he wanted to feel the skin of the man in front of him, to feel those hands on his body, those lips on his.

With out warning, Wade grabbed the front of John's shorts, not at all surprised at the hardness underneath. He used more force than was necessary to grip John's already pulsing erection. John felt pain quickly followed by a pleasure he didn't know was possible with out skin-on-skin contact. John's mouth collided with Wade's with enough force to knock the younger man back into the wall.

His head hit the wall with a dull thud and he felt John's teeth sink into his lower lip, opening the cut from the night before. John forced his way into Wade's mouth, exploring it with a violent fury. He found the taste of blood to be irresistible.

Wade centered his attention on John's groin. He couldn't get the older man's belt off fast enough, eventually managing to tear the loops off John's shorts before popping the button off and tearing the zipper down. There was a sudden flurry of movement as both men attempted to rip the clothing off the other. Shirts were torn off and thrown across the room as pants were yanked down with enough force to painfully graze each man's cock. Cries of pleasure were uttered by both while simultaneously, swallowed by a vicious kiss.

John reached between them to grab Wade's swollen cock in his hand, tugging roughly at the sensitive skin. He took his moan of ecstasy as a wordless cry to keep going. Finding it harder and harder to reach the younger man's mouth, John broke the kiss and moved down to explore the skin on Wade's chin and neck. He bit down rather hard on Wade's collar bone, eliciting a yelp that quickly turned into a full body quiver.

All this movement had caused Wade to move away from the wall. John let go of Wade's erection, placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and, again, shoved him hard against the wall. It was lucky they were in a corner room, as that thud almost shook a painting down. John pushed his body into Wade's causing their cocks to rub against each other with brutal friction.

Wade managed to let go of John's ass long enough to push off the wall. John's hands when to the younger man's hair, gripping it tightly as he allowed himself to be propelled towards the bed. They fell into a heap of sweating, writhing limbs. Wade, being on top, took back the control, not that John had put up much fight. Wade slid to one side, to straddle John's thigh. He grabbed John's wrists in with one hand and reached for John's engorged cock. Making sure to calm his desire to see John come so hard it would shake the bed, Wade made sure his strokes were slow and deliberate.

John didn't care that his bruises from that night's match were screaming. All he could think about was the pleasure of being jacked off by the man on top of him. The feel of his velvety smooth hand was almost more than John could take. His rage and hatred had turned to a need so great he didn't know how many more stokes he could take before he before he came in Wade's hand.

But before he could intone his desire to have this last longer, Wade released him from both hands. John left his arms above his head as Wade raked his nails down his arms and up the legs. "Stay," was all Wade said as he rolled off of John, walking with purpose to his bag.

John kept his head down, still trying to calm his breathing. He heard Wade rummaging around in his bags. The tinkle of metal rang through the room and John knew what was making the sound. Wade walked around to stand at the foot of the bed. The older man's eyes bulged when he looked to his side him. Wade, in all his completely naked glory, was staring down at John as if he were starving and John was the last bit of food on earth. Wade dropped one ring of a set of long chain handcuffs.

Seeing John's reaction to the handcuffs was amazing. Wade would have thought it was the sexiest thing he would ever see, but something told him that with Cena in his bed, there would be a lot more of these moments. Looking down at the man draped across the bed, practically salivating with desire, had brought Wade nearly to his limit. He wanted so much to force Cena into the cuffs, but he knew the rules. Before doing something potentially harmful to someone, he always asked. With Wade, the answer was always 'yes' but it was the unspoken plea he got from his lovers that made the moment of submission that much better.

Wade leaned down, capturing John's mouth with his own, teasing it with his tongue. The kiss was deepened when John leaned forward, allowing the younger man passage between his lips. Both panting for breath, they broke the kiss, but not before Wade gave John a wound on his lower lip to match his own. This made John moan with pleasure though it had hurt.

With slow, need filled words, Wade whispered, "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to fuck you senseless with these on, but you have to want it as well." With his free hand, he reached out for the older man's cock, covering it with fluttering caresses.

John could hardly take in enough air to keep his body working, much less enough air to speak. Some how he managed to moan out. "I do."

"You do what?" Wade asked as he continued to tease John with his hand.

"I want," Wade ran his finger over John's throbbing head causing the older man to loose his train of thought, gasping with pleasure.

"What do you want, John? I won't do anything unless you ask me to." Wade was beginning to have a hard time controlling himself seeing the need in John's eyes.

"I want them on when you fuck me," John gasped through panting breaths.

Wade let go of John's pulsating member and moved to stand behind him. He gingerly locked one of John's wrists in one of the cuffs. This whole thing would have been easier if the bed had a proper footboard. As it did not, Wade knelt to the floor and strung the other cuff around the leg of the bed. Wade took a hold of John's arms and tugged him to an angle where the cuffs could reach both of his wrists and wrap around the bed leg. He locked the other cuff in place.

"Tell me if they are too tight."

Unable to speak from both fear at this new situation and from the yearning in his body to have Wade inside him again, John could only shake his head.

Wade walked over to the bed side table, grabbed a condom and rolled it slowly down his shaft, not wanting to over stimulate himself. He moved around to stand between John's feet, which were dangling slightly off the bed. What lay before Wade could only be described as 'beautiful.' John Cena's sweat covered body, handcuffed and waiting for him. It was better than Wade had imagined.

John watched with mounting anticipation as Wade climbed on the bed. The younger man stuck his index and middle fingers in his mouth, lubricating them with his spit. Watching Wade pull his fingers in and out of his mouth made John cry out with an unspoken need for the teasing to stop. Wade took that as his cue and slowly inserted one finger to John waiting entrance. When he curled his fingers up to sweep his sweet spot, John couldn't help but moan his approval and buck his hips slightly. Wade inserted another finger, stretching John. He had to stifle moans of his own at seeing how much John enjoying what he was doing.

"Oh God!" John cried out when Wade began to move his fingers in and out of his tight hole. John's breaths were coming out in fast bursts. With every thrust, John pulled against the handcuffs, causing his wrists and shoulders to burn with pain.

Wade began to stroke John's belly as well as slowing his hand thrusts, in an effort to calm him down. "Breathe, John. Take deep breathes." Wade could see the red marks blossoming on John's wrists.

"I don't know how much more I can take." John was trying to take bigger breathes, but gulping down air wasn't helping to calm him.

"Stay with me," Wade growled. "I promise it will be worth it in the end." Wade removed his fingers from John. Wade knelt between John's thighs. Lifting the older man's legs, Wade scooted so his knees were beneath John's lower back, his thighs beneath John's butt. With slow precision, Wade lowered John on to his awaiting erection. To help with the angle, John kept his back arched.

Wade began thrusting, being matched by equal movements from John. They kept it at a slow pace at first, but with each passing thrust, John begged for more, crying out "Please," over and over and over again.

Wade started moving faster, causing his thighs to burn. He ran his hand over the glistening chest before him, loving the way John shuddered when Wade's nails passed over one of his nipples.

Feeling the pain from his wrists and shoulders mixing with the pleasure of everything else, John sensed that he was on the brink of release. He whimpered, "Faster. Oh God, please faster!"

Wade did as requested, only too glad to do so. It was only seconds after he felt John tighten around him that Wade felt his own release. He cried out in ecstasy as he emptied himself into the condom.

As he rode is own orgasm, John arched his back in sheer pleasure, pulling even harder on the already groaning metal links of the handcuffs. He felt his cock twitching as he spilled his seed on his stomach.

Wade fell back, pulling out of John, as the older man settled on the bed as well. Both men were spent, completely exhausted. After his breathing returned to near normal, Wade rolled off the bed and went to unlock John from the cuffs. As soon as this was done, he collapsed on the bed.

John winced at the pain in his shoulders as he brought his arms to rest beside him. Slowly he got up, careful not to get any of what was on his stomach on the bed. On unsteady legs, John walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he returned to the bedroom, nothing had changed.

Wade was lying cross ways on top of the bed. It took more effort than John really had, but he managed to get the covers turned down and rolled Wade into them. As soon as Wade looked comfortable, curled on his side, John ripped all but the sheet off the bed. John knew that if Wade was as hot as he looked, he would have ended up kicking the covers off himself.

John climbed into bed and, unlike the night before, lay down right next to Wade, his back touching the younger man's chest. Also, just like the night before, Wade draped his arm over John's chest, resting his hand over the older man's heart. The only difference, and one that startled Wade, was that John laced their fingers together. It was in this way, sweaty, sated, and beyond tired, that the two men fell asleep, not to wake until late the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Chapter 5:

The Talk

Wade woke to the soft sound of his cell phone alarm. He reached his hand over to turn it off. Opening his eyes, Wade couldn't help but enjoy the sight before him. Curled up to his side, was the still sleeping form of John Cena. The older man had a slight smile on his face as he breathed evenly. Seeing his hand resting on Wade's chest, the younger man was slightly startled by the deep red marks, surrounding John's wrists. He reached out and ran a finger over them, softly as to not wake the sleeping man.

With out opening his eyes, John said lazily, "That kinda stings."

Wade moved his fingers down to stroke John's forearm. "I'm sorry." With concern in his voice, Wade added, "You should have told me I was hurting you."

"True," John responded with a smile, "but it didn't hurt at the time." His smile turned wicked as he remembered how much it hadn't hurt.

"We did get a little crazy last night."

"I would say that being that angry is not fun," John said cuddling closer to Wade, "but clearly, that would be a lie." They both chuckled at that.

Neither of them moved for a few more minutes. They laid in bed, curled in each others arms. Because there was no live event scheduled that day, they were in no rush to get up. Breaking the silence, John asked, "What time is it?"

"Last I looked," Wade said with a yawn, "it was a little after nine." He frowned, looking down at John. "Why? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Not really. I was going to try to get in a work out before the day was out." John stretched his legs out before wrapping one over one of Wade's.

"Yeah, I suppose we both should." Wade placed his free leg over John's.

"We really should get up."

"Should we?" Wade asked thickly. "I am so very comfortable. So warm." He added with a chuckle, "Though there is one problem."

John looked up at Wade. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well you see," Wade said with a smirk, "there is this great lug of a man, with his head on my chest and it is getting hard to breathe." He couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on John's face.

Seconds later, John broke into laughter. When they had both calmed a little, John moved to get out of bed. Wade wrapped his arms around him and latched on to his leg, keeping John in place. "No, I won't let you." Putting on his best evil villain impression, Wade added, "You must stay here with me all day. Mwahahahaahhaha!"

"Again, I have to pee," John laughed slithering out of Wade's grasp.

"Damn! Your bladder has thwarted my plans once again," Wade said with the same voice.

"If you keep using that voice Wade," John said from the bathroom, "I will not come back to bed."

"Well I guess I better quit, hadn't I?" Wade watched as John walked back into the room. A few days earlier, all Wade had wanted to do was dominate John, posses him on every level. Now, when he looked at him, he still felt those things, but he felt something different. He wanted to know John, to spend time with him. These feelings confused him, having never felt them before. This confusion must have registered on his face, because John gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Wade sighed sitting up against the wall, trying to right his expression. "Just thinking."

John found his boxers and put them on before walking back to the bed. "About what?"

"How I can convince you to stay here with me in bed all day."

John walked around to Wade's side of the bed and sat down. "Why would I ever want to do that?" He leaned in and captured Wade's lips with his own, taking his time, teasing Wade's lips with his tongue.

"Because if you don't," Wade replied when John moved his mouth to the spot behind his ear, "you'll regret it." He grabbed the older man's waist in an effort to bring their bodies closer.

"And you think you can make me stay, how?" John whispered in the younger man's ear.

Wade moved his hands to John's ribs, running his fingers over the muscles underneath. He didn't want John to stop suckling his neck, but he had a plan. Grabbing the other man and hauling him over his legs, Wade unleashed the full force of his tickling power. "I'll torture you do death."

John yelled at the change in position, but was quickly over taken with gut wrenching laughter. Wade pinned John on his back, laughing with him, as he assaulted the older man's ribs with fingers.

Now that he thought about it, Wade had never really seen John laugh before. Sure there had been some funny moments during events that John had made jokes, mostly at Wade's expense, but those times were for the audience. Now looking down at the older man, he knew he was hearing a real laugh; John Cena's true laughter. Wade couldn't help but think that he was the cause of it.

"You gotta stop," John said through panting breathes. "I can't feel my sides anymore."

Wade quit tickling John. "I will only stop if you promise to stay."

"Never!" Wade attacked again, this time with more fervor. John was laughing so hard at this point, he was crying. "Alright, alright, I'll stay. Just stop with the tickling already. I can't take it any more!"

Wade let go of John and propped up his elbow to rest his head in his hand. He watched as John caught his breathe, clutching his aching sides.

"You could have just asked, Wade," John said when he had calmed down.

Wade couldn't resist letting his face stretch into a smirk. Using sarcasm to cover his uncertainty, Wade said, "Would you, John Cena, seven time champion, stay with me?"

John looked into the younger man's eyes. Behind the confidence he saw, there was a glimmer of doubt; fear that John would reject him. It was the first time John had ever seen Wade show any weakness and it endeared him to John. Pausing, just for added drama, John responded with a cheeky grin, "Absolutely."

* * *

John did finally get out of Wade's grasp. "If I'm going to be here all day, can I at least go back to my room, take a shower and get a few things?" John said, putting his shorts and shirt back on.

Wade, lying on his stomach watching John, pulled his lips into a pout. "But I was hoping we could share a shower."

"I'll be here all day," John responded with a wicked grin. "I'm sure we will have plenty of time to do that."

"Fine," Wade responded sticking his bottom lip out even farther.

John walked over to Wade laughing softly at how ridiculous the younger man looked. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "You do not wear a pout well." Wade mocked offence, but John went on. "Just give me twenty minutes." He kissed Wade on the forehead. "Order breakfast and I'll be back before it is."

As John walked out the door, he quietly giggled to himself. Wade had looked ridiculous, but sweet at the same time. John was startled at how different things were - how different Wade was. He was still an ass, but there was a more human quality to him now. Just a few days ago, John had wanted nothing more than to be far away from the leader of Nexus for as long as possible. But now, he was genuinely excited to spend time with him. John could tell that there was a side to Wade that not many people, if any, got to see, and he was glad he got to see it.

When he got back to Wade's room, thankfully, breakfast had arrived. It wasn't until he had the first piece of bacon in his mouth that he noticed what Wade was watching.

"Are you really watching _Romeo & Juliet_?" John said, giving Wade a strange look. Wade was to busy saying the lines along with the movie to notice that John was speaking. "And are you quoting it?"

"A) the movie is called _William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet _and B) I love this movie." He saw that John was rapidly consuming the eggs, and made a whimpering sort of noise while he grabbed at the cart.

"Use your big boy words. And, that still doesn't explain why you seem to know all the words." John laughed slightly to himself. "I mean are all Brits born with Shakespeare memorized?" John sat on the edge of the bed, teasing Wade with his plate of food.

"No," Wade smiled. "I just happen to like this movie." He made a move for the older man's fork. "Give me that."

John handed him the plate of food and made another one for himself. "I think you might want to add 'a lot' to that statement." John could hardly contain his laughter. He put his plate on the bed in front of him and slowly inched his hand towards the younger man's leg, trying to get the controller.

Wade saw what John was trying to do and snatched up the remote with lightning like speed. "You had better settle. We are in this for the long haul."

John gave him a look of annoyance. "But why?" he whined, putting on his best pout.

"Because," Wade said, grinning from ear to ear, "I have a sneaking suspicion you haven't seen this since high school." He let out a chuckle when he saw the ridiculous facial expression. "And that is just sad."

John gave up and settled in to be completely bored. He did have to admit it was cute how much Wade got into it, but eventually even that got old. John decided to get more comfortable and leaned into Wade, putting his head on the younger man's chest. Wade draped his arm over John's shoulders with a contented smile. John was so comfortable that he was pretty sure he could stay there for days, wrapped in Wade's strong arms.

It wasn't long before Wade noticed that John was snoring slightly. There was something about hearing Wade's voice echoing through his chest that lulled John to sleep. When he noticed, Wade was a little annoyed. _How can you fall asleep during Shakespeare?_ he asked himself. Then he looked down at John, sleeping peacefully, leg and arm draped over Wade, and his annoyance melted.

Around the time of the Tybalt and Mercutio's fight, John began to slip down Wade's chest. Wade grabbed a pillow from behind the older man, placed it on his lap, and guided John into a more comfortable position. Wade thought to himself how sweet John looked, still curled up against him like Wade was a stuffed animal, and smiled.

When the movie finally ended, Wade shook John gently. "John. Wake up, John." "The torture is over, I promise."

With a yawn like that of a sleeping cat, John scratched, and slowly woke up. He looked where he was lying, and turned to look up at Wade. John did a double take when he saw a tiny tear in the corner of the other man's eye. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Wade sniffle quietly. "Were you crying?" John was trying to contain his laughter in a smile.

Wade took on a defensive expression, saying, "No, I was not." He wiped the traitorous tear from his eye. "I got something in my eye, and I have allergies." Wade failed in an attempt to recover his pride, because John let out a huge laugh, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to keep the volume down. In truth, Wade had been crying, a little. He knew that doing so while watching Romeo & Juliet would get his 'man-card' revoked, but he couldn't help it. Wade was a little pissed that John was enjoying seeing this, but he had to admit that if their positions were reversed, he would be laughing too.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, and the fact that John was almost lying flat on the bed, Wade lurched over and pined the other man to the bed. "You think this is funny?" Wade said, feeling a smile creeping to his face. He began to tickle John again.

John was a little startled by the pin, but immediately gave in to the barrage of tickles. "Yes!" he said through his cackles, punctuated by great gasps for air. "I don't think I have seen anything funnier in my life!" John broke out of Wade's grasp and began to attack. They started rolling around on the bed, throwing pillows and blankets to the floor.

All this rolling around got both men slightly out of breath, and Wade could tell that John was felling the same stimulation he was. Wade, on his back with John on top, saw the opportunity to change the mood and flipped the other man over and into a half-nelson, but with both of John's arms locked behind his head. John struggled to get out of it, but stopped moving when Wade took his free hand and ran it down John's arm before pulling his shirt up around his face.

"Not funny anymore is it, Cena," he breathed into John's ear, voice thick with desire. Wade continued his path down the other man's chest, stroking the skin with the lightest of touches. Wade loved how responsive John was, as he sucked on the sweet spot behind John's ear.

"No," John moaned out his pleasure, struggling to get out of the hold. He wanted to feel Wade's skin under his fingers, and it was killing him that he couldn't. John gasped when Wade's wandering hand dipped below the waistband of his shorts.

Moving as slowly as possible, Wade cupped John's already hard erection. "Not laughing anymore, are we?" Wade could hardly keep control of himself as he stroked John slowly. He wanted so badly to see the older man's face - to see the pleasure written all over it. John arched his back as Wade quickened his movement.

"I'll never laugh again," John managed, "so long as you keep doing that." He could feel Wade's cock poking against his butt and managed to wiggle his hips, grinding into the erection.

Wade continued to move his hand up and down John's cock, adding a twisting movement. The pleasure John was feeling caused him to writhe around so much that Wade let him out of the hold. To Wade's astonishment, John did not turn over, but threw his hands up, gripping on to the fake headboard attached to the wall behind him. "Fuck! Oh God! I'm gonna…" John yelled out between gasps.

Before he could come, Wade stopped his hand. The groan of frustration that came from the other man's lips was exactly what Wade needed to hear. He also heard John say something like 'bastard' and 'torture', so he decided to start stroking again, moving his other hand down to explore the chiseled abs of the man on top of him.

John could hardly think from all the pleasure he was experiencing. The combination of Wade's hand around his cock and the feel of Wade's nails as they lightly grazed his chest, brought John to the edge of orgasm again. Before he fell, Wade stopped his hand, causing John to cry out in aggravation.

Again, Wade couldn't tell what the older man had said – he was pretty sure it wasn't English – so he began stroking with feather light movement. He was beginning to wonder how long he was going to last, what with all of John's wiggling. He kept his breathing slow and easy, in an effort to calm his desire.

With in seconds, John began chanting softly. "Please don't stop. Oh God, please don't stop." Wade removed his hand completely from John's cock, shuddering from the moan that escaped the older man's lips.

"Ghaaaa! Wade, why?" John was crying tears of frustration as he struggled for breath. He flipped over to face Wade and took his lips in a fierce kiss, shoving his tongue inside, searching out every curve. He broke the kiss, and stared deep into Wade's green eyes. "Isn't wanting you inside me so much it hurts enough torture?" Before Wade could answer, John seized his lips, but with more intensity than before.

Wade rolled over so he was on top without breaking the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other man's mouth with all the passion he had. Both men explored the other's body with their hands, moaning out their pleasure.

Wade broke the kiss and rolled off the bed. John watched with anticipation as the younger man slowly removed his clothing, taking his time, letting John enjoy each patch of skin as it was revealed. Wade climbed back onto the bed, straddling John's legs.

Grabbing John by the back of the head, Wade brought him up to cover his mouth again with his, only this time the kiss was somehow different. Before, all of the kisses before had a sense of urgency; this one had a little more sweet. There was a softness to it that caught John of guard. His accompanying moan, consumed by Wade, had that same quality to it.

Wade, breaking the kiss, reached down grasping the hem of John's shirt, and took it off. The feeling of their chests rubbing together with his dick in the middle had Wade at the end of his tether. Wade climbed off again, but before he could do anything else, John was already pulling out of his shorts. Wade went to get a condom as John flipped onto his stomach.

When Wade returned, condom in place, he grabbed John's hips, hauling him to his knees. Slowly, Wade pushed his pulsing cock into John's opening. John let out a gasp of pleasure and pain, softening the sound with the pillow under his head. Wade began to pull in and out of John, slowly, trying to make both of them last for as long as possible.

Pulling his hands out from under the pillow, John pushed his face off the bed. Keeping one hand on John's hip, Wade ran his hand over the muscles on the older man's back, loving the way they twitched each time Wade bucked into him.

"More," was all John was able to say between gasps for air, not knowing how much more he could take. He loved the feeling of Wade's strong fingers biting into the flesh of his hips and knew he was close.

Not satisfied with the limited skin contact he had, Wade leaned over and grabbed John around the chest, pulling him back up. Wade kissed and licked and bit a path from shoulder to shoulder, all while pulling John up and down on his cock.

John's hands went to Wade's hair, loving the silken feeling of each curl as is slipped between his fingers. John moaned his pleasure at being so close to Wade, finding the feel of their bodies together irresistible. Before he knew it, he was on the edge of another wave of pleasure. "Oh God!" he cried out, turning his head to the side, willing Wade's mouth to meet his. "Oh fuck! Oh God."

Wade took John's cries in his lips, as John came into his awaiting hand. John's body shook, as tremors of ecstacy rolled through him. Wade wrapped his arm around John to keep him from falling over. Their kiss broke as Wade gave into his own orgasm letting it spill over the edge, matching John's cries of pleasure.

Wade lowered John back on to the bed, collapsing next to him. Neither said a word as their breathing returned to normal. Finally, Wade got up and went into the bathroom, to clean up. He turned the shower on, did a quick wash and stepped out. Wrapped in a towel, he walked back to the bedroom. "I left the shower on for you," he said admiring the sweat covered body sprawled across his bed."

"Are you trying to say something?" John asked, eyes closed, smile running across his face.

"Yes, you do smell. But I kinda like it. I'm suggesting you take a shower 'cause your skin is all sticky." Wade returned the smile as he grabbed John by the wrist, pulling him to his feet. "I'm gonna take a nap, I expect you to be curled up next to me, and I don't want to feel sticky skin."

"Fine," John said lumbering towards the bathroom. "Just for you, I'll do it." He smiled to himself at the thought that Wade wanted him to be there, and that he wanted it as well. _Oh how things have changed._

When he returned, Wade was lying in bed, on his back. John climbed in bed, lying his head in the crook of the other man's shoulder, scooting closer to have as much skin in contact as possible. John had never really been one for cuddling, but with Wade, it felt right. Again, Wade draped his arm over the John's chest. John reached up and grabbed Wade's hand, and bringing it to his face, laid a soft kiss on the palm, before sleep took over.

* * *

A few hours later, John woke to find the bed empty. He rolled over to the spot where Wade had been, and although it was cold to the touch, indicating that Wade had been gone for a bit, it smelled like him. John buried his face in Wade's pillow, sighing with the pleasure of being surrounded by the scent of his lover. _Yes _John, he told himself, _I think we can call him that now_. John laughed at himself at how ridiculous he was being about labeling his and Wade's slightly strange relationship. _This in going to make work interesting to say the very least._

Eventually, John got out of bed. He couldn't find his boxers, and realized he had forgotten to bring another pair from his room. Seeing Wade's bag, he found a pair pajama pants and put those on, before turning the TV on. There wasn't much on, but even if there had been, John wasn't paying attention.

He was to busy wondering where Wade was. It wasn't as if John was worried that Wade had left him or was in trouble, he just didn't want him to be away from him for too long. A few weeks ago, and John would have given anything for Wade to be on the moon, but will all this contact, not to mention, the best sex John had ever had in his life, he suddenly wanted to be with Wade all the time.

John made a nice prop of the pillows against the wall and scooted back, to get more comfortable. It was then that he saw the note Wade had left him.

_John,_

_Gone to get food. I know you're as hungry as I am. I couldn't wake you to ask what you wanted, but as our day's off are the one time I indulge, I thought I might get us burgers. No fries though. That is going beyond indulgence. Should be back in no time._

_W  
_

Just as John was finishing reading the note, the door opened. He couldn't decide which he was happier to see, Wade, or the food. He decided picking the food was less girly. John began making little grunty noises and grabbing motions towards the food.

Wade had to smile at the scene before him. Not only was a grown man, acting like a child, but he didn't think John could look any more adorable. "Look who has to use his big boy words, now?" he said letting out a laugh.

"Me wants!" John cried out in his best three year old impression. "Me wants food!"

This caused Wade to burst out with laughter. John, eventually realizing how ridiculous he looked and sounded, began laughing as well. They both sat on the end of the bed and used the breakfast cart as a table, while they tore through the hamburgers.

"I don't think I have had one of these in a year," John said, mouth full of meat and bun. "I never eat this stuff."

"Sometimes John," Wade said with a huge grin, "you have to remind yourself what it is to be a normal person. And if that means eating a huge hamburger, than so be it."

"I guess so," John replied with a smile. They watched the news in silence while they eat, not really paying attention to the anchor on screen.

When he was finished, John fell back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh. "This in gonna mean an extra hour on the treadmill." He grinned and patted his stuffed belly.

"But it was worth it," Wade said falling into John's shoulder, laying his head on the man's chest.

"Indeed it was." He wrapped his arm around Wade, lightly grazing his fingers over the tattoo that covered his upper arm. "So what do you want to do now?"

Wade flipped onto his stomach so he could look at John. "We could order some porn." He flashed his most devilish grin, raising an eyebrow to add emphasis.

Putting his other arm under his head, John shot Wade an incredulous look. "We could, but we just ate. I heard some where that you should wait an hour after eating before having crazy sex." Watching the look on Wade's face change to annoyance caused John to burst out laughing.

"I'm pretty sure you mean swimming, not sex." Wade had to laugh with him. Hearing John laugh was beginning to become one of his favorite sounds.

"But seriously," John said when his laughter was calming, "what do you want to do?"

"Let's order a movie. I never really get to see them in theatres anymore, and I know you don't. You're busier than I am."

"True. But if we get a movie, I get to pick it. You made me sit through _Romeo & Juliet_. It's my turn now."

"I don't know if this is fair," Wade said with a pout. "You slept through most of it."

"Well," John said sliding out from under Wade, kissing him on the forehead, "you shouldn't have tired me out so much last night."

Wade made a disgruntled face. "I hate it when you make sense."

"I know," John said with a smile, getting up off the bed. As Wade moved back to lean against the wall, John searched for the remote.

"It's on the cart," Wade said, with a smile. Currently he was getting a nice view of John's backside.

"I knew that." John turned around to see the look on Wade's face. It had turned all sexy again. "Were you staring at my ass?"

Trying his best to look sheepish, Wade replied, "No, I was trying to help you locate the remote."

"Sure you were." John walked over to the side of the bed. Wade was propped up against the wall in the middle, not leaving any room for John on either side. "Would you mind not being a bed hog?"

"I left you a place," Wade said putting on his most adorable face. He patted the space between his legs. "You can sit here."

"Very funny," John said with a smirk. "Not that I don't want to, but can we just watch the movie?"

Looking as let down as he could and trying to mask his grin, Wade said, "I guess so." He stuck out his lower lip, causing John to laugh a little.

"Don't look so let down." John let his face change into a wicked grin of his own. "I never said we couldn't make out…" he paused, grinning even wider, "…a lot."

This made Wade giggle as John got settled between his legs. "So what are you going to force me to watch since I tortured you with Shakespeare?"

Flipping through the on demand movies, John found one. "How about _Inception_? I've been dying to see it."

"Sounds good to me. I heard from one of the crew that it was good."

As the movie started, John grabbed Wade's arms, pulling them around his waist. He began to lazily trace the lines on the other man's palms as he tried to concentrate on the movie.

Wade placed his other hand very lightly, on John's thigh. He didn't do it to start anything, he just wanted to feel John more completely - to remind himself that John was there. All these feelings were confusing him, but, as he smiled to himself, he realized that letting go of some of his control and actually caring for the man in front of him felt good. Wade reached his hand up to John's face, cupping his chin and turning it so he could look in John's eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, seeing deep into the other man's soul. Wade moved in, capturing John's lips with his own. Wade put all of his emotions in the kiss, all the confusion he was feeling. It was the sweetest kiss John had ever experienced.

When Wade broke the kiss, John made a little whine, wishing the kiss wasn't over. "What was that for?" he asked, with a quizzical look on his face.

Seeing the confused look on John's face, Wade smiled. "It just felt right."

John turned his head back to the movie. It took him a while to get back into it, but every once and a while, his mind would wonder to the man at his back. When John licked his lips, he could still taste Wade. When John shifted his body, he could feel Wade beneath him. These thoughts made him happier than he had been in weeks.

About half way through the movie, John had a random thought. "You know Wade, I don't think I know anything about you."

"I am slightly perplexed as to where this is coming from, but I guess I'll go with it. What to do want to know?"

John scrunched up his face, confused by his statement as well. "I don't know, normal things."

"Like what my favorite color is?" Wade couldn't help but laugh. _John is so cute when he gets flustered_, he thought to himself.

"Well yeah, that's one thing, but not really what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?" Wade's smile grew wider.

"You know, normal things. Things that people who are together should know about the other." It took everything John had to get this sentence out. He might have labeled Wade his in his mind, but he was nervous to say it out loud. There was part of him that was afraid the younger man would reject him, and things would go back to the way they were, when John was alone.

"Things lovers should know about each other?"

"Well, yeah." John was more relieved and scared then he had ever been. Wade realized where their relationship was going. He just hoped that Wade knew how much the relationship, however new it was, meant to John.

They proceeded to talk about anything and everything. Wade told John about growing up in Wales and about his time as a bare-knuckle fighter in Manchester. One thing that John did not expect to hear was that Wade had a degree in marine biology. When Wade explained it was because he had always loved whales as a kid, John bust out laughing. Wade had to admit it was a little odd to go from potential researcher to WWE Superstar.

They also talked about all the little things, like favorite colors, foods, movies, and music. Wade was genuinely surprised to see how intelligent John was. He had always kind of acted dumb on TV, and Wade had just assumed he was. They discovered they had much in common. They both loved reading, although neither had much time for it anymore.

Just as the movie was ending, both men let out large yawn, causing them to laugh a little at the coincidence. "I guess we should get some rest," John said rolling out from between Wade's legs.

"What time do we have to be at the next arena?" Wade asked as he got up off the bed.

"I think the schedule said noon. It's only about an hour and a half drive, so we should be able to get into the gym before we leave." They both climbed into bed, scooting close to one another.

"We have to check out before ten, so I think that should work." Wade said setting his alarm for early.

John placed his head in the crook of Wade's arm, reveling in the way he fit against the younger man. Seeing that they were all settled, Wade reached over to turn out the light.

Again, John's mind brought up more questions. All this talk about 'we' made John want to know exactally what 'we' meant to the other man. "Wade, I think we need to talk."

"I don't know that I like how serious this sounds," Wade said in the dark.

"I know but, it is." John didn't want to have this conversation any more than Wade did, but he knew that tomorrow would be a lot easier if certain things were out on the table. "We need to talk about tomorrow."

"What do you mean John? I thought we did."

"No I mean we need to talk about this."

"What is this?" Wade realized where the conversation was going but was trying to stall John from bringing it up. He figured that if he didn't think about it, he wouldn't have to admit that he might, just might be falling for John. That was a loss of control that Wade did not want to relinquish.

"Us, together."

Wade cringed a little. "What about it?

"Well," John said breathing deeply, trying to muster the confidence to just get the words out, "despite the fact that we have only been fucking for two days, I think even you can feel that there is something different, something more between us." John was getting a little frustrated with the younger man. "I don't want to go back to being alone. I want to be with you."

Wade sighed. He really did like John and that feeling grew with every passing minute, but Wade was not the kind of person who admitted it. "As do I, with you."

"Well, we need to keep it a secret, but what do we do if people find out?"

"I don't want to think about this right now," Wade said, kissing John on the top of his head. "Just don't say anything to anyone. People will see what they want to see, John." Wade knew this was true. In his early career, he had been in a relationship with another wrestler, and people either ignored it, or were completely clueless.

John was silent for a minute or two, but there was one more question nagging at his mind. "Wade, what are we doing?"

With a sleep laden voice, Wade asked, "What do you mean, John?"

"Well, I guess I mean, what do I call you? I mean, in my head? I can't call you my boyfriend, clearly you are not a boy, but man-friend makes you sound like an escort."

This last made Wade chuckle. "John, John, calm down. We don't need to label this. But if it makes you feel better, you can call me your 'sweetheart'."

John heard the smirk he could not see and knew that Wade was making a joke. "Alright, alright, I'll stop obsessing and go to sleep."

"Good, cause I'm tired."

John was annoyed that Wade had turned the conversation into a joke, but in the end, he was a little more than glad. He scooted closer to Wade, throwing his leg and arm over the other man's body. Finally, sleep took over, but John's last conscience thought was similar to one of Wade's from earlier in the evening, though John didn't know about it. John feel asleep filled with the knowledge that he might be falling for Wade Barrett. _Nope_, he said in his head, I_ really am falling for this man_.


	6. Chapter 6: The Greeneyed Monster

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! i guess you all really liked chapter 5, the sappiest of them all, at this point. im sure you can forgive the long space between updates as there seems to be major problems with fanfiction. But, we will all get through these troubling times. hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the others. remember to review, but only if you want, i wont beg.**

**AN#2: Sorry for all the confusion with this update. I realized that I had left in all the breaks without putting in actual breaks. Then I forgot to put this AN up, hense the multiple update of the same chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Green-eyed Monster

John woke early, long before the alarm was scheduled to go off. He looked up at Wade, who was still and breathing evenly, not at all affected by John lying on his chest. John was sure that fhe would never really get used to waking up this way, tangled in the sheets with Wade. It was still too new and strange to him, but he had been more at ease with his life in the past three days than he had been in weeks.

Snuggling closer to Wade, John decided it was time to get up. Slowly, he slithered out of Wade's arms, careful not to wake him. John went into the bathroom, stared into the mirror for a long while. He tried to get his thoughts about everything in order, but seeing the reflection of a sleeping Wade in the mirror was of no help.

Needing a quiet place to think, John decided it would better if he went ahead and drove to the arena. He was pretty sure that no one else would be there, and he could get in his work out, alone. For some reason he always thought better while working out.

When he arrived at the arena, it was pretty deserted. There were a few crew members finishing the set up for that night, but that was about it. John walked into the locker room reserved for The Nexus, and placed his bag on one of the benches.

It was strange to him to be in there alone. Before all this drama started, He could basically do what ever he wanted as long as he was on time. When John had been forced to join Nexus, he was also forced to spend all of his time with them. The only time he did have to himself was when he was driving and sleeping. It was stranger still that, now that he was alone, he kind of missed them, well not all of them. Well, just Wade. _Stop being a girl John,_ he thought to himself as he walked down the hall to the gym.

When John walked through the door to the gym, he was surprised to see Randy Orton on the treadmill. "Hey, Randy," John said walking over to his friend.

Randy turned to him, still running, "Does this mean that Nexus is here?" He said it with his usual dry sense of humor, making John smile.

"No, I seem to have gotten the morning off. Not really know why. They'll be here later, I'm sure." Though he couldn't pinpoint exactly why, John didn't want anyone to know the truth. He had been friends with Randy for over ten years, since their days in OVW, and while, occasionally, they might have shared some 'indecent' moments, they remained only friends. Regardless, John was pretty sure he would not approve of his current partner. Randy hated what Wade and Nexus was doing to John. Finding out that John and Wade were swapping fluids probably would not go down well.

"Well good," Randy said smiling back at John. "You need sometime off from those little shits, not to mention Barrett."

"Yeah, I guess so," John replied as he began to run on the adjacent treadmill. They didn't talk much for a while, leaving John to think. As he ran, his bruises from the match with Nexus began to throb, leading him to think about the last time they had hurt, which, of course, lead him to think about Wade. A devilish grin fell on his face as he remembered what it felt like to have the younger man's hands all over his skin. The memory of Wade's lips made John's breathing a little shorter. The recollection of his mouth around Wade…John shuddered.

It was during this reliving of the past few days that John realized Randy was staring at him with a quizzical look on his face. John slowly turned his head to face his friend.

"What is going on, John?" Randy asked, more than a little confused by his friend's sudden change in mood.

"What…um…nothing…What are you talking about?" John replied trying to act as normal as he could, but failing miserably.

"Well, you come in here, less angry than I've seen you in weeks, and now you have a smirk on your face." John tried to remain calm; tried not to give anything away. "What did you do on your day off?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," John turned away, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

Randy uncharacteristically laughed. "Guessing by that blush, I should have asked 'who' not 'what'."

At this point John was completely embarrassed. "Nothing happened, Randal." There was such authority in John's voice that Randy backed off.

"Alright, calm down, John. I was just trying to have a little fun." Randy knew there was something different about John. Before he got all pissy, John had been thinking about something that made him happy, really happy. Randy just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

John was more than pissed when he left the gym, squeezing his sweat drenched t-shirt in his hand. He didn't really know why, but he was. He couldn't fault Randy for poking fun at him. John would have done the same thing if he were in the same situation. Even if Randy had guessed, even if he knew what was going on and was okay with it, John was still scared.

The last thing he wanted to think about right now was having to deal with The Nexus, but that is exactly what he got when he walked back into the locker room.

"Apparently, the dip shit in a purple shirt didn't get the memo," Slater said moving to stand right in John's path.

"What are you talking about, Wendy?" John was not in the mood to be tested.

"Don't call me, 'Wendy'." Slater was turning red with anger as he got right up in John's face.

"Okay." John couldn't resist this next one. "Can I call you, 'Heath-Bar'?"

Wade moved to between them, forcing them apart, shoving John harder than Heath. "Shut the fuck up John. Start shit with him again, and I'll fire you." John knew deep down Wade wouldn't do it, but being threatened like that still had a sting.

Slater had a smug look on his face that changed the instant Wade whipped around to stare in his eyes. "Same goes for you. Stop baiting him, because I'm pretty sure he could take you."

It took both Harris and McGillicutty to hold Slater back from going after Wade. "Stop it, Heath," Gabriel said grabbing onto the red heads chin, forcing him to lock eyes. "It's not worth it." Even with that, Slater was still thrashing.

Wade glanced at Otunga, who was standing rigid, fists tightly balled, staring straight at him. He couldn't figure out why Otunga was mad at him, but he was pretty sure the guy wanted a fight. "Gym, now," Wade bellowed, still looking at the younger man.

Harris, McGillicutty, and Gabriel shoved and pulled Slater out of the room, but Otunga remained still. "That means you, too!" Wade said glaring. Finally, he watched as Otunga walked past him and into the hall, slamming the door behind him.

Wade turned on John. "You have got to stop doing that, John," he said, moving closer to him. "At some point, I'm going to have to let a fight break out."

"But he is so easy," John replied with a broad smile. "I can't help it." He closed the distance between them, tugging on the edge of Wade's pants and pulling their bodies together.

"Yes, but how am I going to explain to McMahon why Slater is in the hospital?" Wade asked as he nuzzled John's neck, laying kisses from collar bone to ear

"I don't know. You'll think of something." They had only been apart for a few hours, but to John it felt like an eternity. He was pretty sure he would never get bored with the feel of Wade's hot skin as it moved over his own.

Wade stopped sucking on the spot behind John's ear and looked straight into his eyes. "God, you're sexy when you're being mean." He took John's lips with his own, greedily exploring them with his tongue. "It took all I had not to rip your clothes off when you called him 'Heath-bar'." They made out like teenagers for a few minutes, before Wade pulled away. "Not that the idea of fucking your brains out in this locker room isn't enticing, but I think I had better go." John gave him an angry look. "Think of what an unsupervised Nexus is doing."

John turned around and walked away, letting his gym shorts fall to the floor, giving Wade a great view. "Fine," he said, sauntering into the shower area, "I'll just have a good jerk off while thinking about deep-throating you." John smiled, thinking he could almost hear the denim of Wade's jeans straining over his hardening bulge.

* * *

John had half expected Wade to follow him into the shower, but as he turned the water on, all he heard was a frustrated sigh, and clothes rustling. He knew Wade was changing and was tempted to lean around the corner to sneak a peek, but decided a nice cold shower would be better.

John let the noise of the water streaming out of the shower head drown out all the other noises. Even with the coolness of the water, he was still having a hard time, not thinking about Wade. Every tiny little thing reminded him of the other man, from the soap he was using to the feel of the tile under his feet. _Stop it John_, he scolded himself. _Masturbating in public is not a good idea._

John stayed in the shower longer than was necessary, trying to calm down. When he stepped out, he realized that the only towels that seemed to be available were, for lack of a better word, 'dinky'. On any other person, they would work just fine, but when you had legs like tree trunks and an ass to match, they ended up looking more like hand towels.

He hadn't heard anyone else enter the locker room, but looked just to be on the safe side. Sure enough, the place was empty. His bag was missing and so were the clothes he had worn for his workout. "Mother fuckers!" he yelled, punching the metal locker on the wall next to him. _Those little shits! _he thought, as he threw open the door and stomped down to the gym. John knew exactly who had taken his belongings.

John threw the door to the gym open. "Where the hell are my clothes?" he growled, staring into the faces of Otunga and Slater, the only two Nexus members smart/mean enough to have stolen his stuff.

Otunga looked up from where he was spotting Harris. His face was covered in a smug grin. "What are you talking about, Cena?" he replied. "Why would anyone want to take your shit?"

John could tell that Otunga was the source of the problem, because when he looked at Slater, who was being held back by Gabriel, he realized the kid was still to mad to have done anything this crafty.

Wade cleared his throat loudly, from the corner of the room. He wasn't trying to get Johns attention, he was trying to cover his gasp. When John had walked – no - stormed into the room, Wade was instantly on edge. John was failing in an attempt to cover himself with the smallest towel Wade had ever seen. When the older man walked past him, onto the middle of the room, Wade was fairly sure he saw the side of John's ample ass and just a little bit of dick from behind the towel. It took much of his will not to rip it right off the man.

Taking the coughing as a warning, John lowered his voice. "Look, guys, I don't want to start anything. I just want my clothes back." He might have used a quieter volume, but John's tone meant business.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," Otunga replied, his smirk growing eve wider. "Maybe you are going senile and just forgot where you put them."

John turned to Wade with an angry glare, but was met with a rather intense gaze. John was still pissed, but when he saw the desire in Wade's eyes, he couldn't help but play with him a little.

Wade was mentally undressing John, not that it took that much effort, and now John knew it. Forcing himself out of his thoughts, Wade said, "Obviously, one of you took his things. As proud of you as I am for tormenting our little whipping boy, I'm pretty sure that getting thrown in jail for indecent exposure would not sit well with McMahon." When none of the Nexus did or said anything, Wade bellowed, "Where are his clothes?"

Gabriel, noticing the tension in the room, spoke up. "Your bag is in the forth locker from the door." This elicited a fierce stare from the other members of Nexus. Justin knew he would pay for it later, but there was no sense in everyone being in trouble. That, and he thought it was a stupid and rather immature joke.

John half smiled at Justin as he turned on his heel and left the room, adding a little more sex appeal to his walk than necessary for Wade.

Off in another corner, Randy had witnessed what was still a rather confusing situation. John had walked in; mad as hell, ready to fight. Randy couldn't blame him and despite not wanting to get in the middle of it all, he would have fought beside John had it come to blows. Thankfully, it didn't. Everything had changed when John had turned to glare at Wade. Randy hadn't seen the Brit's face, but he did see when John's grimace had changed to a smirk. Randy had seen his friend use that smirk many times before, but usually it was when there was a hot girl he was trying to get with. _And what the hell was with that walk?_ he thought to himself. Randy knew there was something going on, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

After some of the tension had died down, things went back to normal, and John was once again running around the arena, doing what ever Wade and the other guys asked him to do. It was just like any other day, but John did notice that Wade's demands were fewer and farther between. It was also the way he was being asked; they were more like requests and less like orders. That was until it came time for The Nexus to walk out into the ring.

Ever since John was forced into the group, Wade had made him lace up his boots and check to make sure his elbow and knee pads were on right. It was something that John hated, and he felt demeaned by the act. Every night, when Wade ordered him to do it, John could see the sense of glee behind the arrogant smirk the Brit wore, and it infuriated him. John had come so far is his career only to be a slave to the biggest asshole in the company.

When Nexus was given their 10 minute warning, John knew what was coming, only now, he was rather excited. Their lack of contact was wearing on both men, and Wade decided to take advantage of the situation and pay John back for what happened in the gym.

"John," Wade said with an authoritative voice, "why aren't my boots laced, yet?"

Hearing the slightly playful undertone to the younger man's voice, John smirked and replied, "Because you forgot how to tie them?"

"Shut up and get over here," Wade bellowed. When John didn't move, Wade faked annoyance. "They aren't going to lace themselves."

John sat at the man's feet, finding it hard not to stare between his legs, as Wade was only wearing his trunks. He grabbed the back of Wade's knee, bringing the younger man's foot into his lap for a better angle on the laces.

"Jesus John," Wade called out while the seated man was pulling on the laces. "How many times do I have to tell you not so tight?" John just looked up, smirking, pulling the laces tighter. Wade yelped a little, causing a soft chuckle to escape the other man's lips.

It was that small noise that caused Justin to glance over at the two men. He had seen this act for weeks, but never once had there been anything to laugh at, and certainly not from John. Justin liked him, and hated the way he got treated. He could still remember the first night Wade made John lace his boots. The look on the man's face was sad, but not normal sad. It was sad like your life was shit and you knew it.

The look that Justin saw on Cena's face tonight was a different story. There was a smile; a smile with something else behind it. Wade removed his foot from John's lap with a look of anticipation on the Brit's face. Justin watched as John ran his hand along the underside of Wade's other thigh, fingers fluttering over skin, grasping the calf and lifting the foot into position. Wade's reactions to these stolen touches also gave Justin insight to what was going on. He watched as Wade's breathing got a little shallower. His hands gripped the bench under him as if all he wanted to do was reach out and grab the man in front of him. It was then that Justin realized what the something in Cena's smile was-desire. Justin turned his gaze to his leader, and was mildly astonished to see the same desire.

Justin looked away immediately, turning red with embarrassment. He was pretty sure that he had just seen something that he wasn't supposed to. A few minutes later, as all the Nexus members made their way through the arena to the little area behind the titan-tron, he tried to think of how this had happened. When they were all standing just behind the ramp, he finally gave up, thinking, _At least John seems happy._

* * *

Otunga had also noticed that Wade was being a little nicer to John through out the day. Wade didn't belittle Cena like he usually did. Otunga still couldn't believe how his leader had defended John earlier in the locker room. _Wendy usually gets in at least one good punch, before he gets pulled back,_ he thought to himself while they were waiting for their entrance music to start.

"Cena, get over here," Wade said from a corner. "I need you to fix my knee pad. It slipped and I don't feel like pulling it back up." John didn't say a word as he walked over to stand in front of him.

Otunga had been trying to concentrate on getting ready for his match, but this request, completely out of the blue, caught his attention. He looked over to see the two men standing in an out of the way corner. He watched in disbelief as the scene played out.

John knelt to the floor, grabbing on to Wade's hips for balance. He let his hands trail down Wade's thighs on their way to his knees. He tugged the knee pad back into position. He placed his hands back on Wade's hips, and stood up running his face a little closer than normal across Wade's crotch. John stood and looked into the taller man's eyes; both men grinning from ear to ear.

It was all Otunga could do, not to yell out after seeing what they did. He had known about their relationship for days, and it was eating away at him to tell other people, but he knew the information would be more impactful if he waited for the right moment.

He wasn't the only one who saw the display. Randy Orton, scheduled in the match against Otunga that night, had just walked into small hallway adjoining the staging area. He had no intention of getting into it with The Nexus before the match, so he decided to stay back a bit. His face contorted with anger when he heard Wade's request of John. It quickly changed to shock as he watched what happened. Suddenly, John's behavior in the locker room began to make sense.

* * *

After the match, which he won, Randy's mind filled with all the things he had seen. It wasn't that his friend seemed to be attracted to another man that had Randy thinking. It was who John was attracted to. It had to be Wade Barrett, the man who had made everyone's lives, especially John's, a living hell.

As he showered and dressed, Randy decided that despite his anger, he would talk to John. In any other situation, he would have flown off the handle and started a fight, but he knew John, and knew that there had to be some good reason for all of this.

* * *

Back in The Nexus locker room, the mood was tense. Heath had managed to calm down and with warning looks from Justin, had been avoiding John all night. Otunga on the other hand, was pissed. He lost his mach to Randy Orton. It didn't help his mood that Wade seemed to be in a good spirits, an odd thing after one of his boys lost their match. Some how, Otunga managed to keep his mouth shut.

John's phone buzzed with a text message. Opening his phone he saw it was from Randy.

_Hey. You wanna get dinner?_

_I guess so. Don't know if Wade will let me. _John hated lying to his friend._ He's being a real a-hole today._

Randy knew that wasn't true, but he let it go. _Fine. Just let me know._

John stole a glance at Wade, trying not to smile as he talked to Otunga, most likely about his failure. There was something different about the way he scolded the boy. Wade didn't seem as mad as he usually did, his voice lower than normal. He actually clapped Otunga on the back as he finished, walking back to his bag sitting on one of the benches.

John didn't want to ask for time off in front of the other guys, so he opened a new message to Wade. It took him a minute to form the text, as he didn't want to explain the reason he needed to get away.

_I know this is a strange request, but a friend of mine is in town and wants to go to dinner._

Wade heard his phone buzz, saw who the message was from, and grinned, hoping the message was dirty in nature. He was slightly annoyed when he read it.

_I had hoped you were going to tell me all the wicked things you wanted me to do to you tonight. Consequently, I am leaning towards no._

_What if that was coming after you said yes?_

_Can I get a sneak at your thoughts?_

_I am not going to txt them. You'll just have to wait. So can I go?_

_Promise?_

_You want me to beg don't you?_

_I do, but that can wait. It doesn't have the same effect in txt form. I guess you can go._

_Thankx. I'm all yours tonight;-)_

Wade closed his phone and quickly thought of a way to get the guys to go out with him, leaving Cena the night off. He was finishing packing his bags as he noticed most everyone else was too. "Nexus," he said moving to stand in front of the door, "I'm taking you all out to dinner." He noticed that Slater, Harris, and McGillicutty all looked rather pleased. "Don't get too excited. I think we need to talk about why Otunga lost tonight and how the rest of you can avoid failure like his in the future." If the look on Otunga's face could kill, Wade would have been dead before he finished his sentence.

Trying to make it look like he didn't know what was going on, John began to stand up. Wade pushed him back down onto the bench saying, "Not you, Cena. I don't really think I look at you any more this evening." Wade waited to see that John knew he was just making a show for the other guys. He got his answer when John flashed him a wicked grin that only he could see before sitting back down, looking dejected.

All the Nexus members grabbed their bags and filed out of the door Wade had just opened. "Otunga, wipe that look off your face," Wade yelled as the man walked past him. John stood, and, once he was sure no one else would see, threw himself at Wade, kissing him deeply, before shoving him into the hall and closing the door.

Falling back onto the bench, John pulled his phone out again to let Randy know what was going on.

_Dinner is a go._

_Oh good. I'm glad the world's biggest dick let you off your leash for an evening._

_Where we going? I heard the hotel had a great restaurant._

_That'll work. Meet you there._

_So in like an hour?_

_Sure_

* * *

John sat at a table in the hotel restaurant, thinking how strange it was for Randy to have suggested dinner. True, they were friends, but they hadn't really talked much since he was forced into Nexus, so this meeting made John think something was up. At that moment, he saw Randy walk into the room, and knew from the look on his face, that his suspicions were right.

Randy sat down across from John, and ordered a drink, before turning his eyes to his friend. Randy tried to keep his emotions from leaking through his expressions, but he knew he was failing when John stared back at him with a questioning look.

"So how was your day?" John asked, trying to cut the tension.

Taking a deep breath, Randy replied, "Can I ask you a question?" As much as he wanted to know what was going on, he was pretty sure that John wouldn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to upset his friend, but he needed answers.

"Sure," John replied, still wondering what was going on.

Randy lowered his voice and leaned closer to John. "What is going on between you and Barrett?"

John was shocked, to say the least. He didn't know how to react. He was both upset and scared that he and Wade hadn't been careful enough. Now Randy knew, not to mention the possibility of others knowing. "I…um…wha…how did you know?" John asked, trying to calm his breathing and his expressions.

"John you forget how well I know you. I have seen you stalk girls with that walk."

"Oh fuck," John exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what to say."

"Why him?" Randy felt bad that John was so upset, but he still needed to understand. "He has made your life a living hell for the past few weeks."

John looked up at his friend with pain and uncertainty written all over his face. "It isn't as if I chose this. It just happened."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but he didn't force himself upon you?"

"No! God no," John said, offended at the question.

"Calm down, I was just asking."

After a few minuets of silence, John lifted his eyes to meet Randy's. "How mad are you?"

"Are you happy?"

"I don't know. It's all so new; I don't know what to think."

"I'll ask again, are you happy?" Randy fixed John with a warmer version of his patented glare.

John was silent for a few seconds, thinking deeply. Finally, he smiled and said, "Yes, I think I am." To his surprise, Randy smiled back.

"I may not like Barrett, but I know you don't look that happy for just anyone. So he can't be all that bad. You have always been a great judge of people. You wouldn't be with him if he wasn't genuine."

He knew how hard it was for John to talk about this, about the possibility of being gay. When they were both young, in OVW, they had experimented with each other. Nothing much came out of it, and they had remained good friends, but Randy could still remember how scared he was when he came out to John. He was sure John would still be there for him, but the nagging doubt that he was wrong lurked in his mind.

The rest of dinner went as it usually did when these two friends got together. They talked about the old days, laughed about all the stupid things they did then, (and still did now) and filled in each other on their families.

Some time later, John realized that the restaurant was empty, except for their waiter and the bar tender. "I guess we had better get going; early wake up tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess so," Randy said, gesturing to the waiter for the check.

"I hate being on busses."

Randy chuckled lightly. "I do too, but I have to say, after Nexus got their own, it's not that bad." He looked at John, glaring at him for mentioning his Nexus free travel, and let out a short burst of laughter. "Sorry, you still have to deal with them."

"Thanks for reminding me."

They walked out into the lobby and over to the elevators. John pulled Randy into a huge hug. "Thanks for being so understanding about Wade. There aren't many people I can talk to about this, but I'm glad you're one of them."

Randy was caught of guard, but relaxed, hugging his friend back. "I know this is hard for you, but you were there for me, so will I be there for you."

They released their hug and John watched as Randy walked around the corner to another bank of elevators closer to his room.

Just as the doors opened, and John was about to board, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his body around to see a rather mad Wade Barrett staring down at him.

John gave him a confused look, not knowing where the anger was coming from. He went to open his mouth, but Wade interrupted him. "Not a word till the doors close."

Finally the doors did close and John turned to Wade. "What's wrong?"

"Why were you all chummy with Orton?"

John had to smile. "Well, we've know each other for a long time." Wade was still pissed. "It was just a hug, babe." John reached for him as the doors opened on what he assumed was Wade's floor. The younger man wrenched away, walked into the hall, towards his room, with John in tow.

"That's not what I saw," Wade said, turning back to John when they arrived at his room. He was angry enough that the endearment John threw out was completely lost on him. "It is no secret what type of people Randy is attracted to." He slammed the door and rounded on John, who had sat on the bed.

"I still don't get why you are so mad." John was smiling at the anger exuding from the man in front of him.

"You can't tell me there hasn't been anything between you two." The fact that John thought this was so funny made things worse, as Wade felt his skin burning with anger.

"Oh, I get it now. You're jealous." John put his head in his hands and laughed.

"Well, yeah. And so what if I am. I've seen the way he looks at you." Wade was so close to bursting, it hurt. All he could think of was John and Randy together, and it killed him inside.

"He looks at everyone like that, babe. And there is no reason to be jealous." John stopped laughing, as he realized how upset Wade was. Giving him a sincere smile, John looked up and said, "There is nothing going on between us."

"I don't believe you." Wade's voice changed from an angry tone to an anxious one as he moved to sit on a chair against the wall. "How could nothing have ever happened between you two?"

John walked over to Wade, and kneeling at his side, he placed a hand on his arm. "Well I never said it didn't." Wade looked up at him, with a pained look on his face. "You want me to be honest don't you?" Wade turned his eyes down and John took the man's silence as a 'yes'. "When we were in OVW together, we got really drunk and, well, I let him go down on me."

Wade's face contorted at hearing this. John wanted to stop, but he knew it would be better to get it all out. "I would like to say that it was just that once, but it wasn't. We never went farther than that. I knew he wanted to, but I wasn't comfortable with my feelings for other men. He got married, and I always assumed it was to forget about us. When he got divorced, I was dating someone, so we let it go and are just friends now."

"But how can you believe he doesn't want to be with you now?"

"Because I think he realized that we weren't right for each other. You haven't been around very long, but that whole feud we had in 2009 was a reaction to his divorce and the fact that I couldn't love him back."

Wade looked up John, seeing the sincerity in the man's eyes. "I remember that." Wade let a smile slip to his face. "It was epic."

"Not for us. It almost ruined our friendship. It was almost as if that last match we had…"

"The Iron Man one?" Wade interrupted, spirits lifting.

"Yeah, it was almost as if he let it all out that night. He came to me the next day, we had a good long talk, and everything went back to they way it was." John grabbed Wade's chin, locking his eyes with the green ones across from him. "As friends."

Wade finally registered what John was saying. "Did you call me 'babe'?"

John looked at him, slightly shocked as he remembered he had said it. "I guess I did. Was that okay?"

Wade didn't say a word. He grabbed the back of John's head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. John moaned into his mouth as he leaned up to meet Wade.

Still enjoying the kiss, both men stood, making their way to the bed, shedding their pants on the way. The only time their lips left each other was when they removed their shirts. Falling on to the covers, naked and filled with need, they spent the night worshiping each others bodies until the finally collapsed to the bed.

Just before sleep took over, John, with his head in the crook of Wade's arm, snuggled in closer to his bed mate. "Wade, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Wade smiled. He knew John's feelings were strong and that he felt the same. He didn't know how to respond to the man at his side, so choosing to stay silent; he placed a kiss on the top of John's head and pulled him in closer, hoping his feelings showed through the hush.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. They do really brighten up my day. Hopefully by now, fanfiction has fixed most of their problems. But as clearly I have learned the trick to updating, even if they haven't, there will still be and update. Okay, now I think I'm rambling, so on to this update. This is a long one, so enjoy. We are really getting into the think of things here in this chapter. As always, review, cause I love all your opnions.**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Plan

The next day started as it always did when there was bus travel involved. Most people thought John was insane for not just driving himself to the next show, or hiring a driver, or even flying. He always said he liked being with his friends. For the past few weeks, he had wished he could have cashed in on all that unused alone time, just to be away from The Nexus. Even now, with how things were with Wade, John was not excited about the five hour bus ride. All he could hope for was that most of them slept the whole time.

When the wake up call rang from the hotel phone at 4am, neither man wanted to move. After a few minutes, John was the first to get up, eliciting a groan from Wade. "I know, I know," he said with a soft laugh as he untwisted his legs from Wade's. "You are not a morning person."

"Shut it, and come back to bed."

"We have to be up and on the bus in an hour," John said on his way to the bathroom. He looked over at the younger man lying on his stomach, head turned away, illuminated in the light from the bathroom. "Fine, if you're not up by the time I get out of the shower, you'll regret it."

"Don't threaten me, Cena."

"You have 10 minutes." John shut the door and took a longer than normal shower, just so Wade could have a little extra sleep.

About 20 minutes later, John walked out into the bedroom, and looking at the bed, saw that nothing had changed. Walking over to Wade's side of the bed, John sat down and began to rub the exposed back. "I'll give you one more chance to get up on your own." He leaned down, laying soft kisses between Wade's shoulder blades. John heard him grumble, smiling and hugging the pillow closer. "You can't say I didn't try."

He got up and walked to the window, which conveniently, Wade was facing. With great speed, John opened the drapes. It wasn't sun that flashed across the sleeping face; it was the brightness of an emergency light outside on the wall of the hotel.

John watched Wade and all he did was wrinkle his eyes lids tighter together. "I'm walking over to turn on the lights."

"No, you're not," Wade said turning over onto his back to avoid the outside lamp. "You're not that mean."

With out warning, John flipped on the overhead lights. "What the fuck, John!" Wade yelled out, throwing his arms up to shield his eyes. "A blow job would have been nicer."

John had to laugh at that, putting it in his library of wake up tactics for later. "It would have, yes, but we both would still be in bed. Be happy I didn't go with cold water in the face." He walked over to the bed and grabbed Wade's arm, pulling him out of bed. "Now get in that shower, young man." He shoved him into the bathroom, and with a ridiculous smile and accompanying voice said, "You won't have time for the breakfast that helps you grow tall and strong."

From the shower, Wade laughed. "Some how hearing something my mum would have said come from the mouth of the man I spent the night in bed with is wrong on so many levels."

John had to go back to his room to get his things, and make it look like he had been there. Finding a meal bar in his bag, he decided to wait till the last minute to go down to the bus.

When he finally arrived, John could see the look on Wade's face. He was pissed. He hated it when people were late; it made him look bad. "Where the fuck were you, Cena?"

John could tell that Wade wanted to say 'You left my room a half hour ago', but couldn't and it made him more angry. Playing into the argument, John retorted with a smirk, "I had some shit to do. You're not my mother."

Wade grabbed John by the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling him closer. "No, but I am your boss, and you are to be here on time or pay the consequences." Wade could smell John's cologne and returned his smirk.

"Let me go," he said pulling Wade's hand from his collar. "I am here on time." He shoved his watch in the other man's face. "Or do you have a problem reading a clock?"

"Get the fuck on the bus," Wade said shoving him towards the door. Most of the other guys were already on the bus, having seen these little arguments one too many times to really care at this early hour.

Once on the bus, John found a seat in the back, and settled in for a long drive. When it was clear that all the other guys were asleep, he watched as Wade got up from his seat and made his way back.

John had a small blanket draped around his legs, keeping out the cold air of the bus. Wade brought his index finger up to his lips telling John to keep quiet. This gesture was met with a confused look from the older man.

Wade snatched the blanket off John's legs and wrapped it around him, and rubbed the fabric into his clothes. John was more and more confused by these actions with every passing second, until Wade threw the blanket back in his face.

John inhaled deeply the scent Wade had left on the blanket – himself. He smiled, looking up at the younger man, mumbling, "You are such a freak."

He watched as Wade mouthed 'You wouldn't have it any other way,' before walking back to his seat. Normally John didn't sleep well on busses, but with Wade's scent wafting into his nose, John was able to sleep almost the whole time.

* * *

When they finally made it to the next arena for that nights house show, The Nexus, with John in tow, made their way to their locker room. Usually, before they went to practice for their matches, Wade made his version of a pep talk. Really, it was more of him saying 'Do what I tell you and don't fuck it up' which didn't do much to boost the guys' spirits. Justin realized early on that it was just Wade's way of showing that he was in charge, so it didn't bother him much. Otunga on the other hand, had, had enough of the Brits shit, and he made that clear as Wade began to speak.

"Tonight, Otunga, you and Harris will be in a two on one match with the Miz. I expect you to…"

"Not to loose. I know!" Otunga was still sitting on the bench, but it took all he had not to get right up in his leaders face as he finally let all his frustrations out.

"What kind of tone was that, O?" Wade was more shocked than anything at the outburst.

"You made your opinions on my fight with Orton abundantly clear last night during a two hour dinner you laughingly called a 'team building meeting'!"

"I think you might want to take your attitude down a notch." His anger was rising right along with Otunga's as he stood over the boy.

"What are you gonna do?" Otunga stood up, shoving his chest into Wade.

"You don't want to start with me, kid." His eyes bore into the shorter man until he backed down. "Good choice."

Wade went back to what he was saying while John watched on remembering to look dejected and hurt anytime the Nexus leader threw a jab his way. He was surprised at Otunga's behavior, having never seen the man lash out like that. It wasn't something any of the Nexus members did.

Just a few minuets before they were supposed to go out to the ring, Wade, who had been typing away on his phone, probably tweeting, ended the slightly awkward silence that had fallen over the locker room. "I've changed my mind." Everyone looked over at him, including John. "Gabriel and Slater, you will be fighting Miz tonight." Both men looked excited at the change. "You two will be winning." Justin and Heath slapped hands. John had to admit, it was kinda cute when the two of them got so excited.

Wade continued, "Otunga, you and Cena will be fighting Morrison and R-Truth. You will loose." John was able to remain calm, keeping up the pretense that he was upset at this idea. Otunga, on the other hand, looked like he was going to blow a gasket."

"Why are we loosing?" It was clear that Otunga was trying his hardest not to last out as he spoke through his teeth. "I know this is for Bragging rights, but aren't we supposed to win there?"

"Again, I'll ask you to watch your tone," Wade replied, throwing the younger man a fierce glare. "Yes you are going to win then, but you're loosing tonight because of that outburst earlier."

"Then why involve me?" John asked.

"Because, I just feel like watching you loose," Wade laughed out. "That look on your face when it happens, particularly when you know it's coming, is priceless." Wade turned to John and smiled so that only he could see. The older man's face fell, hiding the returned smile in his eyes.

As they all filed out into the ring area to go over that night's match, John had to admit he was a little nervous. He had a feeling Otunga was going to pull some shit. The best way for the members of Nexus to let out their frustration was on John. Making him look bad, made them look better. John wasn't sure how well that would go over now that he and Wade were together.

As suspected, Otunga was a problem during practice. John, Morrison and R-Truth all went through how they though the match should go, while Otunga just nodded, not really paying attention. John was getting a little annoyed that Wade was only watching him, like he didn't even notice that Otunga was being a little shit. Finally, after enough glances and nods in Otunga's direction, Wade began to see that he was not being a team player.

"What the fuck are you doing, O?" Wade bellowed at the younger man, getting up to stand at ring side. "If I see you clean out your nails one more time, so help me God."

"What? There isn't anything for me to do. We're supposed to loose this match anyway." Otunga was trying to hold back, but was loosing the battle. "What is the point?"

"Are you kidding me?" John interjected. "The point is that this is your job and practicing for matches is how it is done."

"Shut up, dick," Otunga said, rounding on John, getting up in his face. "Everyone knows how much 'you love your job' and how much 'your fans mean to you'," he said, mocking the way that John always spoke.

Before John could say anything, Otunga punched him. Not thinking, John threw a right hook, hitting him in jaw. The ensuing fight was ugly. Wade ran into the ring and tried to pull the brawl apart with the help of Morrison and R-Truth.

Finally, with him in a choke hold, Wade managed to pull Otunga off of John. "Stop, thrashing and I'll let go," Wade yelled over the din of loud voices. Slowly, Otunga calmed, and Wade released him.

"Fine, defend him. Defend your little bitch," he screamed, staring daggers into John.

Grabbing Otunga by the collar of his shirt Wade roared, "Harris, McGillicutty, get him out of here." He let go as the two men got in the ring. "All of you," he said rounding on Slater, Gabriel and even throwing his glare at John, "get the fuck out of here. I don't care what you do; just get out of my sight!" He jumped down from the ring and walked off in the opposite direction of the ramp.

John watched him go, wishing he could talk to him. He knew Wade was mad, but there was also fear in his voice that, John was sure, only he detected. He wanted more than anything to know what the fear was, but he guessed it would be better to give the man some space.

He quickly walked back in the direction of the locker rooms. He wanted to get there before Wade, but had to wait a few minutes for the other Nexus members to leave.

He watched from around the corner as Harris and McGillicutty exited the locker room, and thought the cost was clear. As he walked through the door, a fist connected with his eye knocking him to the floor, and with in seconds, John felt the bruise beginning.

As he opened his eyes, he looked up into the fury filled eyes of David Otunga. "Your precious leader isn't here to protect you now, is he?" the younger man said before kicking John in the side and walking out the door.

John was near passing out, the kick to his side knocking his head hard against the wall, when he heard the soft voice of Justin Gabriel approach him. "Let's see if we can get you up," the smaller man said grasping John under the arms. Gabriel grunted with the effort. "Heath, help me."

The red head sighed loudly. "Why should I?"

"Because he is still a person." Slater didn't move. "Damn it Heath, we can't leave him here."

"Fine." John felt another pair of hands grip under his arms. Even together, neither Justin nor Heath could lift the dead weight what was a nearly unconscious John Cena.

Somehow they managed to get him to the small love seat. "He may have a concussion. Go get a trainer," Justin directed Heath while lightly slapping John around the face in an effort to keep him awake. Again, Slater didn't move. "Now!" Gabriel yelled throwing the red head a look mixed with concern and anger.

The loud yell, shook John out of his haze for a second. It was just long enough to see who was helping him. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" He asked trying to pull away from him. Even with the different side of Justin he had seen over the past week, he still didn't trust him.

"You have a concussion, John. I couldn't just leave you here." Just then the trainer walked in, and Justin got up.

Heath stood in the doorway. "We better go catch up with the boys."

Justin turned to follow him. When he was just outside the door, he turned back to John. "Watch your back, Cena. Otunga is more dangerous than you, or even Wade, know," he said with a grave face before walking out of John's eye sight.

* * *

Otunga was pissed. He was sick and tired of putting up with Wade, and practice had been the last straw. It wasn't just his relationship with John; it was also his inability to lead effectively that had Otunga so riled up.

After beating John in the locker room, he had told Harris and McGillicutty to go on with out him. Otunga just wanted to find somewhere to think. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ he asked himself as he found a dark corner, sitting with his back to the wall. "How am I supposed to get rid of him?"

"Well you know," CM Punk said, coming out from a dark corner opposite David, "you could always go cry to your mommy." He ended with his maniacal laugh.

Startled by his appearance, Otunga just stared at the man. "You do know how to talk don't you, David?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well you seemed to be talking to yourself and I wondered if I should call the padded room guys."

"Go the fuck away, Punk."

"Now, I don't think that was very nice." He sat down next to the younger man.

"What do you want, Punk? I'm really not in the mood to talk, so you better get the fuck on with it."

"Calm down, little one," he responded placing his arm around the other man. "I merely want to offer my assistance."

Otunga pushed Punk away and stood up. "There is no reason in the world I would ever take your help. There is also no reason why you would help me that ends with me getting what I want, so fuck off." He turned on his heel and stormed off.

Was Punk really offering his assistance? Yes, but was it the kind of help that Otunga wanted? Hell no! Punk had been watching Wade Barrett and the shit show that was 'The Nexus' from the beginning. He loved the idea of it, but could see that it going down hill fast as the Brit's control was slipping.

Punk didn't want control of The Nexus, not right now at least. What Punk wanted was to cause total destruction…just because he thought it would be funny.

(BREAK)

After he had been cleared to compete in that nights match, John decided to take a walk around the arena. He tried to tell himself that the walk was to clear his head and concentrate on the match, but really he wanted to find Wade.

It had been nearly two hours since the disastrous practice, of which, the whole time John spent being tended to in the locker room and Wade had never returned. He wanted to know what the fear in his secret lover's eyes meant. John had never seen Wade look that upset with out being incredibly angry, and it scared him.

After two times around, John gave up and went back to the locker room. He was surprised to see the door was locked, something that never happened. He knocked. He got no response, so he knocked again.

"What part of stay out of my sight did you little shits not understand?" an angry English accent bellowed through the door.

"Wade, open the door."

John heard stomping before the door was thrown open. "What do you want, Cena?" The look in Wade's eyes betrayed the anger in his voice.

"I just want to talk." He flashed a cheesy smile at the younger man to lighten the mood, but his face changed to concern when he once again saw the fear in Wade's eyes. "Let me in." Seeing the look of sincerity in his eyes, Wade moved back, letting John inside the door.

Before John had walked in, Wade was as angry as he had ever been. He could feel his control on The Nexus slipping. No one liked David Otunga, but as the most dominant member of the group, once he went bad, everyone else was sure to go. He had worked so hard to get where they were, where he was, and it killed him to think that, because of one person, he was on the edge of loosing it all.

John stayed silent, watching Wade, trying to read the looks on the younger man's face as he thought about his situation. "I know you're upset, but you can talk to me," John said, taking the seat next to Wade.

"I just don't know what to do," he replied, putting his head in his hands. He realized how pitiful he sounded, but when he saw John, dimples out in full force, he couldn't help but let his guard down.

"I don't either." John hated that he couldn't do more to help.

"I could have killed Otunga when he hit you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Wade looked up at John and saw the newly formed black eye. Tracing his fingers over it lightly, he asked, "Where did that come from?"

John winced slightly, but smiled as he felt the other man's fingers lightly graze over his cheek. "Oh that? It's nothing," he replied quickly moving away.

"Otunga did not punch you in the face, so what happened?"

"You have to promise not to get mad. Doing so, would not help the situation." John gave him a sheepish smile.

"Just tell me," he replied, frustrated at how long it was taking to answer a simple question.

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"Fine. After you left the ring, and after I thought the coast was clear, I went into the locker room." John paused to take a breath, but hurriedly continued, seeing the impatience on Wades face. "Otunga was still in there and he decided it would be a good way to take his time with the punch, landing a fist on my face."

Wade's face went from total horror to fury in a matter of seconds. John continued, speaking as fast as he could in hopes that he wouldn't be understood. "When I was on the ground, he kicked me in the stomach, giving me a small concussion."

"What the fuck happened?"

"I just told you." John was doing his best to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but he guessed that he was failing.

"I couldn't understand what you…"

"It doesn't matter," John said interrupting the other man. "What matters is that I have been cleared for the match tonight."

Wade got up, and began to pace the room, fists tightly balled. "There will be no match tonight. I don't know if I can trust that fucker further than I can throw him."

"There isn't anything you can to about the match, babe," John said moving to stand in Wade's path, placing his hands on the younger man's bare chest. "There isn't enough time to get another match to replace it."

"It's too close to Bragging Rights for you to get hurt again."

"I'll be fine, plus, I have a feeling Otunga won't try anything more tonight. It's almost as if he used his 'get out of jail free card'. Ruining this match tonight wouldn't get the same reaction as it did during practice." John ran his hands slowly up Wade's chest.

Wade visibly loosened up when he felt the warmth from John's hands. He moved his own hands to grab at the wrists of the older man, pulling the palms to his mouth, and laying a kiss on each one. John moaned softly at this gentle show of affection.

The men moved their bodies closer together, Wade, placed his hands on John's hips, aiding them in getting as close as possible. He leaned down, caressing the cheek in front of him with the lightest of kisses, bringing another moan from John's lips.

"What are you doing to me?" Wade asked, kissing his way down John's face while his hands moved up his shirt.

"What am I doing to you? 'What are you doing to me?' is more like it," John replied, his breathe hitching with every one of Wade's kisses.

"You're intoxicating," the Brit replied, his mouth leaving John's skin just long enough to get the man's shirt off. "Just the thought of touching you, turns me on."

They looked into each others eyes, seeing their own craving reflected. Wade claimed John's mouth in a harsh kiss before shoving him back, into the lockers. The older man gasped at the sensation of his hot flesh on the cold surface, but immediately moaned in pleasure as Wade's lips found a sensitive nipple.

"I just can't get enough of your taste in my mouth," Wade said, nipping and licking across to the other nipple. He moved his hands down John's back and gripped, hard, on the ample muscles of his butt, grinding their equally hard erections together.

He slipped inside John's shorts, kneading the flesh under his fingers, causing the older man's mouth to open with a moan. Wade seized his lips, thrusting his tongue into every corner. They broke the kiss, both panting. Wade smirked against John's skin, as he left a path from mouth to chest. Hooking his thumbs around the waistband, Wade pulled the other man's shorts down. "I think I may have figured out a solution to my problem."

Wade kneeled at John's feet, resting his hands on the naked hips in front of him. He flicked he tongue out, licking the head of John's cock, eliciting a loud groan.

Moving one hand to the base, Wade lifted John's aching erection and licked from base to tip, swirling around the pulsing head. He heard the hesitant moans in the other man's voice, and said, "Don't worry, I locked the door."

There was only a moment for John to relax, as seconds later Wade's lips surrounded the head of his dick. His knees were so weakened by the soft suction he felt, that he had to grip shelves above the lockers for support.

Wade loved what he was doing to John; couldn't get enough of making him come undone. He took all of John's cock in his mouth, inch by slow inch, swirling his tongue all over the hot flesh. Wade grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin and moved John out of his mouth.

John bucked his hips forward in an effort to feel Wade's mouth on him again, but was shoved, roughly, back into the lockers and held there by the Brit's strong arm across his abs.

Wade began to bob up and down on John's cock, while he moved his free hand up his leg. John was losing the ability to think and breathe as Wade used his fingers stroke the skin of his inner thigh with fluttering touches.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he managed out between gasps for air. He could feel the edge approaching when Wade moaned his response, sending vibrations from his dick throughout his whole body.

"I'm so close," John groaned out, gripping the shelves so hard he was sure his fingers would break.

"Come for me," Wade said thickly, removing John from his mouth and locking eyes with his lover. He laid a kiss on the tip before taking John's cock back in his mouth. He added a deep, rumbling hum, knowing it would drive the other man over the edge.

With in seconds, John came, hard, wave after luscious wave of pleasure crashing over him. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, as he shot into Wade's willing mouth.

The Brit continued bobbing up and down, taking all that John had to give.

When he had licked him clean, Wade leaned back on his feet, and looked up at John. He had to smile at what he saw. John was coved in a light sheen of sweat with a look on his face that said 'I just received the greatest pleasure of my life'. _I think I could get used to this,_ he thought as he watched the older man's breathing return to normal.

Wade stood, pulling John's shorts up on the way. "That should do me for a few hours."

Slumping on to the bench next to him, John looked up at Wade. "Not that I am complaining, but I thought you were mad, so what did you do that for?"

"Moving over to his own locker a few feet away, Wade let out a small laugh. "Remember when I said that I loved watching you lose because the look you have is priceless?" He looked back at John, smiling at the confusion he saw. He got up and moved behind the other man, wrapping his arms around his chest. "You have one of the most expressive faces." He put his lips to John's neck, sucking on it slightly. "Particularly, when in the throws of passion," Wade whispered thickly into the older man's ear.

* * *

As suspected, Otunga kept his attitude in check for most of the match. There were a few times when John was trying to tag him in, and he could have reached, but didn't. Since they were supposed to lose, John didn't let that bother him, but the second he saw the look on Wade's face when the match was over, he knew it was a problem.

The mood was tense in the locker room. Otunga was shooting eye bullets at both John and Wade, Heath was brooding over something known only to Justin, and Harris and McGillicutty both wore confused looks, not really understanding what was going on.

John gathered up his gear slowly, hoping that the others would leave, so he could talk to Wade. This didn't happen. It seemed that the guys were all taking their sweet time. John opened his phone to txt Wade.

_Well that went better than I thought it would._

Wade already had his phone out, checking his twitter, so no one noticed him feverishly typing a response. _I think this is just the beginning. Otunga is a prick and wont stop till he gets what he wants._

_What does he want?_

_My job. I've suspected this for a while. Today confirmed it._

_What are you gonna do?_

_How the hell should I know?_

_Don't lash out at me, I'm just asking._

_I know. I'm sorry._

There was a long silence as both men thought about the situation. Suddenly, John perked up. _I have an idea for Bragging Rights._

_What?_

_Come to my room tonight._

_I'm pretty sure that isn't going to solve the current problem ;-)_

_Please remove your mind from the gutter. No, we need to talk. Meet me there in 2hrs._

_Fine, you big kill joy._

_We wont be talking all night…I promise ;-) I have to get you back for what you did earlier. As soon as I get rid of Randy, you are all mine._

_Oh goodie! _Wade frowned when he read that Randy was going to be there. _Why does he have to be there?_

_You'll see. _

Wade flipped his phone shut, packed up his gear and walked to the door. Before leaving the room, he looked back at John, thumbs moving quickly over the keys on his phone. _What the hell is he planning, _he thought, giving the man a small, but confused smile when he realized he was being stared at.

* * *

John needed to get a hold of Randy. As soon as his gear was packed, he raced down the halls of the arena in search of the younger man's locker room. As soon as he found the door, he threw it open. Empty, not even a bag of gear. Plopping down on the nearest bench, John pulled his phone out of his pocket. _I need to talk to you_ he typed in a new message to Randy.

_What did he do?_

_Who, Wade? Nothing. Why do you think he did?_

_You looked kinda down today._

_I'm not. But can you meet me in my room in say…1 ½ hrs?_

_Sure. Why?_

_I don't want to explain it twice so you'll just have to wait till we are all there._

_Who is we?_

John didn't really want to tell him, but the thought of surprising him, made him nervous. _You, me, Wade._

_This better be good._ Randy winced at the name.

_It is and I will ask you not to punt him or RKO him or what ever else you may want to do._

Randy smiled at the protection John was showing, but decided to tease him a little. _Because you…nope not even gonna say it;-)_

_I really hate you Randal_. John could almost see the arrogant smirk playing across his friends face.

_I'll be there._

John walked out of the locker room, and out of the arena. Thinking over his plan in the cab back to the hotel, John had to admit he was a little nervous. Even if Randy was okay with his relationship with the Brit, and even if Wade was no longer jealous of his friendship with Randy, John was sure that having both of them in the same room might not be a good idea. He knew his plan would work if he could just get both men to agree to it.

Not long after John got to the hotel, checked in and managed a quick shower, he heard a knock on the door. Knowing it could only be either Wade or Randy, he didn't even bother putting clothes on and went to answer the door in just a towel.

"You could have put some clothes on, Cena," Wade said pushing past John, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Seeing you in that isn't going to help me concentrate on what ever it is that you have to say."

"Fine," John said with a smirk, "I'll just go change in the bathroom." He couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. "I had thought about giving you a little show before he gets here, but if you wanna be rude, then that is your choice." John began to rifle through his suitcase, grabbing clothes, and making his way to the bathroom.

"Cena," Wade responded thickly, "get over here, now."

With out a word, John turned and walked over to Wade. He could see the desire in the younger man's eyes and he loved it. John positioned himself between his legs, staring down at him with the same desire.

Wade reached out, running both of his hands up John's legs, under the towel and around to his firm butt, giving the cheeks a little squeeze.

John moaned out when Wade began to kiss a path across the area just above the top of the towel, grabbing on to the younger man's head in an effort to obtain more skin contact. All of a sudden, John jerked Wade's head away from his stomach, throwing a hungry look down at him. Wade growled in response to this aggressive turn in John, before the older man fell on top of him, slamming on to his lips in an equally forceful kiss.

Just as John had forced his tongue into Wade's mouth, there was a knock at the door. "Fuck," John said quietly as reluctantly got up off of the bed. Rushing over to the clothes he had picked out earlier he said over his shoulder, "Be right there."

He glanced over at Wade, who was still adjusting his pants, trying to hide what was a growing erection. The nod he received let John know Wade was as ready as he would ever get, John threw the door open. "Thanks for coming, Randal," John said, glaring at his friend.

"I can see by the look on both your faces," Randy said, walking into the room, "that I may have interrupted something." He couldn't help laughing a little, despite the slightly uncomfortable situation.

"You do have impeccable timing, Orton," Wade said with a fierce glare.

"One of my many talents, Barrett," Randy retorted, with an equally severe look.

John saw the situation declining quickly, and stepped between the men. "Al right guys, calm down. This isn't the ring so be nice to each other." He gave them both stern looks, before adding, "At least do it for me. I really don't feel like ref-ing right now." He flashed a smile at them, and slowly, both relaxed.

Randy walked over to the table next to the window and sat down. "What is it you want, John?"

John sat on the edge of the bed, but not so close to Wade as to make his friend uncomfortable. "Have you noticed anything off about David Otunga lately?"

"No, he has always been a prick," Randy responded, with a confused look.

"True, but recently he has been more defiant," John responded, looking over to Wade to see if the younger man wanted to interject. Wade wanted to, but he was still weary of letting Randy, or even John know how scared he was of losing all that he had worked for. So he let John continue, but did not attempt to remove the worried look from his face.

John went on to tell Randy all that had been happening with Otunga, including what had happened at practice and in the locker room that day.

With every sentence, Randy saw the look on Wade's face go from anger to fear and back to anger. "So, what did you need me for again?" he asked, still not understanding what John wanted.

"I," John looked at Wade, "we need your help."

"How can I help?" Randy asked incredulously. Turning to stare at Wade, he added, "You seem to have gotten yourself into this situation just fine. Why should I help you?"

Wade, who had been looking down at his hands, shot up off the bed, hands balled into fists, glowering at the Viper. "I didn't do it on purpose, asshole."

"I never said you did," Randy said, his voice raised, getting up from the table, "but now that you mention it, running Nexus like a dictatorship was your idea, and obviously that didn't work."

John quickly moved between them, placing a hand on both chests. "Guys, stop it. Fighting right now is not going to solve anything." Neither man seemed willing to back down. "Sit down, both of you." No one moved, so John added more harshly, "Now."

Seeing that John meant business, Randy slowly sat back down. Wade stood still, giving John a searching look. John returned it with a smile, reaching out to squeeze Wade's hand. Wade fell on the bed with a huff, hating that John could get him to do almost anything with one flash of a dimpled smile.

"Well," Randy said, breaking the silence, "what to you need my help for?"

John sat back down, still holding on to Wade's hand, and said, "I think we should change Bragging Rights a little."

"How do you mean?" Randy replied. Both he and Wade looked at John with questioning looks.

"You know how Wade is supposed to lose, and you get to keep the title?" Wade winced. He knew this was all part of the story line, but he thought he deserved the title.

"Yes, what about it." Randy was getting a little impatient, but he knew John, and knew that John would get to the point sooner or later.

"Well, I have come up with an idea to give Wade back a little of the control that Otunga seems to think he has lost." John looked over at Wade, who looked mad and the thought of anyone saying out loud that he had lost control. Wade knew he had, he just didn't like being reminded of it.

"Get to the point, John," Wade said through gritted teeth, his body tensing as waves of anger rolled through him.

John began to run his thumb over the back of Wade's hand, knowing it would calm him. "I think if you threaten to fire me if you lose," he formed these words delicately, in hopes of keeping the younger man calm, "you'll save face, and regain control." He could tell that both the other men were a little confused. "Think about it. Nexus, especially Otunga, love it when you threaten me, what better way than to threaten my job?"

"How will that solve anything? I am slated to lose?" Wade was genuinely confused as he looked pleadingly into John's eyes.

"Well really," Randy interjected, "as long as I keep the title, the outcome is the same." John and Wade looked over at him, confusion written in their expressions. "If I get disqualified, I still retain the title, but technically, Barrett, you win, thus, John can not get fired."

"Well, yeah," Wade countered, "that is true, but how does that help me?" All three men were silent for a few minuets, thinking deeply about the solution.

John got there first, but he didn't like what he came up with. Squeezing Wade's hand again, getting his attention, John gave him a smile, before speaking. "You aren't going to like this, but if I attack you, Randy will get dq'd."

"You're right," Wade responded, "I don't like it."

"I think it's brilliant," Randy said, breaking his silence.

"You would, wouldn't you, Orton?" Wade threw back at him with an accompanying glare.

"No, I'm serious, Barrett. Hear me out. If John causes me to get dq'd then it will be his fault you didn't win, and as no one else in the Nexus knows that I am supposed to have the title at the end of the night, it will work. Nexus will think that John did it on purpose to keep you from getting the title."

Wade looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before sighing. "I guess that will work."

"All that is left to do, is run this past Vince, but I'm sure he will love it," Randy said, getting up from the table, walking over to the door.

"I can't be the best face with out people attacking me all the time," John responded, pulling Randy into a hug. "Thanks for this," he whispered before letting he friend go.

John gave Wade a stern look as Randy offered his hand. He reluctantly took it, gripping a little harder than he need to, and shook. "Thanks for being so understanding." Randy gave him his best icy glare, before walking out of the door.

John turned to Wade, with his own version of the Orton glare. "You needn't be so jealous. Didn't I tell you that last night?"

"I can't help it. Who wouldn't be, knowing that you could have had that?"

John moved over to him, placing his hands on the Brits chest. "But I don't want him."

Wade gasped when John curled his fingers between the buttons of his shirt and ripped it wide open. He liked this side of him, the aggressive, commanding side.

John smashed his lips into Wade's, demanding entrance when he licked along the fleshy surface. The younger man opened, letting John's tongue inside, moaning as his mouth filled with the taste he craved.

John moved his hands all over the chest and back of the other man before slipping below the rim of his jeans. It wasn't long before John was relieved of his shirt, moaning into Wade's mouth as the Brits hands did a little roaming of their own.

Before too long, they had managed to get the other one's pants and boxers off, only breaking the kiss to catch their breath for a second.

Wade moved his mouth down John's jaw and neck as he slowly guided him back towards the bed. They dropped together, bouncing some of the pillows to the floor with the force of their fall.

Instantly they began grinding their aching cocks against one another, moaning with every movement. As Wade latched on to one of his nipples, John gasped in pleasure.

Wade reached down and grabbed John's erection, stroking it slowly, teasing him. "Tell me you want me," Wade said kissing a path to John's other taut nipple.

"Oh, good God, I do," John managed to get out, hardly able to breathe at all the pleasure he was feeling between Wade's mouth and hand glossing over his aching skin.

"I wanna hear you say my name."

"Wade, oh fuck, Wade." John was having trouble forming the words as he bucked his hips into the other man's hand. "Please, I need you."

"I want to hear you say it."

John reached between their bodies, grasping Wade's cock and tugging on it roughly, eliciting a groan of pain and pleasure from the younger man. "I need this, I need you inside me, before I explode!"

Wade let go of John, pushed his legs open, spit into his hand, and thrust two fingers into John's awaiting entrance, pulling in and out, preparing him. Once he had John writhing beneath him, he removed his fingers, replacing them with one hard thrust of his dick. He looked at the man under him, knowing that without lube, it had to hurt, but no pain showed across John's face. Wade saw him practically coming undone with pleasure.

"Fuck me," John managed to get out. "I need to feel you."

Wade had never before been quite so affected by a lover's words before. If it was possible to come just from words, than the lust and desire he heard from John might have done the trick. As it happened, it spurned him on, as he thrust hard and deep into John.

The sensation of his hot spot being pounded by each of Wade's thrusts and having his cock rubbed between their sweat drenched bodies, got John to the edge of coming rather quickly. He wrapped his legs around the younger body in an attempt to pull him deeper as he dug his fingers into skin of Wade's back.

"Mmmm," John moaned out, biting his lower lip in effort to keep hold just a little longer. "Harder, fuck me harder," he gasped, losing control as his body began to quiver from all the pleasure he was feeling. "I'm so close!"

Wade couldn't even respond so close to his own climax as he was. He also didn't think it was possible to trust any harder, but he sure did try. All of his remaining focus was spent in an effort to appease his lover as he pounded into John with all he had.

With a few thrusts, both men called out, as their orgasms broke the surface. They rode wave after delicious wave of ecstasy in each others arms.

Once he was done, Wade pulled out of John and collapsed on the bed next to him. He managed to prop his head in one hand, turning on his side to watch as John came down from his orgasm. Wade had to admit, seeing John shaking next to him was a beautiful sight.

After a few minutes, Wade got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He returned with a wash cloth and mopped up John's stomach.

"Thanks," John managed to say, still clearly out of breath. "I'm not sure I could walk straight right now if I had to."

Wade threw the cloth across the room, and pulled the covers down. He had to pull them further down, under John's body, as it was clear he was still too exhausted to move much.

Once settled and under just the sheet, Wade placed his head in the crook of John's arm, giving the small patch of chest next to his mouth and kiss. He smiled into the skin, saying, "I guess I believe you now."

John let out a little laugh, and said "Well good, you can remember that when I have to waddle down the halls tomorrow."

Wade joined in the light hearted moment, laughing as well. Before too long, both men, worn out from their day, fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8 That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**AN: I realized that I forgot the mention this, but to quell any fears that any of you have, yes I ment for John and Wade to not use a condom when they had sex in the last chapter. I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but just in case you did, I wanted to show that they are beginning to have deeper feelings for each other, that their relationship is becomming more important to both of them. **

**Anyway, on to this chapter. We are up to Bragging Rights now, so this should be fun. Also, I mention a particular youtube video at the beginning of this chapter that I found one afternoon when I was extreemly bored. I am pretty sure I did a good job of describing it, but in case I didn't, go to youtube and type "randy orton john cena ovw" into the search. Make sure you click on the one that is 9:54 long. If you've seen it, great. If you haven't, then you should. You will have a whole new view on how rediculously funny John was and still is. Hopefully you enjoy the moment when it is mentioned. Thanks upfront for any reviews y'all leave. They always brighten my day. Naw mean? (Please forgive my poor attempt to use Heath's phrase, it is just so funny, I couldn't help it!)**

* * *

Chapter 8:

That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

John woke with a start, the next morning. He knew when he fell asleep that he was on his back with Wade on his arm. Now, when he slowly opened his eyes, he was staring a bite mark on Wade's collar bone, and realized he was lying on top of him. John flexed his arms, feeling that one was under him and the other was draped over Wade's shoulder, fingers laced in his soft curls. The hand under his chest was asleep, but when he wiggled his fingers, trying to get the blood flowing again, he realized they were laced with Wade's. John closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the man under him, loving the feel of Wade's strong hand on his back. If it were up to him, John would have stayed there all day.

As it happened, it wasn't up to John, as the alarm began to ring. "Shut it off," Wade grumbled from below.

John reluctantly rolled off Wade in an attempt to get the chirping phone. Once he had hit it enough times to shut the noise off, he rolled onto his side and stared at Wade, head propped up on his elbow.

"I can feel your eyes, John," Wade said with a small smile, his eyes still closed.

John didn't respond, but reached out to run his hands along the face before him, brushing a few stray hairs back. He really could get used to seeing this side of Wade-the softer side-every morning.

"We have to get up, don't we?" Wade asked, opening his eyes and turning on his side; clearly not pleased with the idea of not being asleep anymore.

"Not quite yet," John said with a smile. "I set the alarm a little early, so you would have more time to wake up."

"That might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Wade said returning the smile. "I will have to ask you never to be that girly again."

"Well sorry," he said turning to get out of bed, "but seeing as you had a hard time waking up yesterday, I thought I would do something nice and give you a few more minutes of sleep. I guess I was wrong."

Wade realized that he had said something wrong and, reaching for him, pulled John to his chest. Laying soft kisses on his cheek and neck, Wade said, "I'm sorry. I guess my humor isn't in top form this early in the morning."

"I didn't think it was funny." John was trying to stay mad, but it was hard when Wade's lips were moving over his skin. "I hate that I can't stay mad at you," he said, finally giving in and cracking a smile.

Wade turned onto his back, rolling John onto his side, so the older man could rest his head on his shoulder. They laid there for a few minutes, not saying anything, enjoying the heat of the body next to them.

"If you knew what Otunga wanted," John said breaking the silence, turning his hips to drape a leg over one of Wade's, "why did you stop me yesterday?"

"Well I saw how mad you were when you hit him without pulling back and I knew you would really hurt him if you wanted to." John looked up at him, still confused by his actions. "I had to stop you. I thought you were going to punch the thread out of his sweatshirt."

"He wasn't wearing a sweat…" John started before he finally got it. "Oh my God," he said in an exasperated tone. "How did you find it?" John was turning red with embarrassment at the thought of any of his fellow WWE Superstars seeing the video someone had posted on youtube. It had to be the most ridiculous video that existed of his days in OVW.

It was a video of him and Randy Orton on his last day before he moved up to the WWE. John, then called 'The Prototype', was challenging Randy to a match. Randy was in street clothes and John had said 'I'm gonna beat the thread outa ya sweatshirt, punk' at one point. As funny as some of his more overzealous fans seemed to think it was, John thought of it as his most embarrassing moment caught on film.

Wade could hardly contain his laughter, seeing John turn a million shades of red. "A fan tweeted it to me saying I could use it to make fun of you. Never thought I could, until now." He looked down at John, who had turned his eyes to face him. "Don't worry, I didn't show anyone else. I do have to say," Wade said placing a hand on the other man's butt cheek, giving it a slight squeeze, "I did rather enjoy seeing you in trunks. Those jean shorts hide that beautiful ass of yours."

John had to smile seeing how funny Wade thought the situation was. He had to admit it was a funny video.

* * *

With only a few days until Bragging Rights, the entire WWE roster was buzzing. To keep the surprise, not many people, outside of those directly involved, were told who was gaining or losing any given title. They all knew how to keep a secret, but not telling anyone made the reactions better.

That excitement even extended to The Nexus locker room. David Otunga knew he couldn't tell any of the other guys that by the end of the pay-per-view, he would be a title holder, but it was getting harder to contain his excitement.

"So," Heath Slater asked, before a house show, the Friday before the big event, "you ready to win that belt?" The red-head threw up his hand, waiting for a high-five.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Otunga said, ignoring Heath's outstretched hand. "Is there even a doubt in anyone's mind that I can win, even if I have to team with the purple shirted idiot?"

John looked up, glancing at Otunga, sighed. "It isn't as if I want to team with you either." John added under his breath, "You little shit."

Apparently, he was a little too loud because Otunga shot up off the bench he was sitting on, and got up in John's space. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Nothing," John replied with a smirk. "You must be hearing things." He looked over at the other guys and saw that they were all holding in their laughter.

"No, I heard you call me a little shit."

John stood up and put his hands up to back Otunga down. "Whoa there, killer, it was just a joke."

Otunga shoved John back into the lockers, hard enough to leave a dent where Cena's head was. Just then, Wade walked through the door. The younger man instantly backed off when he looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Wade demanded as he saw Otunga backing away from John, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Just teaching Cena that if he doesn't have anything nice to say, he should keep his fucking mouth shut." The look that Otunga was giving Wade was a fierce as it could be; almost like he was attempting a mental knock-out punch.

David watched his leader's face for any sign that he was upset at this attack. Wade's face betrayed nothing, but Otunga couldn't resist throwing another verbal jab. "Was it wrong of me to do so, oh leader of mine?" The venom in his voice could be felt by everyone in the room, even Harris and McGillicutty, who were not known for being very bright.

Wade had to consider how to answer. He had to be careful about what he said, not wanting to let on that he was thinking about killing Otunga for what he was doing. "No, but I will not tell you again. O, if there is any punishment for wrong doing on Cena's part, I will be the one to decide what it is."

Otunga had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat at the though of what kind of punishment Wade would choose for Cena. "Dually noted."

As soon as he was sure that everyone was paying attention to him and not Otunga, Wade began to explain what the plan was for that night's show. It was, again going to be Justin and Heath teaming together, this time against Santino and Kozlov. The biggest difference was that Otunga and Cena were going to fight against one another. Wade didn't want this match to happen. It had come down from much higher than the ring wranglers that usually filled in the gaps when the wrestlers couldn't come up with good matches on their own. He knew that Otunga wouldn't seriously injure John, it being so close to a pay-per-view, but he couldn't help thinking that the younger man wouldn't hold back as much as he should.

When he informed John and Otunga of the match, Otunga was almost gleeful. After Wade had told John that he was to loose the match, Otunga had walked out of the room. No other talk of the match had taken place, and the lack of preparation had made Wade nervous.

Watching the match, from ring side, just confirmed Wade's suspicions. Otunga was just a hair off brutal, kicking and punching and slamming with more force than was necessary, but still not at full tilt. It was all Wade could do not to jump in the ring and stand between John and Otunga. He had to force a smirk when Otunga threw John out of the ring, right at Wade's feet. It was at that moment that he just about lost it, until he saw the smile on John's face. Once those dimples flashed his way, he knew John was okay.

A few minuets later, Otunga pinned John, ending the fight. Wade rushed to the center of the ring to raise Otunga's hand in victory. He looked down at the younger man and saw the most vicious smirk plated on his face. The look said 'I just kicked his ass, and there was nothing you could do about it'. Wade wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

The excitement of the past few days came to a head that Sunday, at Bragging Rights. There were so many good fights happening that night, that despite his own trepidation, John was a little excited himself. He would be winning the Tag Team Title with David Otunga, so at least he knew the younger man wouldn't be trying to kick his ass. The look he was getting from the kid as they waited in Gorilla to go out into the ring said differently. John could tell that if it were up to Otunga, he would beat his ass right now and take the title for his own.

The match started out in John's favor, only because Otunga was having his ass handed to him by Cody and Drew. John had to fight back smiles every time the younger man got kicked and punched.

Finally, Otunga got away, and tagged John in. He just stood there for a few seconds, but jumped in when he saw the anger rise in Otunga's eyes. It wasn't that he was scared of him, he just didn't want to start anything with his reluctant team mate.

John was doing fine for a while, throwing punches and kicks, fending off Cody and Drew, but still Otunga wanted in, screaming 'Tag me in!' over and over again while John responded with, 'I got this'.

Eventually, when his frustration got the better of him, Otunga jumped in the ring. "Oh, you got this?" Otunga looked like he wanted to kill John. "Tag me in, damn it!"

Because of this distraction, Cody came up from behind and attacked John. After a few good punches, he tagged Drew in. It wasn't long before John gained the upper hand again, going in for the five-knuckle shuffle. Before he did, John performed 'you can't see me' to Otunga and not Drew, causing the younger man's anger to rise even higher.

Drew recovered and tagged Cody in. John let Cody think he had the upper hand, before knocking him down and curling him into the STF. Quicker than he thought, Cody tapped out. John immediately let go of the kid, remaining on the mat, too tired to get up right away.

He looked over at Otunga. The kid was practically jumping up and down, he was so happy to have a title. Somehow he managed to grab both belts from the ref, and holding them up high in the air, acted like he alone had won them. It irritated John to no end, seeing how arrogant the kid was. Even Randy in his earlier days wasn't that arrogant and _he_ had talent.

Otunga practically threw the belt at John, who was still grinning. Without warning, and knowing that he could get in big trouble, John dropped his belt, and lifted Otunga over his shoulders. With some effort, due to the mild beating he had just taken, John threw the younger man's legs into the air and slammed him on to the mat. He could feel the crowd's screams of excitement at seeing a vicious Attitude Adjustment vibrating in his bones.

* * *

John only had a little over an hour to prepare for the next match. He knew he wasn't going to be involved that much, but this match was more of an emotional test rather than a physical one. He wasn't able to talk to Randy since the details had been worked out between them and Wade, but he had had heard that the Viper had been in a worse mood than normal.

To top is all off, Wade was livid at Otunga and his behavior during the tag team match. John had received a small lecture for the AA to Otunga, but that was only after Wade reluctantly allowed the younger man a few good punches when the team got back to the locker room. No one else seemed to care about the break in storyline; in fact a few of the other wrestlers congratulated John more for his finisher than the title win.

In the few minutes he and Wade waited in Gorilla, John threw silent prayers to what ever deity he could think of for Randy to keep his cool. The moment when the three of them met in the little area behind the ramp, John knew his prayers would fall on silent ears. There was a look in Randy's eyes that John hadn't seen since his fight with Orton in 2009. He usually reserved his harshest of looks for the crowd, but when John saw the glare, colder than usual, being pointed in Wade's direction, he knew this fight wasn't going to be pretty.

Orton knew he was going to have the title at the end of the night, but having that wasn't enough. This fight was different. Tonight, it was personal.

* * *

For the benefit of the crowd, Wade took the mic and reiterated the 'firing' clause of the match. With that out of the way, both men started circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, and all John could do was watch from a spot next to the announcer's tables. When Randy made it to the corner closest to John, he turned his head to throw his icy glare at him. John had to keep control of his expressions as he stared back at his friend. There was something in his eyes that John couldn't quite understand.

The fight began with both men latching on to each others head and shoulders, pushing against the other like rams do. John watched as they threw each other around the ring, dominance going back and forth between them.

Randy turned around and yelled in John's direction. John could almost see the foam coming from the younger man's mouth. Randy turned his attention back to Wade, throwing him across the ring into the opposite corner, knocking him to the mat.

Wade managed to get up, kicked Randy hard in the stomach, and threw him out of the ring. Randy landed on his feet, quickly stumbling towards John, who finally got what was going on. Randy still wanted John, and this fight had just turned into a fight for the Champ, at least to Randy. It scared John to see his friend like this. He had been on the receiving end of this much emotion from Randy during their feud in 2009, and it scared him even more for Wade, who had to endure the rest of the match. John wasn't sure if Randy would be able to stick to the plan of letting John get him DQed.

Wade stood in the ring and watched this silent war of looks, and realized the same thing John did. Now all the anger coming off of his opponent in waves made sense. His own anger was rising. Anger brought on by the fear that this whole match could go to hell in a hand basket if Randy had it his way.

Wade took back control of the match with renewed vigor. That didn't last long, though as one of his throws helped Randy explode from the corner, countering with a brutal clothes-line, knocking Wade to the mat. John watched on, hiding his horror as Randy jumped, not once, but twice, hitting Wade with flying knees straight to the chest and shoulder.

The fight progressed with neither man pulling punches or kicks. John was having a hard time watching his best friend and the man he cared very deeply for go at each other in such a violent way, especially when the fight moved right in front of him.

With every smash of the Brits head against the steel steps, Randy screamed out at John, as if he wanted to say, 'I can't believe you would pick him!' At that moment, John wanted so much to end the fight, but attacking Randy would get Wade DQed, so he moved as far away from the fighting men as he could

Back in the ring, a few chin locks and sleeper holds later, Randy managed to grab Wade around the ribs and lifted him into the air, throwing both their bodies to the mat with enough force to knock the wind out of the younger man. Randy didn't care how much it had hurt him, just as long as Wade was in pain.

Both men rolled out of the ring, holding their heads. Randy stumbled over to Wade, throwing punches, pushing the fight closer to John.

John could see from Randy that this was a serious fight and when he glanced at Wade, he saw the same feral look.

John began to get more and more concerned when Wade started throwing nearly full force, bare knuckle style punches at Randy, knocking him to the mat once again. Wade went for the pin, saying loud enough for only Randy to hear, "Just give it up already." Wade knew that he wasn't going to get the title at the end of the match, but he was getting sick and tired of Randy's attitude in trying to turn it into a fight for John.

John could feel the frustration and anger rolling off Wade, watching him beat the mat, as Randy kicked out of another attempt to pin the man. It almost seemed as if they had mutually decided to throw the story line out the window in their attempt to beat the shit out of each other. Title be damned, someone was leaving this arena on a stretcher.

Wade stayed in control for a while, doing all he could to pin Randy or get him to submit, but nothing worked. The Viper kicked out of every pin, slithered out of every submission hold that Wade threw at him, waiting for his moment to strike.

That moment came when Randy was able to land a drop kick right to Wade's chest. He pulled the younger man's upper body back through the ropes, setting up a DDT. Somehow, Wade managed to get out of it, and threw all his body weight into Randy, who hit the ref, knocking him down.

Sensing this might be the end, John got up on the apron, only to be knocked down when Randy threw Wade into him.

Just as Randy performed a brutal back breaker to Wade, The Nexus ran out. If anything could create more anger in Randy, they had done the trick. He tried his best to fend them off, but once Wade was back on his feet, there wasn't much he could do, but try to protect himself.

Without warning, John jumped into the ring and attacked The Nexus. Not only was he royally pissed, as this was not a planed Nexus intervention, but he was just fed up with all the bullshit. He managed to get the all out of the ring before Wade rounded on him. He fell out of the ring when he realized the ref was coming to.

Randy, so full of rage and anger at just about every living soul near the ring, took control of the match, knocking Wade down with another vicious clothes-line. Pulling him into position, he managed to perform a perfect DDT, before falling to the mat.

John watched as the Viper coiled, and knew that this was the moment when he had to intervene; truly the only moment when could. Slowly he climbed through the ropes. Just as Wade was getting to his feet, John rushed around Randy, and pulled Wade into an AA. He locked eyes with Randy and mouthed 'what the fuck are you doing?'

Even though he knew it was coming, Randy couldn't believe what he saw. He stared at John in wonder as Wade writhed in pain on the mat. He couldn't understand why John looked so angry at him.

John knew he was about to get RKO'd, but he didn't care, he was just glad the fight was over. As he made his way back up the ramp he turned around to see Randy giving Wade an RKO as well. The sight almost stopped his heart. There was no reason for the brutality the three of them had been a part of tonight. The fight had turned out the way it was supposed to, Randy still had his title, John still had a job. But despite all that, they had all lost something in that ring.

* * *

John was beyond angry as he paced the halls of the arena. He had peeked in on Wade being looked over by a trainer, but didn't think it would be a good idea to stay. He wanted so much to talk to Wade, but now was not the time. He had to find Randy, sooner rather than later. On his way to check if Randy was back in his locker room yet, he saw The Nexus. God, how he wanted to know why they had tried to get in the middle.

Finally, after the third time checking, Randy answered when John knocked on his locker room door. Randy was still amped up from the fight, but his harsh look melted slightly when he say how angry John was.

John shut the door behind him, and stared at Randy. There was so much going on in his head, so many questions he wanted to ask, that he didn't know where to begin. The tension was coming off of him in waves. He watched as Randy went back to taking his ring gear off. the nonchalance with which he unlaced his boots and removed his knee pads, just made John's anger rise. It was almost as if the man had no idea what John was here for, had no idea that he had done anything wrong.

After a few minuets, even Randy couldn't ignore the enraged man standing over him, try as he might. "What?" he asked raising his eyes in defiance, to match John's glare.

It took John a few seconds to form the right words. "'What?' 'What?' is all you have to say?" His voice was shaking with all the pent up emotion he hadn't been able to show in the ring. Still no response from Randy, which only fueled the fire in John. "I don't even know how to respond to what I, what millions of people, just witnessed."

Randy had been trying to hold back. His fight that night had been with Barrett, not John, but the idea of them together was too much to handle when John was there in front of him.

Waiting for him to respond, John had turned around, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Randy, what the fuck was that all about?"

Randy snapped. He shot up off the bench and grabbed John's arm, whirling him around to face him. "Why him?" His was breathing fast, trying to calm down, but nothing was working. "Why did it have to be him?"

John was not at all surprised that this was coming out, not after the fight he had just seen. "Is that what this was all about?" John tried to pull away from the younger man, but his hand was like a vice around his arm.

"God damn it, John, why him?"

After pulling so hard he was sure that he had left skin attached to Randy's hand, John got away. "Being jealous is no excuse, no fucking excuse at all, for what happened in that ring. Four days ago, you were fine with it," he said, moving back a few steps. "What changed?"

"I hated him then, and I fucking hate him now," Randy replied, matching John's icy look. "I just don't understand what he has that I didn't." Randy moved closer to John. "Why couldn't you be with me?"

"Can we not do this again," John said with another sigh, as he sat down on a bench, putting his head in his hands. "I was too young to know how I felt about you then. I couldn't admit that I was gay or bi or whatever." He looked up at his friend as he spoke, trying to read his expressions. The face looking back betrayed no emotions. "I was scared, Randy. Scared of what I felt, scared of what would happen to our careers, but most of all scared of what it would do to our friendship."

Randy had heard all this before. It didn't make sense then, and it sure as hell didn't make sense now. They had known each other for over ten years. They were the best of friends. John had to know how much Randy cared about him.

"You got married and I thought you were moving on. I let it all go when that happened, even though, I think at the time, I might have been ready. When you got divorced I was with someone, and I saw how that killed you. We almost lost the friendship we had created over it."

"I know but think of how good it could be-us together." Randy crossed the room, really just to have something to do.

"I can't and you know that. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am at all the pain my fear has caused you. You're my best friend. I fucked up. I was so scared. I let the chance slip through my fingers, and I am so sorry."

Randy finally saw the pained expression on John's face. "I hate that word, even from you it means nothing," he said looking away again.

"God damn it Randy, what do you want me to say? 'Fuck Wade, I wanna be with you'? I can't do that and you know it."

"How could you be with him after what he has done to you?" Randy was near bursting.

"I didn't choose to love him, Randy. It just happened."

As soon as the word 'love' came out of John's mouth, Randy quit pacing the room. It was as if all the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

"I don't know how it happened, and I don't care. I love him, maybe more than I have ever loved anyone before."

"John, please…" Randy instantly knew how mean he was being.

"No, Randy, no please. What I saw in that ring was about as necessary as, as well, I don't know what. But it should have never happened. Neither of you were pulling punches. I am surprised no one was seriously hurt."

"I'm sorry," Randy said with pained expression.

"I don't know what to say to you right now." John got up from the bench he was on and walked towards the door.

Randy managed to vault the benches between him and John, grabbing on to the older man's arm once again. "John, stop." He tried to pull away. "God damn it, just listen to me."

John turned around to stare into the eyes of his friend. "What?"

"John, I'm sorry. Yes I knew you were with Wade, and I believed you the other night when you said you were happy. But you have to understand where I am coming from. I was trying to get over thinking of what we could have had. I thought I almost had." John was still glaring at him. "Then I saw how happy you were, with another man, and I lost control. I was so angry at you for not being able to admit your feelings for me, and I guess I thought that if I fought hard enough, showed you that Wade was not the right guy for you, then you would be with me."

John ripped his arm out of Randy's grasp, but didn't say anything. Randy turned his face away. "John, I am so sorry."

"I see that now," John said, finally realizing that Randy meant what he was saying. "I don't know what to say. What happened in that ring was a vicious beating that did not need to happen. You knew how I felt about Wade and still you did it."

"I can't stand what he has done to you." Randy could fell the anger rising again at the mention of the man's name.

"You don't know him…"

"And I don't care to," Randy interrupted.

"Fine, you two don't have to be friends, I don't care. I still love you like a brother, despite what you've done. I know you're sorry, just as I know there is a heart deep in that cold exterior of yours. Because of that, I know that you'll leave Wade alone, for me. What happened tonight can never, and will never, happen again."

Randy looked at John, knowing he meant what he said. "Do you understand? You have to leave him alone, for me, your friend."

"Fine." Randy hated that John still had so much power over him. As the two men hugged, Randy knew that, just for John, he would not retaliate against Wade Barrett anymore, as much as he wanted to.

* * *

By the time John made it back to the trainer's room, finding it empty, and then The Nexus locker room, Wade was nowhere to be found. John asked around, wanting to know if anyone had seen him; no one had. He could only hope that he would be back at the hotel. John wasn't sure what kind of mood Wade would be in, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be good.

Only a short time later, John walked up to the younger mans room. He didn't know why, but he was scared to knock-scared to see how the man on the other side had taken the night's events.

Before he could muster the courage to knock, the door swung open. Wade stood against the door, arms folded as he looked at John. He was shirtless, allowing John to see the bruises blossoming on his chest and arms.

"Can I come in?" John asked, sheepishly. Wade moved out of the way as John moved to sit on the bed. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, John averted his eyes, looking at the floor.

"Tell me you didn't know," Wade said, breaking the silence. "Please try to explain to me that you didn't know Randy still loved you." His eyes bore into John as his voice became more acidic. "Try hard enough, and I may just believe you."

"I swear, Wade, I had no idea."

"Are you really that blind John?" Wade was loosing the battle against lashing out at the other man. "You can honestly say that, every time Randy looks at you, you can't see that he's undressing you in his mind?"

John looked up at the younger man. He had never felt so small in his life. He knew Wade would be mad after what he just went through, but he had no idea that anger would be directed at him. As upset as he was at himself, he couldn't help but turn that towards Wade. "No, I didn't know. What the fuck do you want me to say, Wade?" John was now standing, moving to be only inches away from the other man. "That I knew my best friend was still in love with me, and that I knowingly let the man I so deeply care about walk into a fight with said friend, knowing he was most likely going to get his ass handed to him?"

"I did not get my ass handed to me!"

"Well you were pretty fucking close!" John was at the end of his rope. He wanted so much to tell Wade he was sorry, that he loved him, but he didn't know if he could. "What was I supposed to do? Jump in there and hold him off?"

"You could have warned me; told me I was going in there with a deranged, insanely jealous man, hell bent on taking me out of the picture."

"God damn it, Wade. I didn't know!" John let out a loud sigh, realizing that yelling was not getting them anywhere. "Maybe I was blind. I thought Randy was over me, but I was wrong. I didn't see it, and I'm sorry." He let his body relax, as the stress of the day fell out of him. He sat on the bed, and hung his head. "How was I supposed to see it with you in my head?"

Wade was still angry, but when he saw the look on John's face-how upset and sad he was-he couldn't help but melt. "Tell me you don't want him, tell me! You have so much history with him, and everyone knows how much he loved and still loves you. Every time he looks at you, its there." Wade wanted to tell John how he felt, he just didn't know how. "Can you now see why I am so jealous?"

"Fine, I'll admit it. I was blind. This is all my fault." John was done fighting. "That entire fight was all my fault. The reason why you will be covered in bruises is because I couldn't see that Randy was still in love with me." Wade stared at John in disbelief as he continued. "How could I have seen any of that with you filling every waking thought? I don't want him. God help me, Wade, I love you."

It was at that moment that Wade knew how he felt for John. The pained look he saw in the man's face was something he never wanted to see. He knew he loved John the second he knew he never wanted to hurt him again.

Wade knelt before John and reached his hand out to grasp his chin, slowly lifting it to look in his eyes. Wade searched the older man's sad expression. He leaned in for a kiss, hesitating, before pressing their lip together. He tired as hard as he could to display all his emotions, everything he felt, in that kiss. He wanted John to know how much he cared. He just didn't know how to show it.

John slowly reacted to the most passionate kiss he had ever received, moving his hands to Wade's shoulders. The gentle way in which Wade's tongue brushed his bottom lip, had John moaning softly. There was a different quality to the kiss the two men shared. It was filled with unspoken desires to be as close to one another as possible.

They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily for a few seconds before joining at the lips once again. They explored each others mouths and skin almost as if they could never really feel each other fully.

John stood, pulling Wade with him, pulling their bodies together, tighter than he thought possible. It was almost as if they were trying to melt into each other. They stood kissing for a few minutes, tongues darting in and out of the others mouth, in a beautiful dance filled with all the desire they each possessed.

To Wade, it seemed like hours, so great was his need to really feel John. He began to pull the other man's shirt up, replacing the cotton with his own skin. He loved how the hot skin stretched over hard muscles felt, and needed to be as close to John as he could. They broke the kiss long enough for him to pull the shirt off, before pulling close again.

The kiss they managed this time should have singed their remaining clothes off, as hot and passionate as it was. Recognizing the need in the other, each began to slowly remove each other's pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping, until they were mashed together from knee to mouth.

Wade began to kiss a path from John's mouth to his ear, and down the smooth, slightly salty skin of his shoulder. There was no better feeling to him than brushing his cheek against the man in front of him; no better smell than his skin; no better taste than his mouth.

John took a step backwards, and fell on the bed, pulling Wade on top. He moaned as Wade attacked his neck and chest with his mouth, grazing his teeth along this flesh, following each bite up with the softest of kisses. Running his hands down the younger man's back, he took handfuls of his ass and pulled their groins together. Wade gasped out in pleasure at the feeling of John's fingers biting into his aching muscles. He didn't know if the burn he felt all over was caused by the beating he had received, or from John's hands, but he didn't care.

Both men struggled to breathe at the sensation of their aching cocks rubbing together, silky flesh brushing silky flesh. John moaned out again when Wade latched on to one of his nipples, licking nipping and blowing all over the tender nub. He bucked his hips up again and again, in wordless cries to have his lover touch him in the most intimate of ways.

Wade was at the end of his tether. He felt his skin was ablaze with all of John's touches. His mouth was full of his taste, his nostrils filled with his smell, his heart full of love, however unspoken it was. There was only one thing missing.

John reached his hand out and grasped the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and handed it to Wade, using his other hand to grasp Wade's cock. "God I need you so much," John moaned out, barely able to breathe.

Wade shook his head, eliciting a questioning look from the man below him. "I need you so much more, John." Wade placed his hands on either side of John's face and kissed him for all he was worth. Curling his tongue into every space of John's mouth, Wade moved his hands down his neck, slick with sweat, to rest on his muscular shoulders. Grasping with some force, Wade turned over onto his back, pulling John on top of him. "I need to feel you completely." It took everything he had to give over the last shred of his control when it came to his relationship with John, to be vulnerable. "I want you to fuck me," he said closing John's hand around the bottle of lube.

John was a little taken aback. He was so unsure of himself when it came to what he had with Wade, and this request had to mean that Wade really cared for him, possibly even loved him. He broke their kiss, and began to kiss a path down the firm chest of the man under him, stopping to pay special attention to each taut nipple as it begged for his attention.

Wade opened his legs, as John sat up with a worried look on his face. It wasn't as if John scared, he just knew this was a big deal and he wanted it to be perfect for Wade; perfect for them. He leaned down, placing kisses on Wade's lower abs, running his tongue along the patch of skin just above his groin, loving the frustrated moans coming from the younger man's mouth as he ignored his hard shaft.

Wade saw the worry in his lover's eye's and knew that a small part of it was also in his own. He was giving a huge part of himself to John and he was scared of what that might do. He hated the idea of being vulnerable, but somehow knowing that John was there, that it was John who was making him moan and writhe in pleasure, made the loss of control okay.

John moved his mouth to Wade's hip bones, lavishing the area in nips is kisses before moving on to his toned legs. Starting at his knee, John left a trail of kisses on the sensitive skin, licking the crease of Wade's inner thigh. The moans and gasps coming from the younger man only caused John to become harder than he thought possible.

"Please, John," Wade managed to get out through his frustration. "This feels so good, but you gotta stop teasing." John could hear how short of breathe Wade was, and loved that he had this affect on the man.

Finally, taking pity on the man, John began to lay soft kisses around the base of Wade's cock, as he let his fingers gloss over the smooth skin of his thighs, light as the caresses of a butterfly's wing. Taking his time, he ran is tongue around the skin of his lover's aching shaft, on his way to the throbbing head.

"John," Wade gasped out when he felt the older man engulf his length in his mouth, slowly beginning to bob up and down. Wade dug his fingers into the sheets, letting out yeat another moan dripping with lust. He felt so good, his skin tingling all over, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

John took Wade in and out of his mouth slowly, adding a soft hum to the mix. He reached his hand down and began to message the younger man's balls, being careful not to use too much pressure. He knew how close Wade was to the edge, and while there was nothing sexier than seeing him in the throws of an intense orgasm, John wanted this night to last as long as possible.

Going against everything his body and mind were telling him, Wade somehow breathed out, "John…So close…Need you to…" John's hum went down in pitch, causing Wade to lose his thoughts, so deep was the pleasure he was feeling. "Oh God! I need you…Want you inside me."

John stopped what he was doing, smiling slightly at the abandonment displayed by the man in front of him. It was a side of Wade that he had never seen before but one he could defiantly get used to. Finding the bottle of lube, he opened it, and squeezing some into his hand, covering his first few digits in the slick liquid.

Slowly, John inserted one finger into Wade's tight entrance, loving the look it brought to the younger man's face. He moved in and out a few times before adding a second finger, pulling in and out, stretching Wade. He looked up and couldn't help but fall deeper for the man before him. The body lying in front of him was covered in a fine mist of sweat and writhing under his ministrations. John was overcome at the beauty that was Wade.

"John, please!" Wade gasped out as John curled his fingers up, finding his inner sweet spot, brushing against it as he pulled in and out. "Please, I need you."

John was beside himself with the need to feel Wade in any way. He removed his fingers and squeezed a little more lube on Wade as well as his own aching cock. He crawled back up to capture Wade's lips in another skin searing kiss, curling his tongue into every corner of his mouth, letting Wade taste himself on his tongue.

Bracing his hands on either side of Wade's head, John slowly pushed inside of his awaiting lover, letting out a low groan. It had been a long time since John had been inside anyone, but being with Wade was a whole new experience. He knew that in that moment, he would never be closer, never be more in tune with any future lover. He knew, right then, that he truly never wanted another lover.

Wade gasped as John slowly pushed inside, all the way in. He had been with other men before, but this time, he felt different. He wasn't the young submissive boy he had been with them. This time, when he bottomed, he wanted it, more than he thought he ever would.

John began to pull in and out, slowly at first, studying every look on Wade's face, making sure he was okay. The eyes that stared back at him were full of passion. Each of his thrusts were accompanied by a breathy moan or a deep growl and John wondered how much longer he would last, hearing the desire in the younger man's voice.

Wade wanted more than anything to make this feeling last, but he was about to combust with the need to release. He ran his hands down John's back, loving the feel of the sweat covered skin below his fingers. A growl of pleasure came out of John's slightly opened mouth when Wade took a hold of his ample butt in an attempt to pull John deeper inside him. "Please John, faster," Wade breathed out before capturing John's mouth with his own, each pouring all the desire they possessed into the kiss that could have burned the building down.

Taking pity on them both, John picked up the pace, moving his hips faster, pulling in and out of Wade. He couldn't get over how good it felt to be inside Wade, but nothing could compare to the feeling, to the knowledge that he wanted him there.

"This feels so good," Wade said through gasps for air, bucking his hips to meet every one of John's thrusts. As good as it may feel, he could tell that John was holding back. "Don't hold back, John." Wade was coming undone by what John was doing, but seeing John fully let go would make it all the more amazing. "Fuck me John. Oh God, harder!"

Gathering up all the strength he had, John let go and began to pound into Wade, over and over again, hitting his inner sweet spot with each movement. Each of John's thrusts brought both men closer and closer to the edge. Each time John pulled out it was almost as if the moan that escaped from Wade's lips was a cry of frustration at the separation. Each time John slammed back in, the gasp was one of contentment at being back together again.

"Oh fuck, Wade, you feel so good," John pushed out of his quivering lips, hardly able to form the thoughts necessary to speak. He breathing was as shallow and as quick as the man below him. "So close."

"Come for me, John," Wade moaned out as he felt John's muscles start to shake beneath his hands.

John wanted so much to come, but he wanted Wade right there with him. He shifted all his weight onto one arm, and used the other one to grasp Wade's aching cock between their bodies, moving his hand up and down the sensitive skin in time with his hips.

Wade was overcome with pleasure. The man he saw above him was as beautiful as he had ever been, eyes screwed shut with the effort he was displaying, skin covered with sweat. Staring into the baby blue of John's eyes, Wade knew he loved him, he knew there would never be another who could so deeply embed themselves in his heart the way that John had.

They locked eyes and lips, gasping and growling as they both fell over the cliff of absolute ecstasy together. They cried out each others names as wave after wonderful wave of pleasure crashed into every nerve of their bodies, every inch of their souls. They had become one in that moment, bonding in a way that only true lovers can.

Wade coated his and John's stomach as his cock twitched through the greatest pleasure he had ever experienced. As he relaxed his well sated body, John continued to thrust until he had emptied himself inside of the younger man.

John fell on top of Wade, in a heap of drenched skin and tired muscles. They laid there are what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes, John still inside of Wade. Neither seemed inclined to break their contact. Finally, John rolled off of Wade, who took the opportunity to go into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He returned with a warm washcloth to wipe his essence off of his exhausted lover, loving the smile that their activities had brought to John's face.

When Wade returned from taking the cloth back to the sink, he was struck with the beauty of the scene that met his eyes. John was lying on his back, sheets kicked down to his feet, one hand behind his head, other arm stretched out, waiting for Wade to return. It almost brought a tear to his eye. There would never be another for him and he knew it.

He had never known that it was possible to give himself completely to another, but that night he knew he had. He didn't care that he had given up the last of his control, for he had done it knowing that it would be well taken care of. Wade felt whole, lying there in John's strong arms. He felt like nothing could ever touch them, nothing could ever break them apart; nothing could ever hurt them.


	9. Chapter 9: You Sure You Don't Need Help?

**AN: Love the reviews! Keep em comming!**

**AN#2: Just a little rant that has absolutly nothing to do with this story. Does the WWE know what they are doing with The Corre? I mean, they come out in Jan, guns blazing, asses get kicked, and then all of a sudden, they get thrown the short end of the stick and get beat up all the time. Was it really worth throwing them on to the WM card if they were only going to be there for 2 frigging minutes? I didnt even get to see what the back of Wade's sparkly trunks looked like. What is going on? I think people hate them enough, although is it really possible to believe that Gabriel and Slater are heels? No, it isnt. Wade, yes, most def. a heel and I like him that way. Speeking of Wade, I feel like he got given the IC title as a pitty offering. I mean, he main evented several ppvs last year and its like they looked up and realized he didnt have a title. Don't worry Wade, I have faith that you will get your chance someday, and unlike what you say on your Twitter, I think you've earned it!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Are You Sure You Don't Need Help?

Sunlight broke through a gap in the curtains and fell across the face of a slowly waking Wade Barrett. As he cautiously opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. John, dimples out even in sleep, had his cheek nestled against Wade's chest. They were holding each other as if there was no one else in the world they would ever want to be near.

Glancing over at the clock, Wade sighed, knowing it was time for them to get up. Nothing would have given him greater pleasure than to stay there in bed, wrapped around John, feeling the other man's skin against his own, but they had a job to do. Wade realized last night that the Otunga situation and gone from minor annoyance, to huge fucking problem. He didn't have to be told that it had been Otunga's idea for The Nexus to interfere with his championship match against Randy Orton. Wade had figured out that Otunga wanted his job, and he was pretty sure he could handle the little twerp as long as said twerp was just trying to take over from the inside out. Last night was the last straw. Otunga had gone after Wade in the ring during a pay-per-view. This was not part of the story line and everyone knew it.

Wade tried to calm his thoughts by concentrating on the arms wrapped around him. He didn't want to wake John up-he so rarely got any rest and he looked so peaceful. Rubbing softly over the skin of his back, Wade placed several kisses on the top of John's head, smiling as the man's short hair tickled his lips.

Slowly, John began to stir. He hugged closer to Wade, groaning at the seemingly early hour. "I could get used to this," he said with a smile trying to burry his face in the younger man's chest. John took a deep breath, letting his nose fill with a scent that could only be Wade's. Under the undeniable scent of sex was a faint shimmer of Wade, spicy and sexy. John never wanted to get up. He looked up at his bed mate and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Good morning John," Wade said lying more kisses on the face that had turned towards him. He had wanted to say 'good morning beautiful,' but he couldn't quite get the endearment out of his mouth. He settled for pulling John into a kiss, trying to let the older man see and feel his emotions through it.

John felt what Wade was trying to show him, leaning into the kiss. When they broke, John couldn't help but letting his face erupt with a wide grin. Snuggling his face back into Wade's chest, he said, "This is it for me." John wanted to say the words he had last night, as he looked back at Wade, staring deep into the green tinted hazel eyes of his lover, stopping to map every curve, every wrinkle, of his beautiful face, etching the crooked angle of his once too many times broken nose. Placing kisses on every patch of the younger man's skin he could reach, John added, "This is a perfect way to wake up."

Wade didn't know how to react. He knew how John felt and wanted to be able to say it back, but he just wasn't ready. He loved John all the more for seemingly understanding that it was just going to take a little longer for him. He pulled John into another, more passionate kiss.

They explored each other for a few minuets, Wade turning them over, his body covering John's as he mouth explored the skin of the older man's jaw and neck. Things were getting heated a little faster than either expected.

Wade forced himself up off the bed, with a frustrated smile. "We really do have to get up." John gave him the same look as he pushed up on to his elbows. "I'll be in the shower," Wade said turning and walking towards the bathroom.

John was a little more than frustrated. Wade had the ability to turn him on with the least effort. John fell back into the pillow with an exasperated groan, when he heard a quiet laugh coming from the bathroom. "I never said I wanted to do it alone," Wade said. John almost tripped over the carpet, not to mention his own feet, so fast was he moving to join his lover.

* * *

_**Previous night.**_

David Otunga was on a mission. He knew what he was about to do tonight would be a huge issue, but he didn't care, nor did he really think he'd get fired over it. A few hours before the Bragging Rights pay-per-view was scheduled to begin, he and the other members of The Nexus were hanging out in their locker room. Wade and John were both no where to be seen, which is exactly the way Otunga need it to be. "Guys," he said walking over to the door and locking it, "we need to talk."

Ever the idiot followers, Harris and McGillicutty heads shot up, both giving Otunga their full attention. Slater and Gabriel slowly looked up from their own hushed conversation, looking worried.

"As you all, I'm sure, have figured out, there is a huge problem in The Nexus. That problem is the reason we are not getting credit for what we are doing-not being taken seriously. That problem goes by the name of John Cena."

Harris and McGillicutty both nodded, though Otunga wasn't entirely sure they understood. Heath looked over at Justin, his worry showing deeper as Otunga went on.

"Even after Cena was forced in, we are still an afterthought." Otunga paced the room, collecting his thoughts on the plan that he had been formulating for days. "We have to get rid of him, and tonight is our best chance."

Justin knew where this was going and it took everything he had not to speak out. He knew Otunga was going to be a problem as soon as this whole Nexus thing started, but he had no idea how far he would go. All of a sudden, he felt Heath reach behind him and begin rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. Normally it was Heath who needed soothing, but silently Justin was glad the red-head knew him so well.

"So, this is what is going to happen." Otunga couldn't help but smirk at the genius of his plan. "Tonight, we are going to interfere with the match. Just when we are least expected, we are going to run out into the ring and beat the shit out of Randy Orton, getting Wade disqualified."

Heath had to put his hand on Justin's leg to keep him from jumping up. It wasn't as if he was completely unaffected by Otunga's words, he seemed to be able to keep a better hold of his emotions in this case.

Lucky for Justin and Heath, Otunga was focusing his attention on Harris and McGillicutty, who both looked confused. "Why would we want to get Wade DQed?" Harris asked.

"I thought we were going after Cena," McGillicutty chimed in.

"I swear," Otunga said in an exasperated tone, "do either of you ever listen?" He only got more confused looks from the two of them. "If Wade loses, Cena gets fired." Still nothing. "Okay, let me break it down in a way you can understand." Otunga couldn't believe he had to deal with such idiots.

"Getting Dq'd is just like loosing," Justin blurted out getting to his feet, no longer able to hold his words back. "We are going to be the reason Cena gets fired? That's your big plan?"

Otunga was a little taken aback by the South African's outburst, throwing a surprised, but still angry look in his direction. "Yes, Gabriel," he said walking over to stand before him, "that is the plan. Do we have a problem with it?" Otunga shoved Justin back a few inches, before turning to walk back the front of the room. Justin would have gone after him if it weren't for Heath whispering "Let it go, baby," in his ear. Still, he felt true anger rising, but when the red head grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him further away from the object of his anger, he calmed slightly.

"Back to what I was saying, we will watch the match from an out of the way place, and when the time is right, rush the ring." Otunga was so pleased with himself, listening to the praises from his team, well most of them. He knew everything was going to work out.

A few hours later, the five of them stood before a TV monitor, watching what was quickly becoming a brutal match. In some deep corner of Otunga's mind he almost thought that they weren't going to have carry out the plan. Randy was doing a pretty good job of kicking Wade's ass all on his own. However, he decided that breaking up the match would be a lot more fun. He couldn't wait to see the look on Wade's face when he saw his boys running out into the ring. He knew that the older man would know that he was to blame, and because it was a live pay-per-view, there was nothing Wade could do until it was all said and done. The idea that he was going to be the down fall of his leader's new relationship had Otunga smiling all night.

There was only one hitch in the plan. Justin Gabriel, clearly didn't like what they were about to do. Ever since Otunga had announced the plan, Gabriel had been in a pissy mood. Just as the match was getting good, the South African gave another angry sigh, it was the last straw.

"Is there something you want to say?" Otunga asked, spinning his body to face the Gabriel.

"I just don't like this. This is far beyond deciding to change the outcome of a fight. This is drastically changing a title match, at a fucking pay-per-view."

"I don't give a shit what you think." Otunga and Gabriel were chest to chest. Otunga motioned Harris and McGillicutty to hold Slater off, realizing the red head would try to get between him and Justin.

"Did you ever think what would happen if we actually succeed? I know management isn't going to be happy with this, let alone Orton, Wade, and especially John."

Grabbing a hold of Gabriel's throat, squeezing just a little, Otunga said, "I don't give a shit what they think. This is going to happen whether you want it or not. Got it?"

Gasping for air, clawing at the hand around his neck, Justin struggled with all he had. Otunga punched him in the stomach before letting him go, laughing as Gabriel fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around his front. Heath managed to get out of the hold he was in and fell to Justin's side.

Finally pulling in enough air to speak, Justin looked up at Otunga with cold eyes. "Did you ever think what would happen to your job, to all of our jobs?" he asked, acid coating every word he spoke as he struggled to control his breathing. "Have you thought of what happens if we fail?"

Otunga honestly hadn't thought of that and the mention of losing his job honestly scared him. Hiding the worry he was now feeling, he looked at the downed man, and knelt in front of him. Leaning in so only he and Heath could hear, Otunga said, "What ever made you think I gave a shit what happens to you? You know what I am capable of and if you screw this up, if I see any indication of you working against me tonight, I swear to God, you will regret it." With that he stood up and turned his attention back to the screen, getting Harris and McGillicutty psyched up for the match.

* * *

_**Back to present**_

Despite the wonderful night spent with John, not to mention the amazing morning with him, Wade felt his anger rising as he walked down the hallway of the arena where they were shooting tonight's Raw in. He knew that John was just behind him, and had even wanted to talk to his boys without John there, but knew the older man was right when he said being alone with them was a bad idea. Neither of them were exactly sure if the idea they had come up would explain why Wade was not upset with John after what he had done, but it was all they had.

Just outside the door to The Nexus locker room, John pulled Wade into a passionate kiss, after seeing they were alone in the hall. He felt some of the tension the younger man was carrying fall away as he melted into the kiss. Breaking apart, John said, "This will work." He amped up the wattage of his smile, flashing his dimples, knowing that would calm Wade; even if it was just a little bit. "I'll be in, in a few minutes."

Wade had to fight to change his smirk into a fierce scowl as he turned to face the door, walking in and pinning his glare on each one of the members of Nexus. "Sit down, all of you," he said, letting his anger come through with every word.

He watched as each of the boys' face's changed from surprise to fear as he spoke. Otunga was the only one still standing, defiance blazing through his stance and features. Wade pointed a finger at him. "I said sit the fuck down!" He was yelling now.

When he looked back up, all five pairs of eyes, in various states of shock, stared back at him. Taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "Some body better tell me what the fuck happened last night."

There was silence from the room. "I know that wasn't supposed to happen, I would have known about it otherwise, so who came up with it?" Still, no one said a word. He began to search the faces staring back at him, knowing there was the only one of them who could have done something like this. The attack on the match could only have been orchestrated by Otunga, as he was the only one smart enough and mad enough at Wade to have come up with the idea in the first place.

John stood outside, listening to the one-sided conversation Wade was having with The Nexus. He was more nervous than he had admitted to Wade earlier that morning. He knew he may have to step in the room earlier if things got ugly.

Wade was beginning to lose his patience. He could feel the heat of his rage coursing through his body. "Alright, I'll tell you who I think it was, since you all seemed to have lost your speech skills." He rounded on Otunga, moving to stand only a few feet from him. "Otunga, I know it was you. I have no proof, but I know it was you."

Otunga was genuinely surprised, but covered it with a mean smirk. "Fine Wade, I confess it was my idea." He brought out his best submissive voice for this next part. "I figured if we came out and fucked with Orton a little you'd have a better chance of winning."

"I'm going to forget you just implied you thought I couldn't win on my own."

Otunga shifted his body, pressing his chest against the man before him. "I wasn't implying shit."

Wade lost it. He swung, full force, hitting Otunga in the shoulder. It was a few seconds before any of the other guys realized what was going on, shocked by what had just happened.

John heard a great crash that sounded suspiciously like a body hitting a metal locker. Taking that as an unspoken signal to barge into the locker room, he opened the door, and looked over to see a mass of two bodies, arms and legs flailing all over the place.

It wasn't until that moment that any of the other Nexus members moved. Seeing John, both Justin and Heath ran over to where the fight was, both jumping onto Wade, trying to pry him off of Otunga. John shoved between Otunga and Wade, knowing that he would most likely get hit, but also knowing that the Brit would kill Otunga if no one stopped him.

Not realizing John was in the way, Wade threw all his weight behind his fist, landing it in John's stomach. The older man doubled over falling out of the way as Wade launched himself once again at Otunga, his fists flying all over the place.

It was a few seconds before John was up and back in the fight. He again threw his body between Wade and Otunga, but this time he fought back, hitting Wade in the shoulder, but only hard enough to stun the man.

It was then that Gabriel and Slater managed to pull Wade away. There was anger in Wade's eyes that John had never seen. Gone was the calm cool, collected Englishman. What was in its place was a fierce fighter, hell bent on causing serious damage.

"Stop!" John screamed out, now holding Otunga back from going after Wade. Harris and McGillicutty were still standing off to the side, staring in disbelief at the scene.

Wade was thrashing around, anger rolling off of him in visible wave, like heat shimmering on hot pavement. He managed to throw Justin to the ground. The South African scrambled back to his feet and dove for Wade's legs while Heath jumped up, throwing his arms around his neck. The three of them fell to the ground. "Get him out of here!"

Harris and McGillicutty moved in to help Justin and Heath drag Wade out of the locker room, leaving John and Otunga alone. Without a warning, John turned around and landed a punch in Otunga's stomach. Grabbing a hold of his shirt collar, John moved his mouth to the younger man's ear. Whispering, he said, "I'm not going to begin to try to understand why you did what you did. You could have lost your job, and as much as I hate you, I know you would have hated that even more." He let go, and watched as Otunga slumped to the ground before walking towards the door.

Otunga stood up, defiance in his voice. "It was worth the risk, doing that, to get rid of you."

John walked back to him, fixing the man with the iciest glare he could manage. "You have no idea how lucky you are that I didn't get fired." Getting right in Otunga's face, he said, "I should have let Wade beat the shit out of you, but I didn't." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

Not long after leaving Otunga, John found Wade, alone in an empty locker room. As soon as he walked in, he noticed that many of the lockers were dented and Wade's knuckles were bleeding. Not saying a word, John walked over to the sink, got a paper towel wet and walked back to the sulking Brit.

The second the cool towel touched the cuts, Wade winced. It wasn't the first time he had bloodied his hands, but this was the first time he had ever done it out of anger, and somehow that made them hurt more. He watched as John knelt before him, and cleaned his hands off with the lightest of touches. He was still so angry, at Otunga, at John for getting in the middle, at the whole situation with the Randy, not to mention not having the title yet, but the care in John's eyes washed some of that anger away.

"I know you are pissed at me for getting between you and Otunga, but you looked like you were going to kill him," John said, looking up at Wade, flashing his trademark dimples.

Wade took a few deep breaths. "I am, but," he looked up, meeting John's bright blue eyes and smiling back, "I'm sure that having a dead body in The Nexus locker room would have been hard to explain." He let out a small laugh that John matched with his own.

They were both silent for a few more minuets. John finished cleaning off Wade's hands, kissed each knuckle, and got up, walking to the trash can to throw the dirty towel away. "Wade," he said walking back to sit beside him, "we, or you rather, need to do something about Otunga."

Wade had thought about that after he had managed find somewhere to think. There was only one thing he could com up with. "I know, John, but I'm not sure if what I thought of will do anything more than make things worse." He waited for John to respond, but all he got was a nod, so he went on. "You and Otunga have a match, for the tag team titles, tonight." John was still looking at him, showing only a small smile, waiting for Wade to get to the point. Wade let out small sigh, as if unsure what the other man's reaction would be to what he was going to say next. "It's against Gabriel and Slater."

John honestly thought it was sweet how flustered Wade was getting. He had already figured out where Wade was going with his speech. As he reached out to place a hand on the younger man's leg, John said, "And…" trying to urge Wade to continue.

"Well I think I'm going to make Otunga lose on purpose, lie down in the middle of the ring and let himself get pinned." He looked at John, as if the other man was going to be upset, but was met with an ever widening grin.

"Wade," John said with a small chuckle, "I don't care about the titles." He laughed a little harder when the man at his side gave him a questioning look. "Honestly, I don't."

Wade exhaled with a whoosh of held breathe. "I don't know why I thought you would be upset." He had to smile back at John.

"Everything will be fine," John replied pulling Wade into a sweet kiss, feeling the tension in the younger man melt away when their lips touched. "All you really need to worry about is keeping your temper in check."

* * *

After their talk in the empty locker room, John left Wade alone to make the call to McMahon about the change in story. Vince didn't like the idea at first, but relented when Wade brought up the fact that it could be used as punishment for the young man interfering with the title match the night before.

As they walked back to The Nexus locker room, John asked, "Why did you choose Gabriel and Slater to win the titles?"

It was such an odd question, that Wade actually stopped walking to look at John. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I figured, that even if it was all Otunga's idea to jump in the ring last night, why would you want to give Justin and Heath the titles?"

"I guess I realized after the fight I had with Otunga, that they were the only two who looked shocked at his reaction. There was even a little disgust on their faces. They were more pissed at Otunga than they were about anything else. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"I get the feeling that Justin, and sometimes Heath, are the only two decent members of The Nexus," Wade said with a smile. "Other than you, that is." Wade laid a soft kiss on John's lips, feeling them curl into a smile.

John said, still grinning widely, "It's the dimples, isn't it?"

Wade added his own smile. "They are pretty cute." He kissed John lightly before reaching out to pinch his cheek. "I just want to squeeze them they are so cute," he said in his best baby voice.

John continued to smile, before swatting the younger man's hands away. He turned his smile into a frown, trying to hide how ridiculous Wade sounded. He couldn't hold the frown for long before bursting into a laugh that shook his whole body. "I swear, Wade, if you ever use that voice, I will never have sex with you again!" They were both laughing now, "How am I supposed to be sad and upset in there now?"

Wade knew he was being funny. He leaned in, cupping the front of John's pants. "Think of me not letting you come tonight."

* * *

Otunga was instantly on edge when he heard the door to the locker room open and watched as John Cena was practically thrown inside, followed by Wade Barrett. He knew this was all for show, and it seemed to work on the other members of The Nexus, but not him. He decided it would be a good idea to play along for a bit though.

Wade had managed to calm himself, letting his mind wander to images of John's face, smiling, laughing at his own horrible jokes. He watched at the older man stumbled into the room, having been thrown in.

John walked over to his locker, far over in the corner, away from the other Nexus members. He had become very good at faking miserable body language over the past few weeks, owing to the fact that he had little to be sad about anymore. It was just when he sat on the bench with a 'humph' and hung his head that he heard Wade clear his throat.

"All of you will keep your mouths shut. Not one peep out of any of you." He looked around at the boys, even Otunga was quiet. Wade didn't know how long that would last, so he went on.

"I have a change to the match that The Nexus is involved in. Gabriel, Slater, you two are going to be fighting Otunga and Cena for the tag team titles." Wade looked at Justin and Heath and saw surprised, but happy looks. He glanced over at Otunga, and saw the same surprise, but with anger underneath. Wade could also see that Otunga was about to say something. "O," he said, staring right into his eyes, "I need to talk to you outside."

Otunga walked out the door Wade held open for him. It took everything he had, not to speak out his objections, but he knew this was not the time. "What?"

"Well I just wanted to give you the last change I had for tonight, in private."

Otunga just glared, not saying a word.

Wade moved closer to him, forcing his back to the wall opposite the locker room door. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Wade said, "You are going to lose the title tonight. When you see me give the signal, I want you to stop what you are doing, and lay down in the middle of the ring. I want you to let yourself get pinned." With every word he said, Wade could feel the heat rising off the other man. He took a step back and turned his scowl into a smirk. "You should be happy, kid. Vince wanted to fire you." Wade turned to walk back to the door.

Otunga knew if he opened his mouth, he would lose it, and spill what he knew. He wanted so bad to tell Wade he knew about him and John. He wanted to see the look on the arrogant Brit's face when he found out how badly Otunga could ruin his career, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew how much better it would be if he kept the information to himself a little longer.

Just before he opened the door, Wade turned back around. "One more thing, Gabriel and Slater are not to know about this stipulation." With that, he walked back into the locker room, leaving Otunga to fume in the hallway, alone.

* * *

Otunga now knew something had to be done. The whole night had been one big cluster-fuck and it was all because of Wade and John. After Otunga had been told of the new match for the night, he had been livid, but somehow, had kept his cool. During the match, when he saw Wade give the signal, he had been absolutely pissed, but Otunga walked to the middle of the ring and let Slater pin him. Irritated isn't quite the word he would choose to describe his emotions when he had to watch as Gabriel and Slater celebrated their ill-gotten win. Fuming was getting pretty close, though, when he saw the poorly veiled smiles on both Wade and John's faces.

Otunga walked down the hall way, searching out the only person he had left to go to for help. He wasn't sure if this guy would actually help him, despite the fact that he had offered. It wasn't like Otunga to admit that he needed anyone to do anything for him, but he was out of options, and he was sick of taking all the heat.

Finally, he found the locker room he needed, and knocked on the door.

"What?" a voice sounded from inside.

Otunga took this as an invitation to enter. Punk was sitting on a couch in the corner, reading a book. He looked up, his face changing from mild annoyance to what looked a lot like glee.

"David," he said in his ridiculously cheerful voice, "to what do I owe the honor?"

Otunga didn't know where to start. He wasn't sure, yet, if he should tell Punk everything about Wade and John, but then the more ammunition Punk had, the better he could help. "Well," he started, trying to sound as confident as possible, "I have a proposition for you."

"Really? Could it have anything to do with what happened out in the ring tonight?" He had to mention it. Punk loved messing with people and watching Otunga squirm was the highlight to a very uneventful evening.

"Yes."

"I can't read your mind," Punk said, laughing. "You have to speak."

"Fine." Otunga took a few deep breaths, willing himself to ask. "I need your help."

Punk had to hold in his glee. "Why now? You seemed like you had a handle on things a week ago."

Otunga was loosing his patience. It took everything he had not to lash out and the man in front of him, seeing how much he was enjoying this.

"Well, I guess that was until you got forced to lose to an illiterate hill jack."

"God damn it, Punk," Otunga said, finally losing his cool. "Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"I do, David. I do." The smirk on his face showed exactly how much he loved seeing Otunga's embarrassment. Punk watched the younger man, and was pretty sure there was steam coming from his ears. He put his book down, and smiled, in his maniacal way. "Okay, big guy, what do you want?"

"I want to get rid of Wade."

"Why?" He knew the answer. Otunga wanted Wade's job. It was obvious to everyone.

Otunga took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. "I can't stand him anymore. He doesn't know what he is doing, leading The Nexus. And then there is John Cena. I mean, what fucking use was it going after the most loved guy in the business? It hasn't gotten us anywhere. All it has done is make The Nexus, the most powerful group in the WWE, look like vindictive fools."

Punk laughed, heartily. He couldn't help but do so after seeing how Otunga was struggling to contain his frustration. "So it's jealousy?" Otunga opened his mouth as if to retort. "Nope, shut up." His tone changed from the cheerful one he normally used, to a harsh, angry one. "You have made it known to everyone that you want his job. That is where you failed. You think you can do better than him and you let your emotions get the better of you and you failed, because he knows."

Otunga knew Punk was right. "That isn't all of it." He knew he had to tell Punk everything. "He is fucking Cena."

Now Punk was really laughing. "You think I didn't know that? It was obvious that the fight at Bragging Rights was more of a fight for the love of Cena. And what does his sex life have to do with anything?"

"He is letting it get in the way."

"So."

"I see now that the entire reason we went after Cena was just so he could get him into bed. And now it's ruining everything. It isn't fair."

Punk was up off the couch and got in Otunga's face. "Life isn't fair, so stop whining like a little girl." He could tell that Otunga wanted to hit him, but knew the kid would do a damn thing. "I don't really care why you want my help. And I certainly don't care who is fucking who."

"Then why are you agreeing to help?" The look Otunga saw from Punk, gave him chills.

"Total destruction." He laughed, but it came out more like an evil villain laugh. "I want to see Cena's face when I destroy everything he holds dear."

Punk went back to the couch as Otunga sat on a bench across from him. As they discussed what the plan was, Punk couldn't help but see a little of himself in the kid staring back at him. He was surprised at the mean streak he heard in Otunga's voice. As he thought about what they were, or rather Otunga was, going to do, he couldn't help but smile his evil little smile. God, this is going to be fun, he said to himself. I just wonder if the kid knows he is going down with them.


	10. Chapter 10: A Plot to Destroy

**AN: Im glad to see a few new reviewers. Dont be shy to leave any thoughts you have on the story people who havent left one. Even if you think it is bad, let me know. I'll love the bad just as I love the good!**

**AN#2: So back to the Corre. As the Miz would say "Really? Really?" I think we all know that this is the beginning of the end, what with what happened on Raw and their little lovers quarrel and then the epicly bad Battle Royal on Smackdown. I love that Gabes got so close to the end, not that I thought he was going to win. But really what i am getting at is, if not this week, than next week, The Corre will be no more. I am planning on getting my t-shirt this week. It will be nice to see Wade win shit on his own though...**

* * *

Chapter 10:

A Plot to Destroy

With John's busy schedule, he was slated to make a host of charity appearances over what was usually his only break from the grueling touring that came along with being a WWE superstar. Unlike every other time he was required to do these appearances, this was the first time John didn't really want to do it. John loved being around the kids from the Make a Wish Foundation, but this time, even their smiling faces couldn't brighten his day. There was only one face he wanted to see, one voice he wanted to hear—Wade's.

Though it was only three days, the two men talked every day, on the phone and through texts. Wade could feel his face light up every time his phone buzzed or rang, knowing who it was before he even looked.

It was their last night apart and Wade was in the middle of a particularly hot dream involving John, when he was brought out of it by the persistent buzz of his phone.

He already knew who it was, and smiled in spite of the interruption, the text being from John.

_I couldn't sleep. This hotel bed is so cold, and lonely._

_I was sleeping just fine, dreaming in fact._

_Dreaming? Of who?_

_This amazing looking guy. I'm not sure if you know him._

_Oh really, what does he look like?_

_6'1', muscles, perfect bubble butt, wears entirely too much purple._ Wade couldn't help but laugh.

John smiled. _So now that we have established that you have dirty dreams about me, what were we doing?_

_You were naked, writhing under me._ Wade's dream induced erection had been calming, but now that he was remembering, he could feel his dick getting hard again.

_Was I enjoying myself? What else was I doing?_

_You couldn't keep your hands off me, screaming and moaning as I pounded into you._

John was lying in his hotel bed, hundreds of miles away, but just with those few words, he could almost feel Wade buried deep inside him. He couldn't take it anymore.

Wade's phone rang. It was John, of course. "Just when my thumbs were getting tired," he laughed.

"I had to hear your voice," John replied, smiling and closing his eyes. "I wanted to hear you describe what we were doing in your dream." His voice turned husky, images of Wade fucking him flying past his closed lids. "It just doesn't work in text form."

Wade didn't say anything for a few seconds, listening to John's slightly labored breathing through the phone. Shifting in bed slightly, to get more comfortable, Wade asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Boxers and a t-shirt." John knew exactly where this was going, his cock growing harder by the second. "You?"

"Nothing." He reached down between his legs and began to stroke himself as he added, "Why don't you join me." He heard a soft 'thump' as John's phone dropped, followed by a soft rustling as the older man did as he was instructed.

"Okay." John's voice was dripping with desire and Wade loved that he was the one causing it, despite their distance.

"Are you hard?" Wade asked.

"What do you think?" John replied, hearing the same lust coming through the phone, making his cock ache with need.

"Good, now stroke it," Wade ordered. "Slowly."

John was only too willing to do as he was told. He ran his free hand down his chest, over his abs, down to his throbbing member. He took hold of it, and started moving his fist up and down, slowly, as instructed.

Wade was doing the same, his breath catching slightly as he heard John moan softly." Can you feel me, stroking, you, baby?"

John gasped out, imaging Wade's strong hand where his was. "God, this feels so good." He was still going slow, panting for breathe with every up and down stroke.

"Feel me moving my hand up and down your thick cock, running my thumb over your pulsing head, already leaking with desire."

John couldn't speak anymore, so deep was he in his thoughts. The words coming through the phone, Wade's voice dripping with lust, had John moaning.

Wade could hear in his moans and gasps for air, that John was getting close, and he wasn't far behind him. "I'm going faster, twisting. Tell me you want more."

"Fuck Wade," John moaned out as he moved his thrust his hand faster, twisting his wrist. "Faster. Oh please faster." He was so lost, he had forgotten that it was his hand pumping his cock. His skin was on fire as if it were Wade's hand glossing over his sweat covered skin. He had long ago dropped the phone so it was now resting on the pillow next to his head.

Wade was beginning to imagine the same thing as he also dropped the phone into the same position. "Imagine it is my hand you're fucking, hard and fast. Feel my lips teasing your skin, sucking the sweat off." Wade could almost feel John's tight ass pulsing around his cock, as he moved up and down faster, and faster.

Neither man said anything for a few more seconds as they concentrated on what they were seeing in their heads. John heard as Wade moaned out his name, gasping for breath. It only served to bring him closer to the edge.

"So close, Wade. Oh fucking, Christ!" John couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the tingle in his belly as his balls tightened, ready to explode.

"Come for me, John." Wade felt his release coming closer with every cry he heard in his ear. The pleasure he knew John was feeling made his fist jack his own pulsing cock even faster, even harder.

That was all he needed to hear as he let his body fall over the edge. Never had he come so hard from only his hand. He cried out a string of jumbled words as his cock spewed out hot ribbons of his seed all over his hand and stomach, some splashing on his thighs. His body shook as his orgasm took him to new heights of ecstasy.

Hearing John call out his name somewhere in the mess of words that came through the phone, Wade let go, gasping for breath as waves of pleasure flowed over his whole body, hips bucking into his hand, as if it were John on top of him. With a few slowing thrusts, Wade let his body melt into the bed.

John was completely out of breath. He had never experienced anything like that just by masturbating. He never knew self pleasure could be so hot and satisfying as what he had just felt. As his breathing calmed, and his body relaxed, he listened to his lover calming as well.

"God, Wade," John said, breaking the silence. "That was amazing." He could still hardly believe what had just happened.

"I know." Wade couldn't hide the smirk, knowing that John was smiling his huge, goofy, post sex grin, dimples permanently set in.

John laughed a little, hearing the smirk and loving the arrogance in Wade's voice. "Why haven't we done that all week?"

Joining in with John, adding his own chuckle, albeit a much sexier one, Wade said, "Who says I haven't been?"

John responded with a slight hitch in his breath, before letting go of a slightly nervous laugh. John picked up the phone, and looked at the time, before putting it back to his ear.

"Think you'll sleep better now?" Wade asked.

"You know it. You'll be in here too, as I dream of all the wicked things I'm gonna let you do tomorrow night."

"Can't wait," Wade responded thickly.

"Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Both men hung up. They did indeed, sleep well, not even caring about their sticky bodies, covered in their own fluids, falling into dreams with the lingering images of the other body next to them.

* * *

When Wade got to the arena the next morning, all he really wanted to do was see John, who was so busy he wouldn't be arriving at the arena until just before his own match, slated for the end of the house show. Wade could hardly keep the scowl on his face, as it was breaking out in a grin every few minutes.

Wade walked into the locker room, thanking God it was empty. He had been through so much recently and he really didn't want to deal with any of The Nexus members more than he already had to. Wade would have asked for a private locker room, but he now knew he had to keep an eye on Otunga.

Wade decided to change into some sweats and a t-shirt, preparing to go to the gym, when he heard the door open behind him. With a soft groan, feeling tension rising in his body, Wade turned around to see Justin and Heath walking in. Heath was being his usual boisterous self, making Justin laugh. Wade had to admit again there was a quality to the two of them that was not matched in the other Nexus members.

Wade went about his business, getting his clothes out and organizing his gym bag. He heard clothes rustling behind him, the younger men probably on their way to the gym as well. Wade heard the door open, not noticing who had walked out. There was a silence in the room that let Wade know someone was behind him. "I can feel you staring at me, so what do you want?" Wade hadn't meant it to come out as harsh as it did.

"Well, I wanted to thank you," Justin said quietly.

Wade turned around, throwing a questioning look at the younger man. "For what?"

"Well," Justin replied with a sheepish smile, "many things, mostly for the match last night."

Wade knew that the second Otunga laid down in the middle of the ring, letting himself get pinned, that both Gabriel and Slater would know it was all a set up. Remembering that he was supposed to act distant from his Nexus boys, Wade shrugged, saying in a gruff voice, "I didn't do it for you. I had to show Otunga where his place was."

Justin, sitting on a bench at the other end of the room, knew Wade was telling the truth. "I know, but I also know that you didn't have to pick Heath and I for that match."

Wade was struck at how smart Gabriel was, not in intelligence, but he seemed to be smart enough to see through Wade's act of the 'powerful and stand-offish leader'. He couldn't help but crack a smile thinking of the only other person who seemed to have done just that. "You're right, I didn't."

"Why did you?"

Wade had to think for a few seconds. Should he let his guard down, telling the younger man how much he respected him, or should he make something up? He decided on a thinly veiled complement. "Well to be perfectly honest, Gabriel, it was more of a reward for you and Slater keeping me from killing Otunga the other day." Wade got up of the bench he was sitting on, and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, from both Heath and I," Justin said.

Before he opened the door, Wade turned to the younger man, seeing a genuine smile spreading across his face. "Also, I guess, I did it in hopes it would keep the other guys from picking on you." He knew he was telling Gabriel quite a bit, by mentioning that he had paid attention to the behavior of The Nexus members. "I know you get thrown around a lot, and," it took Wade a great breath to admit this, though he didn't know why, "you don't deserve it. Neither does Slater."

Gabriel was struck dumb by his leader's words. He just stared, mouth hanging open as Wade continued. "You and Slater are the only two decent members left." Justin watched as Wade left the room. He knew that Wade had let him see a side of him that none of the other Nexus members had, or ever would see. With the exception of John, that is.

* * *

Wade had a rather random match that night against CM Punk. He didn't know much about Punk, having only gotten in the ring for a little practice that afternoon. He did, however, think the guy was kinda creepy, never taking that strange smirk/glare off his face the entire time they were in the ring. Wade was slated to win the match, so he didn't really give it much thought after their practice was over. It wasn't until they were in gorilla, waiting to go out, that Wade began to think there might be something off about the other man.

Punk came up to him just before his music was to begin, and clapped Wade on the shoulder. Looking up at him, fixing him with a knowing smirk, Punk said "Good luck out there, kid." Wade could swear he heard the older man mumble, 'You're gonna need it' but he wasn't sure, the theme music drowning the words out as it came from the speakers in the arena.

* * *

John was more excited to get back in the ring tonight than he had ever been before. _The closer I am to the beginning of the match,_ he thought as he changed quickly, having only minuets before he was to be in gorilla, _the closer I am to the end._ He smiled feeling a slight tingle in his groin at his next thought. _Closer to the end is closer to Wade._

The only strange part of his match tonight, one against The Miz, was that, for some reason, The Nexus was going to come out in the middle of the fight and attack John, helping Miz win. Again, it was a house show, so it wasn't a big deal. John had thought it strange, when he told Wade a few days earlier, that the younger man wasn't upset by it. But now that he thought about it, it made sense, as it appeared as though it was John's fault Wade had lost the title at Bragging rights. And it did make for a good show.

As John walked out of the locker room door, down the hallway towards gorilla, he was hoping he would see Wade. The lack of contact was killing him inside, and no amount of incredible phone sex would make up for it. John got his wish as they passed in the little hall created out of curtains just before gorilla. John took advantage of there not being anyone else around and reached out to trail his finger tips across the sweat drenched thigh of Wade as they walked passed each other, smirk growing wider and dimples setting deeper when he heard the younger man's breath catch at the simple touch.

* * *

David Otunga was buzzing with anticipation, as he waited for Wade to come back to the locker room. He knew this was the right time to tell Wade all that he knew. He had gone over the plan in his head many times over the last few days, making sure his speech was perfect. He knew it had to be quick, as he only had about ten minutes before he had to run out into the ring with the other Nexus members to attack Cena.

Wade's good mood caused by seeing John left his body immediately upon walking into the nearly empty locker room. As soon as he walked in he, saw Otunga sitting on the small loveseat in the corner of the room. Otunga's eyes followed him as he walked to the other side of the room, to his bag. "What do you want?"

Otunga took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before setting his face with a smirk. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood for what ever bullshit you have to spew right now. And you have to be in Gorilla in 10 minutes, so you can just go early." Wade turned his back on Otunga, turning his attention to getting ready to leave.

Otunga could hardly contain himself anymore. "I better make this quick, then." He waited a second for Wade to respond, but took the silence as a reason to continue. "I know about you and John."

Wade stopped rummaging in his bag the second the words left the other man's mouth. He didn't turn around, feeling his breathing speed up and his heart race in his chest.

Again the silence told Otunga to keep going. "I've known since the beginning. I know why it was Cena we went after in the beginning. You've wanted him since the minute you laid eyes on him."

Again, Wade just stood there, listening to the man behind him. With every word he heard, his fear rose.

"You've used us to get him into bed with you."

Wade finally turned around, locking eyes with Otunga, seeing the malice in the brown orbs staring back at him. "How?" he asked.

"You forgot that I had a room next to you at one point." Otunga loved the fear he saw in Wade's eyes, and he hadn't even gotten to the good part of his speech. "It wasn't until after I realized, or rather heard, what you two were doing, that I started requesting a room far away from yours." Otunga got to his feet and began walking towards his prey.

Wade stared at Otunga for a few seconds. "Why tell me this now?" He knew the answer, he just waned Otunga to say it out loud. "Why not go higher up?"

Otunga's smirk was so deep, his face hurt. "You don't get it do you? Simply getting you fired for being gay isn't enough. That's not all of what I want."

"I know what you want, O. You want my job." Wade also stood to his face and closed the distance between them, their bodies only inches apart

Otunga reached inside his hoodie's front pocket, noticing his time was getting away. He craned his head up, to look him Wade right in the face. "I need you to listen very carefully. Yes, I do want your job. But to get it, I have to get rid of you." There was a meanness in his voice that he didn't know he had, and it excited him, spurned him to go further. "The easiest way to get rid of you, is to get rid of John, destroying what you two have."

Wade could hardly believe what he was hearing. He just stared opened mouthed at the short man in front of him.

"I tried at Bragging Rights, but Gabriel and Slater screwed it up. It became obvious that it needed to happen without Nexus' direct involvement. I couldn't think of anything for days, until I remembered the stipulation to your match with Orton, you win, Cena keeps his job, you lose, and John is gone."

Wade had no idea where this speech was going, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. "So?"

"This time, for your rematch with Orton, I have made a change. The same stipulation applies. What's different is that, Cena will be reffing."

Wade came out of his fear and anger to respond with, "That will never work. John will not willingly give up his job. He might be a good guy, but he loves this job more than anything."

Otunga was getting angry, as he realized he only had a few minute. "Shut up," he said holding back a laugh at seeing the startled look on the face before his. "There is more. To make sure that John will call a fair match, I want you do break it off with him."

Wade's fear returned, finally knowing where Otunga was going with all of this. "If I break it off with him, he will have no cause to let me win, even if it means he keeps his job."

"Exactly." Otunga was smiling so wide, he was sure he could feel his cheek touching his ear. He walked away from Wade, striding towards the door. "Getting John to think you want nothing to do with him, will destroy him, crush his spirit, taking with it his loyalty to you. He will call a fair match and you will have to fight for the title." Otunga added, before opening the door to walk out, "If you don't do as I just explained, you and John both will lose your jobs."

Wade stood, his fear seemingly lighting up every corner of the room. He knew Otunga was right. If he could get John to think he didn't love him, than there would be no reason to help Wade win.

He had been so happy the whole night. Now he was scared to death. Scared at the malice in Otunga's words, but more importantly, Wade was almost paralyzed with fear at the thought of having to lie to his lover. He could only hope that John had a few tricks up his sleeve for later that night, knowing that was just about the only way to get his mind off what had just happened.

* * *

The rest of the week went as normal as the previous ones. The Nexus berated and belittled John in and out of the ring during the day, while Wade made it up to him at night.

The nights spent with John were becoming more and more amazing to Wade with every passing minute. Though John had said it first, that was the only time the L-word was ever spoken. Wade could, however, feel it in every kiss, every touch, and especially, every moan that the older man made. In the back of his mind, Wade knew he would have to do as Otunga had instructed, but waking up every morning with John in his arms, or lying right on top of him, made it difficult. The sweet look on John's sleeping face, and the smile that came to the surface when he woke up, curled up to Wade's side, were burned into the Brit's mind as he thought about a future without them.

They would, again, have to spend their break from touring apart, as John had more interviews and appearances to do. Just before John left that morning, he walked back over to the bed, intending on just a quick kiss. As he leaned down, placing a kiss on Wade's forehead, the younger man grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to his chest.

"Babe, I have to go," John said as Wade clung to him, preventing him from leaving the bed. "My flight leaves in an hour." John had to admit, he didn't want to get up either. When he woke up that morning, he tried not to wake his sleeping lover, but the second he slithered out of Wade's arms, the younger man opened his eyes and whined when the cool air hit his chest.

Wade had watched John pack and dress with heavy, tired eyes, fighting sleep. He knew they wouldn't be apart long, but any amount of time without John, was torture on him. He started this relationship needing, craving, power over the man. Now he just needed John.

Looking down at the pitiful look on Wade's face, John smiled. Laying kisses all over his face, John finally managed to pry him self out of the other man's arms. "Baby, I'll see you in three days."

"Can I at least have a real kiss? None of this forehead bullshit."

John leaned back down and, grabbing his face between his hands, pressed his lips to Wade's. Pouring all his feelings for the younger man into his kiss, John snaked his tongue out, requesting entrance. Wade opened his lips, allowing John in, moaning when their tongues began a beautiful dance, slipping around each other. John felt the same emotions coming from his partner, and pulled away, however reluctantly, with a huge, goofy grin. Placing a final kiss on Wade's lips, he said just before walking out the door, "I love you too, Wade."

* * *

Wade was lonely again. He had been without John for just one day, but because John was so busy, they hadn't been able to talk much that day. There wasn't even much time for texting. The lack of contact was killing him. Wade moped around his Tampa home, finding nothing that could take his mind off of John. It probably didn't help that he was wearing the man's stupid purple shirt. Wade had a feeling John had left in their hotel room on purpose. _At least it smells like him_, Wade thought as he sat on the couch, flipping through the mindless mid-afternoon shows on TV.

Just when he was going to give up, he turned to a movie channel that was showing "The Marine". Wade left it on for a few minutes before he realized that it was quite possibly, one of the worst movies he had ever seen, even if John was in it. Grabbing his phone, he started a new text to John.

_So, I'm sitting here bored out of my mind, watching TV, and what do I find on the movie channel? The Marine. You may be sexy as hell, but that is a horrible movie._

His phone buzzed with a message from John. _Why don't you say that to my face?;-)_

Wade didn't have time to form a response because just then the door bell rang. Placing his phone down on the couch, he got up and walked to the door.

You could say his jaw hit the floor when he opened the door. Standing on his rarely used 'Welcome' mat, was John. Wade didn't have time to react before his lips were assaulted with a passionate kiss from the older man.

John growled as he forced his tongue into the surprised man's mouth, loving the slight 'yelp' his aggressiveness caused.

When they finally broke apart, Wade asked, "What are you doing here?"

John looked up at Wade, dimples in full attack mode. "The interviews got cut. Why? You didn't have any other plans did you?" The slightly pained look he tried apparently didn't work on Wade, who laughed slightly.

"I was just going to watch TV and eat my weight in bread. But now that you are here, I suppose I can substitute you for carbs." He gave John a wickedly lustful glare before grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the stairs to his bedroom.

John had to laugh at the enthusiasm he saw in Wade, who was taking the stairs two at a time. He let the younger man lead him down the hallway, and into a huge bedroom. It wasn't anything special, no huge TV on the wall, no elaborate bed, and certainly no frilly sitting area. Nope, just a large bed, fluffy comforter still messed up from the previous nights sleep, and a large leather lounge chair with a nearly overflowing bookcase next to it.

John was brought out of his observations when Wade slammed his body and his lips against John. Wade teased the older man's bottom lip with his tongue, feeling a smile before they opened. He slowly, but with a palpable need, mapped the inside of John's mouth, burning the memory of his taste deep into his mind.

Leaving John's mouth, Wade began to kiss a path along his jaw, leaving little nips on the skin. John moaned at the feeling of Wade's hot mouth on his skin, and began to snake his hands up the younger man's shirt. Eventually, Wade broke contact long enough for his shirt to be pulled off, but noticed that John was still fully clothed.

"You have too many clothes on," Wade said, sucking on the spot behind John's ear while moving his hands up under his shirt.

John stepped back, ripping his shirt of his body with a growl. Wade nearly started drooling as he watched John rip at his belt, unbuckling it, before yanking the button and zipper down, letting his jeans fall to the floor with a slight thud. Wade couldn't help but let his eyes bug at the thought that John was going commando, something he rarely did.

John loved the look he was getting from his younger lover; complete wantonness. He leaned in to capture Wade's lips in a soul searing kiss, moving his hands down to the waistband of his sweats. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, before John pulled away, yanking Wade's sweats down at the same time. He put on a crooked, sideways smirk as he walked back towards the bed.

"God, I want you so bad," Wade snarled.

John let out a laugh, his smile widening as he lowered himself on the bed, almost sighing at how soft it was. "You want some, come get some!"

Wade growled again, this time, the sound was dripping with desire, as he threw himself across the space between him, colliding with John, making them both 'huff' as the air left out of their lungs.

In an instant, Wade claimed John's lips with his own, licking and sucking, moaning at the pleasure of having John back in his embrace.

John wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, running his blunt nails up and down the tensing muscles.

Wade began to kiss a path down John's neck and chest, stopping to pay special attention to his left nipple. He let out a small laugh at the hiss he heard when he tugged on the sensitive skin with his teeth. Making his way to the other nipple, Wade ground his hips down into John, causing their cocks to rub against one another.

John didn't know what felt better, Wade's tongue and teeth making his skin feel like it was on fire, or the heat generated by the younger man's rock hard dick moving over his own aching member. After a few seconds of hips bucking into hips, John decided he didn't care what Wade did as long as he was touching him.

Stopping his hips, eliciting a groan from John, Wade continued his kisses down the older man's chest, flicking out his tongue to circle his belly button, before nipping and licking at the line of skin just above John's groin. He smiled into the soft skin when John bucked his hips up, trying to get him to pay attention to his needs. Looking up into his lover's eyes, heavy with desire, Wade teased the skin around John aching cock with more nips, licks and kisses, loving the tortured moans and gasps he was getting every time his mouth made contact.

John was going crazy with need. He loved what Wade was doing, but just this small amount of contact was killing him. He groaned, deep in his chest, as Wade snaked his tongue around the base of his rock hard member. He thought he might spontaneously combust at the feeling of that talented tongue running up the underside of his shaft, stopping to swirl around his already leaking tip.

Wade couldn't help himself. He wanted John so bad, but the soft cries and moans coming from the older man were like music to his ears. He knew he would never tire of hearing that particular tune. Placing his hands on either side of John, Wade lowered his mouth to John. He wrapped his full lips around the throbbing head, sucking just a little, moaning with need at the slightly salty taste that was unique to John.

Lacing his fingers in Wade's soft brown curls, John tried to force his head further down. Wade let him, adding a hum on the way down, slathering his tongue all over the aching flesh.

He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure and pain, as on the way back up, Wade added his teeth, grazing John's all too sensitive shaft. Deciding to take pity on his lover, Wade began to bob up and down, slowly at first.

John, losing all thoughts is his head except for how good he felt, began to buck his hips, trying to get more of himself into Wade's mouth. He nearly came when he felt Wade's hand begin to message his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Wade used his free arm to try to hold John's hips down, wanting to draw this pleasure out as long as possible. When he head John babbling between harsh pants for breath, Wade doubled his speed.

"Oh, fuck Wade," John managed when his speech returned to him momentarily. "Feels so good. Can't last much longer." His breathing was so ragged he was surprised he hadn't passed out from the lack of oxygen.

All of a sudden, and when John was just on the edge of orgasm, Wade took his mouth away, grinning at the cry he heard escape from his lover's mouth. He loved the pained expression he saw when he locked with John's baby blue eyes, clouded over with lust.

Wade climbed back up the side of John's heaving body, leaving hot kisses and deep bites on his way. When he was at eye level, Wade felt John grab his wrist and pull his hand to his mouth. Wade moaned out as he watched John slip to fingers in his mouth, slicking then up, sucking them slightly. With a growl, Wade smashed his lips against John's, and moved his hand down the older man's chest, grazing the hot, velvety skin with feather light touches.

John melted into the kiss, moaning as the younger man's tongue danced with his own, curling around, flicking the roof of his mouth. He moaned when he felt Wade's hand bypass his cock, leaving his balls untouched. John lifted his knees, giving Wade better access, before crying out in pleasure as the younger man prepared him for what was to come.

Wade was nearly undone at the feeling of John's tight heat clinching around him as the older man pushed his body down, impaling himself more on the digits working inside him. Wade pulled in and out, curling his fingers up, brushing John's prostate, making him shake with need. With every one of John's moans, Wade became harder than he thought possible.

John turned his head to look at his lover. The look on his face was an unspoken plea to make the torture stop. Wade smirked before kissing John, hard and deep. "I want to hear you say it," he said, sucking on John's ear, nipping at it slightly.

"God damn it, Wade," John practically screamed out as Wade continued to slowly fuck him with his fingers. "You know I do!"

"I still want to hear you say it." Wade loved seeing John like this, cover in sweat, filled with need.

"Please," John moaned out, punching his fists into the bed, arching his back in pleasure. "Oh God, please." He felt so good. He got closer with every movement from Wade, but he wanted to come with Wade inside him, and that lack of contact was killing him.

"Say it!" Wade was nearly at the end of his rope, and he hadn't been touched at all. The sight of John, nearly coming undone with need, begging for him, was the most powerfully sexual thing he had ever seen.

With a growl, John quickly turned over, forcing Wade's hand away. He pushed the younger man to his back before climbing on top, straddling his stomach.

Wade yelped slightly, but quickly gasped as he felt John's strong hand grasp his aching cock from behind him, beginning to stroke up and down at a snails pace. "Want something done right, better do it yourself," said John, smirking down at Wade.

John lifted himself up and aligned his entrance with Wade before impaling himself upon the thick shaft. Both men let out wanton, need filled moans at the feeling, so deep was the pleasure.

Slowly, John began to move his hips up and down, crying out every time he felt Wade brush his inner button. He loved when Wade was on top and he loved the feeling of being inside his lover, but being able to control the speed like this, not to mention the angle, made John's body shake with desire.

Wade loved seeing John this way. He loved watching the older man throw his had back every time his cock hit is prostate, loved that John was taking control. Wanting, needing more contact, Wade reached out his hands to brush across his lover's sensitive nipples, giving them a slight pinch, practically coming on site at the noises coming from John's open, heaving mouth. He continued to trace the outlines of John's muscles, ghosting his finger tips over the slick, sweat covered skin.

As good as this position felt to both men, there was less intimacy, less skin rubbing skin. John seemed to notice that Wade needed to feel him more and grabbing him by the wrists, hauled him up so their chests were mashed together, arms wrapped around the other.

Wade immediately took John's lips with his own, pouring all his need, all his desire, all his love for the older man into that single kiss. Throughout the kisses, John moaned at the feeling of his cock trapped between his and Wade's stomachs, rubbing against sweat covered skin. He bucked his hips, speeding up the pace, matched with Wade's movements. He had never felt so good in all his life, wrapped in Wade's strong arms, fucking himself on Wade's perfect cock with a wild abandonment that would make porn stars blush.

Wade took each one of John's moans and gasps into his mouth, making quite a few himself. Their lips never left each other even when they could both feel their release coming up fast.

"Faster," Wade pleaded, his balls tightening as he closed in on the edge of his orgasm. "Oh, fuck! Fuck me faster!"

John captured his lovers gasps of pleasure in a skin searing kiss, as he began to move as fast as he could, slamming down on Wade's cock as hard as he could. They broke contact only long enough for John to scream out, "Fuck. Oh fuck, I'm…I'm…Oh, good God!"

John came hard, throwing his head over Wade's shoulder as he pulled him tighter to his chest, white hot seed coating both of them as his body shook. He spasmed around Wade, as wave after wave of sheer pleasure crashed into him, smashing all the way to his soul.

The feeling of John clamping hard around his cock was all Wade need to reach his release. His cries of John's name echoed through out the entire house as he emptied himself into his lover. Wade shook as he thrust into John a few more times before collapsing back, pulling John's spent frame with him, grunting as his head hit the wall.

Neither man moved for a long minute, breathing in and out, trying to calm their heaving chests and rapidly beating hearts.

With a slight wince, John pulled himself off of Wade, before collapsing onto the bed. Wade looked down and smiled at John, eyes closed in exhaustion, covered in sweat and his own fluid. Wade slid down to the bed to lay his head on the pillow next to the one John was using. He watched as John's breathing leveled out and his muscles relaxed. There wasn't anywhere else he would rather be at this or any moment, than right here, lying next to the prone body of his lover, of his love.

It was when he thought that word, that Wade's grin changed into a pained look, wrinkling his forehead with worry. Though he had pushed it as far back as it would go, what Otunga said to him earlier that week was never completly out of his mind. He reached his hand out to stroke John's soft cheek, brushing his fingers lightly over the pulse point at his jaw line before falling back down to the pillow. _How can I do this to him?_ Wade thought. _How can I break his heart like that?_

It was at that moment that John opened his eyes and turned to see the worried look on Wade's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking Wade's hand, and kissing each finger tip.

Wade quickly changed his expression, but not before fear flashed in his eyes. "Oh, nothing."

John gave Wade a questioning look. Getting nothing back from the younger man, he sighed and snuggled closer to him, disregarding the residue on both their chests. He could tell there was something wrong, but at this point he was too tired to really want to get into it. After a few minutes, he could still feel Wade's tense body against his. Reaching around to stroke up and down the younger man's spine, John finally felt Wade relax into the embrace. They fell asleep, in a heap of sated limbs, Wade clinging to John as if this were the last time he would ever have the man he loved in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Sunrises and Grass Stains

**AN: Yeah, another chapter! I am breaking my rule for this fic and posting this chapter before I have the next one done. But I love all my readers so much, and this is my favorite chapter, that I just had to put it out there. It's a long one, so enjoy. Keep them reviews comming. They do often help to brighten a bad day!**

**AN#2: I will try not to make these extra notes a habbit, but other than a few of my friends (and by few, I mean one, I just wanted to sound cooler, but the cat is out of the bag now) I have no one else to rant to about things like this. I read the spoilers for this weeks SmackDown, and before you get all up in arms, no I am not going to give anything away. All I did was scroll down to read any information about The Corre, and I have to say that I think my prediction from the last AN#2 is correct (it hasnt happened yet, but I can feel it comming). I also figured out why. Since I haven't been watching wrestling all that long, i have never seen them do the draft. I know how they work, so i got to thinking. What if they are breaking up The Corre to be able to move some of them back to Raw? I dont exactally know under what circumstances they would do that, but a little change never hurt anyone. It just occured to me though, that Wade will not be moving to Raw as he holds a SmackDown title. I guess this makes me sad because SmackDown is obviously not as cool or as awesome (not just becaue of The Miz) as Raw. Oh well, maybe it is a good idea leaving Wade on SD. What with Randy, Cena, and Punk all on Raw, they have to leave a little eye candy for SD!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Sunrises and Grass Stains

It was Monday morning, a morning that Wade had begun to hate. It was the last time he would wake up with John for four days. It was strange to him that he was becoming so dependent on John. It didn't really start until he had that discussion with Otunga. Wade knew all of this would end, and soon. The fairy tale would be over before he knew it. He just wanted to take advantage of being with John before he had to throw him away.

John opened his eyes slowly, hugging Wade closer as the younger man ran his fingers up and down his arm. He was in his favorite position, legs wrapped around Wade's, head on his chest, loving the feeling of the slow, steady breath on the top of his head. He could tell there had been something wrong with Wade all week. Not that he minded, but there was something different about the way Wade did certain things. He kissed harder, held tighter. There was even something different in how they fucked. It was almost as if Wade was trying to memorize every touch, every taste. There was a desperate quality to the way the younger man held onto him at night when they fell against the bed, covered in sweat and other fluids. He had even begun to notice the pained look on Wade's face every time John touched him, even if it was only there for a second. John had tried, over the past week, to get out of him what was wrong, but the younger man always said it was 'nothing' or reassured John that he was 'fine, just tired'. Eventually, John let it go.

Just before the house show on Saturday night, John had received a call from McMahon. He had appearances scheduled for the break, but for some reason they had been cancelled. John didn't ask why. It had been hard for him to keep this secret from Wade, but when he opened his eyes that morning, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why do you look so sad?" John asked with a smile, kissing the patch of Wade's chest closest to his lips.

Wade wanted to say 'because you will be gone for four days and I will be all alone' but decided not to. "Because I don't want to get up."

John knew he was lying. Turning his dimples on full strength, John flipped over, resting his chin on Wade's chest, looking straight into the green tinged hazel eyes of the Brit. "It couldn't have anything to do with all those silly interviews I have to do?"

Wade tried to keep the answer from his face, but as soon as he heard the laugh John was trying to stifle, he knew the jig was up. "No," he said frowning, trying as hard as he could to keep his emotions in check, "I just really don't want to get up. Getting out of this bed means that I have to deal with Otunga and all of his bullshit, not to mention trying to keep Harris and McGillicutty out of serious trouble." Forcing a smile, Wade added with a whine, "Being the leader of The Nexus is so hard. You really have no idea."

"At least Justin and Heath are semi-normal," John said with a laugh as he sat up and climbed onto Wade, straddling his waist. "I know you weren't excited about me being away, I didn't really want to be away either," he added as he ran his hands up and down Wade's chest, earning a soft moan from the younger man.

Wade sat up and met John's lips with his own, deepening their kiss when John allowed his tongue in, sliding his around, teasing. Finally, Wade heard the last few words John had said, and he pulled away with a quizzical look. "Did you say 'weren't' and 'didn't'?"

John smiled against Wade's neck, kissing and nipping it as he made his way to the smooth skin of his shoulder. "Yes."

Wade was having a hard time concentrating now that John was slowly grinding his butt into quickly hardening cock. Gathering his thoughts, Wade said, "So you don't have any this week?"

"Nope," John said before claiming Wade's mouth again, continuing his hips slow movement, becoming rather hard himself.

Wade moaned into the kiss, before he pulled away, a slightly more angry look on his face, even though his eyes were shining with desire. "When did you find out?"

John looked back at Wade, grinning widely. "Saturday." He dove in for another kiss, sending sparks through both their bodies.

With one swift movement, Wade flipped John on his back. "You kept this from me for two days?" Wade yelled, trying to look angry, but giving up, smashing his lips against John's in a fierce, passionate kiss. John laced his fingers in his dark curls, pulling Wade's face deeper, almost as if he wanted to fuse their lips together.

John laughed, in spite of the younger man's passion. "Damn it, John," Wade began as he kissed a path along the other man's jaw and neck, biting down hard on the spot behind his ear, "you made me worry."

"I, I guess I never knew you cared that much." John was still smiling, though his face began to contort in pleasure as Wade began to grind his hips into John, teasing his entrance with his already leaking dick. John moaned, as this movement added to the friction around his cock, trapped between their writhing bodies.

Kissing and licking down John's chest and abs, Wade sat up, leveling angry glare at John. "I guess I'll have to show you what happens to bad little boys who keep secrets from me."

John began to laugh at the ridiculousness of Wade's statement. When he looked in the younger man's eyes, he saw a hunger, pure lust, causing the smile to turn into a wicked smirk. "Oh, please," he said thickly, voice dripping with desire, "don't punish me too badly."

An hour later, John fell to the bed, covered in sweat, completely exhausted, swearing he would never keep anything from Wade again.

* * *

The next morning Wade woke up to an empty bed. He knew that John's flight was earlier than his, but he would have liked to say goodbye. _Keep it together, Barrett,_ he told himself as he buried his face in John's pillow, inhaling deeply. _Just breathe._ Clearly, that wasn't helping as the only thing entering his nose was the smell of his lover and a reminder of what they had done for the two hours before they fell asleep.

Living in that very pleasant memory for just a minute, Wade finally opened his eyes and saw a note folded on the nightstand on John's side of the bed. Using his long arms, Wade, grabbed it.

_Wade,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't wake you, but I know how much you hate mornings and you looked so tired. I guess I really wore you out last night. But I digress. Since we spent the break at your place last week, it is time you saw my house. Call me when you get home._

_Waiting as patiently as you (which is not at all if I know anything about you)_

_John_

Wade chuckled at the last line. They had really only known each other for a little over a month, but already it seemed as though John knew Wade like the back of his hand. It was that thought that brought a wrinkle to the Brit's forehead. _No, not here, I am not going to ruin this with that._ It was getting harder and harder for Wade to forget about Otunga and his ultimatum.

Quickly, Wade focused on packing and getting to the airport. As much as he wanted to deny it, the flight to Tampa was the longest three hours of his life. All he wanted to do was be with John. Didn't matter what they did, just as long as they were together. Being away from him was a constant reminder of what he had to do, of what he was pretty sure in doing, might save their respective careers, but destroy their lives.

An hour after touch down, Wade walked into his house. He riffled through the mail his housekeeper left for him on the table by the door, before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. As quickly as he could, he unpacked his bag, throwing all the dirty clothes into the hamper before filling his bag again with fresh clothes for the week. As he was zipping his bag up, he heard the floor in the hallway creek.

"You know you won't need any clothes for the next few days," he heard John say from behind him. He turned around just in time to see the other man rushing towards him with a devilish grin on his face.

In seconds, John smashed his lips against Wade's, pushing his tongue inside with a force that made Wade groan. They were like teenagers at make out point, shirts flying off to God knows where. Groping, touching, feeling, as much of the other as they could.

Wade took the opportunity to breathe, as John covered his jaw and neck with kisses. "What the hell are you doing here?" He could hardly speak, so clouded were his thoughts by what John's mouth was doing.

"Flight tracker. Couldn't wait. Needed you too much." John spoke all while kissing his way down Wade's chest, lavishing his tongue around the pert nipples.

As Wade, leaned into John's kisses and licks, he felt a tug on his belt, the slight vibration as the zipper was pulled down, followed by his jeans falling to the floor. With one swift movement, Wade kicked them, not even paying attention when the few books they hit, fell to the floor.

Shortly after that, John lost all of his clothes just before getting thrown to the bed, bouncing slightly as he hit the soft comforter. Not long after that, all the air in John's lungs left in a rush as he fell on the heaving chest of his lover.

Wade snickered as he rubbed circles on John's back. "Here I was, thinking I was getting a lift from you, but what I got was a ride."

John rolled off of him, looking at him quizzically, for a second before he got the joke. "Very funny, Barrett," he said smiling back at him, smacking his chest playfully.

* * *

An hour later, they pulled into John's garage. Wade couldn't believe what he saw. It was filled to the brim with muscle cars. Wade didn't even know what they were, but he had to laugh a little when John saw his strange reaction.

"I know, I know," John said with his huge grin. "I'm kind of obsessed."

"I have half a mind to make you take back all those mean things you said about British people coming out of the womb with Shakespeare memorized. This gives me a whole new outlook on you." Wade couldn't help but change his incredulous look to a smile. "I may have to start calling you 'The all American, American'."

John laughed again, as he tugged Wade into the kitchen by his wrist. Pinning Wade to the counter, grinding his hips against his thigh, John said, "Will helping me break in the new bed I got a month ago help take your mind off of my previous offenses?"

Wade pretended to think about the suggestion for a few seconds, even going so far as to rub his chin in concentration. Giving John a look filled with lust and need, he said, "I think that will do just fine, though I don't think we need to go that far."

John looked a little confused, but his smirk grew when Wade said, "The counter looks just fine to me."

Twenty minuets later, Wade slumped to the floor, his legs still shaking from holding John up. "If that is how you conduct yourself in the kitchen, we might be cooking quite a bit."

John lifted himself off the counter to give Wade a glare. Laughing, he said, "You are now on joke probation."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day basically lounging around. Wade was forced to sit through several hours of ESPN. Despite the fact that John looked so cute when he got into the games, Wade had to admit it was kinda boring. True, he was a 'guy's guy', and could watch just about any sport, but this was not how he wanted to spend the afternoon with John. At least he was comfortable, sitting with his legs stretched out on the couch, but even feeling the older man snuggling back into his chest, hand firmly planted on his thigh, was of no help.

John noticed out of the corner of his eye that Wade was fidgeting with his phone. "You know," he said with a smile, while changing the channel, "I get the soccer channel here."

Instantly, Wade threw his phone, albeit gingerly, on the coffee table. Whipping his head towards the TV, he said, "It's called football, idiot."

John laughed, noticing how Wade became completely engrossed in the game rather quickly. He began to lazily run his hand up and down Wade's thigh, fingers fluttering over the skin, no reaction. John grabbed Wade's hand and brought it in front of him to sit in his lap. He used his free hand to trace the lines on the palm before him, still no reaction. John chuckled to himself lightly as the only thing Wade appeared to be paying any attention to was the game. John didn't get so much as a soft sigh of contentment when the hand on Wade's leg began to crawl further and further up his thigh.

Deciding to take things up a notch, John grabbed on to Wade and swung them around, both sets of legs hanging off the front of the couch. "John, what are you doing?" Wade asked, objecting to the interruption, but not really taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. "It's a Preston game."

John didn't reply, but simply slid of the couch, to his knees, and turned to face Wade. The younger man didn't see the smirk John shot him. _Let's see you ignore this,_ John thought to himself as he licked his lip in a rather obscene manner.

John began to move his hands up Wade's legs, letting his fingers crawl up the toned thighs, slowly moving under the loose cargo-shorts he was wearing. "John, seriously, I'm trying to watch the game."

Again, John didn't respond, his smile getting wider by the second. In addition to his hands, now lightly kneading the hard muscles they found, John added his lips to the mix. Pushing Wade's legs a bit farther apart, John kissed a path from ankle to just above his knee and then back down the other side. He did hear Wade's breathe hitch slightly when he got closer to his crotch, so when he made the same movement up and down Wade's legs, he added his teeth, going further up the inside of his thighs, pushing the shorts up, to only inches below what he felt was a quickly hardening erection.

Wade took his gaze away from the TV at the exact moment John's nose grazed his cock. With every one of John's kisses, it was getting harder and harder to pay attention to the game, but as Wade so rarely got to watch his favorite team play, he turned back to the screen, redoubling his effort to ignore what his lover was doing.

John could tell that Wade was trying not to react to his ministrations, but he was having too much fun messing with him to stop. John leaned forward, pushing up the hem of Wade's shirt to expose his toned abs. John peppered the tan skin with kisses, occasionally sucking a bit of skin between his teeth, groaning when he finally heard a deep rumble of pleasure when he bit down.

"John," Wade gasped out when he felt a hand snake up his chest, fingers latching on to his nipple, tweaking it slightly. "What you're doing is rather distracting."

John removed his tongue from Wade's belly button, to look up at the younger man. With a devious glint in his bright blue eyes, he said, "Oh, please don't let me pull you away from your precious game." He leaned back a bit and grabbed onto the underside of Wade's knees, pulling them forward, bringing Wade's butt forward on the couch. Letting his fingers, again crawl back up the other man's legs, towards the waistband of his shorts, John let out a wickedly sexy laugh. Slowly, he began to unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip Wade's shorts. Turning the look on his face to one of total innocence, John said, "We wouldn't want to miss a single moment of the game, would we." Wade continued to watch the screen, trying with all his might, not to look down at the man before him.

John leaned forward, nuzzling his face along the inside of Wade's thighs. When he reached his crotch, John shook his face back and forth, loving the muffled groans he heard. He reached his hand inside Wade's shorts, pulling his nearly hard cock free from their khaki confines.

"Looks like someone needs some attention," he said, curling his fingers around the shaft, running up and down the soft flesh, stroking it to full hardness. It was all Wade could do not to cry out when he felt John flick his tongue out to circle the now leaking head.

John lifted up Wade's cock and ran his tongue along the underside, slowly, teasingly. He looked up at his lover to see that his eyes were still on the screen, but they had a glazed look to them, his breathing coming out of his open mouth in short bursts. John smiled, knowing how hard this was for Wade.

Putting one hand on his thigh and the other on his abs, John slowly wrapped his full lips around the throbbing head of Wade's member, swirling his tongue around, lapping up the seeping liquid, moaning with delight at the slightly salty taste.

Wade closed his eyes and moaned out as John moved his head all the way down, taking all of his aching cock into his hot, wet, mouth. He almost stopped breathing when John began to pull his head up, gingerly scraping his teeth along sensitive flesh.

"Fuck, John," Wade growled out as the older man slowly started to bob up and down, swirling his tongue over every possible patch of skin, using his hands to message his abs and leg.

John responded with a growl of his own, sending vibrations through Wade's cock all the way up his spine and back down again. He loved hearing his lover fall to pieces at his touch. John left his hand on Wade's stomach, but moved the other inside his shorts. Cupping his balls, John began to message them as well, pulsing his hand like the beat of a heart every so often.

Wade was coming completely undone, and John was still moving at a snails pace. He moved his hands to John's head, running his fingers over the short hair before trying to force John lower.

John retaliated to this by adding his teeth, only a little harder than before. The hiss of slight pain, but overwhelming pleasure that escaped from Wade's lips, brought John to full hardness, his jeans stretching over his now aching cock.

"Johnny, please," Wade somehow managed to groan out, gulping down as much air as he could. "You're killing me here."

Hearing the slight desperation in the younger man's voice, John picked up the pace, moving his head up and down around Wade's thick member faster. He added a low hum, intensifying the pleasure he was giving.

Wade could feel his release coming, his stomach muscles tightening and his balls aching. "Oh fuck, John. Oh…my… I'm…gonna…Ghaaaa!"

Just when he felt the cock in his mouth begin to twitch as his release coiled, John slowed down, stopping his hum, and removing his hand from Wade's balls, adding it to the one on his stomach. As he continued bobbing his head slowly up and down, John rubbed circles on the heaving chest and abs of his lover. He looked up at Wade, and smiled around the younger man's aching flesh.

"Please don't do this again," Wade pleaded, begging for John to let him release. "I don't know if I can take it again."

John, smiled again, and winked, as he took pity on Wade and ramped up his speed and hum, slowly, but eventually reaching the same rhythm it was at when he had slowed. It wasn't too long before he heard a jumble of words spill from Wade's lips letting him know he was close. Again John, slowed, just a little, stopping the hum as well. He laughed when a pained cry echoed around the room. Again, he sped up, taking Wade's cock in and out of his mouth with renewed vigor.

"Oh fuck, don't stop…Don't fucking stop…Holy shit!" Wade was nearly hyper-ventilating now, so close to his release. "Shit! I'm…"

He couldn't quite finish that thought as the first wave of extreme pleasure fell about him. His whole body was on fire as John moved his head up and down, catching his release in his mouth, swallowing every drop. He shook as every ribbon shot out, adding a cry to every tremor.

John continued to suck Wade until he was sure there was nothing left. He slowly lifted his head, making sure every inch of Wade's now spent cock was clean. Slowly, John placed him back in his pants, carefully closing them.

With some effort because of his tight pants, John rose to his feet. He looked down at Wade with a grin of satisfaction. The younger man's head was still resting on the back of the couch, mouth still wide open, gasping for air, fingers wrapped so tight around the two throw pillows on either side of him, that his knuckles were white.

With a grin of a job well done, John said as he walked towards the kitchen, "Well that made me thirsty, do you want anything while I'm in here, babe?"

Wade opened his eyes just in time to see the strained front of John's pants as he walked away. As quickly as his still slightly shaky legs would let him, Wade hopped up from the couch saying, "Only if its Cena flavored!"

* * *

John woke up, and rolled over to an empty spot next to him in bed. He buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the scent that was unique to Wade, before he opened his eyes. It was still slightly dark outside the huge glass doors that led to the balcony, only a thin pink haze, as the sun began to rise. As he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, he realized Wade was outside, wrapped in the comforter from the bed, leaning against the railing.

Wade turned his head away from the horizon when he heard the door behind him open and shut. The sight of John, stark naked, dimples shining, illuminated by only a sliver of sunrise, actually took Wade's breathe away. He watched as John walked over to his side, never taking his eyes off the smiling face of the man he loved.

He nearly cried. Wade had awoken from a fitful sleep, tormented by dreams he couldn't make out clearly, remembering only what happened just before he opened his eyes. John was curled in a ball, shaking with sobs, crying 'why' over and over. When Wade opened his eyes to the back of John's head, a sense of sadness washed over him. He knew what it was about, but the urge to get up and get some fresh air over took his need to stay curled behind the older man. Slowly, Wade took his arm out from underneath John's head, holding his breath, hopeful he wouldn't wakeup. Slithering off the bed, Wade grabbed the comforter from the floor, and wrapping it around him, walked out on to the balcony.

When he first came out, the sky was still dark, but now when he glanced at it, behind the still smiling form of his lover; it was a perfect pink, orange, and red Florida sunrise. Opening his arms, he pulled John inside the warmth of the comforter, before claiming his lips in the most passionate kiss he could manage. He poured all of his love for John, his happiness of where they were in their relationship, and all the sadness of what he knew he had to do, into that kiss.

John melted into the kiss, allowing Wade's tongue passage, moaning as it began to massage his own tongue. He felt everything Wade put into the kiss, all the love as well as the sadness. He wrinkled his forehead in questioning, as they broke apart for air. "Wade," he said, pulling the taller man closer, burying his head in the man's chest, "what's wrong?"

Wade didn't respond, he only hugged John tighter. There were so many things going through his mind, but he just couldn't bring himself to ruin this tender moment. He pressed his lips to the top of John's head, inhaling the scent of soap and sweat. "I just needed some fresh air," Wade finally replied after a minute or two of silence.

John looked up at him. He had felt the emotion in Wade's kisses and his tight hug. He had heard the almost desperate quality to his voice. He knew something was off, but again he let it go. He turned around, still pressing his body against Wade's, holding the younger man's arms to his chest. "You know I've lived in Florida for almost six years," John said, his voice catching slightly, "and I don't think I have ever seen a sunrise more beautiful."

"That is one thing I like about living here," Wade replied, kissing the top of John's head again. "Back home, we never had sunrises like this. They were always gray and foggy."

"Will you stay out here and watch it with me?" John asked, turning to look into the green hazel eyes behind him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Wade smiled, pulling John in for a deep kiss, hugging him as close as he could.

The two men shuffled over to the oversized lounge chair. John relaxed into Wade's strong embrace. As they settled down, adjusting the comforter to cover them both, John couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You know, I was kinda pissed when the decorator went behind my back and bought this ridiculous piece of outdoor furniture. This is the first time I have ever used it."

"Really? It is pretty comfortable."

John smiled again, bringing Wade's hand up to his lips, kissing the palm tenderly. "It wouldn't be half as comfortable without you."

Wade looked at John, and wished will all his might he could say the three words he knew the older man wanted to hear. He wanted to say them, he just didn't know how. He pressed his lips to John's in a tender kiss, trying to show John that he did love him.

When the kiss broke, both men went back to watching the sunrise, eventually, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Wade woke up a few hours later, alone, sweating his balls off. He was instantly glad that John kind of lived in the middle of nowhere. He threw off the comforter and walked back into the house, completely nude, without the fear of neighbors. Looking around, he found his bag, and pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants. He walked down the stairs, realizing the house was completely empty.

On the kitchen counter, was a note with a set of keys right next to it.

_Wade,_

_Sorry I left you this morning. I had to go meet with my trainer. He was chomping at the bit, and wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to wake you, to at least get you to move inside, but you wouldn't budge. Hope it didn't get to hot out there for you! Anyway, since I want to come straight home after the gym, could you go out and get some groceries? There isn't anything to eat in the house. I left you the keys to the truck. I locked all the others in a drawer. I don't trust you and your whacked out English road skills to drive my babies__. There is a list on the back. I'll be home in a few hours._

_John_

Wade chuckled to himself at the thought of John locking the keys to his 'babies' away so Wade couldn't drive them. He took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before walking out to the garage and climbing into the truck, and driving to the store.

* * *

John was surprised to see that the truck was still gone when he got back. Before he walked upstairs, he glanced at the bag of laundry Wade had brought with him. _Guess doing some would be a good idea,_ he thought as he walked into the bedroom to his own travel bag, pulling out all the dirty clothes.

As he sorted through everything in the laundry room down stairs, he was instantly reminded of the last time he had been made to do Wade's laundry. He smiled, thinking about how different things were. Now, he was willingly doing it for Wade. Throwing shirts and jeans into the washer, John saw a pair of Wade's trunks fall to the floor. Smiling wickedly to himself, John knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"John, I'm home," Wade said as he walked into the kitchen from the garage. "Get that huge ass out here and help me bring this shit in." He heard the TV was on in the living room. He walked around the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. Outside on the patio, was John, lying on his stomach, arms under his head, on another one of the huge lounge chairs. The next thing he noticed actually made his mouth go dry. John was soaking up the sun in a pair of Wade's trunks. Wade shifted slightly, feeling his jeans grow tighter at the sight of John's backside stretching the spandex.

John stayed completely still when he heard the sliding door open and shut. He could almost hear Wade trying to breathe deeply, causing him to smile into his forearms. He felt the padding on the lounge chair dip as Wade sat down next to him. John couldn't help letting a low, soft moan escape when he felt the younger man's fingers ghosting over the skin of his back.

"You know, John," Wade said thickly, not even trying to mask how much he was enjoying what lay before him, "you're huge ass is ruining my trunks." He punctuated the end of his sentence with a nice hard smack to the muscles under the spandex.

"You love my ass," John replied, turning to look at Wade, flexing his butt muscles under the strong palm. He turned his head forward again, letting another moan escape, as Wade leaned down, laying kisses along his spine.

"I do. But, I wonder if I love you shoulders more?" Wade removed his shirt and climbed on top of John, positioning himself on the older man's legs. He nipped and licked a line from shoulder to shoulder. "Or maybe your ribs, are my favorite part." He scooted down and laid a line of kisses down one side, adding his teeth, before lavishing the same attention on the other side.

John couldn't help but tense up when he felt Wade bite down rather hard on the skin just under the hem of the trunks. "I think maybe I like you legs the most," Wade said, smiling into the smooth skin of John's thighs, nipping and licking down to his calf and back up the other side.

John involuntarily ground his hips into the lounger, his cock getting painfully hard, wet spot on the trunks growing bigger with every touch of the Brits lips and tongue. "I don't care what part of me you like best," John groaned out, his breath hitching as Wade parted his legs, lavishing his tongue on his inner thighs, "so long as you keep doing what ever it is that you are doing with that mouth of yours."

Wade slipped his hand under John to cup his spandex clad erection, rubbing and squeezing it. "Are you sure?" he asked, growing harder from the moans his actions brought out of the older man. Licking a long line up his spine before going back to grab a mouth full of John's covered ass, Wade said, "Because I'm pretty sure there are plenty more things I could do with my mouth."

Without warning, John pushed up and flipped over, hauled Wade up to his face, and claimed his mouth, in a hard, lip bruising kiss. He growled into the kiss, slipping his tongue through the younger man's lips, running it over every available spot. He opened his legs as he grabbed onto Wade's denim cover ass, pulling their crotches together.

Wade let out a low, guttural moan, grinding his hard cock into John's, as John began to suck and lick at the skin of his throat, biting down hard on his collar bone.

John reached between their bodies, unfastened Wade's jeans, and slipped a hand inside. "I love it when you go commando," he gasped out as the younger man took hold of one of his nipples, giving it a few licks before grazing it with his teeth.

The feeling of John's strong hand running up and down his cock, brought a moan of sheer pleasure from Wade's mouth, as he thrust his hips forward into the tunnel created around him.

"These need to come off," John said, moving both of his hands to the waistband of Wade's jeans and pushed them over his hips and ass. He brought his feet up to continue pushing them down his thick, long legs, before Wade kicked them off with a flick of his foot.

Wade smashed his lips against John's in a soul searing kiss, letting his tongue dance around the older man's mouth, groaning at the sweet taste that was unique to him. Hands flew over sweat covered skin as the two lovers tasted each other. Wade could feel the wet spot on the trunks John was wearing as the ground their hips together at a furious pace.

John moaned out again, feeling Wade slip a hand into his trunks, rubbing the wetness collecting on the throbbing head of his painfully hard cock. The moan almost drowned out the creaking of the lounge chair.

"We need to move," John gasped out, breaking their kiss, when Wade applied more pressure, squeezing his hand as it moved up and down his shaft. "This thing is gonna break if we go much further."

Moving his mouth over John's jaw and neck, leaving a trail of soft red bite marks, Wade made his way to his lover's ear. "Oh, and we will be going so much further." He pulled his hand out of John's trunks and ran his fingers, hard, along the covered crack, emphasizing exactly how far they were going to go. He moved his lips to John's Adam's apple, loving the way it bobbed up and down, as he moaned and gasped out.

Pushing his ass into Wade's fingers, willing the fabric between them to magically disappear, John gasped out, "Bed or grass?"

Smothering John's neck and chest with his tongue, while still pushing their cocks together, Wade said thickly, "Grass. I don't think I could make it to the bed. And I know you don't want rug burns."

Wade moved to capture John's lips in another kiss, full of burning desire. They stayed that way for a minute, hands roaming slick skin, tongues battling for dominance, hips thrusting together, moans filling the air. "Baby, we really have to move," John said, breaking their kiss when he heard something that sounded like wood splitting.

Wade, with one last grind of his hips, slowly pushed his body off of John, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, causing the older man to arch his body up to keep the contact going.

Wade stood next to the lounger, staring down at the heaving body below. John was running his hands down his chest, trying to keep the fire Wade had created on his skin from going out. It was one of the sexiest things the younger man had ever seen.

He reached down and grabbed John by the wrists, hauling him off the lounge chair, smashing their bodies together, lips locking yet again as they moved off the slate tile of the patio onto the soft, cool, grass.

John ran his hands down Wade's back, digging his nails into the firm muscles. Wade growled in response, as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of John's trunks, pulling them down.

John gasped as his pulsing erection hit the fresh air before thrusting his hips into Wade's, nearly coming undone at the sensation of it rubbing along the younger man's length.

Finally, the two lovers made it to the shade of a tree next to the house. They stood for a few seconds, grinding against one another, tongues raging a fierce battle in the others mouth.

With out a word, Wade changed his kiss to a slower, more sensual one. He held John one arm around his waist, one hand behind his head, and lowered him slowly to the ground. With the lust and need filled actions of the past few minutes, these simple actions caught John slightly off guard. It was as if the whole mood changed.

Wade released John's mouth, sucking his bottom lip, nipping it slightly with his teeth. With one hand still around the back of his head, Wade moved the other to curl around John's leaking cock. "Wade please," John gasped out when the younger man brushed the pulsing head of his erection with his thumb. "Please baby, I need you so much right now."

It was all Wade could do not to come as soon as the words left John's lips. All other thoughts except for making John feel the most amazing pleasure of his life quickly flew out of Wade's mind. He placed his hands on either side of the other man's face, bringing him in for a kiss that had more passion and love than he knew he had.

John put his hands on the grass covered earth and pushed his body up, deepening their kiss, forcing Wade on his butt. Without any hesitation, he climbed on top of the younger man, pushing his body into Wade's, both of them almost finding their release from the sensation.

"Oh God, Wade!" John gasped out, continuing the slow grind of his hips as Wade sucked on his pulse point. "I need you so much it's killing me."

Removing his mouth, Wade let out a cry of desperation. "No prep?" he asked, not wanting to ruin the beauty of what they were doing by hurting him.

Wade had gone back to kissing John's neck, currently licking and nipping at the small scar at the right of his Adam's Apple. John reached down, cupping the younger man's face between his hands and brought it up so they could lock eyes. "I love you so much. I don't care how much it hurts."

Wade nearly cried in that moment. He loved John, and he knew John knew it as well. He wanted to tell him, wanted to scream out for the world to hear, that he would never love another the way he loved John, but he couldn't. Looking into the brilliant blue eyes of the only person who would ever have his whole heart, Wade knew that saying the three words would make everything harder. He claimed John's mouth in another soul searing kiss, hoping it would make up for what he couldn't bring himself to say. "Let's take this slow," he replied, moaning again as his and John's shafts rubbed together.

John placed his feet on the ground behind Wade, lifting himself up off his lovers lap. Wade spit into his hand grabbed his painfully hard erection, and covered it in saliva before guiding it to the older man's puckered entrance.

John lowered himself onto Wade, slowly, but couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at the burn he was experiencing. Getting only a few inches down, he stopped, panting.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked, letting his own gasp escape at how tight John was.

John threw his head over Wade's shoulder, trying to hide his tears. "Fine. I'm fine," he managed between gasps for air. After a few seconds, he let his body slip further down Wade's cock. The pain was almost enough that the pleasure of being so deliciously filled wasn't masking much of it, causing John to bite down hard on his forearm.

Wade heard the strangled cry of his lover. "John look at me." They locked eyes once again. Wade nearly came undone. John's eyes were leaking slow tears, but his face had the most beautiful glow the young Brit had ever seen. "John, I…I…"

Before Wade could get the words out, John smashed his lips against his, kissing the younger man for all he was worth. When the kiss broke, Wade licked his lips, tasting the other man's salty tears.

"I know," John said letting their foreheads rest against each other.

Wade placed kisses all around John's lips before pressing their lips together once more. "Go slow. I want this to last."

Finally John moved the rest of the way down Wade, letting the younger man fill him completely, not only in the sexual way, but in every way. This was the moment when he truly let Wade into every aspect of himself, body, heart, mind, and soul.

Slowly, John began to grind down on Wade, moving up and down. Wade, keeping his actions just as slow and soft, began to meet John's thrusts, pushing his cock in and out of him. At the angle they were at, Wade was hitting John's prostate with every one of their movements.

Their slow, torturous grinding, coupled with how close they held to each other, caused an amazing friction around John's throbbing cock, trapped as it was between their stomachs.

No words were spoken as they moved together, giving themselves over to the pleasure of being in each other tight embraces. Their lips barely broke apart as the pressure increased, each so close to their building orgasms that they were on the verge of combusting from utter ecstasy. The soft, wet sound of Wade moving in and out of John along with their moans were the only sounds that filled the air.

Still moving slowly, John felt his balls tingle and his stomach tighten as he neared the edge of his release. Before he could say a single word, Wade kissed him, messaging the inside of John's mouth the same way he messaged the older man's tight pulsing walls.

With a shudder of completion and a cry that drove the birds from the tree behind them, John came, coating his and Wade's chests with his seed. He continued to move up and down on Wade's cock as his body shook with the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever experienced. He buried his head in the crook of Wade's neck as he felt tears of complete joy forming behind his eyes.

Wade came a second later, feeling John's velvet heat, already tight from lack of prep, clinch around him. Their cries of absolute pleasure mixed together as Wade emptied himself inside John. With a few last thrusts, Wade let his head fall on John's shoulder, somehow managing to keep his own tears at bay when he felt the wetness on his neck.

John closed his eyes and let his exhausted body fall backwards, thinking it no great price to hit the ground hard with the force of pulling Wade down with him. But they didn't fall. Wade held tight to John with one hand and caught their fall with the other, easing them down onto the cool, shaded grass.

Wade lifted his body up, pulling out of John slowly, cursing himself for not prepping his lover as a low hiss left John's lips. Wade slid to his side, pressing himself as close to John as he could get, propping his arm up to hold his head in his hand.

As he looked at John, he finally saw the tears. Wade reached out to wipe away the few that traveled down his cheek with a soft caress of his fingers. "I'm so sorry, John," he said thinking he had really hurt him. "I shouldn't have listened to you and not…"

Before Wade could get the rest of his words out, John pulled their bodies together, locking their lips in a kiss that would have made the hardest of men weep. "I wanted you that much," he said, letting the tears fall where they may. "I love you so much, Wade."

They continued kissing each other before breaking their lips apart and hugging as close as they could. "I don't think I could ever be without you," John whispered against Wade's neck, not knowing if the younger man heard him.

Wade had heard, and, even in one of the happiest moments of his life, the first time he had ever made love with anyone, his heart shattered into a million, tiny pieces.

* * *

When Wade entered the locker room Monday morning, the only thing he wanted to do was to avoid David Otunga. He had been doing a pretty good job, staying out of his sight since entering the locker room on Friday, but it only worked for so long. Every once in awhile, when Wade stood in front of The Nexus gearing them up for the nights matches, he could see the fury in Otunga's eyes. He knew he was going to have to come face to face with the kid, as he hadn't yet done as he was told. He had kept John in the dark for weeks. He knew that the continuing silence would only make the break worse, but Wade still couldn't bring himself to break his heart.

A few hours later, as Wade was making his way back to the locker room after his workout, the very person he was trying to avoid, stepped from the shadows.

The smirk was firmly planted on David Otunga's face as he approached Wade, already feeling the growing tension rolling off the Brits body in waves. "You've been avoiding me all weekend, Barrett," he said with a slight snarl. "Well, no more."

Wade simply looked at the obviously angry man in front of him, not saying a word.

"Why do I get the impression that you haven't said a damn thing to Cena?"

Wade tried to keep his face straight, to show none of the emotions coursing through him at the moment, but failed. "I couldn't do it," he replied, letting his gaze fall to the floor. "I can't break his heart like that."

Otunga's smile grew as he realized he had Barrett right where he wanted him. "For what ever reason, it is clear that you are in with love him. That's what makes this so much better." He let out a bark-like laugh, feeling the sadness from the other man. "You know how much he loves his job. So in order for him to keep it you have to break his heart. You have to rip it from him and tear it up, and all on national television." He could no longer hold back his laughter, letting it out in waves of pure glee at the idea of hurting both Barrett and Cena so much. Otunga knew that this was the final move to get himself into Wade's position as leader of The Nexus.

"But, I, I can't…" Wade tried to get out.

Otunga cut him off, letting the smile drop completely from his face. "I don't give a shit what you can or cannot do. You know what will happen if you don't, right?" He waited, taking Wade's silence as his cue to continue. "You and John both get fired and John still hates you for being the reason he is banished from the WWE." He walked up to Wade, getting right in his face. "Either way, you lose him. At least the option I gave you is one where you both still have a job. Although, now that I think about it, being around a former fuck buddy might not be all that much fun for either of you." Otunga began laughing again.

"John is not just a fuck buddy, asshole," Wade growled, grabbing onto the neck of Otunga's shirt.

"Oh, I know, Wade. I know," David replied. "Like I said earlier, the love you two share, as disgusting as I find it, is what makes this entire situation so much sweeter."

Wade was fuming, but the look in Otunga's eyes scared him, made him let go and take a few steps away from the man before him. There was a quality to the glint in his eyes that was more evil and more devious than Wade thought he would ever see from him. It was in that moment that Wade first suspected Otunga wasn't the only one behind this. He had never seen him be his mean. True there had been moments, but this was different. His behavior, his words, everything about how he was conducting himself had a more deranged quality to it, as if his only true purpose was to cause as much damage as possible.

Again, Otunga closed the distance between them. "I want you to listen very carefully Barrett," he said, letting his voice drop to just above a whisper, his volume and tone telling Wade he meant what he was saying. "If you don't do as I have said, you will not only lose your job, but you will destroy John. He will lose everything as will you." Looking up into the taller man's eyes, Otunga let the gleam in them shine through, showing Wade exactly how much he was enjoying himself.

Wade knew the shorter man was as serious as a heart attack. With every word he heard come out of Otunga's mouth, he died a little more inside. Again, showing defeat, Wade dropped his head. Sighing heavily, trying to hold on to what little pride and courage he had left, Wade replied, "Fine. Fine, David. I'll do it."

Slapping Wade on the shoulder, Otunga moved out of the way. "Good," he said with a laugh full of callous glee. "You had better get a move on." Wade began to walk away, "You have until 8pm." Wade looked back. He had never seen anyone as happy as he did when he stared into David Otunga's eyes. "I had better see results when I get back to the locker room after my work out."

Otunga watched as the taller man turned back around, letting his head fall. He could almost hear Barrett's silent tears. He heard shuffling behind him, and whipped around to see a smiling CM Punk.

The look of cruelty that Wade had seen on Otunga's face couldn't have held a candle to the look on Punk's face. He was practically dancing with delight. All his plans were coming together. True, he wished he could have been the one to tell Wade he had to destroy Cena to save them both, but staying in the shadows was rather fun. The malice and spite had made it into the situation care of Otunga, albeit not as well spoken as it would have been had Punk been the one to deliver the official stipulation, but it was there just the same.

He looked at the young man in front of him, and his smirk grew wider still. Clapping him on the shoulder, Punk said, "You did well kid, you did well," before walking off down a dark hallway.

* * *

Wade paced the hallways of the arena. Tonight was Raw Old School Night, and there were so many of his childhood hero's walking about, but Wade couldn't enjoy a minuet of it. His thoughts were wrapped up in what he was about to do. It was all he could do not to break down every time he saw a flash of the dream he'd had that night at John's house. He knew now that was what he would have to witness when he shattered the man's heart. Looking at his phone, Wade realized he had only a short time left before he had to be back in the locker room with The Nexus. He quickly sent John a text.

_I need you to meet me in locker room 450._

On the other side of the arena, John heard his phone buzz. Excusing himself from a conversation with Cowboy Bob Orton, he opened it, and smiled.

_You know we don't have time for that the show starts in a little over an hour. And I'm pretty sure the last time we had a locker room romp we were at it much longer;-)_

Wade cringed, remembering what John was talking about. _We need to talk. Just talk._

_Okay. I can't say I'm a little disappointed. You want me to meet you there now?_

_Yes._

John was a little perplexed by shortness of Wade's texts, but said his goodbyes to his friends father and the other legends in the room, before making his way to a rather secluded hallway. Once he found the door marked '450', he didn't even bother knocking, turning the handle and walking in.

Wade sat on a bench at the back of a row of lockers, head bowed as if in deep thought. John again was confused when he didn't rise to greet him, but walked over to him, laying a kiss on the top of slicked back hair.

Instantly the mood changed, as Wade moved away from John, sliding down the bench. John gave him a quizzical look, knowing that there would not even be a quickie taking place in this locker room tonight. "What's wrong, Wade?" he asked, his voice gaining a stern quality.

"Please sit, John," Wade replied, lifting his head, looking into the bright blue eyes that always seemed to stare straight to his soul.

John chuckled slightly at the strange look on Wade's face. "You look like your dog just died." He reached out to take one of Wade's hands in his own. "Really, what ever happened couldn't have been that bad."

Wade took a few deep breathes, trying to memorize the feel of John's thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand, trying to etch the sound of his laugh in his mind, knowing that, soon, he would be without them. Gathering up all the courage he had, Wade said, "You know the stipulation my match has with Orton had for Survivor Series?"

"Yes." John was confused, but squeezed Wade's hand, encouraging him to continue.

"You remember what I told you last week about you reffing?" Wade dropped his eyes again, not able to meet the all-knowing gaze of the man before him.

"Yes." John smiled remembering what they had done in Wade's shower directly after that conversation. He also recalled the phone conversation he had had with Randy the next day. To say the Viper was angry that this whole thing, John getting fired if Wade lost, would have been an understatement. Randy was fuming, but both he and John knew it would all work out in the end. "When I talked to Randy about it, we both thought it was just like Bragging Rights, and that at some point I would step in and get him DQed." It dawned on John that there might be more to why Wade was mentioning all of this now. "Is there something else I should know?"

Wade took another deep breath, and pulled his hand from between John's. He looked back up at John, but this time his face was covered in a cold, emotionless mask. "It's not going to happen like that." Wade saw the confused look on John's face as he opened his mouth to speak, but Wade cut him off before he could get a word out. "This time, it is real."

John's brow wrinkled, not understanding Wade's words or distant actions. "What do you mean, real?"

"If I win, you are free. But if I lose, you are fired."

"How is that different from the last time?"

Wade stood up turning his back on John. "If you interfere as you did last time, you will be fired."

Still confused and getting more and more confused at every word Wade said, John replied, "So Randy has agreed to lose the title?"

"No, he hasn't." Wade began to walk away. "There had been no communication from upper management as to who is supposed to win."

All of a sudden, almost as if a light bulb went off in his head, John understood. He tried to keep the anger from his voice, assuming it wasn't Wade's fault his career was legitimately being but on the line. "Why? When was this decided? Why wasn't I told about this earlier?"

"I don't know when they decided to do this, but I've known since just after Bragging Rights."

John got up and walked to stand in front of Wade, getting in his face. "Wade, why didn't you tell me as soon as they told you?"

"I was told to keep it a secret from you." He turned again, showing John his back, beginning to lose the battle with his emotions.

John grabbed a hold of Wade's shoulders, spinning the taller man to face him. "Bullshit," he said letting his anger at the situation, at Wade, spill from his mouth. "You know you should have told me, and I know you would have, so why didn't you?"

This was the moment Wade had dreaded most. He looked into John's eyes for a second before closing his own, letting the memory of the bright blue's of his love burn a hole in his mind. He forced down every good feeling, every amazing memory he had of the beautiful color of the eyes staring into his soul and of the man to held them, before opening his eyes. John watched as Wade's face turned from the pained expression he had seen when he walked in the locker room to the coldhearted and merciless one the Brit used in the ring.

Adding that same unfeeling quality to his voice, Wade replied, "You want to know, Cena? You really want to know?"

"Yes, God damn it, just tell me!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I am growing bored of you, John."

John stepped back from Wade, his face losing the anger it held, only to have it replaced with confusion and hurt. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you are bored with me?"

Wade had rehearsed this over and over since his last conversation with Otunga, and knew this was the only way to get the job done. "This whole thing, you and me, was just about sex." Wade could see that John was trying to say something, but again, cut him off before he could. Wade moved closer to John, letting their chests touch as he spoke. "It was only ever about me having power over you, and not just in the ring, but in bed as well. This was only ever about sex. All I needed from you was that sweet ass of yours." He punctuated the last line by reaching around to grab hold of John's backside, giving it a rather hard squeeze.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing; he didn't want to believe what was happening. "No," he yelped out, moving his hands to Wade's face, resting his palms on the taller man's cheeks. "I don't believe you," he said leaning in, placing a kiss on the taller man's lips. "You don't mean that. I know you don't."

Wade wrenched his face from John's grasp, turning his anger at himself onto John. "I got what I need from you, and now I am done. All you were to me was a hot piece of ass."

John was nearly hyperventilating, as scared and angry as he was, hot tears running down his face. "No, you don't mean that. I love you and I know you love me. We both know that afternoon in the grass was more than just sex."

Wade's heart broke at the mention of that afternoon. It was far more than sex, but John could never know how Wade had felt in that moment. Wade was dying inside with every pained breathe John took, but he knew it was better this way. _Better you hate me and still have the job you love_, he thought before he continued to speak. "Face it Cena, all you were was a conquest to me, and not a very hard one at that. It didn't take long to bring you to your knees, to get you to beg for it." Wade moved past John, shoving him out of the way as their shoulders made contact. "I had my fun and now it is time to move on." He paused, hand on the door, turning around, heart breaking even more as he stared at the heaving back of John. "You should be thankful, though. I plan on winning that fight on Sunday, so at least you get to keep your precious job." Letting the first of what he was sure would be many tears fall from his eyes, Wade opened the door and let it shut behind him, quickly walking away, but not quick enough to miss the loud cry that echoed through out the room he had just left.


	12. Chapter 12: This Isn't Happening

**AN: I know, I know. How dare I write what is probably the sweetest moments in their realtionship thus far, just to break them up. But really how dare Otunga for being such an asshole! Thanks for all the reviews. I did actually cry writing that chapter, so for the people who shed tears, I know your pain. Hope this little morsal can ease some of it.**

**AN #2: I know I usually add my thoughts on what ever happened on either Raw or Smackdown, but as the Draft isnt over (more tomorrow), I will reserve my thoughts for the next update. should be in a few days. chapter 13 is nearly done!**

* * *

Chapter 12

This Isn't Happening

John couldn't breathe. He barely heard the door close behind him, so loud were his gasps for air. It wasn't long before he let out a cry, not caring how loud he was being, as he fell to the floor. His face was wet as the tears streamed from his red and puffy eyes. He didn't know how long he laid there on the floor, but at one point he heard the door open and he felt two strong, ink covered arms reach down around him, holding him tight.

Randy had been walking past the dark hallway when he heard crying. He searched for where the noise was coming from, and upon opening the door marked '450', he found his best friend, curled in a ball on the floor, his body shaking, crying 'why' over and over again.

Not knowing what to say to calm him and knowing this was not the moment to ask what had happened, Randy sat down on the floor next to John and pulled him into his lap. Randy held him tight, letting his friend cry until he had no tears left.

As soon as he had cried all he could, John looked up at the smiling face before him. He tried to open his mouth to say he was sorry for leaving Randy's shirt stained with tears. He wanted to tell him what had happened, but he just could get the words out.

Randy watched as John tried to speak, but all he managed to do was grasp The Nexus Arm band that sat under his elbow before his body was racked by another round of sobs. Instantly, Randy recognized the look on John's face, the tone of utter agony in his cries. He had been in that same situation when his heart had shattered after he realized John couldn't love him. Randy knew why John was so hurt, and although he masked it well, all he wanted to do at that moment was make Wade Barrett feel more pain than anyone had ever felt in the history of forever.

After a few more minutes, John finally shed his last tear, at least for the moment. Randy helped him to his feet, pulling him towards the sink to splash cool water on his face. Breaking the silence, Randy said, "John, you don't have to tell me what happened, now or ever, if you don't want."

John looked into the gray blue eyes of his friend, feeling the love behind them. Pulling Randy into a tight hug, John said with a shaky voice, "Thanks. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to, right now."

Without another word, the two friends entered the dark hallway, walking back towards the locker rooms the superstars were using that night. When they stopped in front of the door marked The Nexus, John stalled, not able to open the door. Randy gave him another hug, knowing he couldn't force John in the door, that he had to walk into that locker room on his own. Before their embrace broke, Randy placed a kiss on John's forehead, and walked away.

John stood before Nexus locker room door for what seemed like hours, hand on the knob, not able to open it. Luckily, he didn't have to, as, with a whoosh of air, the door opened, and John's sad, pain filled face, was met with the smiling countenance of David Otunga, smirking with wicked glee and complete joy.

* * *

Seeing the red and puffy eyes of John Cena was more than Otunga could have asked for. He didn't say a word, as he moved out of the door way, letting the larger man in. With a huge smile on his face, he went back to the locker his gear was in and continued to get ready for the evening's show.

John just stood in front of the door, looking around the room. The second he saw Wade, he nearly broke down. Before he could start crying again, he walked quickly to the locker holding his ring gear. With fumbling hands and shaky legs, John changed into his shorts and shirt, wanting only to get as far away from the locker room as he could. He was almost at the door, he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

Wade knew that stopping John, might not be a good idea. He felt a spark when he placed his hand directly over John's heart, wanting nothing more than to tell him how sorry he was. When Wade looked into the other man's face, the blue eyes staring at his hand, he saw the pained expression. Remembering his role and the fact that Otunga was watching, Wade removed his hand.

John watched as Wade's hand fell from his chest. lifting his gaze to meet that of the one who blocked his way, John let all of his sadness fade from his expression, leaving only a face of cold stone.

Without saying a word, too scared that he might blow it, Wade thrust a Nexus arm band out. John moved his eyes between the arm band and the hazel-green ones of the man who not an hour ago, had torn his entire world apart. With a forced smile, John ripped the black band from his hand and left the room, not realizing that Wade was in just as much pain.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur to John. He popped up on the Tron as Wade was arguing with The Miz and Cowboy Bob Orton just as he was supposed to. He said he was going to take on The Miz, saying that it was to protect himself, not Wade, and not Randy, exactly as creative had told him to. Seeing Wade backstage, was getting a little easier, even with his heartbreak, he was gaining a little bit of the anger he had towards the man months ago.

The only thing he did all night that wasn't really in the script was breaking up The Nexus argument they were filming in one of the locker rooms. He stood off to the side, debating on what he should do. A thought crossed John's mind as he stood there listening to Wade talk about how he could beat anyone on the roster, without help. These words hurt John, but not in a way that made him want to cry, in a way that seriously pissed him off. Without a second thought, John walked into frame, startling everyone, but because it was live, there was nothing anyone could do about the intrusion.

Seeing Wade a little more concerned about what he would do, John smiled his trademark smile. _If he doesn't care about me anymore_, John thought before he spoke, _then I sure as hell don't give a flying fuck about him_. "I just wanted to make sure you got a grasp on your whole little meltdown here," John said, keeping his dimples cranked up to their full potential. "And maybe a 'thank you' for taking care of The Miz tonight." He kept his voice low, holding on to whatever calm feeling he could find.

"You'll get no 'thanks' from me," Wade replied, before ordering Harris and McGillicutty to protect John from Randy.

John quickly shot down that idea with words aimed directly at Wade's cold heart. "Randy and I, we have history. He knows I'm a simple man, and if he wants to find me, no problem. If he wants some, he can come get some." John punctuated this last line with a wink, remembering his and Wade's activities the last time he had uttered that phrase.

Somewhere in John's mind, he thought that bringing up his past with Randy would hurt Wade, maybe not as much as he himself was hurting, but enough to soothe him a little. It didn't work. As soon as John left the room, the tears started falling. He knew he had to be ready for his fight with The Miz in a little while, but as he found an empty hallway, slumping to the floor, all he really wanted to do was curl into a ball, fall asleep and pretend this entire night was a dream.

* * *

Wade was surprised to see John in the locker room scene. Not just because it wasn't in the script, but because this was the first time he had ever seen even a tiny bit of venom in his bright blue eyes. When he spoke to John, he too, kept his voice low, trying to cover the slight catch in his breath when John flashed his dimples.

As he turned to Harris and McGillicutty, he could see the smug grin on Otunga's face and it took everything he had not to pummel the life out of him. It wasn't until John mentioned his past with Randy, that Wade felt anger from John.

The older man was doing this on purpose, knowing it would make Wade jealous. He could blame him though. He had just had his heart ripped out and torn into a million tiny pieces. Wade would have done the same thing in his situation.

* * *

As John approached the ring for Piper's Pit, he wasn't even excited. Rowdy Roddy Piper was one of his childhood heroes, but at this point he didn't care anymore. The sooner he was told by the legend to 'do the right thing', the sooner he could go back to his hotel room and sleep. It had already been decided, in a meeting with Creative earlier that week, that there was going to be a mini confrontation between himself and Randy, just to add a bit more drama to the situation. At this point John didn't really know if he was going to get an RKO, a punt, or both. He did know that the pain of either of those moves wouldn't hurt as much as his heart did.

John was used to the 'boos' he heard from the audience. Behind all that were the screams of his fans. This was the first night in a long time that hearing those people scream for him, so excited that they were seeing their hero, really got to him. It was almost as if they could tell how much he needed them in this moment, on this night, more than he had ever needed them before.

He climbed between the ropes and settled in for a good verbal lashing. He and Piper, both, were ad-libbing their lines, needing only a basic direction the scene was supposed to go. John stood there and listened as Roddy spoke about the other legends that he spent his time in the business with, some of the greats, and how like them, he had never been the WWE Champion. He heard real emotion, real anger from the older man when he spoke about John giving Barrett the title.

"…Then what you're doing is spitting in the face of all those legends that you say you respect," Piper said. John watched as he got right up in his face, continuing, "Don't you spit in my face, John Cena."

John had to look away. He knew the older man was right. He felt the first tears forming in his eyes as he listened, but blinked them back.

"Consequences be damned," Piper yelled as John whipped his head back around to look at him, sadness showing through his stony face. "Do the right thing."

John couldn't hold back anymore. "The right thing? I've been told so many times over the past few days that I'm either free from The Nexus or fired from the WWE, and at this point, Hot Rod, I don't know what the right thing is." John knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him, but he just didn't care anymore. "I have more respect for you, and all the other legends here tonight, than any one of you will ever know. I've worked my ass off since I started in hopes that I would earn just a little of that respect back."

Piper tired to interrupt, but John cut him off. "You know, I've been thinking about this and, if after all the work I've done, if I hand over that championship, I may be free, but free from what?" He felt the tears welling up, but managed to blink them back, once again. "I won't be the guy you see as good enough to be a legend like you. I'll be the guy who gave Wade Barrett the championship. That's is, all my hard work out the door."

At that moment, he was more than ad-libbing. John wasn't playing a character, he was speaking straight from his heart. As he lowered the mic, preparing himself for Piper's response, a little kid in the audience yelled out 'never give up'. John let one tear fall on his cheek, not caring about the camera three feet from him, trained on his face, transmitting this entire show to millions of people across the world.

"Everyone wants to know my decision, fine. If Randy Orton wins at Survivor Series, he earns it. If Wade Barrett wins, he earns it. Because, come Sunday night…I'm aware of the consequences. I don't care anymore. I'm going to call the match down the middle."

* * *

Watching this backstage, Wade wished he could be alone. He knew that the sadness in John's eyes had nothing to do with the thought of him losing his job. Wade knew it was because of him, because he was too weak to tell Otunga the shove his secret up his ass, and deal with the consequences of being in a relationship with another man.

But he wasn't alone. Otunga and the rest of The Nexus were standing right next to him, all watching the special edition of Piper's Pit on a television monitor just outside of gorilla. Luckily for Otunga, Wade was too upset to even look at him, so the Brit missed the deviant smirk cross his face when an idea popped into his head.

"Wade," David said, looking up at his leader, changing his face to one of innocence, "can I talk to you over here a sec?"

Knowing it better to just comply than to fight it, Wade followed Otunga to just around the corner. "What do you want?"

In a whisper, oozing with malice, Otunga said, "Cut the attitude, Barrett. I need you to take this," he handed Wade an extra Nexus t-shirt he had been carrying, hoping this opportunity would come along tonight, "Go out there and make him put it on."

Wade just stared down in disbelief as Otunga continued. "He has been in Nexus far to long to not have ever put it on." His smirk got even wider as he added, "Oh and remind him of what happens if you don't win. Wouldn't want him to lose sight of that."

Wade tore the shirt out of his grasp, and began to walk away, but turned back before getting with in earshot of the other guys. "Is there anything you won't do to get what you want?"

Otunga didn't respond, so Wade whipped his body back around, and stormed into gorilla, ignoring the protests and questions of 'what the hell are you doing?' he grabbed a mic, made sure it was on, and walked out on to the ramp.

* * *

"Well said, Cena. Well said," Wade said as he walked out towards the ring. He knew that both Piper and John would be surprised to see him, as this was not part of the script. "I totally agree with you, just call it right down the middle. As I showed earlier, I don't need your help." Wade was referencing his match with R-Truth-one where he kicked ass. "But you know, John" he continued, climbing into the ring, "you and I both know there is a reality in place tonight, one that you have to face. The reality is that if I don't get my hand raised, if I don't win the WWE title, you're finished."

John had his head down the entire time Wade was talking, he just couldn't look him in the eyes. When the Brit finished, Piper looked between the two men. John was shocked as he listened to the legend yell at Wade. He was saying everything John wished he could. "If you let him give you that title, at the end of the day, you might have the championship, but you won't be anything more than a joke!" John couldn't help but smile a little at how angry Wade was getting.

"You want to talk about a joke?" Wade replied, looking straight into John's eyes. "Here is something I realized earlier today. What ever happens on Sunday, this is John Cena's final night on Raw as part of The Nexus." Despite the anger in his voice, as Wade continued, he was losing some of it. "This might be your final ever Raw, full stop. And if this is indeed the end of you in The Nexus, I want to do something that, frankly I should have done a long time ago. Put this on."

John caught the shirt Wade threw at him. Just the little breeze it kicked up, was more like a kick to the gut, as far as he was concerned. It smelled just like Wade, like he had been wearing it just before he came out.

Wade didn't know why he did it, but just before stepping out on to the ramp, he had switched his shirt for the one Otunga had given him. Somewhere in his mind, he thought that maybe John would interpret it as he still cared, that though they couldn't be together, he still had a part of Wade with him.

The look on John's face, when he put the shirt on could not have been more clear. The second John slipped the Nexus shirt over his head, his face contorted in anger. He couldn't figure out why Wade would do something like this, why he would play such a cruel joke on national television. "I hope you're happy," John said, not masking the venom dripping from each word, "because when that match is over, win or lose, I'm going to turn your face into mush."

Wade could only look back in shock. He had seen John mad before, but not like this. That was not an idle threat and Wade knew it. It truly scared him, but he knew he deserved it. As Wade tried to calmly remind John that the rest of The Nexus would have his back should Cena choose to attack him on Sunday, he could only think that no amount of physical pain John caused him, would ever make up for how much Wade had hurt the other man emotionally.

* * *

Randy watched from back stage. He had been in gorilla when Wade rushed past. There was a huge commotion when it happened, but as soon as he was on camera, there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Randy just stood in front of a television, waiting for the perfect moment to enter the fray. With every word out of Barrett's mouth, his anger and complete frustration climbed higher and higher. Finally it broke the surface, and Randy threw the belt over his shoulder, and told them to start his music.

He walked slowly to the ring, taking a few seconds to bask in the cheers and boos from the crowd, hopping that concentrating on them, would calm his emotions. They didn't. The second he climbed through the ropes, and saw the look of pain and agony on his best friends face, all he wanted to do was skip his speech about taking John out, and go straight for Barrett's neck.

He knew that wouldn't be a good idea, since the script had his main beef with John and not Wade. _But really,_ he thought as he grabbed the mic, _the script has basically been thrown out the fucking window._ "You know John," Randy began, turning to his friend, trying to indicate that he knew what he was doing, "since Bragging Rights, all I've been able to think about is the only way to put an end to all of this, is to take you out."

John gave Randy a quizzical look, before he saw the slight wink. "But luckily for you, I may have a better way. I can either punt you in the skull, or…"

With no warning, Randy launched himself at Wade, throwing full force punches at the younger man's stomach and face. He hadn't felt that good, beating the shit out of someone in a very long time. Just as he was getting ready for an RKO, he watched as John stepped in between him and Wade.

John saw the fire in Randy's eyes when the fight began, and stepped out of the way, thinking the Viper would back off at some point. He watched as Randy fell to the mat, pounding it with his fists, and John knew he wasn't going to stop. He might hate Wade for the rest of his life, but he didn't want him to end up in the hospital, which is where he would have gone, if John didn't step in.

Randy looked up at his friend, and couldn't believe that after everything Wade had done to him, John was trying to protect him. Randy lost his cool at that moment and everything turned to shit for all three men.

* * *

After suffering a RKO and a near miss punt, John pulled Randy into an AA. He didn't want to, and he wasn't even that upset by the RKO, he just wanted the whole night to stop. He did the same to Wade, knowing it would make him feel a little better, and after throwing his shirt off, climbed out of the ring yelling, 'I should have done that a long time ago!'

As he walked back to the locker room, the good feeling left him. He didn't want to deal with The Nexus anymore than he had to. Thankfully, none of them were there, so he grabbed his things and left immediately for the hotel.

He just wanted to be alone. His plan was to drink himself into oblivion, not something he ever really did, but he just didn't care anymore. He was out of emotions to feel. As he walked into his room, bottle of whiskey in hand, he thought he was out of tears as well, but he was wrong.

He didn't even make it to the bed, in fact, he barely made it into the room. Seeing the empty bed, knowing he would be spending the night alone, for the first time in weeks, broke him. John shut the door, and leaning back, slid down it to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed as he had never sobbed before.

* * *

Randy knew where John was. He didn't have to ask around to find out that he had gone back to the hotel. He didn't know if John even wanted to see him, but he at least need to apologize for the way he acted in the ring. He was genuinely sorry for throwing John to the mat, he was just so angry at Wade, that he got a little mixed up.

When he finally got to John's room, all he heard was a faint sob just before knocking. Randy pulled on the door, praying that it was open, and it was. He walked into the room and couldn't help but feel for his friend. John had made it to the bed, but was in the same position he had been on the floor.

With out a word, Randy shut the door, dropped his bags, and walked to lie on the other side of the bed, so he could see John's face. He reached out and brushed his fingers across John's cheek, catching a tear before it fell on the pillow. It nearly broke his heart to see John this way. He was normally the strong one, the one who made difficult situations into jokes, but not anymore.

Seeing so much compassion and worry in Randy's face, John began to sob again, putting his face in his hands, letting everything out. It was more than he could ask for, as the younger man pulled their bodies together, wrapping John in the warm cocoon of his lean body.

Rubbing his hand up and down John's back, Randy tried his best to soothe the crying man. Kissing the top of the older man's head, he whispered, "Shhh, John, shhhh. Everything is going to be okay."

As he laid there, crying more than he ever thought he could, John nestled into Randy's shoulder, holding on this his friend as if letting go meant he would break into pieces. Soon his tears dried up, and still Randy held him, whispering to him that he would be okay, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

Eventually, John's breathing evened out, and Randy realized he was asleep. He stayed with John all night, holding him, the two of them laying there fully clothed. The whole time Randy laid there, he couldn't help but think of all the things he wished he could do to Wade. Before he let sleep take hold, he leaned down, pressing his lips to John's forehead, and said, "I don't know what he did to you, but he will regret this day for the rest of his life."

* * *

It was late morning when John woke up, opening his eyes, seeing light streaming through the cracks in the drapes. He was alone in bed, but he vaguely remembered Randy coming in. He sat up, looking around the room, and his eyes fell upon his friend, sitting at the table near the window, sipping coffee.

"Hey," was all he could get out.

Randy looked up, and smiled. "You want some breakfast?"

John was a little confused. "No, I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess you can wait till we get the airport if you want."

Suddenly, anger pulsed through John's body. "What do you mean we?"

Randy, sensing John's complete 180 in mood, got up from the table and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the older man. "You are going back to St. Louis with me."

John was furious, but he didn't really know why. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up in a rush. "Why would I do that?"

"John, I know you want to be alone, more than anything, right now. But there wasn't anyone around when I went through this same thing, and it didn't end well." After he filed for divorce from Sam, and told John of his feelings, only to have them not reciprocated, it had broken his heart. Randy then went on a week long drinking binge, only to land himself in the hospital after consuming so much whiskey he nearly died of alcohol poisoning.

John cringed, remembering that it was partially his fault for what happened to Randy. "I'm not like you. I won't do that."

"No but you will spend every hour you can in the gym, hurting yourself in a completely different way, but hurting yourself none the less. I know what this feels like. I didn't have anyone to talk to." Randy stood up and walked over to John.

"Well, I'm still not going with you."

"God damn it, John. I'm just trying to help." This situation was so unnatural, that Randy really didn't know what to do anymore. He turned away. The man he still loved with all his heart, loved another. That other had ripped the man's heart out, and all Randy wanted to do was make John happy again. "Please, John, just come with me." He looked back at John, willing the older man to see that he just wanted the best for him. "You know Alanna is missing her naked baby."

That got the reaction Randy wanted. John's anger faded, knowing Randy meant well, and now that he thought about it, he didn't really have anywhere to go. Going back to his home in Tampa would just remind him of Wade. Staying in this hotel, or any hotel for that matter, would do the same. As he stood there, thinking about all the places he and Wade had been, the rollercoaster of emotions the past few months had been, John closed his eyes as tears began to build again. He felt Randy wrap his arms around his lightly shaking form, pulling his head to his shoulder. With a voice thick with sadness, John hugged back, knowing how hard it was for Randy to show emotion, he said, "Take me home."

* * *

**AN #3: I seem to have a lot to say outside of the chapter today, and for that, I am sorry. I wanted to make a note on here that I did, in fact, use quite a few direct quotes from the WWE OldSchool Raw. I dont want anyone to think that I am trying to take credit for that. Also, I wanted to clarify the whole 'naked baby' for people who might be a little confused. Randy Orton was on Lopez Tonight last year, just before SummerSlam and told about how is daughter calls John 'Naked Baby'. I would imagine that most of you have seen that clip, but just in case there are some who have not, you should. its totally funny, and makes Randy look more like a human, and less like a...well a Viper. Anyway, as always review, cause I love them!**


	13. Chapter 13: Survivor Series

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. It was a sad chapter. As most of you know by now, I am trying to stick to what was on TV and in the PPV, but I promise, everything will work out in the end. So here is the next chapter. not much to say this time. Hope you all enjoy! Keep the reviews comming!**

**AN#2: I hope everyone has seen the draft results by now. just in case someone hasnt, I wont ruin it for you. I will say this. Randy looks super sexy with a beard. He asked yesterday on his twitter if he should keep it for some promo shots he is doing on saturday, and I told him he would be in big trouble if he didnt. I like to think he saw that and chuckled. Cant wait for Sunday for Extreem Rules to see if he did or not!**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Survivor Series

The flight to St. Louis wasn't a long one, but Randy couldn't help but look over at John every few seconds, to make sure he was okay. As they were getting their bags, John was getting a little frustrated.

"Randy," he said glaring at his friend, "I'm not going to break."

Randy leaned in so he could speak quietly, and no one else would hear. "I know, but you look like you're going to cry every other second."

"I'll try to keep it inside," he replied, as they walked out to hail a cab. "God forbid the Viper have to deal with any kind of human emotions."

Randy stayed quiet the entire ride back to his house. He wanted to retort, tell John there was no reason to snap at him, that he was just trying to help, but he didn't. Randy knew John was going through a lot, and no matter how angry John got with him, Randy was determined to be there for his friend.

John tried to keep his spirits up all day. It was getting harder and harder. Everything reminded him of Wade. He couldn't watch sports, he couldn't sit out on the patio, and he could barely eat his dinner.

He and Randy spoke only a few words throughout the meal. John knew the other man wanted to ask what had happened, he wanted to know, but John was grateful that he remained silent, letting John come to him. When he was finished pushing his food around his plate, John decided to do some laundry, to get his mind off things.

That was a bad idea. As he pulled out all the clothes that needed washing, he found Wade's favorite shirt. He must have forgotten to give it back when he borrowed it all those weeks ago. Looking at it broke his heart all over again. John fell on the bed, letting out the sobs that he had been holding in all day.

Randy walked past the guest room John was using. He stopped and looked through the cracked open door. What he saw was one of the saddest things ever. John was curled up in the fetal position, crying himself to sleep.

Randy wanted more than anything to comfort his friend. He would do anything to make the hurt go away. But he knew there wasn't anything he could do. Just as he was shutting the door, Randy heard a quiet voice say, "Come back."

He walked in the room and went to sit on the other side of the bed, facing John. "I don't know what to say."

"I feel like I am breaking apart," John managed to croak out through his calming sobs.

Randy laid down much like he had the night before, facing John, cradling the other man's head against chest. He ran his hand up and down John's back, listening to him quietly weeping.

"It hurts so much Randy," John whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything, John." He kissed the older man's head and he continued. "You are stronger than you know. I know you will get through this somehow."

John was holding on to Randy as if his life depended on it. Just as he said, he really did feel like he was falling apart. There was a huge hole in his soul that was threatening to take over. "I never knew love could hurt this much."

Randy didn't know what to say. He knew what John was feeling, having felt the same thing when his friend broke his heart. There were times when all Randy wanted, more than any title in the world, was to be in this exact position; lying in bed with John in his arms. It wasn't the same now that John was so hurt, but Randy made a silent promise to put his feelings for the older man aside and help him in any way he could.

Feeling John's breathing come back to normal, Randy hugged him closer and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and moved to get out of bed.

John held on tighter saying in a voice that nearly made Randy cry, so deep was the hurt that shone through, "Can you stay till I fall asleep?"

Randy didn't respond, but pulled John closer. He continued to rub his back until, like the man against his chest, he too, fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day was probably the roughest for John. He stayed in bed for hours, only leaving his room to use the bathroom. Even when Randy brought him a lunch of his favorite meal, a nice juicy cheeseburger, John took one look at it, sniffled, and turned away, muttering that he wasn't hungry. There was only one thing he knew would help. He placed a call to his ex-wife Sam, knowing there was only one person guaranteed to bring John out of his slump.

John laid there, switching between sleep and tear filled sobs. He figured after the last two days, he wouldn't have any tears left. Laying there in that empty, cold bed, alone, he vaguely heard Randy come in, place a kiss on his forehead and say he had to go run a few errands and that he would be back soon.

About an hour later, he heard the garage door leading to the kitchen open and shut, followed by what sounded like girlish laughter. Not long after he hard Alanna, Randy's three year old daughter, burst in his room, screaming "Uncle Johnny!" followed quickly by Randy telling her to wait, that John might still be sleeping.

John turned over to see the little girl climbing on the bed, a smile on her face that could rival his own for brightness. "I've missed you," she squealed, hugging her small frame against John's muscular chest.

John hugged the little girl close, looking over her small blond head, at Randy. There was a nervous, yet satisfied smile on his face. John let a tear fall from his eye, mouthing to Randy 'Thank you' before kissing the little girl on the top of her head.

Alanna looked up at John, and noticed his tears. "Why are you crying, Uncle Johnny?"

"I'm fine, princess," he replied, smiling back at her. "I'm just so happy to see you."

She wasn't fooled. She leveled at John the same glare that had made her father famous, as if she could see through him. "Nope, I don't believe you. you look sad. Why are you sad?"

"Baby, it is not polite to pry," Randy said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, it's fine Randy." John turned back to look at Alanna. "I am sad sweets." John struggled on how to say this in a way that she could understand. "I loved someone and they hurt me." As hard as he tried, another tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

"Where does it hurt? I can try to make it better," she replied back eagerly.

John took his hand away and placed it over his heart.

"Oh. I'm sorry." And almost as if she knew how broken his heart was, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his chest. "When ever I get a booboo, my mommy or daddy kisses it and makes it better." She looked up and him with such sincerity and innocence. "Did I help?"

John hugged the little girl tight. "More than you know, Princess. More than you know."

Randy sat on the bed watching all of this. Again, visions of him and John together, lying in bed watching cartoons with his daughter, flashed through his mind. He shook his head, trying to remember what John needed him for now.

* * *

After Alanna had arrived, John did seem to come out of his slump. He got out of bed, took a shower, and came down just in time for dinner. Randy had decided to cook Alanna's favorite meal, one to which John had absolutely no objections; baked mac n' cheese and fried chicken. Well Randy called it fried, though it was really baked, but Alanna didn't know the difference.

John was struck buy what an amazing father Randy had become. When they were friends long before he met Sam, Randy could barely boil water. On top of that, he had been a complete party animal, going out every night, bringing home a different girl, and sometimes a different guy, every night. Now, with Alanna, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do. Both he and John had been forced into playing dolls for a little bit after dinner.

It was about the time that Alanna began to yawn, that Randy took it upon himself to pick her up off the floor and carry her off to bed. John followed up the stairs and stood in the door to her room, watching Randy tuck his daughter in bed. He knew the Viper had a softer side, but watching this little family moment brought up thoughts about what could have been.

Hours later, John lay in bed, wide awake, thinking about Wade, yet again. He loved the man, still, after all that had happened, but now there was a new emotion-regret. He regretted giving in to his feelings for the younger man; he regretted letting himself believe that there was something about Wade that he had kept hidden. Most of all, he regretted letting Wade hurt him so much.

John sat up in bed like a shot of electricity had just surged through him. As quietly as he could, he opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall. The master bedroom, Randy's room, door was cracked. He stood there looking at his friend's sleeping form, uncovered back illuminated by a sliver of moon light streaming through the window. John wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing, as he walked over to the bed and climbed on, eyes never leaving the tattooed man before him.

With a shaky hand, John reached out and stroked a soft line from shoulder to elbow. Randy stirred, but didn't turn to look at him. "John," he said, sleep still in his voice, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

Randy turned his head to look into John's eyes. "Yes you do." He watched with a weary eye as John scooted closer to him. "You are trying to forget about Wade once and for all."

John didn't want to admit that was what he was trying to do, so he leaned in and captured Randy's lips in a soft kiss. He was encouraged to continue when he heard Randy moan into the kiss. Slowly, John teased the younger man's lips with his tongue.

Randy was all too willing to open to John, parting his lips, moaning again as their tongues started a sensual dance. It was about the time that John broke the kiss to move his lips down to Randy's neck that Randy realized what was going on. As much as he didn't want to, Randy put his hands on John's chest and pushed away.

John gave a little whine of disapproval. "What was that for?"

"John you know what you are doing. You are trying to forget about Wade, and using my feelings for you against me, isn't fair, not to you, and certainly not to me." John gave him a frown, but Randy continued, grasping on of the other man's hand in his, using his other hand to trace along John's jaw. "You have to know how much I have wanted this-you in my bed-but that chance was gone long ago. I will not let you do this, thinking it will help you get over Wade. We both know it won't help anyway."

John could only stare at his friend. He knew Randy was right. He knew what he was doing, and he knew it wasn't fair to either of them. John wanted so much to forget about Wade that he would do just about anything to do it. As he looked at the hurt in Randy's eyes he mentally kicked himself in the nuts.

"Don't worry, John. I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean any offense."

"But I feel so bad that I tried to use you to feel better. Can you forgive me for being so selfish and not thinking about your feelings?"

The sincerity in John's voice made Randy smile, something he didn't often do. "There is nothing to forgive."

They laid there for a few more minutes, not saying anything. Finally, John broke the silence. "Randy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind if I stayed here, I mean for tonight?" John felt so stupid for asking. "I just don't want to be alone."

Randy smiled again, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. That was all the response he needed to give. John let out the breath he was holding and Randy turned back over. Before sleep took over, John felt the other man's hand search out his and entwine their fingers.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, only a few hours before Survivor Series, and Wade couldn't be more nervous. The Raw roster had been traveling together for their regular house show circuit since Friday, and still he hadn't see John. He knew that was by both of their designs, so he was okay with it. He was pretty sure John didn't want to see him, and he couldn't blame the man.

He sat in the locker room, trying to think about the fight he had later that night, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about John, how much he had hurt him, how much he missed him, and most importantly, how much he loved him. He was faced away from the door and didn't hear when it opened as he said out loud, but quietly, "I wish I could have told him."

Justin Gabriel was the one who walked in, and, yes, he heard what Wade said. It was no mystery as to why both he and John were walking around like their respective dogs died. Though he hadn't see them together since that night in gorilla, Justin knew that they were in a relationship, or rather that they had been in one.

Not sure how Wade would react, Justin quietly cleared his throat.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Wade asked, turning around, almost as if he really had heard him enter.

Justin walked over to sit next to Wade. "I know that I am just a member of Nexus, and that it really is none of my business, but I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well," Justin continued, a little scared that he might set the larger man off into a rage, "you have a title fight tonight, and, well, you just seem sad. Is your family okay?"

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong."

Justin stared into the sad green hazel eyes of his leader. He knew that Wade broke up with John. For some reason he knew there was no reason for John to do the breaking. Justin wanted so much to tell Wade that he knew what was going on, that he knew about him and John, but he didn't. He decided it was better that he let the older man get ready for his match. He stood up, giving Wade a nod as he walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned back and said, "I know you want to get ready for tonight. I know you don't want to talk about it, and I am just about the last person you would choose to talk to, but I want you to know, you can. You may be my boss, but underneath that cold exterior is just a man."

Wade could only stare back at him, wondering where the wise man had been hiding all these months.

* * *

Waiting in gorilla, Randy's words ran through John's mind. "You give Wade Barrett that championship, and you disrespect everyone who has ever had it, including yourself." He knew Randy was right, and he really was going to call a fair match, but there was the nagging thought that Wade could win, on his own. John loved Randy and knew that he was strong, and quite capable of keeping the title, but he also knew Wade. He knew how much the younger man wanted this title, and he knew Wade would go to whatever lengths he had to, to get it. Even if The Nexus was banned from ring side, there was still a chance that Wade would win.

As he heard his music start, he took a few deep breathes, and walked out on to the ramp. He didn't enter the arena the way he usually did, trying to get the crowd into what ever match was about to start. There was no 'You can't see me'; no 'hustle loyalty respect'; tonight he had a job to do, one that he was going to take seriously. _If this match is the difference between me keeping and losing my job,_ he thought as he climbed through the ropes, _then I better do it well._ He held back a tear when he thought that this might well be the last time he got to step foot in the ring. That thought was almost more than he could handle.

Wade heard his music start and had to admit he was slightly nervous. He hadn't seen John in nearly a week, but had heard from other wrestlers, as he eavesdropped on their hushed conversations, that he wasn't doing well. Wade knew why. He had broken the man's heart. He had given in to a spineless, evil, twit by the name of David Otunga and told John that their entire relationship was a joke, just a way for him to assert his power. More than anything, Wade wanted to tell John that it was all a lie, that he loved John more than he had ever loved anyone before, but he couldn't. He knew that if he told John anything of the sort, it could potentially ruin both of their careers.

One look at Cena, as Wade climbed into the ring, confirmed what the other wrestlers had been saying. There was a pallor to the once strong, vibrant, and full of life man standing to Wade's left. Now all he saw when he looked over his shoulder was a shell of the man he loved. John looked like he was going to puke, and when it came down to it, Wade couldn't really blame him.

'Voices' began to boom through the speakers of the arena, and Randy Orton knew it was on. This wasn't just any title fight, this was a title fight with Wade Barrett. Over the past week, he had watched his best friend, John, turn into the walking dead. There was no life left in his eyes, no glimmer in his smile, and certainly no humor in his voice. These were all of the things that made John who he was, and they were all ripped out of him when Wade Barrett broke his heart. As much as Randy tried not to, he was still very much in love with John, and knowing that the man he was fighting tonight was the reason for all the tears and all the hurt he was feeling, made Randy's blood boil.

It was all he could do not to attack Wade, as he climbed through the ropes and into the ring. The stare he was leveling at Barrett was the coldest one he could manage, one that said, 'I will end you, and there is nothing you can do about it'. As he looked at John, Randy knew how hard this was for him. He knew all the things that had gone through his friends mind about being free from Nexus or being fired. Randy knew John would stick to his word, and call a fair match. There was a small part of him, in the very back of Randy's mind that thought about throwing the match, for John, so he could keep his job. He knew the WWE was the older man's entire life, even more now that his relationship, if you could even call it that, with Wade was over.

Randy threw that thought out when he saw the look Wade gave John as he held out the title belt, reminding the Brit what the fight was for. It was almost as if Wade had no remorse for what he was about to do. There was a coldness that Randy saw in the younger man's eyes that turned his blood to ice. It was in that moment that he silently vowed to himself, and most importantly to John, that he would do what ever it took to keep that title out of Wade Barrett's hands.

As soon as the bell rang out, John held his breath. He watched as Wade and Randy circled the ring, shooting daggers at each other. John let the breath out when they locked up, forcing, pushing the other man around the ring. All of a sudden, with Wade in the corner, they broke apart. John was pretty sure he heard Randy whisper 'I can't believe you did that to him,' before they locked up again.

Wade had to admit he was just a little scared after he suffered a shoulder tackle, climbing to his feet, seeing the look of pure hate from Randy Orton. Wade couldn't blame him. He was trying to focus on the match, but he kept thinking about how neither of the other two men in the ring could hate him more than he hated himself. Wade wanted to win this match so much, but not just for the title. He wanted the WWE Championship more than he had ever wanted any title before; but he also wanted to win this match for John. Even if he could be with him, at least John would still have a job.

All John saw as he watched the fight was the brutality in Randy's eyes. Part of his broken heart cheered for how hard Randy was punching Wade, but the other part cringed with every fist thrown. John knew his friend wasn't pulling his punches, and despite how much he hated the Englishman, he knew that if he didn't do something soon, Wade would end up in the hospital. It was with that thought that he pulled Randy out of the corner.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randy said, loud enough for John, but not so much that the crowd would hear.

"I asked you to get out of the corner," John replied, with a pleading look. "I'm trying to do my job."

"After everything he's done to you?"

"I still love him."

As soon as Randy turned around, Wade kicked him in the face. Getting him back up and in the corner, Wade threw a few good punches, letting them be a little more forceful than normal, but still not going all the way. He had gotten his head back in the game, and was only vaguely aware of John telling him to get out of the ropes, until he felt the older man's arms around his waist, forcing him to the middle of the ring. Forgetting that this was part of John's job, Wade yelled at him, asking him what the problem was.

This was just the opportunity Randy needed, waiting for Wade to turn back to him before flying into a brutal drop kick.

John emotions were all over the place as he stood back and watched Randy unload on Wade; punches at full force, a kick to the head that could have cracked the skull and a drop knee to the chest that should have broken Wade's sternum. Even as both men slithered out of the ring, John didn't start a count, knowing Wade couldn't win that way.

He climbed out and begged Wade to take the fight back to the ring. The venom with which Wade spat at him to get back in the ring himself, made his blood run cold. It looked to John as if Wade really didn't care about him, that what he had told him the previous Monday was the truth. It was with that knowledge, and a little spite, that John performed the first pin fall count much slower than usual. He knew Randy would get out of this one, it being so early in the match.

John watched as the fight progressed, dominance going back and forth between both Randy and Wade. It was clear that both of them were getting tired, but still, the brutality was evident in every hit the inflicted on the other.

Every pin fall count that John did ended at a count of 2 or 2 ½. Wade was getting more and more frustrated with John every second. _If he just counted a little faster_ he thought after what seemed like the millionth time he pinned Randy to the mat, _I would have the title and he would still have his job._ Wade knew that wasn't going to happen, he knew John would call a fair match no matter what it meant for him.

For a minute or two, John was hopeful. As the fight moved outside of the ring, Randy had begun to dominate the match once again, but not for long. On his way back in, Wade kneed him right in the chin and pulled him into a Wasteland. John visible shuttered and cringed as he felt the mat shake beneath his feet at the force with which Randy was thrown to the mat.

Wade went for a pin, but just before John called three, Randy threw his hand on the rope. Wade was no longer concerned with beating Randy Orton for the title; this had truly become a fight to keep John in a job. It was with that anger that Wade yelled at John, "Are you kidding me?"

"I said I would call this thing straight up and his hand was on the rope," John yelled in response, backing away from the angered Brit.

"Do you want to get fired?" Wade was more angry at the fact that it seemed as if John was giving up than he was about anything else.

"I said I was going to call a fair match and that is what I am going to do, no matter if it means me losing my job!" John was screaming now, caring little about what the mics on the cameras were picking up.

Wade pointed a finger at John and yelled back, "You truly are a world class idiot." Knowing that this next move was more likely to back fire than work to his advantage, Wade shoved John screaming, "You are so stupid!"

John had been pretty level headed through out the entire match, only letting his emotions get the better of him a few times by counting a little slower than he should have. But that shove from Wade was the last straw. His face when from concern about doing his job as ref to the best of his abilities to one of total anger and rage the second Wade's hands connected with his chest. John turned his face away from the younger man, not registering the look of apology on Wade's face. He tried to breath in and out, deeply, to calm the fury building within him.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Randy getting up, and he pushed back. He watched as Wade stumbled into a waiting RKO, body bouncing off the mat with the force of the fall. With tears in his eyes, he watched Randy climb on top of Wade and hook the downed man's leg. John slammed his hand to the mat two times, hesitating on the third, knowing it would end his career.

The crowd was so loud, Randy was sure he felt the ring shake with the vibrations of their screaming. He won. He still had the title. But then he looked over at John. The man sat by the edge of the ring, head in his hands, trying to keep the tears from falling, and Randy lost the happiness he had at winning.

John grasped the WWE Championship belt in both hands, staring at it. This belt meant the world to him, and now it was the reason he was out of a job. He wasn't bitter or angry with Randy for winning the match, on the contrary, he was overjoyed. Randy had beat Wade Barrett into the ground. As much as John still loved him, he wanted to see him hurting.

Randy looked over at John. The look on the older man's face was the saddest thing he had seen from him all week. It tugged at Randy's heart seeing his best friend so sad, a sadness partly caused by him. As soon as John handed him the belt, Randy pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you Randy," John whispered.

"Are you…are you okay?" Randy whispered back.

"I'll be fine. I'll meet you back at the hotel." John let go at that point, and motioned for Randy to celebrate his win.

But Randy didn't feel like celebrating. True, he still had the title, but at what expense? John, a man who lived for his job, lived for the fans, ate slept and bled the WWE, was fired. Randy grasped the belt and stood on the ropes, beating his chest with his free hand, in a silent statement of 'This one is for you'. As he climbed out of the ring, and made his way back up the ramp, it was clear that even the audience was in no mood to celebrate, and he couldn't blame them.

John was filled with more emotions than he knew what to do with. He was grateful that he was out of Nexus and no longer had to deal with their shit. He was happy for Randy that he had been able to hold on to the title against a rather formidable opponent. He was heart broken that he had lost his job and been lied to by a man he thought loved him. But on top of all of that, he felt free-lighter. No more Nexus drama, no more Wade Barrett drama, John Cena was finally free of it all.

On his way back up the ramp from his trip around the arena, John let tears fall from his eyes. He didn't care if the camera's caught it. He felt so much love from the crowd chanting 'Cena Cena' over and over again, that is just about mended his shattered heart. With his trademark grin, dimples at full force, he threw his hands up in the 'hustle, loyalty, respect' gesture, turned around, and left his final pay-per-view.

* * *

Even if this was the last time John was going to hear his music on Raw, he made it his mission to give the fans one last go of it, putting all his emotions of the past week, of Wade and of losing his job, aside to make this night special for them.

As he walked out onto the ramp, the crowd exploded, screaming 'Cena! Cena!' over and over again. The love he felt from them, warmed his heart, causing his face to break into his first genuine smile all week. "I'm glad I'm going out like this! You guys are amazing!" He let the audience scream and yell for a few more seconds, before holding out his hand, causing them to quite down. "So, just incase you've been locked in sports entertainment solitary, Randy Orton is still the Champion, which means I am fired. I know you all think I got the short end of the stick, but really, this whole thing as been truly amazing. I've been living a fantasy. There is no way I am going to let what the Nexus has done to me over the last two months ruin what has been the best nine years of my life." John let the first tears leak out of the corner of his eyes. When the crowd saw him wiping them away, they began their chants again.

John had so much on his mind, so many emotions trying to force themselves out, he didn't know what to say. He talked about how much he missed his family, but how they supported him, letting the WWE become his life, understanding why he missed birthdays and holidays. He told the crowd they were what makes this job so much fun, how they always told the truth, how they never let him have a bad day. He had managed to quell the tears during all of this, but then he remembered his message to Wade, and they began to fall again. He wanted so much to see Wade, to see his face. He was so upset, still, over what had happened, but deep down, John knew he loved Wade, and always would love him.

"I can see the producer is about to blow a gasket, so I'll just say these two things. To Wade Barrett..." He got cut off by some of the loudest 'boos' he had ever heard. "I know, I know, but here's the thing. I actually think he has some talent. Wade, stop trying to take the easy way out. Stop using people to get what you want. If you give the fans everything you have, they will give you everything in return. You cheat them, you cheat your self. I know they're gonna fine me, but I'm already fired so here it goes. Wade karma is a bitch, and if you keep taking short cuts, and it'll come back to bit you in the ass." The crowd broke out in thunderous screams, stomping the floor, making the entire arena shake.

"Let me just end with one last thing. The most important 'thank you' goes out to the WWE Universe. None of this wonderful life that I have had for the past nine years, would have been possible without all of you. Thank you for everything, for showing up, for watching everyday we are on, and for letting idiots like me come out here and entertain you all. All of this, truly is because of you. I love you to death" John had to ball up his fists, knowing this was his last few seconds in the ring, before his career was officially over, before he lost a huge part of who he was, "but it's time for me to go home."

Under deafening screams, chants, and cries from the audience, now on their feet giving him a standing ovation, John saluted all four corners of the ring, climbed out of the ropes, and walked up the ramp for the last time.

* * *

Backstage, it was all John could do not to break down, but he held strong, knowing the cameras were still on him.

Passing through a line up of all the other Superstars, John paused to hug Randy. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have made it through this night. "I'll see you back at the hotel. Good luck, tonight."

"You know I don't need luck. But I'm pretty sure they'll let you watch from my dressing room."

"Fine, just don't take to long kicking his ass. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

As John walked down the semi ramp, and out of the building, he didn't see Wade, come out of a hallway. Wade really just wanted one more look at John, knowing this was the last time he would see him for quite a while, if ever again. He had been watching John's goodbyes on a monitor, backstage. He knew when John looked into the camera, that is was all over. He had truly destroyed a large part of what made John who he was. It didn't matter that John didn't have a job anymore. That wasn't what was missing. Wade stole his heart and threw it away. Wade knew right then, he would never forgive himself for what he did to John.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, as John wouldn't see it, and it would just enrage the fans watching even more, but Wade threw his hand in front of his face and waved it back and forth. _I really do look like Frankenstein's monster, John,_ Wade thought. _The only difference is that he had a heart, and I threw mine away the second I listened to Otunga._

* * *

On his way back to the locker room, Wade had the misfortune of passing Randy Orton. They were to have a rematch tonight, but again, no clear winner was chosen. As he looked at the title belt that hung from the Viper's shoulder, he thought about all the things he had given up for that title, all the blood, sweat and tears, all of John. He had ruined his chances with John before they had even started seeing each other. He gave up his chances at finding love in this world the second he decided to use The Nexus to get the title.

Well, since he had given everything up, he had nothing more to lose, and decided this was the night he was going to win. Wade dug deep down, finding the part of himself that had no remorse, no feelings, and walked into that locker room with a plan, a plan that had better damn work, because it was just about the last thing he had.

* * *

Randy stood in gorilla, staring into the mirror they had hung up, getting ready for the match. It wasn't a vain thing for him to look at his reflection; it was just his way of psyching himself up for the match. He would look into his own eyes, searching for that part of himself that would never give up, that would give his all, not only for himself and his career, but for the fans. And the one person watching tonight that he was fighting for was John. Randy was determined to keep this title, to kick Wade Barrett's ass, for John.

He heard his music, and began his slow walk down the ramp. Only about half way to the ring, he heard one of the fans scream, but this scream was different. Randy turned to look over his shoulder to see all of The Nexus, their leader included, coming straight for him.

They had him down in a second, punching and kicking any part of him he couldn't protect. He didn't know who did it, but one of them, stomped, with his whole body weight, right on top of the side of his knee, driving the other side into the metal of the ramp. With a cry of utter agony, Randy balled up, holding his now seriously injured knee.

The refs were out the next second, pulling The Nexus off of him and helping him to his feet. Harris managed to come back and kick him in the knee, sending him to the ground again. All Randy felt was pain, but slowly, anger and fury began to rage inside him, dulling the pain. The ref was at his side, again, helping him to his feet, asking "Do you want to continue with this match?"

There was nothing than Randy wanted more, than say 'no' and go back to the locker room. He knew it meant forfeiting the title, literally handing it to Wade, but he was in so much pain he didn't care. Then he looked at the crowd and saw a kid who couldn't have been more than six wearing nothing but John Cena gear. As he stared the kid down, Randy heard him scream, "Never give up". It was exactly what he needed. Randy had come out here tonight to win this fight for John, and, injury be damned, that was exactly what he was going to do.

Looking at the ref right in the eye, Randy yelled. "Oh, hell yeah! Let's do this!"

* * *

John was sitting backstage, lounging in Randy's locker room. Randy had talked to one of the techs, requesting a TV with a live feed be set up in his locker room. Settling on the battered, but rather comfortable loveseat, he watched as Randy walked out, cool calm, collected, totally ready for the fight. It was one he did not intend on loosing.

All of a sudden, he screamed out. He watched as The Nexus attacked Randy with vicious precision. Before he knew it, John was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life. The camera had just shown Wade's face. The look John saw there was one of pure joy. It wasn't the fake 'I love hurting people' face that John knew Wade used when he was in the ring. No, this one was real. Wade had told The Nexus to go out there and Take Randy out of the picture, at what ever cost, by whatever means.

John watched as his former lover and his band of flunkies kicked and punched his best friend, and something inside him snapped.

* * *

Wade knew he was in for it. What he did to Randy went beyond any of the beatings he and The Nexus had inflicted on the other superstars since they appeared on the scene. Those had been small one, beatings designed to get the superstar involved to see who was top dog. The beating to Randy was purely inflicted for pain. Wade wanted him brought down. There was a moment when he saw his boys kicking and punching Orton that he thought, _If they hurt him enough, he'll have to forfeit, handing over the title without a fight._

Some how, John kept his cool, still sitting backstage, watching Wade walk down the ramp. The commentators weren't really helping by bringing up Nexus' attack on Randy. He had to agree when he heard CM Punk on commentary say, "I don't want to call the guy a coward, but when you have that many guys fighting you battles, you are a coward."

As soon as Wade got to the ring, he made a b-line for the ref. "If he doesn't come out here," he yelled gesturing wildly, "he forfeits right?"

The ref, the same one who had helped Randy up after his attack, knew the man would be out. "Oh, he'll be here. Trust me."

This back and forth banter went on for several more minutes, both men yelling at each other. All of a sudden, 'Voices' rang out through the speakers of the arena. Wade was a little surprised, but his shock at hearing Randy's theme quickly changed to annoyance when the older man still wasn't walking down the ramp.

Before the ref could tell Wade to back up or risk getting thrown out, Randy appeared at the top of the ramp. Slowly, with pained, limping steps, Orton made his way down the ramp and into the

John watched his friend make his way to the ring. It was almost as if the anger was rolling off his tan skin like the heat from a paved road in the middle of summer. Even though he was mad, Randy looked like he was ready to kill Wade. John laughed when he heard Punk say, "You know, I'm not a Randy Orton fan, but he may be more dangerous now than he was before he was attacked." John hated Punk, he didn't really know why, he just got a creepy vibe from the guy, but he had to agree that he was right.

As soon as Randy managed to climb in the ring, he held up the championship belt, right in Wade's face. Staring straight in the younger man's eyes, with defiance oozing out of every pore, he yelled, "Bring it BITCH!"

Finally the fight began, both men circling each other. Even though Randy was hurt, he still managed a few good punches. The only problem was that Wade kept going for Randy's bad leg, hitting and kicking with out holding back.

Wade had never been that vicious in the ring, but he had to admit that it felt good. He was really enjoying seeing the look of agony on the older man's face, knowing that it wasn't to long before he managed to get him in to a pin.

With every kick and every punch to his knee, Randy was knocked to the mat. Every time though, he somehow managed to get back up. Every time Wade tried to pin him, Randy got more tired and more exhausted, feeling the pain from his damaged knee flair through his entire body.

John was getting nervous, watching the fight from Randy's locker room. It was getting to the point that John actually thought Wade might win. After watching Randy's energy level drop after kicking out of several pins, John decided it was time to take things into his own hand. He wasn't entirely sure what his friends reaction would be, but the hatred John had for the taller man in the ring, eclipsed any thoughts of how mad Randy would be.

Wade was getting frustrated. He had pinned Randy multiple time, with the same outcome. Even when Orton was on the mat, he managed to kick out, hard, straight to Wade's legs. More and more, Wade kept thinking, _What do I have to do to keep him down? How is he doing this?_ He knew Randy was getting tired, and that the fight in him was waining, but nothing Wade did kept him down.

Finally, Wade managed to get Randy into the corner. He hit him with full force punches all over his body. As soon as Randy slumped over, after receiving a rather hard gut shot, Wade grabbed him by the arm and hauled him over his shoulders.

He had never before been more excited to use his finisher on someone. Even when pulling back a bit The Wasteland was hard to take. Unfortunately for Randy, Wade did not hold back. he slammed Randy to the mat with all the power he had. He looked at the downed man with a wicked smirk on his face and knew it was over. Wade went in for the pin.

Just as the ref hit the mat for the second time, out of nowhere, John jumped out of the crowd, and yanked the ref out of the ring. Wade looked up, and was genuinely scared. What he saw in his former lover's eyes was not just anger at him for breaking his heart, but rage. He had never seen John so mad, really he had never seen anyone that mad.

There was no where for Wade to go, and John knew it. As soon as the ref was out of the ring, he went straight for the younger man, who was trying to get away. John launched himself at Wade, throwing him into a hardest AA he had ever done. Straddling his legs, John punched him in the face and chest with all he had. John had never felt so good in his life. He had never been a fighter, at least not outside the ring, but what he saw Wade do to Randy that night made him snap.

For a spilt second, John looked up. It was a good thing he did, as he saw The Nexus running down the ramp, straight to the ring. Part of him wanted to stay and fight them off. He knew he had it in him to beat the shit out of every one of them. The other part of him said that he should leave, live to fight another day.

Randy looked up from the mat just as The Nexus was chasing John out of the arena. Then he looked over at Wade. He was out for the count.

With the last ounce of energy he had, Randy RKO'd Wade, pinning him for the count.

Just as he thought it was all over, just as he was getting to his feet, holding the title once again the Champion, thinking he could go back to the hotel, The Miz ran out and cashed in his Money in the Bank contract.

At this point Randy didn't really care. He was in a shit ton of pain, completely exhausted, and figured Miz was going to do this soon. Underneath all the anger he had at the thought of losing the title, he was actually rather proud of the kid. He wasn't even that mad that Miz took him down. The kid deserved it after waiting for the perfect moment to cash in. It just kinda sucked that the moment involved Randy losing.

* * *

Wade was beside himself. He didn't know what to do anymore. His fight with Randy had been going so well, he couldn't figure out how it went so bad. He knew John was mad at him, but the vicious beating he received was like nothing he had ever seen before. John wasn't even John. After he pulled him from the ring, Justin helped Wade to an empty locker room. Something about what he had seen take place that night told the younger man that Wade had no desire to be around other people, much less the other Nexus members.

Helping him sit down on a bench, Justin quietly said, "I'll be right back." He gave Wade's questioning look a small smile. "Your stuff is in the other room right?"

Wade could only nod. As he watched the younger man walk out of the room, he couldn't quite understand why Justin was helping him. He sat on the bench, head hung low, breathing in and out, trying not to cry. _He'll be back any second_, Wade thought. _I can not let him see me cry._

It was inevitable. The first time he had been left alone all weekend, the first time he had any time to himself, Wade broke down. He was so upset. He lost what could be the last chance at the title in a long time, he was losing control of his team, most of all, and he had lost John.

The man that he saw in that ring tonight was not the man he loved. John was closer to an animal than a man, and Wade knew he was at fault. That knowledge caused Wade more pain than he thought possible. The pain in his heart was so great that he was struggling to breathe. He placed his head in his hands and shook as sobs rolled through his body

When Justin came back in the room, he was shocked. His eyes fell on Wade, filled with shock. The older man was practically hyperventilating. He didn't know what to do. Justin walked over to Wade, sat down, and tentatively reached his hand out towards the other man's shoulder.

As soon as he felt the smaller hand connect to his skin, Wade looked up at him with red, tear stained eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I saw the same look on John's face Monday night. What happened?"

Wade was startled out of his tears. "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to control his breathing.

Justin looked at Wade. No longer did he look like the strong leader. What Justin saw before him, was a broken man, a man who had lost his love. "Wade, I know."

Now Wade was freaking out. "Know what?"

"About you and John." Wade tried to interrupt, but Justin cut him off. "I've known for quite some time. It wasn't so much as you two were that obvious, but there was something different about you two for the past month."

Wade was dumbfounded. He had no idea how perceptive the younger man in front of him was. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why would I? What you do in you personal life has nothing to do with me, isn't my business."

"But how did you know?"

"There were little things that reminded me of Heath and I when we first met."

"Wait…You and Heath?"

"Yes, since FCW." Justin smiled, remembering how it was when he met the fiery young red-head, how in love they were then, and how in love they were now.

Wade couldn't help but smile back. "You know, I always wondered how you managed to keep him level headed."

They were silent for a few minutes, both turning their gazes to the floor and the room filled with a small amount of awkward tension.

Wade took a deep breathe, knowing, realizing that Justin wouldn't judge him. "I broke his heart, Justin. I told him I didn't love him, and I broke his heart."

"I gathered that," Justin replied. "But why did you say that? I can see and hear that what you told him was a lie."

"Otunga forced me to." Wade wanted to tell him the real reason, that Otunga would tell the company about him and John and that would cause them to both lose their jobs, but he didn't.

Justin wanted to know what Otunga had on Wade, but sensed it wasn't the right time. "I know I am about the last person you would ever talk to, but I'll listen." He looked at Wade, not knowing if he was saying the right thing. Justin threw caution to the wind and grabbed Wade in a hug, the kind of hug friends give each other.

Wade was completely caught of guard by the smaller man's actions. As soon as he felt Justin's arms wrap around him, he tensed up. But a few seconds later, he realized the little man was just trying to help.

Justin felt the older man's tension leave his body as he hugged back. With a smile, Justin stood to his feet. He looked down at Wade, and was struck by what he saw. Wade was in just as much pain as John was. He placed his hands on either side of his face, and kissed him on the forehead. "Wade I know you are hurting. But know this. John loves you and sooner or later, he will figure out all of this was a mistake."

Wade watched as Justin left the locker room, hoping and praying that what the younger man said would, one day come true.

* * *

**AN: This is just a regular one. I wanted to mention that Randy in this story was married, now divorced, and is still very much a part of his daughter's life. This will come into play later. I just didnt want people to get confused.**


	14. Chapter 14: John is Losing His Mind

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates. School is getting really crazy, and senior projects are way more work than I thought they would be. I would love to say that I will be able to update next weekend, but I dont know. I will do my best. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am glad you guys like it. I'm always nervous when I post a new chapter, but your kind words always help to calm me down.**

**To anyone who thinks Wade and John are being a little too sensative, I have to say, even if I am the one who wrote it, I agree. I went back and read the last few sad chapters and was like "Oh God, I made John a girl!" I tried to calm it down on the hystarics on this one and if there are any more sad moments in the future, rest assured, as little crying as possible will take place :D.**

**So now, on with the reading...GO NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

John is Clearly Losing His Mind

The shock of his conversation with Justin still hadn't worn off as Wade stood before his locker the following Monday. It was time, once again, for Raw. He used to be excited for these nights, but now, there was no joy left in them. John was gone and it was his fault. He had put himself in this hell of a situation, so he might as well get used to it.

Wade, who had just finished a workout, hopped in the shower, hoping to escape his thoughts for a little bit, under the hot water. As soon as he shut off the water, and toweled off, he heard voices. He walked back towards the lockers. The scene playing before him was, well, it was just sweet.

Justin was standing behind a seated Heath, massaging his shoulders. "It's okay, baby. It's not a title match tonight. We have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Heath replied, turning to face Justin, "but you know how nervous I get."

Justin smiled warmly and leaned down to capture Heath's lips in a passionate kiss. "You'll have me there." He chuckled slightly, kissing the seated man on the forehead. "I wonder what the fans would think of their 'one man rock band' if they saw him now?"

Heath playfully smacked Justin's chest, responding with a mock scowl. "Shut it."

Justin acted like he was truly hurt, giving his lover a pained look. "Why would you hit me?" he asked, putting on his best puppy face. "It hurt so much!"

Heath laughed, heartily. "I'm sorry, Gabes," he said pulling him down into his arms, peppering his face and neck with kisses. "I just can't resist that look."

Wade couldn't take it anymore, and cleared his throat, before walking around the corner.

Heath tensed up and tried to get out of Justin's grasp. "It's okay," Justin said, soothing Heath with a quick kiss. "He knows." Gabriel couldn't help but giggle when he saw the confused look on Heath's face.

"Yes, I do," Wade said, trying his best to ignore the sickeningly sweet scene as he walked over to his locker. "All I ask is that you stop right now with all the cuteness. I had a really nice breakfast and would like to keep it in my stomach."

Both Heath and Justin laughed. Wade looked back over at them, letting a smile cross his face at the glee both men obviously took from his comment.

* * *

Later that night, as Wade made his way down the hallways of the arena, he still couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had been standing backstage, watching Gabriel and Slater's fight, getting ready to walk out and congratulate them on their win, when a commotion started in the crowd. John had apparently bought a ticket to the tapping and was watching the fight from the crowd.

As soon as the match was over, John jumped out of the crowd, pulled Slater out of the ring and AAed him through the announce table. Just as Wade had thought it would, the night had gone to complete and total shit. It wasn't until he was rushing to the trainer's room to make sure Slater was okay, that Wade realized Punk, who was still commentating, had been a little too upset with John for spilling his diet soda.

* * *

As Wade suspected, Otunga managed to find him after he said he was going to call John out. Otunga reminded him of their deal, not that Wade was really able to forget. Every moment of the day, every second he was away from John, he thought about why the older man wasn't there. Wade hadn't cried since his conversation with Justin, but there were time when he thought he might. While he was home during the break from touring, Wade was awoken by the dream, the same one with a crying John, only to look out the window of his bedroom to see yet another beautiful sunrise. His heart ached in that moment, at the memory of that perfect morning.

* * *

Wade was reluctant to walk down the ramp that night. Creative had scrambled to come up with a possible reason for John's appearance, though Wade knew the real one. John had said, job or no job, he would take The Nexus out. Wade knew as he stepped through the ropes, that this was just the beginning.

With a mic in hand, Wade took a few deep breaths and began. "John, I know you are out there now. Earlier tonight you had the element of surprise, but clearly that has flown out the window. I am the only one who can rehire you." Wade didn't want to say this next line, but he knew it would please Otunga. "I want you to know, John, where ever you are, that I will never rehire you. You will never work for the WWE again. The Nexus will find you and when they do they will…"

"Wade," John said, interrupting from the Titan Tron, "Wade, you have it all wrong, as usual. This isn't about getting my job back, this is about keeping my word. I said once that I was going to take each and every one of you out, and I mean to do so, job or no job."

Wade stood there, in the middle of the ring, stunned into silence. The venom in John's words, the emotion and the hate spilling from his lips, were all that Wade needed to hear and see to know that John was not joking. Before the night was over, before this fight was over, every member of The Nexus, including himself, would, most likely, end up on a stretcher care of the man he had hurt so very much.

Gathering up the small amount of courage he had left, Wade said, "Security are on their way, John, and there is nothing stopping them from removing…"

"Security, Wade?" John retorted, malice coursing throughout his voice. "The same security you and your Nexus flunkies attacked when you debuted? They won't stop me, and you know it. That means that it is open season on…" John looked up and saw Gabriel, Harris, and Otunga coming at him before he finished, "…The Nexus."

"I didn't ask for security to remove you John," Wade said, realizing that Otunga had instructed the other members of The Nexus to attack a vulnerable and alone Cena, "I wanted them there to protect you." Wade was being serious. He couldn't see Otunga's face, but he knew just by looking at his body language that the kid meant to do John some serious damage. He could also see that Justin really didn't want to be there.

"Wait a minute, guys," John said, with a smirk. Wade knew when he saw that smirk that the shit was about to hit the fan. "I think you guys might have forgotten that I am not the only person here that you have pissed off."

Wade watched as the three Nexus members turned around, only to be attacked by a gaggle of other superstars. He is pretty sure that even ex-Nexus member Darren Young was in on the fight. It wasn't pretty, watching his boys get beat up, even Otunga. What hurt more than anything, what made Wade visibly cringe, was when John took a hold of Justin and threw him into an adjacent car, the smaller man's head smashing through the window. As if that wasn't bad enough, Wade watched as John picked Gabriel up and tossed him into a cluster of chairs as if he were a rag doll. Wade was beside himself when he saw the look on Justin's face, fear clearly shining in his eyes, as Cena draped him over his shoulders. Wade knew Justin knew what was about to happen. John AAed him straight into the windshield.

Wade was a little more concerned as he watched John walk right up to the camera. "Wade," John said, anger and hurt rolling off him in waves, "this will not stop until I get to each and every one of you." With a smirk that would have rivaled Randy Orton's for cruelty, John added. "I guess that means I'll see you next week."

He knew he was in for it. Wade knew John wouldn't back down, wouldn't give up, wouldn't go back on his words. Just before John turned to walk away, Wade could have sworn he saw a look in his eyes that even Orton would be weary of.

* * *

Wade was more than glad for the break from touring. All he ever wanted to do anymore was be away from Otunga. Even if the three days he spent at home were uncomfortable due to the small amount of memories of John the house held, it was far better than the smug face he saw on Otunga when they were around each other.

Even in the house show circuit, Wade did all he could to avoid the man who had forced his hand. He had managed to do so all weekend, but when he saw Otunga walking towards him on Monday, a few hours before Raw was due to begin, he knew he had to face the kid.

* * *

Randy Orton was on his way, oddly enough, to find Wade. He had spent yet another week with John at his home in St. Louis. This week was better then the ones before. It seemed that with enough distraction, care of spending time with Alanna, John was nearly back to his old self. Randy would still him crying softly to himself when he passed John's room after checking on his daughter, but even that was few and far between.

One thing he did notice was the brutality with which John attacked Wade and The Nexus. Randy couldn't blame him, but he was a little afraid that John was getting really close to going over board with the beatings, and he knew last week was just the beginning. This was why he was on his way to talk to Wade. Randy still didn't like Wade, but he knew the younger man was the only one who could fix this; the only one who could fix John.

As he walked down the hall, he saw a rather strange sight. David Otunga had Wade by the arm and was pulling him into a vacant locker room. Randy sped up his steps, completely perplexed by what he saw. He didn't usually condone eavesdropping, but decided to make an exception. He stood, ear against the door, and listened to, what could only be called, the most infuriating conversation ever.

* * *

Wade let Otunga pull him into the unused locker room. "What do you want?"

"There is no reason for you to get all testy, Barrett," David replied, smirk plastered firmly on his face. "I just wanted to make sure you remembered our deal."

Wade had been facing away from Otunga, but as soon as he mentioned the deal, he rounded on him, getting in the shorter man's face. "Every day, every fucking day, I am reminded of what I had to do. Every time I see you, I am reminded of what you forced me to do."

"Please, stop before you mention all the lonely nights," David said, placing his hand on Wade's chest, pushing him back. "I don't think I could handle that."

Wade let out a huge breathe, along with all the anger he had built up. He walked up to the door, and turned to look back at Otunga. His face held all the sorrow he had towards himself, towards the situation. "I hope your happy." Without another word, Wade opened the door and walked into the hall.

* * *

Wade sat in The Nexus locker room as Gabriel and Slater got ready for their tag team championship match. Wade could tell that both men were nervous, and he couldn't blame them, as they were going to be fighting not one, but two teams. He had tried to reassure both of the younger men that they would be fine, that he believed they could do it. It was strange to him, how different he had become since beginning a relationship with John. Two months ago he would have told Justin and Heath to suck it up and act like men, but now he was actively trying to build their confidence in themselves in regards to their upcoming match.

Wade wasn't really paying attention to what was happening on screen. Otunga was supposed to come out and say that Wade was on his way to the arena, and would be calling Cena. No one had actually seen John, and Randy certainly was of no help, but everyone knew Cena was there somewhere. Wade had to give it to Creative, for thinking up this situation. Because it was being filmed at the arena, it seemed to Wade they were trying to bait John, get him out in the open. Oh, how well it worked.

Just after Otunga threw the bell hop out for bringing him cold food, there was another knock at the door. Wade was pretty sure this wasn't part of the plan, so he stopped lacing his boots and looked up. He let out a gasp, catching both Justin and Heath's attention, when David opened the door. Busting in the room, smile on his face, was none other than John Cena.

"What the fuck?" was all Justin could get out of his mouth as he watched John kick the shit out of Harris and Otunga. Neither Heath nor Wade said a thing as they watched the screen, but when Justin looked over at the oldest man in the room, he could tell Wade was doing a little dance inside.

Despite the dance he was in fact doing, Wade was scared, not so much for the beating that Harris and Otunga were currently receiving, but more for Justin and Heath. He watched as John picked up Harris, not a small man, and threw him across the room as if he were a stuffed bunny. Under the fear he held for his team mates, Wade was a little nervous as to what Otunga's reaction would be.

Wade knew John would find a way into the 'hotel room', only because he was supposed to be there. The other thing Wade knew was Otunga was going to be pissed.

Before he knew it, the locker room door burst open by a very enraged David Otunga. Wade barely had time to register he was there before he felt Otunga's body collide with his.

"You fucking dick!" David screamed, fists flying as hard as he could throw them. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you? I'm gonna kill you!"

Wade never had a chance to respond, as Slater and Gabriel pulled Otunga off him and threw him from the room.

That wasn't enough. David managed to get out of Slater and Gabriel's grasp, throwing both of them against the wall hard enough to daze them. He rushed at the door and threw it open so hard this time it almost came of the hinges.

Wade was on his feet, prepared to fight this time, but for some reason Otunga didn't attack him again. The shorter man grabbed him by his short collar, bringing their faces to within inches of each other. "I don't care if you knew he was going to be here or not, but if you don't take care of him, and I mean really take care of him, so help me God, I will turn every member of The Nexus against you, including Wendy and Baby-face." Wade spluttered and thrashed a little, trying to get out of Otunga's grasp. "I won't be pretty Wade, but coup d'etats rarely are."

Wade stumbled back a few steps as Otunga let go of him, pushing him hard in the chest, before leaving. He was pretty sure the kid wasn't joking around, but if the conversation in the locker room made Wade nervous about Otunga's intentions towards him, the filmed scene, meant to be a response to the hotel beating, actually scared him. Nothing does more damage to a leader's confidence in his ability to lead than the word 'mutiny'.

* * *

Later in the evening, Wade stood in the middle of the ring. He called John out to the ring, not really knowing what he should say. As soon as the older man appeared out of the crowd and climbed through the ropes, it was all Wade could do not to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to say 'Damn the consequences, John. I love you,' but he didn't know if it would even help. On top of that, Wade was legitimately afraid of what Otunga would do if he blew the deal. Wade looked over at Otunga, who was standing at the top of the ramp with the other Nexus members, and decided it would be better to keep with the plan, telling John that he will never rehire him.

"You know, Wade," John said, "being fired hasn't really been all that bad. As you and your boys have seen, I have been having quite a bit of fun. But I'll make a deal with you. Let's say you rehire me,"-if only John knew how much Wade wished he could-"my attacks on them will stop." Wade smiled a little at this and was about to open his mouth to re-hire him, before John stopped him. "My attacks against you, will not."

Wade knew this was coming. As much has he had just hoped that getting John's job back would be the key, deep down he knew that wouldn't be enough. "I deserve pay-back," John continued. "And I mean to get it."

Wade knew John wasn't just talking about getting pay-back for getting him fired. He knew he deserved whatever he had coming to him for letting John hand him his heart on a silver platter, only to say their entire relationship was a complete sham.

With more anger than Wade had ever heard from him, John said, "Every day you are in the WWE, I promise you life will be a living hell."

Wade kept good on his earlier promise to call The Nexus to him if John threatened him, and demanded that they come down to the ring and deal with the older man. To his astonishment, they didn't. Each of them turned around and walked back behind the screen. Otunga was last, and it was the smirk on his face that let Wade knew, the others had been convinced/forced to leave him there, to deal with John all by himself.

Before Wade could figure out what was going on, John was on top of him, hitting him as hard as he could. He managed to roll out of the ring, but John was right behind him, throwing him into the steel steps with as much force as he could.

As Wade lay there, on the floor clutching his now throbbing shoulder, he knew he could have gotten up, but part of him had resigned to the fact that he deserved this. He only hoped that John would stop before he ended up leaving on a stretcher.

Wade was wrong, John wanted to send him to the hospital, and soon. He realized this when he felt the other man's strong hands lift him over his shoulders. _Holy shit,_ Wade thought as John carried him towards the announcers. _He's going to AA me into the table!_

Suddenly, Wade was scared. "Please, don't do this," he whispered, trying to reason with John. "I'm so sorry, baby, please." He clung to the strong arms below him as if his life depended on it, realizing that either John can't hear him, or he really doesn't care.

As John walked up the steel steps he had set up at the end of the table, Wade realized this was the only moment he could wiggle out his grasp. Praying with all he had that John heard him this time, Wade leaned his mouth as close to the other man's ear. Forcing every pent up emotion, every time he held back from saying what he truly felt in his heart, Wade whispered, "John, I love you," before sliding off his shoulders and running up the ramp as fast as he could.

* * *

Wade made it safely back to the locker room, finding it empty of all but Justin and Heath. he quickly assured both men that he wasn't angry with them for not helping him tonight, that he knew Otunga had something to do with it. They left shortly after that, leaving Wade alone.

This solitude lasted only so long, as not ten minutes later, a loud knock sounded at the door. _What the fuck do I have to do for a little peace and quiet?_ Wade thought to himself before asking, "What do you want?"

To his utter amazement, Randy Orton appeared in the doorway. "We need to talk."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

Randy sighed, shut the door, and crossed the room to stand across from a seated Wade. "Look," he started, trying to keep his own anger at bay, "I don't know what happened, but I do know you really fucked up."

"What are you talking about?" Wade was getting more and more angry with every passing second in Orton's presence.

"He loved you, and I know, deep down inside, you loved him right back, but you broke his heart. How could you let a little shit like Otunga do that? How could your job be more important than John?"

Wade was stunned. "I don't know what you are talking about." Wade was having a hard time keeping eye contact with the man standing before him.

"Yes, I do. I know that I love John, and that if it was the WWE or him, I would be out of here without looking back. But he doesn't love me, he loves you, still, in spite of what you have done."

"I didn't do it for my job, I did it for John." Wade wasn't sure if that made any sense, but at this point, he was so close to pouring out his heart to one of his biggest enemies, that he didn't care anymore.

Randy understood what he meant. "Hold on a second. Are you trying to say that you broke his heart because Otunga told you he would get you fired for being gay?"

Again Wade was surprised at how perceptive Randy was. He hung his head, holding his face in his hands. "I was so scared, I didn't know what else to do besides go along with it."

Randy wasn't so much angry as he was disappointed. "The WWE has known since my divorce that I am gay. All they ask is that the fans don't find out about it. How could you be so stupid?"

Wade was on the verge of a breakdown as the older mans words sunk in. He had been foolish, so very foolish, to think that Otunga was the end all be all of his career. "I don't know anymore." They remained in silence for a few more seconds. "I love him so much," Wade said, voice cracking, as he looked up at the man before him, "and I screwed up."

In a rare moment of compassion, Randy sat down on the bench across from Wade. "You know," he said, "I would love to say I knew how, but I have never seen John like this. He is reacting worse than I did after my divorce."

Wade knew what he was talking about. Randy and John's feud from 2009 was legendary, even without the intimate details that John had told him. "How will I ever get him back?"

"Let me give you a little friendly advice. If I were in your position, if I had caused, by my own stupidity, the man I professed to love to lose the one thing that meant most to him, there isn't much I wouldn't do to get that thing back for him, even if that meant sacrificing my own happiness. Don't get used to me saying things like this, but loving someone with every fiber of your being means doing anything and everything to make that person happy. I've known John for the better part of a decade and I have never seen him this upset, so I know how much he loved, and probably still loves you. You are the only one who can make this right." Randy stood and walked towards the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned back to look at the broken man on the bench. Randy was not surprised to see that both John and Wade looked the same, like they were walking around with a huge part of them missing. What did surprise Randy, was that he felt a tiny bit of the compassion for Wade as he did for John. "Only you can fix this."

With a small, almost imperceptible smile, Randy turned and walked out the door. Wade knew he was right, he just didn't know how he was going to do it.

* * *

The break that week was torture, as if the previous ones were just slightly uncomfortable. All Wade could think about was how angry John was. Every time he moved he felt the bruises John had given him. Every time he saw Randy during the house show circuit, he was reminded of their conversation. It was Monday afternoon, and finally, Wade had had enough. As he knocked to McMahon's office he realized he had never been more scared in his life.

"Come in."

Wade took a deep breath, his face set to a determined look, trying to hide the fear bubbling under the surface. "Um, Mr. McMahon," Wade said, completely unsure of how to conduct himself, "I, ah, I need to talk to you."

"You know Wade," the older man said, not even looking up from his laptop sitting before him on the desk, "I'm quite busy at the moment. Can this wait for another time?"

"I wish it could. It's about John."

"Are you here to complain, because this was all your idea. You wanted the special firing stipulation, and it cost me one of my stars. So what is it about John you want to talk about?"

"I need you to let me rehire him."

"He has been causing so much trouble in the past few weeks, for you, and your fellow wrestlers. I have had to field little conversations like this with several Nexus members threatening to file charges against the WWE for not protecting them better. Cena has been a complete nightmare. Why would you, why would I, want to hire him back?"

"Look Vince," Wade said, knowing that calling the other man by his first name, something no one ever did, was enough to get him to listen, "I don't know why you would want to hire Cena back. All I know is that the only way to fix this situation is to do so."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your relationship with him?"

Wade looked up completely shocked. "But, I, um, I, how…"

"Wade I'm not stupid. I turn a blind eye to what happens between my wrestlers in their personal lives, but when it starts to affect the business, it becomes a problem. I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know, but I am not so sure that having a rather violent Cena back in regular rotation is such a good idea."

"What if I asked for a transfer? What if I took myself out of the equation?

"I just don't know Wade. I'll have to think about it." Wade continued to stand there, by the door, as the rather uncomfortable silence began to close around him. Vince looked up, "You can go now."

As Wade walked back to the locker room, he had no idea what Vince would do. He couldn't blame him, John had been causing a lot of trouble, but he was the biggest face in the company. It would be ridiculous for McMahon not to hire him back. Wade could only hope that sacrificing himself would be enough.

* * *

It was almost as if Punk knew Wade was on the verge of breaking. He could see it all over the younger mans face as he sat at the announcers table during the last few RAWs. It was delicious to see the destruction he was creating, and he didn't even have to do anything. Punk had watched from around the corner as Wade had entered McMahon's office and he had almost danced with delight when he saw the younger man leave only a short time later, completely crest fallen.

He too had need of Mr. McMahon. He had a wonderfully devious idea to run past him. Over the past few weeks, David Otunga had been hounding him, all the time. He kept saying that there plan wasn't working, that John was getting out of hand, and he was sick and tired of taking the beatings. Punk didn't care who got beat. He was truly enjoying watching the mayhem. But, he had to admit, the kid was right. Cena was going a little too far with his retaliation, and clearly Wade wasn't able to get past his feelings and take care of it. It was time for Punk to take this situation into his own hands. It was with purpose and confidence that he knocked on the office door.

* * *

A summons, via text, from CM Punk wouldn't necessarily mean shit to anyone, but to David Otunga it was huge. This was the first time he had been contacted by the older man. It had taken almost two weeks of constant badgering on his part to get Punk to talk to him, and the conversation Otunga just had with him filled him with delight. Punk had just spoken to McMahon, and convinced him of two things. One, Wade had to go, as clearly he was unable to control his group and it was time for a new leader. And two, John Cena was to get hired back. Punk had assured him that all attacks would end. Really, Otunga couldn't care less about the attacks; the mental image of taking over The Nexus was all he could see. The only thing that could make this day any better was the fact that he now got to break the news to Wade.

Throughout the entire conversation with Otunga, Wade was able to keep his expression sad, even if he was dancing inside. True, he was sad he was being forced to leave and go to SmackDown, but the thought of John getting his job back, was really all Wade wanted.

* * *

Wade didn't want to go out and accept John's Slammy Award, but he was being forced to. His entire speech had been dictated to him by Otunga. He was to go out into the ring and make this grand speech about how there was nothing 'unfortunate about Cena being fired' and how 'the whole world was hanging on his every word'. He was told to taunt the crowd and force John to come to the ring before he would make his decision. This was all so The Nexus had the opportunity to surround the ring.

That is exactly what Wade did. As soon as John came to the ring, The Nexus walked down the ramp, lead by Otunga, and stood menacingly around the ring. As usual, it was painfully obvious that neither Justin nor Heath wanted to be there, but they were at Otunga's mercy, just as much as Wade was.

As soon as everyone was in position, Wade took a few deep breaths. "Cena," he began, trying to hide how happy he was to be able to do this, "you are now officially re-hired-the crowd went crazy, chanting Cena's name over and over again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night-"on two conditions. You have to face me, on Sunday, at TLC. And, tonight you will give the world what they have been waiting to see. Tonight you will have go one on one…" Wade knew that John would think the match was with him, but he had something up his sleeve, something that he knew John would enjoy, but also something he wanted. "…with David Otunga."

The crowd went crazy again. Wade looked at John, and could tell he was pleased. He looked over at Otunga, and if looks could kill, Wade would have been dead right then and there. To say that David was angry, would not have described the look of surprise and pure rage he held. This was not part of their discussion earlier. True, John was supposed to have a one on one match tonight, but it was supposed to be with Gabriel. Otunga's reasoning for that had been to teach Justin a lesson. Wade changed it at the last minute, knowing that after he announced it, there would be nothing Otunga could do about it.

Wade tried to keep the satisfied smile off his face when he looked at Otunga, but knowing that John was so much stronger than him, and wanted nothing more than to kill the younger man, made it very difficult. He knew he would pay for it later, but right now he didn't care.

* * *

When it was time for the match, all of The Nexus walked out together. Thankfully, both Harris and McGillicutty were still mostly loyal to Wade and there was no way that Gabriel and Slater would ever help Otunga out, so when Wade motioned for them all to leave the ramp, they did as they were told.

Wade stayed behind, to watch the match. He knew he could have watched it on the screen in gorilla, but there was something about actually watching Otunga get his ass kicked right before his eyes that Wade couldn't pass up.

As he sat there watching the match, his thoughts went back to when John was accepting his Slammy Award earlier in the evening. John had said he was going to be a man of his word, and that tonight Otunga was going to get hurt. Wade had no problem with that. Every punch and kick that John landed on the younger man's body, Wade wished he could have made. The only thing that really worried Wade was when John had mentioned their upcoming match. "…I give you my word," John had said, "that this Sunday, at TLC, every ounce of frustration, misery, and anger that I have will be unleashed. This Sunday, I promise you, Wade Barrett will be destroyed."

That statement genuinely scared Wade. No matter how much he deserved what was coming to him, he was afraid. He had sat by and watched John terrorize The Nexus over the past few weeks, and now the man's rage was going to be directed at him. He felt a cold chill run down his spine as he sat at the top of the ramp watching John unleash on Otunga.

Finally, John got Otunga into the STF submission, causing the younger man to tap out. Wade did a silent dance of joy at seeing the pain etched on Otunga's face. Wade watched as John jumped out of the ring assuming he was coming up the ramp, but he made a b-line for a steel chair and immediately climbed back in the ring.

Wade watched as John beat Otunga's back over and over again with the chair. With every hit, John stared right at Wade. it wasn't hard to see that he wanted it to be Wade's back under that chair.

As he watched, Otunga screamed and yelled out to Wade, begging him for help, but there was nothing in the world, not even the promise of John returning to his arms, that would make Wade get in that ring and help the younger man. Without a second thought, Wade stood from his chair, turned his back and walked away.

* * *

**AN#2: For those of you who read my rants and watch SmackDown, Randy still has the beard (i know i am a little obsessed) and OMG he beat Christian. I dont even feel bad saying that right now, cause if you didnt know by now, you've been living under a rock. Late tuesday night, i decided not to read the spoilers, something i have done many times before. so I woke up wednesday morning, and who was it that ruined the surprise, oh thats right it as Randal. I guess i shouldnt be to mad cause i would have found out sooner or later, and frankly his tweets this week were kinda funny. I was sad to see the show on Friday, but also super excited. This whole Christian/Randy thing could be cool. Well, i think that's all for now.**


	15. Chapter 15: I Was So Scared

**AN: Again, sorry for the distance in updates. Although this time, it was more that this chapter was so hard to write, more than it was school. As you can see, it's a long one, so I hope it tides you over for a little while. I don't want to give anything away, so I will just say this. I think this might be the best chapter I have written. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past, and thanks to all who will review in the future. I'm not sure how many of you are authors on here, but to say that the reviews are nice wouldn't be totally honest. I love getting reviews, and thy always seem to come just when I need a little pick me up. So again, thank you.**

**Please enjoy this latest update!**

* * *

Chapter 15

I Was So Scared

It was with great trepidation that Wade walked down the ramp and into the ring. Not ten minutes ago, Husky Harris had been attacked while they were walking down the hallway. As soon as Wade saw the chair fly around the door and hit Harris in the face, he knew it was John. The smile on the older man's face when he walked into the doorway was the creepiest smile Wade had ever seen. John just seemed so gleeful, that, if he was being honest, made Wade's skin crawl.

John had never been so excited for a match in his entire career. He was positively bursting with joy as he ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He was about to start his chair match with Wade 'I'm the worst human being on this planet' Barrett, and nothing, not even The Nexus, was going to stop him from kicking the living daylights out of him. In any other situation, The Nexus would be there, ringside, to protect their fearless leader, but not tonight. Monday, John had taken care of Otunga. Tonight, John had taken care of the rest of them, McGillicutty, Gabriel, and Slater had received a vicious beat down in their locker room, and Harris was probably still seeing stars after he got a chair to the face a little while ago. Now all that was left was the total destruction of the man before him, the man who shattered his heart. Yes, John Cena was a very happy man indeed!

As soon as they locked up, Wade can tell John is out for blood. He could see it in the older man's eyes that there is nothing he wouldn't do to win this match. The whole reason Wade tried to get out of the ring, to get a chair, was in hopes of getting the match over with as soon as possible. He didn't want to hurt John, but the fire in the in the other man's eyes truly scared him.

John wanted to end Wade, more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. This match meant more to him than any championship match he had ever had. This was his opportunity to show Wade how hurt he was, how angry he was. In some strange way, John knew this match was also an opportunity to show Wade how much he had loved him. As he followed Wade around the ring, pushing chairs out of the younger man's grasp, he heard Punk say, "I believe Cena wants to hurt Barrett with his own hands." John smiled at that, knowing that was exactly what he wanted to do.

As John and Wade climbed back into the ring, this time both with chairs, Wade's attention was caught by Punk and his rather accurate commentating. "Cena shouldn't have a chair. The man's barbaric. Don't give him a weapon." Wade had to agree, as of late, anyway.

They swung at each other, hitting chair against chair, causing both men to let go. John was on Wade in a second, hitting him with the most powerful punches Wade had ever received, even from his time as a bare-knuckle fighter.

John felt the fire inside his body raging as he threw Wade's head into a chair he had just set up. The loud 'thwack' the man's skull made when it connected with the steel was like music to John's ears. One might think that he would be pissed when Wade kicked out of the first pin, but in reality, it spurned John on, adding more fuel to the fire, as it were.

It was strange, to John, that when Wade finally gained the upper hand, after throwing him to the ground and knocking all the wind out of his lungs, he wasn't hitting him as hard as he could. The punches landed to John's face and chest were not light, by any means, but they also weren't as forceful as they could have been. John didn't really know why, nor did he have the chance to think on it anymore as Wade threw him into the steel stairs.

Wade really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt John. He didn't want to fight this fight, be he had to. True, his punches, kicks and throws were hard, but just enough to daze John. Wade didn't care about winning or losing, he thought if he wore John out enough, that John wouldn't have the strength to hurt him as much as he would have otherwise.

Needless to say it wasn't working. John wasn't giving up, and Wade was getting pissed. He watched as John tried to crawl away and attempted to crawl away. He followed, hitting John in the back with a chair as he yelled, "You wanted this. You wanted to hurt me. Now get back here and do it, Goddamn it!" Wade didn't care if the fans along the ramp could hear him. At this point, Wade would do just about anything to get the match over with. It was with that thought that he set up the steel steps at the bottom of the ramp.

This was not one of his best ideas, but it was one that worked out perfectly for John, who, not long after, managed to grab control of the match, getting Wade into a rolling chair, and pushed him down the ramp into the stairs.

Dominance changed hands over and over throughout the match. With each pin John kicked out of, Wade was getting more and more desperate. He had even begun to whisper 'I'm sorry' and 'please forgive me' every time he hooked John's leg or every time he had to hit him. But nothing worked; John just kept coming.

John was exhausted, but he was not going to give up. He had waited for this moment, this match, for so long, that he was not going to give up the opportunity to use as much force as he could.

Finally, John managed to get Wade down, after a leg drop accompanied with a chair to the back of the neck. This was it, the moment when John knew he was going to win. With a huge smile, he set up six chairs in two rows of three, seats together.

Just as he was pulling Wade on his shoulders, preparing for the AA, John heard Punk say something that made him turn in his direction. "John Cena has been ruining people's lives for years. And he is about to do it again to Barrett." _Yes I am,_ John thought as he got into position. _Yes, I fucking am._

With as much energy he had left in his body, John threw Wade's limp body over his shoulders and into the chairs he had just set up. The smack that followed was louder than John thought possible. The three-count shortly after that was the best three-count of John's life.

He had done it. He had beat Wade Barrett. But it wasn't over yet. Tonight, John didn't want to just beat Wade and win the match, John wanted the younger man to hurt, feel real pain. He wanted him to understand what he had been through over the past few weeks. John wanted Wade to know what it felt like to give his whole heart to another person, only to have it thrown right back in his face.

It was with this idea, that John followed a crawling Wade out of the ring with a chair in hand. He hit him over and over and over again with the chair, not even noticing when the tears started to stream out of his eyes. He didn't care that there were fans only a few feet away.

Wade was in absolute and severe agony. Every smack of the chair against his back sent shooting pain all throughout his body. He tried to crawl away, but John followed. When he rolled over on his back he could see the tears rolling down John's cheeks. Wade thought at that moment, that he had truly, and forever, lost John.

With Wade down on the ground, there was only one thing left for John to do to end it all. End this match-even if the bell had already rung-end this fight, and end his feelings for Wade for once and for all. He picked up a pallet and dropped it on the downed man., but he still wasn't done. He wanted Wade to know how much he was hurting by feeling that same amount of pain. John looked up at the chairs, hanging from the ceiling. With one hard pull, John watched as twenty-three chairs fell from the sky, right on top of Wade.

John was done. He couldn't feel anymore, he was sobbing, tears of joy and pain, happiness and utter anguish. At the beginning of this fight, John didn't know how much he truly needed it, but now that it was over, he knew he could go on with his life. True, it would be hard working with Wade, but as he walked back up the ramp, he felt, for the first time in a long time, a sense of peace spreading over him like a warm blanket.

* * *

Justin knew this was his only chance. If he didn't go find John and talk to him, everything would be lost. It occurred to him that Wade might never be able to tell him what was going on, so after he had seen the older man in the trainer's room, being fussed over by the medics, Justin decided it was now or never.

He searched every locker room he could think of to find John, asked everyone he could if they had seen him, but no one had. Justin had thought of asking Randy where John was, but thought better of it.

Finally, after nearly an hour looking for him, Justin walked out to the parking lot. Heath had agreed to stay behind and take Wade back when he was finished with the medics, leaving Justin to drive himself back to the hotel. As he walked to his rental, Justin looked over and noticed John sitting in his car. _Is he crying? _Justin thought to himself as he tentatively walked over to the car.

John had been sitting in his car for the better part of an hour. As soon as his match ended, he walked to the locker room he had been sharing with Randy, grabbed his things, and left. He had intended on going back to the hotel, getting into a nice hot bath, and going to bed, but the second he shut the door, the water works began.

He didn't know he had it in him to hurt anymore. He thought all this pain was over, but it was almost as if dropping all those chairs on Wade had just made the hole in his heart bigger. Walking away from the downed man, buried under a pallet and a bunch of chairs, was confirmation that their relationship was well and truly over, never coming back. That knowledge hurt worse than John had imagined, and so he sat, head against the steering wheel, sobbing as if someone had just died.

John looked up, with sad, tears stained eyes when he heard a small knock on the window. His expression immediately changed when he saw it was Justin Gabriel. He threw open the car door, shoving Justin to the ground in the process. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he grabbed the smaller man by the neck and hauled him to a standing position.

Justin knew this was going to happen. He knew the second he had decided to find and talk to John that the older man was going to be angry. He hadn't anticipated John would be this angry and he knew his fear was showing.

"What do you want?" John seethed, holding Justin's shaking body. "What more could you possibly need from me?"

Justin couldn't help but cough and splutter as he tried to get words to come out, so tight was John's hold on his neck. "Can't…breathe!" John let him go, throwing him to the ground again. Catching his breath, Justin stared up at the other man. He was so scared that John would hurt him, but he knew this had to be done. "John," he began, voice still weak from all the coughing, "you need to know what happened."

"I already know," John yelled, feeling his anger rising. "Wade lied to me, used me, all to get what he wanted. All he wanted was to dominate me, and I let him."

Justin looked up at the seething man before him. Everyone knew that John was upset about losing his job, but Justin knew that wasn't all of why the older man was upset. John was heart broken more than anything. "He didn't want to do it, John."

"How do you know that? How do you know that he didn't do everything he did since The Nexus debut all because he wanted to see what I was like in the sack?"

Justin got up off the ground, but kept his face pointed at his feet. "It might have been like in the beginning, but you have to know it was different as time went on."

"Well, maybe he deserves an Oscar, because he sure fooled me. Clearly, he fooled you as well."

"You have to know he would never willingly hurt you."

John had been facing away from the smaller man, but he whirled around, fists still at his side, knuckles white with tension. "Really? How could I? He used his charms to lure me into his bed, set up a false sense of security, and booted me out when the time was right."

"He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted you to lose your job, even after he broke it off." John tried to interrupt, but Justin pulled all his courage together and stopped him. Looking right into John's bright blue eyes, shining with anger and sadness, Justin said, "No John. Listen to me, please. You don't know how hard he tried to win that match, not for the title, but for you, so you could at least keep your job."

"It doesn't matter though, does it? He lost, I got fired and had the best few weeks of my life beating the shit out of all of you. Now, I have my job back and he knows what it felt like to hurt so much you wanted crawl into a hole and die. His pain might not be emotional, but at least it's physical."

"He never wanted that for you. He was forced…"

"Save it, Gabriel. I'm sure he sent you out here just to rub it all in. Rub in the fact that I loved him, that I gave him my heart and he never cared." John wasn't as angry now as he had been when he saw Justin. He looked at the kid standing before him, and was struck by the pity his face held. "You're a good kid," John said in a softer voice as he turned to get back in his car.

Justin watched as a small smile graced John's face as he got back into the car and drove off. This conversation did not go as well as he wanted it to. He began walking over to his car when he heard the door to the arena open. _Oh, thank God,_ Justin thought when he saw Randy Orton walk out into the parking lot. _Just suck it up and go ask._ It was with great determination that Justin strode over to the Viper to ask one very important question.

* * *

Five minutes later, slip of paper bearing Randy's writing in hand, Justin walked, with as much speed as he could without running, down the halls of the arena, on his way to the trainer's room. He threw open the door without a word and tossed his car keys at a rather stunned Heath. "I thought you were going back to the hotel?" the red-head asked.

"Nope," Justin responded with a smile. "I need to talk to Wade. You go and I'll bring him back." With a quick kiss to his forehead, Justin pulled Heath out of the chair and pushed him at the door. He looked over at Wade, who looked just as confused.

"First," Justin asked with genuine concern, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, wincing as he stretched on the exam table. "A few bruised ribs, but nothing broken. They want me to stay out of the ring for a few weeks though."

"Good." Without warning, Justin slapped him in the face.

Recoiling from the pain of a slap to an already injured face, Wade threw an angry look at Justin. "What the fuck was that for."

"Well, when I talked to you a few weeks ago, you seemed to understand that you had really fucked up, but judging by what I saw tonight, John still thinks you never cared about him."

"That still doesn't explain the slap, Gabriel."

"Well, okay maybe it doesn't. But by listening to Otunga you caused all of us to get hurt, not just yourself and John. You had several opportunities to find him and tell him it was all a lie, tell him that you loved him, but you didn't."

"He didn't have a job here anymore, not until last week. How was I supposed to find him?"

"Randy is not an unreasonable man. He loves John and knows what you meant to him. Perhaps you should have gone to him."

Wade knew Justin was right. The conversation he and Randy had last week confirmed that no matter what the older man though of him, he would at least help John, even if that meant helping the man who broke his heart. Wade hung his head in defeat. "What was I supposed to do, Justin, beg him to forgive me?"

"That would be a good place to start, yes."

"What if he doesn't? What if he is lost to me? I couldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again, but I don't think I could take it."

"Well that is something you will have to face. It isn't as if you don't deserve it."

They stayed silent for the remainder of the time spent in the trainer's room. Finally, Wade was released to go back to his hotel. The car ride was nearly unbearable, for Wade anyway. He could tell that Justin was upset, but he couldn't really figure out why.

Breaking the uncomfortable feeling of the car, Wade said, "Why are you so mad at me?"

Justin parked the car in the parking garage before he turned to Wade. "John is a good man. He always treated me with respect, even before the whole thing with you started. He loved you and you hurt him in the worst way. We may not have been friends, but no one likes seeing someone go through that. And I had to watch as both of you did. I am sick of you moping about all the time. I am sick of having to watch Otunga beat you down. I am sick of the entire situation. You could have found him and told him the truth if you wanted to, but you didn't. Why? Because you were scared. I get that you are scared, but when you find someone you love, all the pain in the world is worth having them in your life."

Wade was stunned. He had never seen this side of Justin. He had always been the quiet one, always reserved. But the man before him had a fire in his eyes that said he meant business. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Justin?"

"You get out of this car right now, go up to his room and tell him the fucking truth."

"I don't know what room he is in."

"Well it's a good thing I do." He handed Wade a slip of paper, got out of the car, grabbed his bag, and walked off.

Wade sat there for a few more minutes. He had no idea if he had the strength to do it, but Justin was right. No matter if he could convince John to take him back, he had to try, he had to tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

A few minutes later, the resolve to talk to John that Wade had gathered in the car, slowly slipped away. He was standing in front of John's hotel room, fist against the door, ready to knock. He had been in this position for a while, debating with himself whether or not he could do it. Finally, his courage returned, and he knocked.

* * *

After his conversation with Gabriel, John had gone back to the hotel and fallen face first into the bed. He didn't want to move for the next year. True he had won the match, but his body still hurt. More to the point, his heart still hurt. John figured if he stayed where he was, face buried in the pillows, the whole world would swallow him up, and he could forget this nightmare had ever happened.

Just as he was nearing sleep, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Randy, coming to check on him after his hasty exit from the arena, John crawled out of bed and opened the door without even looking at the peep-hole.

To say he was angry when he saw it was didn't quite encompass the emotions running through his mind. Wade stood there, bruises forming on his jaw, with a face as hard as stone. "What?"

"John…I..."

"You have about thirty seconds to get to the fucking point."

"Can I come in?"

"No, you can stand right there."

Wade took a deep breath and composed his thoughts. "John, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Firing me? Trying to ruin my life? Actually ruining my life? What?"

"All of them. Please John, let me in."

John looked at Wade. The serious face that had begun this story had changed to one of total sadness. John didn't care, but knowing that Wade wouldn't go away until he let him in, John moved out of the way, allowing the younger man to walk past him and into the room.

Wade sat on the bed, letting out a small pained sigh as the pain in his ribs flared. "John," he began, "I don't know where to begin, what words to use, to express how very sorry I am."

"I know, you said that already. Are you done yet, because I am really tired, and…"

"John I hurt you so much, and I know you will probably never forgive me, but I had no choice."

"Gabriel already told me, not that I believed him."

"What do you mean he told you?"

"Well to be honest I wasn't really listening to him. I heard him say the word forced, but I just didn't care. I figured you had told him to talk to me, and I really didn't want to hear it."

"But I _was_ forced."

"Forced to what? Make me fall in love with you? Fuck me? Make love to me? What?"

Wade sighed. "No, John. All of that I did on my own."

"Then what, Wade? Tell me what happened?"

Wade looked up at John, his normally bright blue eyes clouded by anger and hurt. He decided to start at the beginning. "When I was on NXT, I watched you. I watched each and every match you were in. I felt an instant attraction to you. That is why, when I got signed to the RAW brand, I concocted a story line to go after you. Your power and dominance in the ring was a drug I had to experience. I wanted, no I needed, to have that power over you. It was all I thought about, every day, and every night. I knew that if you exuded that much power in the ring, it had to be a million times better in bed. So, when I noticed that you were attracted to me, I used your anger, obviously a sexual trigger, against you."

"Yes, yes I know. You won. You bested me. What more could you want? Oh, right, to break me down, to use the love I had for you to get a fucking title."

"No, John. I never wanted that. Once I had you in my bed, I thought that was it. I thought all we would ever be was amazing sex. But then it changed. I have never felt about anyone the way I felt about you, and because of that, I was so scared, more scared than you can imagine."

John could hardly listen. This is exactly what he wanted to hear, but he still couldn't be sure if Wade was telling the truth. "How do I know this isn't another lie? How can I ever trust you again? Goddamn it Wade. I loved you so much; I had considered throwing that last match because you wanted the title that bad. I was so close to ruining a ten year friendship for you. That was until you ripped my heart out. After that, you have no idea what I went through. You have no idea what it feels like to hurt so much you can't move." As John let the tears slid down his cheek, he looked at Wade. He stared into his hazel-green eyes and willed himself to stop caring, but he couldn't.

"Yes, I do, John," Wade said placing his head in his hands as he felt his own tears forming.

"How? Because you lost your precious title match, twice, or because you don't have anyone to fuck you anymore?"

Wade gasped at the venom in John's voice. Hearing his words, listening to the pain, hurt more than any broken bone he ever had. "I know because I felt that too. I didn't want to tell you all those things, I never wanted to hurt you, but I had to."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you had to?"

"I was so scared. I thought…I was sure that if he went to McMahon…that…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Otunga knew."

Finally, John put all the pieces together. "So, let me get this straight. Otunga found out about us-how he did it doesn't matter-and told you that if you didn't drop me, he would tell McMahon?"

As soon as John got the words out, Wade knew it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Yes," he said voice barely above a whisper.

"Why? Why would you let him do that?"

"I was so scared that if he did, both of us would lose our jobs and you would still hate me. I thought that if I managed to win the title, you would at least have your job."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How could you think that would ever work? How could you be so stupid to think that my job meant more to me than you?"

"I don't know. Thinking about it now, I realize how stupid it was to think that would happen. I knew how much you loved your job, and guess I thought that if you kept that, even after I broke your heart, you would be okay."

"Well, it didn't work, now, did it?" John was so upset that he couldn't even look at the man seated on the bed.

"No, it didn't. I failed you, and for that I am more sorry than you will ever know." Wade knew it was over, he knew there wasn't anything he could say to get John to forgive him. He pushed up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I know now that nothing I do or say will convince you to forgive me."

John sniffled, but didn't say anything, so Wade continued. "I asked for a transfer which is going through at the beginning of the year. It was the only way I could convince McMahon to re-hire you. This may be the last time I get to say this, and it's funny that it's the first, but…"

"Don't, Wade. Just don't."

Facing the door, voice cracking, knowing this was the end, Wade let out a sigh. "John, I have to because it's true, and you deserve to hear it. I love you, and I always will. I know this is the end, but I didn't want to go without telling you that." Wade heard the strangled sob from behind him as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Goddamn it Wade," John cried out, grasping on to the younger man's shoulder, spinning him around. "Why did you do that?"

Before Wade could respond, John smashed their lips together. All of the emotions that they had both felt over the past weeks were in that kiss. Every kiss they should have had was there. When they broke for air, Wade looked down at John, his eyes streaming with tears, and broke down, finally letting go of all the guilt he had been carrying. Holding the other man as tight as he could, cradling his head to his chest Wade said, "John, I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I never told you. Oh God, you don't know how much I wanted to tell you, to tell everyone, that I loved you. But I was so scared."

John looked up and Wade and knew he meant what he was saying. He didn't know how long it would take to forgive Wade for what he did, but right now he didn't care. As soon as the words 'I love you' were out of the younger man's mouth, John lost all ability to think about how much he had been hurt. It was the one thing he had been waiting for. He wanted to believe that this whole thing had been a lie. He had no idea how deep the deception had gone, but he didn't care. When he looked at the hazel-green eyes before him, he knew Wade loved him. John felt a little silly that all Wade had to do was say those three words and he would melt.

Wade placed his hands on either side of John's face, bringing their lips together for another kiss, a kiss that could have ended all kisses, as full of love and passion as it was. "I love you so much, John. I am sorry, so sorry I hurt you. I don't even care if you never really forgive me, but I will never stop trying."

John cried out before smashing his lips to Wade's. With both tenderness and total abandonment, John forced his tongue into the other man's mouth. He searched out every corner, nearly dying with the need to fill his senses with all that was Wade. He reached down and began to unbutton Wade's shirt, desperate to feel his skin under his hands.

Wade dropped his hands from John's face, letting his shirt fall to the floor. The quickness with which he did it made him wince in pain, but he didn't care. John was back in his arms, not even broken ribs could keep him from putting every ounce of energy-every ounce of love-he had into making John feel as much pleasure as possible. Wade placed his hands on John's hips, pulling their bodies close.

John moaned into the kiss when he felt Wade's hard cock rub against his own. He ran his hands up and down the chiseled back of the man before him, bucking his hips to meet Wade's. He felt the younger man's hands snaking up his back and broke the kiss before ripping his own shirt off.

Disregarding the pain flaring all over his body, Wade attacked John's skin with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses and nips from shoulder to shoulder, before making it back to the beautiful lips he had missed so much.

The fire between them raged almost as if it had never left. With slow steps, they made their way over to the bed, discarding their jeans on the way, leaving them in only their boxers.

"I've missed you so much," John moaned out as Wade sucked on the spot just behind his ear. "God, you don't know how much I've missed you."

Wade only growled in response. They stood there for a few more minutes, grinding into each other, worshiping each others skin with their mouths, the sound of moaning and heavy breathing filling the room.

John ran his hands over every inch of Wade he could, fingers ghosting over skin, before making their way to the waist band of his boxers. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic and pulled them down.

Wade did the same for John as he removed his lips from the other man's neck. Both were naked, covered in a light sheen of sweat, gasping with each thrust at the amazing sensation of their rock hard cocks rubbing together. The kiss that followed was one for the ages. It was in that moment that Wade knew he never wanted to be without John. he knew right then and there that, if given the chance, he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for what he did.

John felt that-felt Wade's undying passion and love in that kiss-and pulled back to stare into his eyes. All the desire and passion, all the need and lust he had bottled up over their weeks apart, shown through in the hazel-green orbs before him.

Voice cracking from all the emotion he felt, John managed to whisper, "Make love to me."

Wade smiled. "Nothing could make me happier." He pulled John in for the sweetest kiss. "I love you so much, John."

"I love you too," John responded before diving back into Wade's mouth.

Even though his ribs were screaming in pain, Wade took John into his arms and lowered them both to the bed, their lips never parting. Once they were down, Wade moved his mouth to cover the other man's jaw and neck in kisses and nips. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the taste of John's skin over their weeks apart until that moment. He continued his path of kisses down to John's chest.

John couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure when Wade latched on to one of his nipples, sucking on it gently before grazing his teeth over it. He arched his back in response when Wade lavished the same attention on the other nipple.

Wade made his way down John's abs, licking between each valley, circling his tongue around the older man's belly button, eliciting a rather loud groan in response.

John was beside himself with pleasure. The feeling of Wade's mouth on his skin, hot and wet, set his soul on fire; a fire he thought was dead and gone. He didn't think he could feel any better; that was until Wade began to place kisses on the patch of skin just above his now painfully hard cock.

Wade pushed John's legs apart with one hand, leaving the other on the heaving chest before him, He licked all around John's cock, but left it untouched as he kissed a path down his left inner thigh, switching to the right at the knee, continuing back up to leave love bites on the older man's hips bones.

"Baby," John gasped out, nearly loosing his speaking abilities when Wade finally passed his tongue over his now leaking head, "please."

Wade couldn't resist a slight smirk. He loved it when John begged him, but now was not the time for teasing. Taking pity on his lover, Wade lowered his mouth around the pulsing shaft, taking John in inch, by painfully slow inch.

John moaned, breath coming out in short spurts, when Wade began to bob his head up and down. The feeling of the younger man's mouth around him had never felt so good.

It was if Wade couldn't get enough of the sensation of John filling his mouth. The taste was indescribable-salty but sweet with a hint of something unique to John. Wade let the older man fill is senses, moaning around the velvety smooth shaft as he passed his tongue over every available inch.

"Wade," John moaned out, surprised he had enough air to get the words out, "you…you gotta…stop…or…I'm…Oh God!"

Wade deepened his hum, cutting off John's thoughts. He knew he should stop, and soon, but he missed seeing John come undone. He knew it was time when he felt the older man's fingers curl into his hair in an attempt to pull him up. He let go of John with a wet pop, and looked up at him, loving the sight of his love coming down from a near orgasm.

The look John saw reflected in the beautiful eyes staring up at him was the same one he knew was in his own eyes. There was a question in them that didn't need to be asked to be understood. "Travel bag in the bathroom."

Wade climbed off the bed, and went to retrieve the bottle of lube John had directed him to. When he returned, the older man had moved so that he was now lying in the middle of the bed, head surround by pillows. Wade stood there for a few seconds taking in every inch of the body before him, committing it to memory.

John felt the bed dip as Wade climbed on. He gasped when he felt the younger man's lube coated fingers circling his entrance. "Please, Wade," he whimpered. "I need you so much."

Slowly, Wade pushed in one finger. He moaned out when a gasp left John's lips. He pushed in and out a few times before adding another finger, spreading them, stretching John.

With every one of Wade's thrusts, John moaned, letting out a string of words that made no sense as he felt the younger man's fingers curl up, finding his prostate. "Please, I'm ready. I need to feel you so much."

Wade looked up at John, staring straight into his lust filled eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I want this too much that I don't care."

Wade leaned back up, and squeezed more lube into his hand, before coating his throbbing cock, slathering the slick liquid all over. He crawled back up John's body, trailing kisses along the way. He captured John's lips in another beautiful kiss, pouring every emotion he had, every 'I love you' he had held back, into it. The love in this kiss was so much that he felt tears forming behind his eyes. "I…I…"

John cut him off. "No more words, Wade."

It was the way the demand was stated, with complete and total love that caught Wade off guard. He climbed between John's legs, his now leaking tip resting up against John's quivering hole.

John couldn't take much more. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. The anticipation to this point had nearly brought him to tears.

Wade saw the pleading look in John's bright blue eyes and knew, that at least for the moment, everything was going to be alright. As gently as he could, Wade pushed into John. He felt the other man's body tense up below him, and stopped his thrust, giving John time to adjust.

John gasped at the intrusion. There was definite pain this time; almost as if it were his first time. His breath was coming out in short bursts. Before long, he placed a hand on Wade's lower back in a silent request to keep moving.

Slowly Wade pushed the rest of the way in. They let out simultaneous groans; John's at the feeling of being filled with his love; Wade's at the sensation of John's tight walls surrounding him. A sense of comfort enveloped them both. It was almost as if they had never been apart.

"Move," John got out in a breathy moan.

Wade did as he was asked, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. He kept with this pace, slow and steady, for as long as he could. He wanted to make this time even more special than any other time he and John had been together. Wade wanted John to remember this night forever.

In an effort to pull Wade deeper, John wrapped his legs around Wade's back, resting his calves on the younger man's muscular butt.

Both men where breathing heavy, but as much as John loved this soft and slow love making, he needed more. Every thrust from Wade was hitting his inner sweet spot but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel Wade all over him.

When John began to buck his hips into Wade's deepening the pressure, Wade knew exactly what John wanted. Without changing the pace too much, Wade pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast, still thrusting back in slowly. He knew he had done something right when John let out a low groan.

"I'm so…so…God, right there…don't stop…so close…I...I…" John was barely making any sense at all, but Wade got the gist. He reached between their bodies, and wrapped his hand around John's neglected cock.

The instant he felt Wade's hand, pumping up and down on his leaking cock, thumb brushing over the engorged head, John lost all ability to speak or think. He breath was coming out so fast that even if his brain had been working, he couldn't have gotten a single word out.

Wade knew John was close, but he kept both his hand and hips at the same pace, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. He felt the familiar tingle start in his balls as his release coiled. Wanting John to come first, he quickened his hand.

It only took a few strokes before John arched his back, coming harder than he thought possible. streams of his seed coated his abs and chest, as well as Wade's hand, as wave after wave of the most amazing orgasm rolled over him, crashing into ever pore of his body. He was drowning in pleasure and he couldn't care less.

Seeing John in the throws of ecstasy, coupled with his walls clinching around his thrusting cock, triggered Wade's release. He cried out John's name as he filled his lover, thrusting in and out like there was no tomorrow. Finally his arms gave way and he collapsed on top of John, paying no attention to the stickiness now trapped between them.

Wade, head buried in the pillow next to John, reached up to stroke the other side of John's face while he felt the older man's strong wrap around him. They stayed that way for a long time, both letting their breathing settle before even thinking about moving.

Feeling about as calm as he would ever be when wrapped in those strong arms, Wade rolled off John and leaned up on his elbow to take in the vision beside him. John, in all his naked glory, covered in sweat and his own fluids had never looked more beautiful than he did right now. Wade, not long ago, had thought this sight was one he would never see again, and that thought brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" John asked, reaching up to wipe the moisture from Wade's cheeks.

"You," Wade managed, "you just look so beautiful, and I never thought I would see you this way again."

John smiled, placing his hands on either side of Wade's face. "If we've made it through this storm, nothing can break up apart." He captured Wade's lips in a kiss that should have set the world on fire. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But how can you forgive me?" Wade asked breaking the kiss, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. "How can you let me back in your life after what I did?" He turned to look away, realizing he was acting really girly. He tried to stop, but his heart was bursting, and he didn't have the emotional strength to stop blubbering.

John, smiling slightly, grabbed Wade's face so they could stare into each other's eyes. "Wade, you never left my heart. Not entirely, anyway," he said, kissing the tear filled eyes of the man before him. "Yes, I was hurt, but I loved you so much, I never really let you go."

The kiss that followed, only served to cause more tears to fall from Wade's eyes. When John pulled their lips together, the sparks that flew were like magic. It was the sweetest, most gentle, loving kiss Wade had ever experienced in his life. They wrapped their arms around each other, pulling their bodies together, paying no attention to the stickiness on John's chest.

John pulled away, needing to look into Wade's eyes once again. "I loved you before, and I love you still. I don't think I could have stopped even if I wanted to." He leaned in again, crashing his lips to Wade's once again.

This kiss had more passion to it. John, tentatively, ran his tongue along the younger man's bottom lip. Wade parted, willingly, desperate to have his mouth filled with the taste that could only belong to John.

Soon, John began to run his hands over the muscled planes of Wade's back, throwing a leg over his hip. The kiss deepened, tongues beginning a slow struggle for dominance, darting in and out of the other's mouth.

The feeling of running his hands up and down his back as well as John's leg sliding across his thigh-not to mention the kiss- sent shivers up and down Wade's body, bringing his cock to life once again. He moaned into the kiss as John, also hard once more, began to grind his hips forward, causing their dicks to rub against each other. Almost without thinking, Wade pulled the other man on top of him.

Breaking the kiss in a desperate need for air, John began to lay a line of kisses along Wade's jaw and neck. He stopped to suck on the spot just behind his ear, before moving on to the younger man's now heaving chest.

Wade was beside himself with pleasure. John's hot mouth and tongue teasing his skin while their hips thrust against each other, made Wade feel like he was going to burst from all the amazing sensations. He cried out when he felt the older man latch onto his nipple, sucking it between his teeth before giving it a good nip.

John continued laying kisses to Wade's chest, loving the gasp of pleasure when his mouth found the younger man's other nipple. He had forgotten how much he needed to hear those sounds when they were apart.

John moaned as licked at the taught skin of Wade's abs. He could taste himself slightly as his tongue passed over the younger man's belly button. Still slithering down the writhing body beneath him, John paid special attention to the skin just above Wade's hard cock, biting a little harder than necessary at his jutting hip bones.

When he felt John lick only inches above his now painfully hard member, Wade couldn't help but let out a whimper. As John began to kiss and nip at the skin of his inner thighs, he bucked his hips up, wanting so badly to be touched in what ever way John wanted, that he thought he might die if it didn't happen soon.

As if he could read his lover's mind, John moved his mouth to the base of Wade's erection. Moving his mouth, he laid slightly open mouth kisses along the length, sucking slightly before moving to a new patch of skin. When he made it to the throbbing head, John flicked out his tongue, swirling it all the way around, collecting the tiny amount of liquid at the tip.

He looked up at Wade-eyes heavy with desire, head thrown back with mouth opened in pleasure-and smirked. John wrapped his fingers around the base of the younger man's cock, and pressing kisses to the engorged head, he said, "God, how I've missed this."

As soon as the words left the other man's mouth, Wade opened his eyes and pulled his head up just in time to watch as his cock disappeared between John's 'oh so soft' lips. The feeling of his dick in John's mouth was so wonderful; it was all Wade could do not to buck his hips up. He clawed at the sheets, taking great fistfuls in an effort not to shove John's head down on him.

Feeling the body writhe under him, John began to bob his head up and down on Wade's cock, curling his tongue up, pointing it as it ran along the vein on the underside. Keeping his pace slow, John added a hum to his ministrations, growing harder than he thought possible as he heard Wade let loose a string of words that sounded like Russian for all the sense they made. He began to move a little faster, deepening the pitch of his hum, loving the feeling of Wade's hot shaft as it passed his lips, moaning at the taste of him on his tongue.

"John…Oh fuck...Feels so good, John," Wade managed between gasps for air. "Gotta stop…So close…Oh fuck, don't stop!"

John let go of Wade with a slight popping sound, pulling his head to look at the younger man. The sight before him-Wade, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, body rolling under the pleasure it was feeling, chest heaving trying to pull in as much air as it could- was the best thing that had ever crossed his vision. Slowly, leaving a trail of kisses and skin reddening love bites, John crawled back up the other man's body, before smashing their lips together.

Wade loved tasting himself in John's mouth, as he took dominance, thrusting his tongue forward, curling into every space he could find. He wrapped his arms around the older man's back, running fingers over the hot, slick flesh beneath them. Wade knew he could never get enough of the silky feeling of the skin under his hands. Moving his hands lower, Wade took a hold of John's ample behind, squeezing it, pulling their bodies closer together.

John moaned into the kiss as he felt his painfully hard cock rub along Wade's hot shaft. The friction generated by their combined thrusting was more than John could take. He moved his hands up to the younger man's hair, twisting in the soft black curls, loving the feeling of silk as it slipped through his fingers.

John broke the kiss, placing his hands on either side of Wade's head, pushing his body up. As he looked into the green-hazel eyes before him, a shudder ran through his body. The need, the desire, the love he saw reflected back at him was the most powerful look he had ever seen out of the younger man.

Still catching his breath from the amazing kiss, Wade said, panting, "John, I love you so much. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

John had a hard time keeping the shock from showing on his face. This was only the second time Wade had requested this, the first time had been when John thought the younger man truly loved him. He knew, the second Wade asked again, that he did love him the time before, just as much as he loved him now.

Letting the most blinding smile he could muster cross his face, John leaned down to kiss Wade's lips, this time, softly, letting his love for the younger man shine through the gentle touch.

As John began to slither down his body once more, Wade grabbed his shoulder, in a effort to stop him. "I need you now, John. I'm ready now."

John looked up from his position on Wade's chest with a determined look on his face. "I will not hurt you." He knew the younger man was being serious about his need, his body language said as much, but as it had been a while since the last time John had been in him, John was a little more than nervous he would hurt Wade. He wanted this to be the most amazing night of his younger lover's life. John wanted Wade to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Wade knew what John was saying, and decided to give his body over to the feeling of the older man's mouth on his skin again. He was writhing under John as he kissed and licked down his body, pushing his legs wide with his more muscular frame. He cried out in surprise and absolute pleasure as John sucked on the prominent artery located at the bend of his thigh. For whatever reason, no other lover had ever done that to Wade, and he had never thought to do it to them, but it was definitely one of the greatest sensations, short of orgasm, the younger man had ever felt.

John slid further and further between Wade's thick legs, kissing and biting at the taught skin of one inner thigh, then lavishing the same attention on the other. Getting to the apex, he began to place soft kisses to Wade's balls, letting his tongue pass over the smooth skin with each one.

The closer and closer he got, the less Wade could think. He was pretty sure he knew what John was going for, but he would have never thought the older man would do it. It was all Wade could do to keep the volume of his cry of pleasure down when he felt John's hot tongue pass over his quivering entrance.

John was nervous. Not only was this his first time at rimming, he had never had it done to him. He had seen it in porn a time or two, and tried to keep what they did in mind as he licked and sucked around the tight pink ring. It reminded him a little of going down on a woman, how the muscle moved as he circled his tongue all around. He must have been doing something right as Wade was practically hyperventilating, so ragged was his breathing.

"Holy fuck, John," Wade said between great gasps for breathe. It was all he could to not to come right that second when he felt John's fingers ghosting over the skin of his inner thighs.

John took his mouth away, leaning up slightly to gaze at the heaving chest before him, but only to stick his first and second fingers in, slicking them up with his own saliva. As he looked up at Wade, he shuddered as he saw the plea, one that begged for the teasing to stop. John leaned back down, placing his mouth back on Wade's hole, licking and sucking it a few more times before inserting one finger.

Wade gasped at the intrusion. He felt sparks travel through his body as John pushed in, knuckle deep. Each time the older man pulled out and thrust back in, Wade let out a moan of extreme pleasure.

John, feeling Wade was ready, inserted the second finger, stretching the younger man. He kept his thrusts at a slow pace, loving the soft whimpers and moans as he pulled in and out.

"John," Wade managed, as he struggled to breath, "John please…Oh, God, please." He was beside himself, filled with ecstasy, as he ground his body into John's mouth and fingers. He had never felt so amazing in his life.

Finally, with a few searching thrusts, John curled his fingers up, brushing Wade's prostate. He was pretty sure guests on the other side of the hotel heard the cry that escaped the younger man's mouth as John rubbed his spot, over and over again, still at the excruciatingly slow speed.

"Goddamn it, John," Wade said, clawing at the older man's head. "Enough already. I'm ready."

John loved hearing Wade at the end of his rope, but to be honest, so was he. The noises coming out of his lover's mouth had gotten John so hard, he was pretty sure the next thing warm to touch his dick would cause it to explode. With one last thrust, and a rather long lick, John began to worm his way up the now sweat drenched body before him. He wanted to kiss Wade, but didn't know if Wade would want him to.

Apparently he did, as the younger man pulled his lover into another wonderfully beautiful kiss. Breaking the kiss, to get more air into his lungs, Wade looked up at John with a pleading look in his eye. "Please, John," he begged, "please. I need to feel you so much. I have never needed anything more than this."

John looked down at him and smiled warmly, cranking his dimples up as high as they would go. Leaning up off Wade's body, John spit into his hand and slathered his aching cock with his own saliva, and lined up with the younger man's opening.

He captured Wade's lips in a soul fusing kiss as he pushed in, just past the head. Even with the prep, the younger man still let out a whimpering moan into John's mouth. He halted his thrust when he felt Wade's hands on his chest, not pushing him away, simply asking to stop.

It had been too long, and John was too big, so Wade did feel some pain, but he had been so eager to have John inside him that he didn't care how much it was going to hurt. When he was finally adjusted to the older man's size, Wade pulled his hands away, placing them in his arms; a signal to John to push in again.

Keeping his thrust slow, John managed to push all the way in, but before he could slowly pull out, he felt Wade's fingers dig into his biceps. He took this as a signal to stop, and so he did. Wade had his eyes closed and there was a slightly pained expression on his face, causing John to feel concerned. "Baby," he said, kissing all around Wade's face, catching the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, "are you alright?"

Wade relaxed his face, let the tension fly away from his body. "Just give me a second." As he calmed down, grew accustom to John filling him, Wade let a few tears fall from his eyes, only to have them kissed away by John. As his breathing leveled out, still rather high given their current activities, Wade wrapped his long legs around John and said, "Move."

John pulled out, slowly, loving the feeling of Wade's tight heat, surrounding his pulsating cock. Before pulling all the way out, he thrust back in, reveling in the sounds the movement brought from the man beneath him. He kept the pace slow, and steady, wanting this to last as long as it possible could.

Wade couldn't think. He could hardly breathe, he felt so good. Not good, amazing. Sex with John when they first got together was incredible. They fucked like animals, fucked until they passed out from exhaustion. While those times accounted for some of the best sex he had ever had, what they were doing now was not just sex. John, moving in and out of Wade, was making love to him. True the physical sensations were the same, but the emotional side to their coupling added a whole new meaning to 'mind numbing sex'.

John scooted up on the bed slightly, forcing Wade's hips into the air, changing the angle a little. This change of position, however small it was, caused each of John's thrusts to hit Wade's prostate over and over and over again.

"So close…Right there…I…Fuck, right there!" Wade moaned out as John continued to pump in and out.

John let out a moan each time he pushed his hips forward, feeling the heat building between his legs and in the pit of his stomach. Sensing that Wade was just as close as he was, John reached between their bodies and began to move his hand up and down on Wade's leaking cock.

It only took a few pumps before Wade was teetering on the edge. "I'm gonna…I…I..." He couldn't finish the sentence as his orgasm broke the surface. Wade cried out John's name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into every fiber of his being. His dick twitched in John capable had, shooting his seed in bursts as his body shuddered to his completion.

Seeing and hearing Wade come that hard, triggered John's release. He too cried out his lover's name as the younger man's walls pulsed around his cock, milking every drop of liquid he had to give. With a few last thrusts, John let the most powerful orgasm wrap his entire body in more pleasure than he thought it possible for anyone to ever feel.

With a slight 'huff', John collapsed on top of Wade. Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. As soon as he felt thoughts come back to his mind, John slowly pulled out of Wade, wincing when he heard a slightly pained gasp escape the younger man's lips. He leaned up and using the last bit of energy he had left, reached for the sheet at the end of the bed, before letting his limp body fall back to the mattress with a contended sight.

Wade had never felt so good in his life. He didn't know that sex, or making love rather, could be so amazing. As John threw the sheet over their bodies, paying no attention to the stickiness that covered them both, before laying his head on his shoulder, Wade finally realized what all those stupid chick flicks were talking about when they talked about love. He looked down at the nearly sleeping face on his chest, and knew he wouldn't feel complete without John near him. His heart swelled when he finally admitted to himself that he really truly never wanted another, that he really could spend the rest of his life with the sleeping blue eyed man before him.

Reaching his hand up to stroke John's shorn head, Wade smile, chuckling softly. John felt a rumble in the chest beneath him, so he turned to look Wade in the face. "What is it, babe?"

"I just realized something." Wade couldn't help but letting his smile get wider and wider.

"Oh really? What is it?"

Wade reached his free hand out to entwine his fingers with John's. "I realized that it's you and me… You and me 'till the wheels fall off."

The smile that graced John's face, might have been tired, but that could never diminish it's sparkle. Turing to kiss the patch of skin next to his mouth, he said, "That might be the sappiest thing I have ever heard." He chuckled, softly. "It is also the best thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well," Wade said leaning in to kiss the top of the other man's head, "it's the truth."

John didn't respond except to smile even wider. Wade watched as John's breathing leveled out and a soft snore began, wondering what he did in a past life to be as lucky as he was in that moment. As he felt sleep taking over, he whispered, "I will never stop loving you."

* * *

**AN: So that was emotional, and rather hot I might add. Who agrees? And yes it was rather sappy, as a friend of mine put it, but I promise, this is the last major amount of sap that you will have to read. There will be no skipping through the flowers, hand in hand (though I think that visual might be the funniest thing EVER!). Next chapter will be business as usual. **

**I know it might seem like this is the end, but it isn't. I still have to deal with Punk, so never fear, there will be several more chapters (3-5 if I broke my overly anal outline down correctly). True, I probably could have ended it here, but I am setting up for a Punk story next. I'm not telling you who with, but lets just say, it might be a little unexpected. The next chapters will have Punk in them in a huge way. I know I haven't had him in there much, but it's time to unleash him on John and Wade. I am sooooooo excited for the mayhem that is coming down the Punk…oh I meant pike…Well shit!**

**For my weekly SmackDown rant: it was good this week. Randy showed that even if he is kind of a dick sometimes, he can still be a good winner, and help out an opponent when they are being unfairly attacked. I was slightly disappointed to see him not go all heely, but I guess, with him having the title, at least for a little while, I can wait for a bit before the dangerous Viper we all know and love makes a return. Once again, this particular AN is about as important as…as…well nothing now that I think about it. It's just a way for me to get out my thoughts on what is going on in the rustling' world. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**One last thing, Randy Orton re-tweeted one of my tweets! I'm sure my bff is getting sick of me mentioning it, but I don't care. I was excited!**


	16. Chapter 16: Chair Shots Are Not Cool!

**AN: I would like to apologize for my beyond late update of this story. I am sure that a few gave up hope, but a few stuck by me. I had a really rough quarter in school and then during my summer break, when I should have been catching up on this, I ended up getting into a really stupid situation as far as my emotions went. Then, once that was over, my creative juices had kinda dried up.**

**Last week, I sat down and wrote this chapter in one day. Over the past week I have managed to write several chapters! So this fic is officially back on. I can't really tell you how many more chapters I have before the end; my outline keeps changing as I write. Again, to those who waited patiently for this update, thank you. As always, read and review. I really miss getting them. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Chair Shots Are _Not_ Cool!

John was pretty sure this was all a dream. He had the most amazing sex and was lying in a tangle of limbs and sheets with Wade. Given the last few weeks, he was pretty sure what he saw in his mind had to be either a dream, or at the very least, a very vivid memory.

It was then that he began to move his arms and legs. John could feel the heat radiating off the body he was curled up next to. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the soft, slightly freckled tan skin of the body next to him fill his eyes. John blinked a few times, wondering if this was just his imagination. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers lightly over the abs before him. A very familiar groan filled the air, and John risked a glance up.

It was Wade. He was really here. John knew he shouldn't have let Wade back in so quickly, but it didn't matter. He continued to stroke Wade's stomach as visions of last night filled his mind. He remembered the passion, the love, they had shared and knew that, at least for the time being, all was right in the world.

John let his hand slip a little lower on Wade's body, paying special attention to the patch of skin above his morning erection. He traced the dips on either side of his lover's hips, eliciting a moan as Wade shifted slightly. John smirked, looking up to see Wade was still completely asleep.

He had always wanted to try this, but had never been given the opportunity. John began to slither out of Wade's embrace, laying a line of soft kisses down the bruised ribs before him. John couldn't help but smile as he listened to the soft moans and groans his small nips and soft kisses caused to slip out of Wade's open mouth.

Moving his legs apart to give better access, it was almost as if Wade, even in a deep sleep, knew what John was going for as the older man climbed on top of him. John settled between the strong thighs under him, continuing to kiss and lick at Wade's chest.

He reached behind him and drew the sheet up over his head, as he licked a circle around each of Wade's nipples before slithering farther down the sleeping body under him. John circled his tongue around the younger man's belly button, grinning even wider at the louder moan that escaped Wade's lips when he dipped his tongue down inside.

Continuing his kisses and licks down Wade's body, John finally made it to his prize. He couldn't remember Wade being this hard in the morning before. He knew that all the attention he was paying the sleeping body with his mouth wasn't hurting the situation.

John ran his hands over Wade's chest and abs, lightly skimming the skin with his nails, before placing them on either side of the younger man's hips. Lifting his body up, John began to place kisses all around the base of Wade's cock, stopping every so often to suck on the skin very lightly.

Wade shifted on the bed, causing John to stop. John wanted Wade to stay asleep for as long as possible. He looked up to see Wade's chest rising and falling quicker than normal. John dipped his head back down, licking a path along the crease of Wade's thighs, nipping softly at the hot skin under his mouth. His smirk got wider with every gasp that escaped his lover's lips.

Lifting his body a little higher, John placed a kiss to the tip of his sleeping lover's dick, letting the tip of his tongue slowly run along the engorged head, collecting the sweet but salty essence leaking out. Lifting the sheet up, John looked at Wade's sleeping face, loving how scrunched up it was, wondering what he was seeing in his head. Satisfied that Wade was still asleep, John let the sheet fall back down. With a final sweep of his tongue to the tip, John lowered his mouth around Wade, engulfing him slowly.

Wade was in the middle of a really great wet dream. In his dream, he was lavishing his tongue all over John's face and neck as they bucked their hips together. The friction causing moans and gasps of pleasure to vibrate the skin under his mouth. All of a sudden, John flipped them over, and began to kiss and lick his way down Wade's body. Next thing Wade knew, John had his cock in his mouth, deep-throating, pressing the tip of his hot wet tongue against the vein on the underside with as much pressure as he could.

As he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue over every bit of Wade's shaft he could, John felt the other man begin to respond a bit more. His moans were still sleep muffled, but they were getting louder and actual words were beginning to form. When John stopped to suck on the throbbing head, circling it with his tongue, he felt Wade's hands search out and latch onto his head.

"Fuck, John," Wade moaned out. Still asleep, Wade began to buck his hips up, shoving his shaft deeper into John's mouth.

As much as John was enjoying this, he wanted Wade awake now. He wanted to hear his younger lover let loose. Knowing this would work, John added a deep hum and moved a hand to Wade's balls, massaging them between his fingers.

Wade was slowly waking up, a little more than pissed at the loss of such a hot dream, when he felt a hand squeeze his balls a little harder than normal. Snapping his eyes open, he noticed the pleasure he was feeling wasn't just in his dream. He looked down to see a sheet cover John moving his head up and down, moaning as Wade hit the back of his throat.

"God damn," Wade groaned out, throwing his head back onto the pillows. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and had ever had done to him. He couldn't help bucking his hips into John's hot wet mouth, gasping as he felt teeth graze his cock.

John knew Wade was awake when he felt the younger man jerk slightly. He deepened his hum and quickened his pace as the moans and groans coming from Wade got louder, his breath coming in fast bursts.

"John….so….fuck…close….damn," Wade gasped out, loving the feeling of his dick in John's capable mouth. "Don't….stop….don't you fucking stop…."

John moaned around Wade, loving the sounds coming from the other man. He quickened his pace, pulsing his hand around Wade's balls, knowing how close he was.

Wade couldn't hold on much longer as he felt his release building, sending bursts of electricity through his whole body. "I can't….I'm gonna….oh fuck John!" Wade grunted out as his orgasm crashed into him causing him to arch his back, blinding him with pleasure. John continued to bob up and down taking all that Wade had to give willingly down his throat.

As soon as Wade calmed down, he lifted the sheet to see John licking his now spent cock, making sure every inch of him was clean. When he was done, John leaned up, locking eyes with Wade and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning like a complete idiot. "Good morning," he said, dimples deepening as he watched Wade's breathing return to normal.

"It was a little more than good, you cheeky bastard," Wade returned with a smile pulling John up his body so their lips were only inches apart. "You certainly do know how to wake a man up," he said before devouring John's lips in a passion filled kiss, groaning slightly as John ground his throbbing cock into his thigh. Breaking the kiss for air, Wade kisses a path along John's jaw.

"We really need to take a shower," John said between breaths, gasping slightly as Wade bit a little harder on the spot behind his ear.

"Great idea," Wade responded, moving his hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand around John's shaft. "Then I can take care of this," he said beginning to pump his fist slowly.

Ten minuets later, John's legs gave out as he shot his seed down Wade's throat. He slid down the shower wall, glad the hotel seemed to have quite a bit of hot water as he wasn't sure, after the powerful orgasm he just had, how long it would be before he would be able to stand again.

* * *

Since it was Monday, most of the Superstars were required to be at the arena early. David Otunga couldn't care less what he was supposed to do or when he was scheduled to be anywhere. All he had on his mind right now was finding Punk. As soon as Otunga arrived at the arena, he found the Nexus locker room, dropped his bags and went in search of Punk. He had no idea what time the older man was supposed to be at the arena as he was injured and supposed to do commentary.

After searching almost every locker room door to find the one labeled with the 'Second City Saint's' name, he found it. Listening at the door to make sure Punk was in there, Otunga barged in, without knocking, not really caring if he was interrupting what ever may have been going on.

CM Punk looked up from what he was reading, and smirked at the younger man. True he was a little annoyed at getting barged in on, but when he looked up and saw the fear and fury in Otunga's eyes, all thoughts of annoyance left his head. "You're going to have to learn how to knock next time," Punk said, smirk widening as he looked back down at his book. "I lost my place and I really hate when that happens."

"Look," Otunga said walking with purpose over to the seated man, pulling the spine of the book down to get a better look at it, "you're reading a comic book. It can't be that hard to find your place again."

Punk's face turned dark as he looked up at the younger man. "This is a graphic novel you half wit" he growled standing up, causing Otunga to begin backing away. "I would expect someone who claims to be smart to know the difference! Now what the fuck do you want?"

"Dude, calm down," Otunga replied, a little taken aback by Punk's sudden change in mood. "I just wanted to know what the fuck we are supposed to do about Cena now that he is back. I mean, look at what he did to Barrett! John is crazy!"

"First, don't call me 'dude'. Second, shut up. I have everything under control."

"What do you mean? You can't take John out, not on your own anyway."

Punk pushed past Otunga, moving towards the door. Just before he opened it to leave, he turned back to the younger man. "Well you wanted Wade gone and he's gone. You got what you wanted, so leave he the fuck alone." His face darkened, causing Otunga to give him a slightly scared and confused face. "I have more important things to deal with than your inability to do your own work."

With that, Punk left the locker room, leaving a worried Otunga in his wake. David stared after Punk for a few minuets, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Knowing that no one could hear him, David spoke out loud, "What the fuck?"

* * *

For what ever reason, John wasn't needed at the arena until around 4pm, several hours after everyone else was supposed to be there. Of course he would most likely be there earlier than he was needed, but that was because he was so excited. This was his first full Raw back on the job and he missed everything that went into making it what it was.

After the amazing shower he shared with Wade, they ordered breakfast and ate in bed. John went so far as to make a mockery out of Wade offering a slice of his bacon by turning on way over done bedroom eyes and, in the sultriest voice he could, asked if his 'Wadiekins' would feed it to him. This caused both men to bust out in peals of laughter.

After that was a little lazing about, followed by lunch. Wade eventually fell asleep while they were watching a movie after lunch and John didn't have the heart to wake him before he left for the arena. "Sleep well," he said, leaning down to kiss Wade on the forehead. "I'll be back, at least on TV, before you know it."

* * *

As soon as John walked into the arena, he located the room set aside for his autograph signings. Everyday, for as long as he could remember, John had signed copies of his photo before every live event, whether it be a house show, a televised show, or a pay-per-view. In the beginning, he had thought it was a dumb idea, that it would make people think he was narcissistic and money hungry and some did. Eventually though, he realized it was a way for people to get a little more than just a t-shirt, and the cut he got of the sales didn't really hurt.

Once he was finished signing the last of the 5,000 required for today, John left to head back to his locker room. He walked past Divas and Superstars congratulating him on his win the night before who said things like 'Wade deserved every one of those chairs' or 'Great job destroying that ass-hole'. John had to smile, even if he did feel bad about what he did now. At the time of the fight, he hated Wade, hated him for breaking his heart and trying to ruin his life. John had to admit to himself that letting Wade back into his life and his heart after only one night-after only three little words-was a little naïve, but he also _knew_ his loyalty was not misplaced. He loved Wade, and it wasn't as if he had completely forgiven him yet.

Lost in his thoughts, John didn't even see Leslie, Vince McMahon's assistant, until after he nearly knocked her to the ground. "Sorry," he said, catching her by the wrist, pulling her back to a steady standing position, "didn't see you there."

She smiled up at him stating, "It's okay. I was just on my way to find you. Vince found out you were here early and wanted me to come get you. He needs to talk to you as soon as possible."

John was slightly worried. He knew he was, most likely, in trouble for all that he had done in the past few weeks. He just hoped he wasn't in too much trouble to be hired back. Ultimately, he knew the final decision to hire or fire any Superstar rested with the man he was about to talk to.

After knocking and being told he could come in, John opened the door to one of the arena's conference rooms. Vince was sitting at the other end of the long table. "You wanted to see me, sir?" John asked, taking the seat offered to him.

"Yes," Vince said looking up from his laptop, shutting the lid. "There are a few things we need to discuss. First, the new story line Creative has come up with, one that honestly shouldn't have taken so many of them to concoct," he said smiling slightly, "is that you are really happy Wade and The Nexus are gone."

John was a little confused as he figured this would be the angle they would go with before he got to the arena. "Okay…."

"Wade will be out of the ring for two weeks just to keep the fans thinking the injuries he sustained were more serious."

"Sounds good to me." John was trying not to show any emotion at the idea of Wade being stuck at home for the next two weeks. He had just got him back and really didn't want to be away from him ever again, at least not this soon.

"On a more serious note, you need to keep your relationship with Barrett as quiet as you can."

"I understand." John was so anxious about what else Vince was going to say that he stopped breathing.

Taking no notice to the strange look on John's face and with a rare smile, Vince looked up at the younger man, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well that's it. Now get going, son. I heard Creative put you in a match with Ziggler tonight."

John finally let out the breath he had been holding. Nervously, he got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked back at Vince. "Mr. McMahon, does this…"

"Yes John," he said smirking, eyes already back on the screen before him, "this means you get to make fun of Vickie."

As he closed the door behind him, John's face broke into a huge grin that had nothing to do with making fun Vickie. He was back on the job and Vince didn't give a flying ring rat about his relationship with Wade, other than to tell him to keep it out of the press.

He was so happy about his meeting with Vince that he didn't notice the wall of muscle he walked into. Randy had been standing right outside the door. "Well?" he asked, trying to hide his concern.

"Jesus, Randy," John yelled jumping back a little. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. So did everything go okay?" The two friends began to walk in the direction of the locker rooms and they continued to talk.

"In there? Yeah. It was weird though, all he did was tell me what Creative had come up with and to keep Wade and I hush hush."

Randy stopped dead in his track. "Are you kidding me? That's all?"

Turning to regard a suddenly angry Viper, John gave him a questioning look. "Well, yeah. What else should he have said?"

"When it came out that I was gay, I got a huge lecture. Vince went on and on about photos and the internet. I mean I knew he wasn't going to fire me, but still."

"Well," John couldn't suppress a laugh, "you have to look at from his perspective. How many nearly nude and actually nude photos of me are there on the internet?"

"John," Randy growled back. He hated being reminded of those photos. Sure he had a huge ego, but who likes to be reminded of the things they did when they were young and stupid, not to mention completely drunk.

"I know, I know," John replied. "You were drunk. But, Randy, the day I become more of a porn liability to this company than you is the day that Barbie becomes a Mensa candidate."

"That was cold, John," Randy responded with a chuckle of his own. "And here I thought I was the mean one."

* * *

Wade was a little unset when he woke up, rolling over and noticing that John was gone. He looked at the clock on the night stand and noticed it was after six in the evening. Wondering how he had slept so long, he remembered John had made him take a few of the pain pills the doctor had prescribed. After their several romps last night and this morning, Wade's broken ribs had been hurting pretty bad, and even though he didn't want to take anything more than Advil, John had given him a blinding smile, full of sparkling eyes and dimples, and convinced him to take something a little stronger.

Wade wanted to be there, backstage with John, but John had convinced him to stay in bed and rest. Raw was scheduled to start in a few hours, so without much to do, Wade decided to answer emails and call his family back home. About a half hour before Raw was to start, he ordered a little room service.

By the time the show started, he was settled up against the head board of the bed, pillows fluffed to perfection, chowing down on a juicy burger, fried included this time.

Wade had to admit that, when John was showing every conceivable angle of what happened the night before at TLC, he was laughing. John was being rather funny with his enthusiasm to watch twenty-three chairs drop from the ceiling. Wade did notice that Punk, on commentary, was a little more than upset, and he couldn't really figure out why. One thing that Punk said that stuck in Wade's mind was 'Wade is still a person and, right or wrong, that doesn't give Cena, horrible human being that he is, the right to drop all those chairs. It is just wrong.'

Wade shrugged it off, getting excited for the match that was being called for after commercial, John vs. Dolph Ziggler. It had been a long time since Wade had been able to watch John in the ring like a fan watches him.

The match went well, dominance going back and forth, signature moves being inflicted. They even put in a little suspense when John got Ziggler to tap out while the ref wasn't looking. All in all, it was an exciting match. John, of course, won.

What happened after that was a complete surprise. While John was on the rope, celebrating his win, CM Punk, came up behind him and smacked him, hard, with a chair, before calmly hopping out of the ring and walking up the ramp. To say that Wade was mad was an understatement.

* * *

John had a splitting head ache as he rode the elevator up the five floors to the room he was sharing with Wade. After going through a great match with Ziggler, he had been attacked by that little weasel, CM Punk. No lasting damage, but any romping with Wade would have to wait at least until morning.

As soon as he walked into the room, he was met with Wade's confused face. Instantly, John apologized for not calling, explaining that he just wanted to get out of the arena and it totally slipped his mind.

"It's okay," Wade explained, getting up off the bed, moving to wrap John in his arms, kissing the top of his head softly, knowing it would be a little tender after the chair-shot. "I knew if something really bad had happened Gabriel would have called." They stayed silent for a minute, just enjoying being back in the others' arms again.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear what Punk said as he was leaving the arena?" Wade asked kissing John's forehead again before going back to clear the bed of his dinner plates.

"No," John said confused, walking over to a chair so he could take his shoes off to get ready for a shower. "Why? What did he say?"

"Well this is the strange part. He said he wanted to give you a 'taste of you own medicine' as pay back for what you did to me at TLC."

John had begun to remove the rest of his clothes, throwing them on the back of the chair he was just sitting on. "That's strange. I didn't know you two were friends."

Following John into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off as well, letting them fall where they may, Wade replied, "That's just it. We aren't. I think he has spoken three words to me my whole time here."

John reached to turn the shower on, jumping slightly as Wade's naked body came up behind him, turning the bath faucet on. "Baby," John said, with a frown, "I don't really think I'm up for that right now."

Smirking, knowing what John was talking about. "I know, but does that mean we can't have a nice, non-sexual, bath together?" Smiling even wider at the incredulous look John was flashing him, Wade said, "Good lord, John. It's like you think all I think about is sex."

Checking that the water was the right temperature before shutting the tap off and climbing in, John flashed the younger man a blinding smile. "Not think, I _know_ that's all you think about."

Somehow they managed to keep the bath as non-sexual as they could, though it was difficult for Wade to resist kissing a path across the broad shoulders in front of him. He understood why John wasn't really in the mood and Wade knew he would be rewarded for good behavior in the morning.

As they climbed into bed after toweling off, Wade noticed that he didn't have to pull John close to his chest as the spooned, John scooted back as close as he could get of his own accord. Just before he felt sleep take over, Wade asked, "John can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" John asked, with a tired voice.

"Don't tell anyone I'm moving to SmackDown, yet."

John, hearing concern in the other man's voice, turned over to look him in the eyes. "Wade, what's wrong? Why don't you want me to say anything? I mean, don't they know?"

"I'm scared for Gabriel and Slater. I'm worried that Otunga will try to pull something and I'm going to see if I can get them moved too."

John looked at Wade, not really believing that he had managed to hide this side of himself for so long, the caring side. Smirking in the dark, John snuggled into Wade's broad chest, kissing his collar bone before closing his eyes. "I promise, I won't way anything."

A few minutes of silence passed and Wade could tell that John was already fast asleep. Wade stayed awake for a little bit longer, not able to get his mind to stop thinking about the implications of Punk's attack on John. As sleep finally started to roll over him, he smiled, kissing the top of John's shorn head, remembering what he had said the night before, the night his life had become complete again. Saying softly, almost to himself, Wade whispered, "You and me…"

* * *

**AN#2: The line **"the day I become more of a porn liability to this company than you is the day that Barbie becomes a Mensa candidate."** is in reference to the fact that Kelly Kelly's nickname is Barbara Blank. I don't really understand why, other than to think they call her that because she's ditsy. I am pretty sure it is a well known nickname, even to her because when Randy made a few disparaging remarks about her in a radio interview, he apologized via twitter and called her "Barbie". Yes I know it might be disturbing that I know this much about him, but I can assure there are others out there who know more….#TheyAreCrazy**


	17. Chapter 17: Can I Wasteland Him?

**AN: Sorry that it took me a week to get this out (considering it has been ready since I posted ch16), but I was trying to wait for the others to get edited. My friend must be busy. But they should (hopefully) be done this week. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad to see that you all are still liking it. As always, leave a review for this (please please please with a cherry on top?) as they do help make my day a little brighter. Thanks!**

**~Erin**

* * *

Chapter 17

Can I Wasteland Him Into Oblivion?

The next morning John and Wade, in separate cabs, arrived at the airport, on their way home to Tampa. Just to keep their relationship a secret, they normally tried to schedule themselves on different flights, but there were only two non-stop flights going to Tampa today and the other one left at nearly 11pm. Neither of them wanted to waste their short time off the road waiting for a red eye, so here they were booked on the same flight.

After they had checked in and some how made it through TSA with out getting groped, they made their way to the gate. Somewhat to John's surprise, but not Wade's, they were greeted by a friendly wave from Justin Gabriel. Getting up from his seat next to Heath, he shook John's hand and clapped Wade on the back.

"I had no idea you two lived in Tampa," John exclaimed, throwing his bags to the floor and taking a seat across from Justin.

"After being here for so long while in FCW," the young South African replied, "it began to feel like home. It didn't seem right to move." He chuckled hearing a groan from Heath. "Not that this one hasn't tried to get me to move," he said placing his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"You said you liked Pineville," Heath said, growling slightly.

"I did Baba, but not to live there."

"That's not what it sounded like," Heath mumbled, turning away from Justin looking rather defeated.

"You know I don't like the cold, and you took me there in December," Justin replied warmly, smiling as he squeezed Heath's knee trying to get his attention. "And besides, you like nude sun-bathing, so shut up!" He was rewarded for his humor when Heath turned his head and smiled back, placing his hand over Justin's.

Wade had stood not three feet away, unsure of how to deal with the situation. Not Heath and Justin's friendly squabble, but what he should do in regards to John. Should he sit across from him, staying close to the younger two? Or should he sit next to John? _We do work together_, Wade thought to himself. _We should be able to act like friends outside of the ring…_

Before he knew it, all three of the other men were staring at him. "What?" he asked, not realizing he had spaced out.

John gave him a soft smile. "You were staring out into space."

"Wade," Justin said with a humor filled glare, "just drop the act and sit down. You don't have to keep up kayfabe right now." He looked around. "There aren't many people around and who really keeps kayfabe completely alive outside of the ring?"

"You do kinda look like an idiot standing there, Wade," Heath added causing Justin to giggle softly.

John had to clamp his hand to his mouth at the look that Wade gave the two younger men. He looked embarrassed and angry as he threw his bags down and sat in the seat next to John with a huff. Once he had calmed down, John looked over at Wade. Keeping his voice low he said, "Relax. We'll be home in a few hours." Looking around, making sure no one was watching, John leaned in, lips only a hairsbreadth from the shell of Wade's ear, and whispered, "Then, I can reward you for being so patient in the bath last night."

Justin and Heath heard what John said and couldn't help but chuckle at the wide eyed look on Wade's face.

Face spreading into a wicked grin, John went to get up. As soon as he was on his feet he tripped, falling right into Wade. Trying to make an accident look totally real, but wanting to torture Wade just a little, John managed to fall with one arm pinned between him and the other man, hand conveniently cupping Wade. Giving the now hardening cloth covered cock a little rub and a slight squeeze, John got up, look of total innocence on his face.

"Sorry, Wade," he said trying to hold back his laughter at the annoyed Brit's facial expression. "I must be a little off balance after that chair shot last night." Righting himself completely, John looked over at Justin and said, "I need to talk to you. Come get some coffee with me."

Slightly confused, Justin got up and the two left to walk to the Starbucks in the middle of the terminal after getting orders from Heath and Wade. "What did you want to talk about, John?"

"Well I want to thank you for forcing Wade to come to me the other night. If it had been up to him or me, we wouldn't be together right now."

Justin was a little taken aback when John pulled him into a hug. "Well, he was, as he would say, 'being a right dick' about the whole thing, and I knew how much both of you were hurting. But to be honest, it wasn't all me. He told me Randy talked to him about it."

"Well thank you both."

"Not a problem. The things I said to him needed to be said. I'm just glad he listened. I'm sure you've figured out by now that he is not only a stubborn ass sometimes, but he really, more than most people, doesn't like admitting he was wrong."

John smiled, knowing that how Justin had just described Wade was completely true.

* * *

After the flight had landed and the four men were waiting on their bags, they all agreed to meet at John's house for dinner the next night. As John had promised, Wade was rewarded for his behavior during their bath as the two men spent the rest of the day and much of the next morning in bed-or rather in bed, on the floor, in the shower, and even once on the kitchen counter when their need for each other interrupted their need for food.

Dinner was a success, as John knew it would be. He had told the guys he was the grill master, second only to Randy, but none of them believed him. That was until the dug into the steaks he prepared for them. The four of them spent the cool night on John's patio drinking, sharing stories from developmental. Some of the ones a rather inebriated Heath told about Wade had John nearly spitting beer from his mouth.

Justin, almost too drunk to walk, had to half carry, half drag Heath to the guest room after it became painfully obvious that the young men should spend the night.

An hour later, after making sure the dishes were at least soaking in the sink and the beer cans and bottles had been collected, Wade and John walked as quietly up the stairs and down the hall to the master suite. Seeing the door slightly opened to the guest room, John couldn't help but peek in.

Thankfully, he wasn't met with a scene out of a porn. What he saw could have been considered one of the sweetest things he had ever seen. Feeling Wade walk up behind him, John sighed, snuggling into the strong chest at his back.

"Cute isn't it?" Wade whispered against John's neck as he wrapped his arms around the man before him.

Justin was lying on his back as Heath clung to him like a child hugged their favorite teddy bear, both snoring softly. "Yeah," John whispered back turning to look into Wade's hazel-green eyes, "yeah they are pretty cute. Though I would have though it would be the other way around."

"Justin has a way of turning Heath from the most annoying ass into a rather nice person." Wade leaned in, ghosting his lips against John's. "Rather like some one else I know." Leaning in further, he captured John's lips in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. John melted against the younger man, giving himself over to this kiss, opening his mouth, letting Wade's tongue in. When they broke for air, Wade smirked and said, "Can we go to bed now? Too much more of this cuteness and I might throw up."

John smiled and playfully swatted at Wade's arm, before shutting the door and walking to the master bedroom, trying to look sexy as he sauntered down the hallway. He failed when he stumbled, falling into the wall, causing Wade to nearly die as he tried to keep his laughter from getting too loud.

* * *

As John suspected, Heath and Justin were gone by the time he and Wade woke up the next morning. They had a house show that day, and thankfully it was a late one. Both of the older men chuckled when they saw the younger men boarding the plane. Justin and Heath were panting after running to the gate and were both wearing sunglasses, obviously suffering from raging hangovers.

"Before you say anything," Justin whispered when he saw John opening his mouth to comment on his disheveled appearance, "all of this is your fault. You let us drink too much knowing that we had to leave today. I hate you and I hope you die." With that he slumped in his seat and slept for the remainder of the flight.

Luckily for the two younger men, they weren't required to do much at that particular house show, the main event being a tag team match between Randy, teaming with John, and Miz, teaming with Alex Riley.

As they packed up their gear in the locker room, John was pleasantly surprised when Randy offered to house both he and Wade for the upcoming Christmas holiday. It took some convincing-and a very cheesy grin from John-to get Wade to agree, but as it was better than spending it in Tampa, Wade finally agreed.

Wade had to admit seeing John around Randy's family was pretty cool. He never really wanted to be a father, but seeing how John related to Randy's daughter and the rest of the kids at Christmas dinner, was pretty cool. It made him seriously re-think his no kids policy. Being able to talk to Randy's father, Hall of Fame-er Cow Boy Bob, grilling the older man about the business, didn't really hurt either.

* * *

A few days, and one hell of a snow storm later, it was time for Monday Night Raw. Again, John was super hyped, but Wade had begun to become immune to it, just shaking his head when ever John began to nearly bounce down the halls of the arena.

It was still bugging him, what Punk had done the week before, but as Punk was on the injured list, he hadn't been at either of that week's house shows and most likely wouldn't show up until nearly show time to take his place at ring side for commentary.

As he was walking the halls of the arena, a random assistant found him and told him of a meeting he was needed for with Creative. Once in the conference room, it was confirmed that he was indeed being traded to SmackDown, but that no one outside of the producers and those in the room at the moment were going to know about it until it was announced. Wade asked who was taking over The Nexus and he was met with only nervous smiles and statements of 'we can't tell you that'. He left it at that, more than a little annoyed that they wouldn't just tell him Otunga was taking over. After confirming with them that he wasn't needed even for a promo, Wade decided to go back to the hotel and catch a little nap before Raw began in a few hours.

Once again, as soon as Raw started, Wade was wide awake, an excitement coursing through him at watching wrestling that he hadn't had since he was a kid. As much as he missed being in the ring, the past few weeks had been pretty cool. He was able to get into the action in the ring like the fans did, screaming when guys kicked out of pin falls and hollering when particularly brutal finishers were performed.

One thing nagged at him about tonight. As he watched the beginning of the show, expecting CM Punk to be on commentary, he was surprised, just as much as it appeared John had been, when Punk walked out onto the ramp, interrupting John.

It wasn't so much that he was clearly back from injury, it was what Punk said that bothered Wade. Again, he went on and on about being upset by what John had done to Wade at TLC, trying to ruin his career. Wade was rather confused when Punk ended his little tirade with the mention of what he had in store for later that night. "You think the last few weeks have been a surprise," Punk said, barely masking the venom in his voice, "you just wait. I've got a real eye opener for you tonight."

The show went on and Wade couldn't lie, he was proud of the way John handled Otunga when the younger man offered him a truce. It was almost as if, John was taking the words right out of Wade's head when he spoke.

* * *

John was excited that he was going to get a confrontation with Otunga. Now that he knew it was he who convinced Wade to break it off with him, there were so many things he had wanted to say to him, but he hadn't had the chance yet. This promo then attack was the perfect opportunity to say his piece, even if he had to keep the real details out of his speech.

Otunga put out his hand. He had just explained that The Nexus was under new management and was expecting John to take it in agreement of the truce between The Nexus and himself. With out warning, John ripped the mic out of the younger man's hand, and with a devilish grin he began.

"I know why you did what you did," John said, knowing that Otunga knew what the underlying meaning of his words were. "If I thought that you were serious about this truce, I would gladly shake your hand. But I know better. You are nothing more than a slimy, backstabbing, manipulative little man." John's grin grew wider seeing the anger rise in the man before him. "I don't trust you. You have two options: you can turn around, leave with your pride and behind intact, or you can stay and we fight."

* * *

Wade watched, riveted to the screen, knowing the fight that was about to break out was planned. He watched as Otunga backed away, and made it look like he was going to leave. All of a sudden, all the Nexus members turned around and attacked. It was hard for Wade to watch, but he did notice that Heath and Justin were taking it rather easy on John, something he would have to thank them for later.

It came as a complete surprise when Justin, rather unwillingly, climbed to the top rope and performed his 450 splash on John. Wade was full of rage, knowing that Otunga had forced Justin to do it. He calmed down a little when he saw Heath walk over to John, most likely making sure he was okay, before walking back up the ramp with the rest of his group mates.

That was the last thing that was supposed to happen right? Wrong, just when the boys were at the top of the ramp, CM Punk's music hit. To say he was surprised would have been a complete understatement. Wade knew this wasn't planned, or at least neither he nor John had been told about it. He watched as Punk walked around the ring, regarding the downed John with more disdain than he had ever seen from another human being.

Wade nearly lost his cool when Punk grabbed a chair and climbed into the ring, holding it high above his head, screaming, making it look like he was about to hit John was a full force chair shot. His mouth fell open, when after lowering the chair to the mat and taking a seat, Punk leaned over, grabbing the Nexus arm band that Otunga had left for John and slowly placed it around his bicep.

* * *

Punk had to admit, he really didn't want to take over the Nexus, but it was the only way he could enact his revenge. He smirked as he walked over to the edge of the ring, raising his fist into the air. He knew Otunga had passed on his instructions to the other Nexus members, and by the confused look on their faces, the idiot Harvard grad had remembered to keep Punk's name out of it.

Punk had never been more pleased to be surrounded by brainwashed little twerps in his life.

* * *

**AN #2: Random thought, but I just wanted to coment on how funny Randy was on Friday. There were a few moments when I couldnt pay attention to what was going on in the match because I was laughing so hard.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Coup D'etats

**AN: I have no real excuse for the long distance between updates. It wasn't writers block or school, just lack of zest I guess. Hopefully, not too many of you have lost faith in me. There are only a few chapters left. I guess you could say this is where some shit goes down. I won't say where it happens, as I hid it well, but there is some huge information in this chapter. Maybe saying 'huge' is an over statement, but oh well, it's all I could come up with.**

**There are only a few chapters left, so enjoy it while it lasts. Read and review. I need a few pick me ups and the reviews seem to fit the bill. Thanks in advance!**

**~Erin**

(BREAK)

Chapter 18

A Coup D'etats I Should Have Seen Coming

The next weeks house show circuit didn't really go as planned. Wade and John were as yet unable to find Punk to figure out what the hell was going on and Otunga, Harris and McGillicutty were not scheduled until Monday night.

John, who normally drove by himself when there was no bus actually suggested that he travel with Wade, Gabriel and Slater. By the end of the first drive to the next house show, both Justin and Wade rolling their eyes muttering things like 'stupid American humor' as John and Heath roared with laughter at their own stupid jokes. One thing neither John nor Wade seemed to find funny was when Heath snapped a picture of the two of them snuggling in the back seat while Justin was driving. But as soon as they saw the picture even Wade had to laugh at the ridiculousness of him palming John's crotch in his sleep.

While all that was fun, there was an accident at the Saturday house show. Wade and John had been told they had a match, something they were both rather excited about. Then everything went down hill. Wade, who was scheduled to win the match, pulled John into the 'Wasteland'. Somehow, when he slammed John back to the mat, much softer than he normally would, John landed wrong, and really hurt himself.

After much reassuring, John was able to get Wade to sort of believe him that it wasn't really any one person's fault. He had a previous back injury and it was bound to happen at some point.

A few hours later, when they had finally gotten back to their hotel and Wade had helped John hobble over to the bed, he still wasn't convinced. "I know I've said this about a billion times before, but I am so sorry John," Wade said sitting in a chair, wincing with every pained groan that escaped the older man's lips.

"Babe, I know, but it wasn't you fault. The trainer said the next hard fall I took to the mat would have aggravated the injury. This time it just happened to be you. It could have been anyone."

"Well," he mumbled hanging his head, "I still feel bad."

Chuckling softly at how pitiful Wade looked, John couldn't help but smile. "Wade, get over here." When the younger man gave him a questioning look, John grinned even wider and added, "I'm cold and, despite the fact that I am the injured one, you look like you need a hug."

Wade climbed onto the bed, spooning against John, sighing with relief when John wrapped his well muscled arm around his shoulders. They stayed there for a few minutes, just content on being in each other's presence. "I just wish there was a way for me to make you feel better," Wade said breaking the silence, running his fingers over John's t-shirt covered abs.

"You know I can't," John said groaning slightly when Wade pulled up his shirt and began leaving kisses across the skin just above his pants.

"Who said you had to do anything?" Wade responded between kisses, pushing John's shirt higher, revealing his muscular chest.

"I'm not supposed to overexert myself…." John moaned out when Wade took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on it slightly before giving it a nip. He knew what Wade was going to do and as much as he knew he should let the younger man do it, John was helpless under Wade's hot mouth, leaving hot kisses across his chest.

"I know," Wade after paying the same attention to John's other nipple, "but all you have to do is lay there." He looked up at John with a devilish grin. Moving his mouth to nip at the older man's ribs he stated, voice think with lust, "It isn't as if you are trying to push me away."

Wade laid a line of kisses and long licks down each valley of John's abs, loving the mews and gasps each one brought from the other man's lips. He looked down at John's growing erection, currently still trapped by his jeans. "These look really tight," he said as he gave it a good squeeze. "Now what should we do about that?" He resumed kissing the skin just above John's jeans, massaging his cock through the denim.

"Did the chairs I dropped on you make you forget how to work a zipper?" John asked between moans, voice clouded with pleasure.

Wade looked at John's face, eyes heavy with desire, and smirked. Easing the button open and the zipper down, he asked, "Was that an attempt at sarcasm?" He eased the pants open and began to kiss and nip at the thick cock still covered in boxer briefs. "I might have to torture you for that kind of behavior."

"Please….Oh for the love of God….just suck it!" John had never been this vocal before and he couldn't really figure out how Wade had gotten him to come this undone and had barely touched him, but none of that mattered. All John cared about at this very second was getting Wade's hot, wet mouth around his aching dick as soon a humanly possible.

Feeling a little emboldened by John's reaction to very little stimulation, Wade smirked. Running his hand under the waistband of John's boxer briefs, he bypassed his cock going straight for his balls. "Getting a little testy, aren't we John-boy?" he asked, punctuating his question by giving a soft yet hard squeeze to the older man's sack, growing harder by the second himself.

"Please…oh God please…Wade…" John was breathing heavily as he felt Wade wrap his thick fingers around his leaking cock, stroking it slowly, teasing him to with in an inch of sanity.

"God I love it when you beg." Wade wanted nothing more than to get John's dick in his mouth, but watching the older man beg was too much to miss. Finally his need to taste his lover became too much and, with a helping hand so he didn't have to move much, Wade lifted John up and slid his jeans and underwear down his thick thighs.

John gasped, slightly in pain from having to move his injured back, but mostly when the cold air of the room hit his rock hard cock. As Wade began to lay a line of kisses, licks and nips up each of his well toned legs, John was barely able to hold back his moans and groans.

He had never felt so much pleasure with out having his dick touched in his life. Finally, Wade, kneeling between his legs, took a little bit of pity on John, flicking out his tongue to collect the pre-cum collecting on the tip of his cock.

Wade loved the whimpers and whispered expletives coming from John's mouth as he began kissing his way down the pulsing shaft. He loved how John's fingers curled in his hair when he licked a path around the base and then up the underside before placing just the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hot flesh in his mouth.

John nearly came undone when Wade began to suck on his leaking tip, adding a slight hum. "Please….Wade…I can't…I can't…" John was having a hard time breathing.

Groaning a little himself, Wade took pity on John, engulfing his cock whole. He loved how the soft skin felt against his tongue. He couldn't get enough of how the taste filled his mouth. Adding a deep hum, Wade began to bob his head up and down at a torturously slow pace.

"Oh….fuck….Wade…God damn!" John cried out, fingers curling in Wade's thick hair so hard he was surprised he hadn't ripped some out yet. He wanted to shove the younger man's head down faster, so great was his need for release. But as great as that need was, as much as he hated being teased like this, John couldn't help but love every slow lick, every deep hum, he was getting.

Wade knew John wanted to force him to suck faster, and loved the man all the more for not doing so. Bobbing his head up and down slowly a few more times, he lifted his mouth off John, looking up at the older man. The sight that graced his eyes was almost enough to make him explode with need. John had moved one fist to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles and pounding the bed with the other, head thrown back with his face scrunched up in pleasure, chest heaving as if all the air in the room wasn't enough.

With out saying a word, only letting his unseen smirk grow, Wade lowered his mouth to John's pulsing cock. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could, moving his head up and down fast, knowing if John didn't release soon he might actually die.

It didn't take long before John was a puddle of well pleasured goo. "Fuck….Oh fucking damn it….Wade….Shit!" John screamed out as he felt his release building, balls tightening. He was gasping for breath at the skillful way that Wade was sucking him off. He felt his body tense. "I'm….Oh fuck…gonna…Fuck!" John let out a guttural cry as he shot his seed down Wade's all too willing throat.

Wade continued to bob his head up and down, milking John dry, groaning at the taste of the other man's load as he swallowed every drop. There had been many hot and steamy moments in their relationship, but he had never seen or heard John let go as much as he just did. It was something he would never get tired of.

John opened his eyes to see Wade licking him clean, making sure every drop of his release was gone from his body. He was still gulping in air when he saw a lust filled look in the younger man's eyes. He closed his eyes as his breathing returned to normal.

Wade crawled up John's well sated body, kissing a path up the slightly sweat covered chest of the man he loved. He loved that he had this kind of power of John, even if it wasn't as important as it had once been.

John opened his eyes to stare into the hazel-green orbs of the man who had just given his the greatest blow-job ever. Grasping either side of Wade's face, John pulled the younger man in for a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue into his hot mouth, groaning when he tasted himself on Wade's tongue.

When they broke for air all John could say was, "Damn."

"Didn't know I could be that good did you?" Wade asked smirking.

"Don't get cocky."

Wade ground his now aching erection into John's leg. "Too late."

John sighed. He wanted to see Wade come undone, wanted to do for the younger man what he had just done to him, but his back would not allow it. Sighing, he turned his head to stare into Wade's eyes, searching, hoping that Wade would understand.

Wade did. He saw the look on the other man's face and knew what John wanted just wasn't possible. "It's okay," he said, his face falling slightly, knowing either he would have to go rub one out himself or he was going to bed with blue balls. "I know you want to and that counts for something."

John couldn't stand to see Wade so disappointed. "God damn it!" he growled out in frustration. "Stupid fucking back!" As he felt Wade snuggle closer to him a light bulb lit in his mind. "I have an idea," he said trying to sit up.

Instantly, thinking of John's back, an injury that he still blamed himself for, Wade began to push John back onto the bed. "No, John. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are."

"Just help me to the bath you big lug." Wade gave him an unsure look. "If you sit in front of me…I can still reach you," John stated wiggling his eye brows, trying to get the other man to see what he meant.

Finally it dawned on Wade what John meant, and with a grin of anticipation, he got up off the bed. "I'll go draw us a bath and come back to get you."

A few minutes late, Wade returned, already stripped of all his clothing. John grinned at the sight of Wade's erection standing proudly at full attention. He chuckled softly as he allowed the younger man to help him sit up and remove his shirt before gingerly getting off the bed. "What were you going to do with that?" he asked, eyes falling on Wade's cock. "Rub one out after I fell asleep?"

Wade couldn't help the blush creeping up his cheeks. John saw and stifled a full out laugh, saying, "You were, weren't you?"

"Keep making fun of me Cena, and I will never, repeat _never_, blow you again," Wade responded with a grin of his own, knowing John meant his comments all in good fun.

A few minuets later, Wade managed to get John in the bath with only minimal groans of pain from the older man. When one particularly bad tinge of pain flared through his body, John looked up at Wade. "Babe, you gotta stop thinking this was your fault. I've had worse knocks." Seeing the unsure look in his lover's eyes John added, "Give me a few days to recover and you can fuck the shit out of me again, okay." He added a grin, setting his dimples on full tilt for better affect.

Wade smiled a rare full smile and sat down between John's thighs, leaning back honestly contented with just the feeling of John's hot soft skin on his. It took only a few kisses across his shoulders and the feeling of the other man's fingers ghosting across his chest before Wade was completely at John's mercy.

Fifteen minutes later, when Wade was coming down from his post orgasmic high, he couldn't help but smile. "John," he said bringing one of the older man's hands to his mouth for a kiss, "I know you said we can't fuck for a few days, and I was a little sad. But do what you just did a few more times, and I think I'll be okay."

(BREAK)

Wade spent the next few days trying to find Punk, but the only time he seemed to be around was when he was in a match, and he would disappear as soon as it was over. Wade tried to concentrate on helping John however he could, even if the older man didn't want any help, but the fact that Punk seemed to want nothing more than to punish John, punish him for attacking Wade-which made no sense at all-was never far from his mind.

So it was with great surprise that Wade stood by and watched CM Punk stroll past him in Gorilla just before he was supposed to go out and announce his intention to enter the steel cage match later that night.

Wade and the rest of The Nexus stood by and watched as Punk cut his promo.

(BREAK)

Punk strolled out into the ring, loving the 'boos' and chorus' of 'You Suck!' coming from the crowd. He couldn't give two shits what they thought of him and he let them know right away.

"Hey there idiot population of Phoenix! Great to see you too. Now shut up I have a few things to say." He let the noise die down a little, just so he could be heard. "Really, all of you should be thanking me, because when I told you I had a huge surprise, I delivered. That makes me a man of my word and that makes me leadership material. Hence, the Nexus practically begged me to take over. Now, I expect quite a lot out of them, but we'll get to that later. I also expect John Cena," he turned to look into the camera, not masking the hate he had towards the other man, "who better be watching this from home right now, to stay there. Stay where I put you, on the injured list. This is a fight you cannot win. We don't need you here because I am taking over Nexus and I am taking over Monday Night Raw."

(BREAK)

All hell seemed to break loose when Punk grabbed a mic and walked out onto the ramp. There was a part of Wade that wanted to follow the Second City Saint onto the ramp and cut off what ever he was going to say, but one look at David Otunga, and Wade stopped. The younger man looked like he was going to throw up. It was clear to Wade that Otunga didn't have a clue what Punk was doing only that it was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

Leaning in to whisper to Otunga while people scrambled around trying to recover some sense of control over the show, Wade said, "Nice job, idiot. You wanted me gone so you could have my job, but correct me if I'm wrong, it looks like you got duped."

Otunga couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Punk made him believe that he was helping him get rid of Wade just because he wanted to see someone, anyone, suffer. Otunga had no idea that Punk was going to try to take over him self. The realization that he had failed was written all over his face.

Wade walked over to Justin and Heath, who both looked rather scared, not knowing what was going on as well as not knowing what to do about the fact that there seemed to be a hostel takeover in process. "Boys," he said placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "I know this doesn't make much sense right now, and I can see that you are worried, but I promise you, I will make sure that you two are safe from all of this."

Justin looked at Wade as he too grabbed a mic and walked out onto the ramp. He was over come with a feeling that something was very wrong. He looked over at Otunga and shivered at the look of total fear and absolute anger written on his face. It was only when he saw the confused and rather blank faces of Husky and McGillicutty that Justin was able so crack the barest of smiles.

(BREAK)

As soon as he heard the end of Punk's speech, Wade was pretty sure that Punk had something to do with Otunga's ultimatum, but when he made it out onto the ramp, and saw the look in the other man's eyes, he knew it was all his idea.

"Punk," Wade said walking towards the ring, "let me set a few things straight. One, you are not the reason John Cena isn't here tonight. He isn't here because I destroyed him in a match this past week. Two, you're not the leader of Nexus, I am."

"Wade, Wade, calm down man," Punk said, letting an evil smirk cross his features. "I can understand that you mistook my looking after Nexus while you were gone as me trying to force you out of a job. I mean, Cena did drop 23 chairs on your head. That would rattle anyone. But if you want to see who they want to lead them, why don't we ask The Nexus to come out."

As he watched the five younger men walk up to the ring, he could see the anger almost pulsing in Otunga's veins, and Punk's smirk grew wider. He knew that Otunga wanted Wade gone and wasn't about to contradict anything that Punk said, no matter how pissed he was. _The little twerp still thinks that I will just back away when all is said and done. Funny…_

Before Otunga could get a word out, the noise telling everyone there was a Raw GM email blared to life. Michael Cole announced that one of the participants to the triple threat cage match later that evening was now going to be either Wade Barrett or CM Punk.

Ever the silver tongued man, Punk spoke before Wade could. "Now, Wade, I know what you're going to say, that you being leader of The Nexus means you should get that spot, and I agree with you. I don't want to fight you for it so can have it. But, I tell you what. If you win the cage match, congratulations, not only are you the #1 contender but you will have proven to me that you are the rightful leader of Nexus. However, if you lose," Punk could hardly contain his glee at what he was about to say, knowing what he was going to do later that evening, "you're out, out of Nexus, leaving me free to lead them. So…"

Wade looked at the smaller man's outstretched hand, hanging in the air, waiting for the Brit to shake on their deal. Wade knew he had to, knew he had to make the deal only because he knew he wasn't supposed to win the cage match, but it was at the very moment that Punk suggested the wager that confirmed to Wade that Punk had been behind the whole Otunga thing from the very beginning. When Punk said 'if you lose, you're out' Wade knew that it was him, not Otunga, that wanted to see him and John suffer. The part that scared him the most, and made him almost shiver when he took Punk's hand, was he had no idea why the other man did what he did.

(BREAK)

John was watching the show from the comfortable, but relatively lonely, plush bed of his hotel room. He had to admit, just as Wade had told him when he was stuck watching it in a hotel room, that watching the show in TV brought him back to his childhood, reminded his why he fell in love with wrestling in the first place.

John was a little more than shocked when Punk came out in the ring saying that he was the new leader of Nexus. He was about ready to call Wade when it went to commercial, but he received a text from Wade saying 'Everything is okay. Well not really. I'll talk to you about it after the show.' John was still nervous when the cage match started, even though he knew Wade wasn't supposed to win.

Everything was going to plan. Sheamus was getting in quite a few shots. There was even a point when John decided he was going to have to talk to both Randy and Wade as they were being a little too brutal to each other, but even he had to admit it made for a better and more exciting match to see the two of them go after each other.

Then the moment came when it was supposed to look like Wade was going to get away. He was supposed to linger on the top rope long enough for Randy and Sheamus to pull him back in. And then the unexpected happened.

(BREAK)

Wade was just getting to the point where he could reach the top of the cage, but it was still a little out of his reach. He knew he had to take his time in order to give Sheamus and Randy the chance to pull him back in, but before he could even look back to see where the other two were, he heard a commotion from the crowd nearest the ramp. He looked over to see CM Punk running his way, climbing the cage like a monkey. As soon as the other man had straddled the top edge of the cage, Wade looked up to see him offering a hand up, screaming 'Let me help you!'

Wade didn't know what to make of it, and against his better judgment he grasped onto Punk's hand. All of a sudden, Punk took a hold of his wrist and tore the Nexus arm band off his bicep before kicking him back down to the mat.

Wade was so stunned by the other man's actions that he was barely able to pay attention to the rest of the match. It didn't much matter. He wasn't supposed to give anyone a 'Wasteland' and Sheamus was the recipient of an RKO before Randy stepped out of the cage.

When the match was over and he had spent enough time on the mat to make it look like he had been hurt, Wade got up, and limped back to his locker room. For once, he was glad that everyone else was gone. All he wanted to do was take his post match shower and get back to John.

(BREAK)

Punk was on a role. He had never actually been high but he imagined it was very much like how he felt the moment he pushed Wade Barrett back to the mat. His plans were falling into place and everything was going to plan. True, getting rid of Barrett wasn't really necessary to achieve his goal, it just made it easier to get to John. Once John was out of the way-either out of commission for a few months due to injury or he traded himself to SmackDown to follow that idiot he called a boyfriend-no on could stop Punk from getting what he wanted; no one could stop Punk from getting _who_ he wanted.

Punk was brought out of his musings by a rather irate looking David Otunga. Looking at the younger man, letting out a short bark like laugh, Punk said, "If you leave your face like that, it'll stick."

"What the fuck was that?" Otunga could barely breathe he was so pissed. He knew that Punk was a devious little shit, but he never imagined this would happen.

"What the fuck was what?" There was something in Otunga's expression, under the anger, that looked very much like sadness. Punk was reminded of a little kid who just got their toy taken away. Now he was really laughing. "Oh, you mean me kicking Barrett to the curb?"

Otunga couldn't believe what he was hearing. It dawned on him how stupid he was to think that Punk was helping him, expecting nothing in return. "But….I….You said…"

"You actually thought I would help you get rid of him and move back into the shadows so you could take over Nexus?" Otunga was still spluttering and Punk couldn't keep his grin from nearly splitting his face. "You did, didn't you? That might be the most pathetic thing I have ever heard." Punk leaned in and whispered in the younger man's ear, glee barely masked in his voice. "You let your emotions get the better of you. You were blinded by your need for power that you didn't see this one coming. Your cocky attitude got the better of you this time little boy."

Punk began to walk away but not before Otunga finally found his words. "I'm cocky? What about you?"

Punk couldn't suppress the smirk. "It isn't cockiness if you actually _are_ better than everyone," he said still walking away. "I'm taking over Nexus and there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it."

(BREAK)

John had tried to stay awake after Raw was over, knowing that Wade would need a little cheering up, but his eyes got a little to heavy and sleep took over. An hour or so later, John opened his eyes to the sound of the hotel door closing. "Sorry I fell asleep," John said, reaching up to rub his tired eyes. He had been lying on his side, facing the door just in case he had fallen asleep.

"Sorry I woke you," the younger man responded walking to sit on the edge of the bed, kissing John's forehead and resting a hand on his hip. "I'm guessing you saw the show."

"Yeah. You did really well." John looked at Wade, knowing the smile he saw was just for show. "Although, you and Randy need to learn to be nice to each other now." John tried to make a joke out of the situation, hoping that Wade would take the bait, saddened that he didn't.

Wade got up, making his way over to his and John's bags. They needed to be packed as Wade was going to his first SmackDown the next day and John was flying home. Wade had arranged for a flight that left almost right after the tapping, so he knew they wouldn't be apart for long, but the fact that they were going to be on completely different schedules and different house show circuits was not something he wanted to think about.

John flipped onto his back and scooted up on the pillows at his head, giving him a better view of Wade. The look the younger man had was one of the saddest he had ever seen from him. He couldn't really blame him though. He had just been thrown out of a group that he had helped to create. True, he had been the one to suggest that he get traded just to get John his job back, something that John would never forget, but the way in which it happened had to hurt. And John could see that hurt on the younger man's face.

"Wade?" John called out. When he didn't respond, John called out again. "Wade, baby, come here."

Wade looked up from what he was doing to see John patting the space next to him on the bed. "I have to pack John. Your flight leaves early and I have to get to the next arena before 2pm and it's a 5 hour drive."

"Wade, get over here," John said dropping his voice, lacing it with as much kindness as he could. "It can wait. Please just come over here."

Wade dropped what he was doing and climbed on the bed with John, placing his head on the other man's chest. He sighed contentedly when he felt John's strong arms pull their bodies closer.

"At the risk of sounding corny," John said, placing a kiss to Wade's still damp hair, "I just needed to hold you."

Wade smiled, snuggling closer to the warmth beside him. "Yep that was pretty bad." If he was being honest, at that moment, all Wade really wanted was to be held. He wasn't about to say that, but he had a feeling John knew. It was moments like these, moments that only a few weeks ago he thought he would never have with John again, that made Wade glad he had taken the chance on the late night Coke all those months ago.

(BREAK)

**AN2: Side note, Randy's DVD came out last week. It is pretty good, though there are quite a few awkward moments (I won't say where, you can find them if you look hard enough *cough* John *cough*). For someone who didn't start watching wrestling until last December, I have to say my favorite part are the matches. They are a really good overview of his career thus far (and the iron man match with John is on there!). I would tell you all to go out and buy it, but I think you should be able to find it online as well. Until next time…..**

**~E…**


End file.
